My One and Only Safe Haven
by TvFanaticDayDreamer
Summary: Something horrible happens to Kitty.
1. Chapter 1

Her One and Only Safe Haven

Kitty's shift ended and she was walking to her car, out of nowhere someone covered her mouth and pulled her to the side of the building. The masked attacker said do not scream and I won't kill you. Terrified she looked into his eyes and nodded her head. There he raped her. When it was over she slid down the wall and cried. Finally gathering all her strength she walked back to the ER and told them she was raped. The nurse took her in the back to do a rape kit. In the past there had been many times she had to take young women to do the rape kit and now she knows how scared and humiliated they must have felt.

Once the rape kit was done they took her to one of the rooms to lie down and one of her colleagues asked Kitty if she wanted her to call Red. Red. She completely forgot about him. He was going to be furious with her because someone else had her (**AN**: _we all know he wouldn't be mad at her but keep in mind she's not thinking clearly_). Realizing all she wanted was Red she said yes call him. The nurse left Kitty alone while she called him. Kitty laid in the bed scared to death about what just happened but mainly Red's reaction. With all these thoughts swirling around in her mind she jumped at the sound of the knock on the door. She looked up and saw Red.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Red slowly walked over to Kitty and sat down. With tears in her eyes she said please don't hate me. Utterly shocked he said hate you Kitty Foreman I could never hate you. He took her hand and kissed it. I love you more than anything in this world. Don't you know by now that you're my whole world, my lover, my best friend no matter what happens I could never, ever hate you. Please push that horrible thought out of your head. But Red someone else had me don't you understand? I feel so dirty. Baby listen to me I am sure what you went through was traumatizing and I am mad, but not at you I'm mad at the bastard that hurt you and at me for not protecting you. Red it wasn't your fault there was no way you could've known what was going to happen I certainly didn't. But I'm your husband dammit I'm supposed to protect you. Red listen to me and you listen good. You are an amazing husband and contrary to what some people may think you are the most loving, caring, protective man I've ever known and love you for it. I feel so incredibly safe with you especially right now. Please don't beat yourself over this I need you now more than ever. Okay? He smiled Okay. Red? Yes sweetheart? Take me home. Let me go find a doctor. She nodded and he left the room. Red came back into the room and handed her some clothes to change into and they left the hospital.

Red pulled into the drive way and turned off the engine. He reaches for the car door and Kitty stops him. What wrong? Where are all the kids? I sent them home and Eric and Steven are in the basement I told them to stay down there until I come and get them. She nodded and said good. Red gave her a look with a smirk. Don't get me wrong you know I love all the kids I'm just not ready to be around anyone except you. I know sweetheart. Kitty says I think I'm going to go upstairs and take a shower. Will you come with me I don't want to be alone? Of course, but I need to let Eric and Steven know were home. Do you want me to tell them what happened? I guess. He told her why don't you go on up and I'll be there in a minute. Promise? I promise. He watched her slowly go upstairs and he turned to go down to the basement. The kids hopped up as soon as they saw him. Eric asked is mom okay?

Red looked at both of them and said sit down there is something need to tell you. Red sighed and said your mother has been raped. Completely shocked they both gasped what? Red said I'm afraid so. At a loss for word they look at each other and back at Red. Finally, Steven said who in the world could hurt a woman as sweet as Mrs. Foreman? Red said I don't know Steven I wonder the same thing. Is mom okay? She's very scared. She hardly won't let me out of her sight I'm actually kind of grateful for that because I don't want to let her out of my sight either. I'm setting some rules while your mother is scared. First rule you can have your Kelso, Fez, and Jackie over, but they are to stay in the basement. Second rule if you need anything come to me. Third rule don't bother your mother. Forth be quiet your mother is very jumpy right now and I don't want any loud noises to scare her. Lastly, be on your best behavior if you're not I'll put my foot up your ass. They both said yes sir. Glad we got covered. I'm going up stairs Kitty needs me right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Red walks upstairs and knocks on the door. When he receives no answer he walks in the room. Worried he

walks over to the bathroom and knocks on the door. Kitty? Are you okay? She opens the door dressed in a towel

and tearfully says no I'm not Red and falls into his arms crying. Utterly heartbroken her holds his wife and lets her

cry while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. He can see how red she is from trying to scrub that bastard off of

her. Finally, she stops crying and he tries to pull away, but she clings to him and says no Red no please don't go.

Honey, I promise I'm not going anywhere, but you need to change. He walks her over to the bed and sits her down

and squats in front of her resting his hands on her knees. Do you have anything in particular you want to wear?

Your shirt. He smiles and kisses her hand and walks over to the closet and hands it too her. Kitty do you want me

to leave while you change? Terrified at the thought of him leaving the room she goes over to him and clings to

him again and tearfully says no Red no please don't leave me. Stunned Red holds her and says okay sweetheart I

won't go anywhere. She sniffs promise? He gently cups her face and says I promise and slowly kisses her head so

he doesn't scared her. I'll just turn around. Red? Hmm? Would you, I mean could you, could you dress me? He

asks her are you sure? With a small smile yes Red it's nothing you haven't seen before. Kitty goes on saying I

just need to know that you still desire me even though someone else had me. With a sigh he says Kitty we've

been over this, but I'll gladly tell you as many times as you need to hear it. No matter what happens I will always

love you Kitty Foreman; you're my whole entire world and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Relieved Kitty

looks up with tears in his eyes and says I love you so much Red. With a deep breath she drops the towel. He

grabs the shirt and goes to put it on her but stops and she looks questioningly at him. Kitty can I look at you and

make sure you're okay for myself? I'll keep my hands where you can see them. She cups Red's cheek and says Red

honey I trust you and I'm not scared of you. You don't have to be so jumpy around me. I just don't want to do

anything to scare you Kitty. You won't and she takes his hand and places it on her chest between her breasts go

ahead. He moves down and checks between her legs and its so red. He puts his head on her stomach and starts

to cry. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you. She moves her fingers through his hair and lets him cry knowing he is

hurting as much as she is. He checks her out finally convinced she is alright he puts the shirt on her and buttons it

up. Red Foreman listen to me and listen good what happened was not your fault and I will tell you as many times

as you need to hear it. He smiles and they gently kiss. Why don't you lie down for a while. Will you lay down with

me? He smile and says of course. He opens his arms and she snuggles up as close as she can get and breathes in

his scent finally feeling safe. She gives in and takes a nap. Reds vows right then and there if he ever gets

his hands on the person that hurt his girl he would kill them!


	4. Chapter 4

Around 6:00 p.m. Red wakes up to Kitty's whimper. She's mumbling in her sleep no, no, please no. He realizes

she's having a nightmare. He gently shakes her baby wake up come on sweetheart you're having a nightmare

honey. Her eyes shoot open and she's breathing heavily she sees Red and throws her arms around him and cries

oh god Red he was hurting me it felt so real. He rubs her back it was just a dream baby I'm here and you're safe.

She finally calms down and continues to cling to her husband. Red what time is it? He slowly pulls back about

6:00. She sits up oh no I have to make dinner. After everything that has happened today leave it Kitty to worry

about something so small as that. Smiling Kitty don' t worry about that I gave Eric and Steven money to go grab

something and I will cook for us…anything you want. She smiled you really are the sweetest man. He smiled I try.

She laughed. So are you hungry? She nodded. Can you make something with chicken? You got it. He gets up to go

downstairs and she grabs his wrist and looks up at him scared. He sits back down honey I've got to go down stairs

to cook. She looks down. He lifts her chin do you want to come with me? We have the house to ourselves. What if

they come back early? I'm not ready to see them yet. If they do I won't let them bother you. I promise. With a

sigh alright she started to stand up. Red says oh no you don't and gently scoops her up I'll carry you. She smiled

and laid her head down on his shoulder. They get to the living room. Do you want to lie on the couch or sit in the

kitchen? Kitchen. He walks into the kitchen and goes to sit her in the chair but she holds on for dear life. What is

it? With a smile I want to sit on the counter. He flashes back to when they were first married. They would

alternate cooking dinner and she would sit on the counter near Red and be the official taste tester and Red would

stand behind her when she cooked and he would be the taste tester. He placed her on the counter and she gently

kissed him. He started cooking and let her taste the final product. Mmm…I forgot how good of a cook you were. He

laughs and moves her to the table and they make their plates and eat. After dinner he cleans up the kitchen and

she wraps her arms around him and places her head on his back. Suddenly, the back door slides open she jumps

and Red turns around, hides her behind him and she clings to him. Eric and Steven walk through the door. Mom?

In a stern voice not now! Go to the basement. But dad..Now! Never before had he seen his dad act this way. He

knew his father was very protective of his but this was different. He and Steven practically ran down to the

basement. Red turns around and holds her and she begins whimpering. Red I hate this I'm afraid to be in the

same room as my kids. It will be alright sweetheart. I hope so Red. You want to go back upstairs or sit on the

couch? The couch I guess. They walk into the living room and sit down Kitty immediately snuggles into Red and

they watch television. Down in the basement Eric and Steven are talking. I've never seen my mom or dad act like

that. She was actually scared of me…of us. Steven was even heartbroken he loved Kitty like mother and he

thought of Red like a father. Hell they've taken better care of him than his own parents. Kitty always told him she

loved him and would hug him and kiss him. She tried to make up for the love and attention he never got as a kid

and contrary to what some people might think he absolutely loved it. Making up his mind he knew what he needed

to do. He got up and started up the stairs. Eric looks at him dude what the hell are you doing? Something I

should've done a long time ago. Eric looks at him like he's lost his mind. My dad will probably kill you if you go up

there. I'm willing to take that chance. He gets to the door and takes a deep breath and turns the knob and quietly

walks through the kitchen and into the living room and spots the Foreman's. He clears his throat Kitty jumps and

Red is incredibly angry I told you to stay downstairs. Kitty touches Reds arm and he immediately calms down it's

alright Red. Kitty looks at Steven and quietly asks did you need something? I need to tell you something probably

something I should've said a long time ago. What is it? He takes his glasses off and takes a deep breath I love

you mom. Kitty's eyes got so big and she smiled brightly got up off the couch and walked over to him and threw

her arms around his neck and squeezed and cried and laughed at the same time I love you to son. He slowly

hugged her as to not scare her and she didn't even flinch. Red sat on the couch smiling and he nodded to Steven.

Steven says uh mom you can let go now. Mr. Foreman a little help? Red started laughing sorry you're on your own;

I don't think I could even pry her off. He was so happy that Kitty was happy if only for a moment. She finally let

go thank you Steven that means a lot; I knew you'd say it when you were ready. I'm glad I finally said it. Red

stood up and look at Steven you know if you want you can call me dad I already think of you as another kid but

it's up to you. Actually smiling he said thanks….dad. Kitty says awww now were all one big happy family. They

both smiled and Steven said I'm going back down to the basement. They both said okay. Once Steven was out of

sight she threw her arms around Red he finally called me mom and you dad I'm so happy. I'm glad baby. They sat

back down on the couch and she snuggled into him again feeling safe and happy. Nearing 9:30 Kitty are you ready

for bed? I am tired, but what if I have nightmares? He looked deep into her eyes sweetheart I can't promise you

won't have nightmares but I will be there to keep you safe and comfort you if you have them. Deciding not to fight

she looks at him and says okay. Give me a second and I'll lock up and let the kids no were going to sleep. Hurry! I

don't want to be alone. I will. A couple minutes later he returns to Kitty. Are you okay? She cupped his face any

longer and I think I would've jumped out of my skin. He kissed her hand it will be alright. Will I ever feel safe

again Red? I'm sure of it. She gave him a small smile and stood up and he scooped her up and carried her to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Red wakes up first and sees Kitty sleeping peacefully. He realizes she didn't have a nightmare and for that he was grateful. He

decided to lie in bed until she woke up but unfortunately mother nature had other plans. Carefully he gets up pleased that he didn't wake her he goes

to the bathroom. Red had to go run some errands. He knew he didn't want to leave her but he really had no choice. He makes the decision to let her

sleep and wrights her a note. He goes to Eric's bedroom and knocks on the door. A sleepy Eric opens the door what wrong? I need to run some

errands and I need you to stay with your mother while I'm gone. Alright I will. I don't want anyone over until I get back. Okay. I'm counting on you Eric.

Eric looks at his dad. Dad don't worry I love mom to you know I'll do whatever I can to make her feel safe and Hyde will too. I should only be gone an

hour… 2 at most. Eric nods and Red leaves. About an hour and a half later Kitty stirred Red? Scared she sits up and says a little louder Red! Hearing his

mom scream Eric runs into the bedroom. Mom what wrong? Where's Red? Um dad left he said he had some errands to do. She starts to panic Red's

gone he left? Yeah mom but don't worry he should be back any minute. She looks at Eric and starts to cry hysterically I want Red I need Red get Red!

Eric is stunned to see his mother this way he is at a loss of what to do. Mom calm down you're going to make yourself sick. She continues to cry

hysterically I want Red! Where is Red? Please get Red. Little did she know Red had just walked through the back door and goes upstairs to see his wife

hoping she is still sleeping. Hearing the commotion he runs to the bedroom and hears Kitty crying for him and sees Eric trying to comfort his mother. He

immediately steps in between them and as soon as she sees him she latches onto Red. She is crying so hard that her whole body is shaking. Red has

never seen her this way and it broke his heart. Eric slowly leaves the room. She finally stopped crying, but continued to cling to him. She sniffles and

starts to relax finally feeling safe. Sweetheart are you okay? She slowly pulls back enough to look at his face now that you're here I'm okay. In a small

voice where did you go? He left arm around her and cupped her cheek I had some errands to run but more importantly I got us both 2 weeks off with

pay. I explained to our bosses what happened and they were more than willing to let us both off. Her eyes widen you told people!? Just our bosses. It

was the only way I could stay at home with you. Why didn't you talk to me first? Honey what is the big deal? I thought you'd be happy. I don't want

everybody knowing. It's nothing to be ashamed about baby. She sighed I know that Red but it's not something I want people to know. Point taken.

You're right I should've asked you and for that I'm sorry. She leaned into his face it's okay Red and slowly kissed him. She rested her forehead against

him why didn't you wake me up? He smiled you looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you but I did leave you a note. You did? Of course I

did. He leans over and picks up the note and gives it to her and smiled. She took it and looked at him. She huffs well now I feel like an idiot. I should've

known you wouldn't leave without letting me know. You're not an idiot. You're going through a lot right now. I shouldn't have left you it won't happen

again. She looked at him promise. He kissed her I promise. I think I want to take a shower. Alright. She gets up and looks at Red. She smiles would you

like to join me? He is shocked was this the same woman that was raped just yesterday? He stands up uh Kitty are you sure? She wraps her arms

around him and looks up at him. I'm not ready to make love Red and it's not because I'm scared of you I'm just to sore but I was hoping you could wash

me maybe your touch can get that man off of me and I quite frankly I don't want to let you out of my sight. He smiled and said I would love too. After

you.


	6. Chapter 6

They walked into the bathroom and Red shut the door. Kitty turned on the shower and let it get warm. She turned around

and looked at Red. She flashed back to when she let Red check her over. She wasn't scared when he did that but now here

in the bathroom she began having second thoughts about both of them being naked in a small place. Now don't get her

wrong. She was not scared of Red…not one bit. In fact he was the only one that made her feel safe; but something about

this was making her nervous. Maybe she was moving too fast but there was no way she would admit that. She really wanted

to be close to her husband but her body was just not cooperating and she hated it because they usually made love at least

once a day.

Now it had been about 2 days and they had not made love and she knew Red had to be getting antsy. She wanted to let Red

at least touch her body and maybe that could hold him over a while. Red noticed her discomfort. Honey, are you okay?

Startled she looked at him and took a deep breath. I'm fine Red. Sweetheart, if you changed your mind about me joining you

it's okay. I don't want you to feel like you have to do this. No I'm fine I think I just got scared for a second. She began to

unbutton his shirt and slid it off his chest. She slid her hands over his chest and kissed his heart. Next, she moved to his

belt and undid it and unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. Her heart began pounding as she remembered the

sound of her attacker's zipper being pulled down. Red noticed her stop and her hands shaking.

He gently grabbed her hands and kissed them. She looked at him. Softly he said Kitty stop. He turned off the shower for a

minute. You're obviously not ready for this. Tearfully she said but Red I'm…he cut her off. Honey, I don't want to rush you.

She started to cry. He pulled her to his chest and let her cry. I hate this Red! I know you do sweetheart. I'm sorry I didn't

mean to get you excited and stop that's not fair to you. Stop right there Kitty! Baby I'm not worried about my needs or

making love right now. I'm worried about you. I want you to wait until you're physically and emotionally healed. Why are you

so bound and determined to make love so quick? She looks down. He lifts her chin up with his finger. Kitty? I don't want to

lose you. Lose me!? I'm afraid if I don't do my wifely duties you might leave me (_AN: we know that Red would do no such _

_thing but again she's not in her right mind_). Kitty Foreman I'm hurt that you would even think that I'm like that. I thought

you knew me better than that by now? She cries oh Red! I'm so sorry. She hugs him tight. I do know you and I know you

would never do anything like that. I think with me being raped is messing with my mind. It's okay baby.

Kitty look at me please? She lifts her head up and looks into his eyes. Do you want to talk about what happened? You

haven't said much about it and I'm sure it's not good to hold it all in. She continued to stare in his eyes while thinking about

it finally she nods. He leads her over to the counter and gently picks her up and sits her down on it and stands in front of

her. Take your time….I'm not going anywhere. As I was leaving work someone put a hand over my mouth and drug me to

the side of the building. He told me not to scream and I won't kill you. He started running his-his hands over my body. I was

biting my tongue so hard to keep from screaming. He was so rough, and I felt so dirty. I don't know how long he touched

me. It seemed like hours, but it could have been only minutes. Finally he entered me. I couldn't hold back the screams then. I

kept thinking I was cheating on you, like I was letting you down. Kitty laid her head on his shoulder and broke down in sobs.

When the two finally broke apart, Kitty chanced a look at her husband. There was no disgust in his eyes, to her relief; just

the same love and understanding he had always shown."Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me." Red said, so quietly it

was almost a whisper. Kitty nodded, not trusting herself to speak. I still love you Kitty…so much. She smiled brightly at him.

Tearfully said I love you too. They gently kissed and just sat there enjoying each other's presence.

Sweetheart, do you want to go ahead and take your shower? Yes. He turned on the shower again and let it run. I'll wait in

the bedroom. Before he could go too far her hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. Wait! He looked at her. I want to try

again. Honey we just went…she cut him off Red I want this. I've taken showers and they don't help I'm positive your touch

would help get him off of me. Please? Okay baby whatever you want. If you want me to leave at anytime just tell me. She

nodded. She went for his jeans and he stopped her. I'll do it and join you. She said okay and took off her shirt and panties

and stepped into the nice warm shower. A couple seconds later Red opened the curtain and stuck his head in. Are you ready

for me to come in? She smiled and held out her hand he grasped it and climbed into the shower. She gave him the wash

cloth and he put some soap on it and slowly began to wash her. He started at her shoulders and eased down a little further

but stopped before he got to her breasts. He looked at her for approval and she smiled and nodded.

He gently washed and massaged her breast while keeping his eyes locked on hers. Feeling her relax he smiled and moved

down to her stomach. Next, he moved even further and she tensed a little bit. He stopped and looked at her. Do you want

me to stop? No. He softly said Kitty it's just me I've done this a million times before. Just focus on my hands…on me. You

know I would never do anything to hurt you. She took a deep breath and said okay. He moved the wash cloth between her

legs while looking into her eyes. She finally calmed down. He was done cleaning between her legs and eased down and

cleaned both of her legs and feet. Can you turn around for me sweetheart? She did and he worked his way up. He cleaned

the back of her legs and moved slowly up to her butt so he wouldn't scare her and moved up and cleaned her back. He was

finally done washing her. She turned around and he smiled. There that wasn't so bad was it? She smiled no it wasn't it felt

good. She gently kissed him.

She went to return the favor but he stopped her and said I don't think so…that was for you. She smiled again and watched

him as he washed himself. She thought to herself god he was handsome. He noticed her staring. Are you okay? She nodded

and smiled I'm fine. He knew that look. He laughed. Do I even want to know what you're thinking? Probably not. Sadly, she

said I wouldn't be ready for it anyway. He slowly pulled her in his arms. Honey, whenever you are ready you let me know and

I will gladly make love to you…day or night. They kissed and he turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He

grabbed a towel and dried off quickly and grabbed another for Kitty. She stepped out of the shower and into the towel. He

wrapped her up in it and looked deep into her eyes. Thank you for letting me wash you. Your welcome. They got dressed. He

looked at the clocked and noticed it was about noon. Are you hungry? She nodded. Okay I'll go down and make something.

Do you want to stay up her or come with me? I'm kind of tired so I think I'll stay up here. Okay. I won't be too long. He

kissed her and left the room. She laid on the bed and smiled. She was already feeling better thanks to her amazing husband.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep for a little while.


	7. Chapter 7

Red came back up with lunch and heard Kitty whimper. He thought to himself oh no! Not another nightmare. He put down the food and rushed

over to her and she started whimpering louder. He gently shook her and said Kitty honey wake up. Her eyes shot open and he fell into his arms and

clung to him. After a few minutes she calmed down and released him. Are you alright Kitty? She sniffled I'm fine. Are you ready to eat? She nodded and

he grabbed the food. They ate all of their food and he took the plates and sat them on the dresser. That was good Red. I'm glad you liked it. He looked

at her. Do you want to tell me about your dream? She remembered her dream and tensed. She started to say it was the same but stopped. She

gasped Red I recognized something about him. He was surprised. I thought you said he wore a ski mask? He did, but there was something about his

eyes. They look so familiar I know I've seen them somewhere before. Kitty are you sure? Yes, I'm sure. That's very good Kitty. Is it Red? She looked at

him worriedly. Wouldn't that mean I might know my attacker? He never thought about that. He had the same look on his face she had. Red thought to

himself f someone she knew hurt her he vowed he would kill the bastard! Red can we go downstairs I'm tired of staying in or room. Of course we can.

She got up and threw on Red's shirt and a pair of jeans. Red grabbed the plates and they headed downstairs. They were at the top of the stairs and

she stopped. She asked Red can you look and make sure no one is downstairs please? Sure. He walked down and looked and saw that no one was

there. He poked his head back up stairs and said were alone. He watched as she slowly walked down the stairs. She sat down on the couch and

turned on the tv. He took the plates to the sink and walked back into the room. He sat down with her opened his arms and she went into them and

buried herself as close as she could get.

The gang was in the basement talking about Kitty. They were deeply upset because they all thought of her as a mother. Donna asked Eric how is

she? Eric looked at Hyde and back at Donna. Not good. He told her about when they first walked into the kitchen she got scared and my dad yelled at

us to leave the room. She's scared to death and terrified to be away from my dad. I had to keep an eye on her the other day when my dad left for a

while. She woke up asked for my dad and when I told her he left she started crying hysterically for my dad. I had no idea what to do, but thankfully dad

walked in the room and took over. As soon as mom saw him she latched onto him and cried. I've never seen her act that way. Then when they were in

the living room Hyde decided to go in there and see my mom. Everyone besides Eric looked at him like he was crazy. Jackie said do you have a death

wish? Hyde actually smiled and said nope there was something I really needed to tell Mrs. Foreman and it couldn't wait. Fez said what did you tell her?

Something I should've said a long time ago. Kelso says come on man tell us! He huffed fine. I just called her mom and told her I loved her. Hyde waited

to be laughed at but it never came. He looked up and saw smiles all around the room. Kelso was the first to say it's about time; good for you man.

Thanks and I also called Red dad but he called me son first. That shocked everyone into silence. Red? Foreman's dad? The very same. And your stiil

alive? Wow!


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty and Red had fallen asleep on the couch. About 5:00 p.m. Kitty stirred and woke up. She noticed Red was still asleep and smiled. She gently ran her

finger down his face. She thought to herself how luck she was to have such an amazing, patient and loving husband. She didn't know what she would

do without him and hoped she would never have to find out.

She decided to let him sleep. She slowly got up to go to the kitchen but as soon as she left his embrace his eyes shot open. "Kitty what's wrong"? She

smiled and sat back down. "Nothing Red". "Everything is fine". Kitty continued "I was just going to the kitchen to cook dinner". Red said "you don't have

to do that I can". She cupped his face and said "I know Red, but I miss cooking". He finally agreed and together they walked into the kitchen.

She looked at him. "Are the kids still in the basement"? "I'm not sure I'll go see". "Will you be alright for a minute"? "I'll be fine". He comes back up. Red

said "they're gone". "They left a note saying they went out to eat". She nodded. She starts cooking and he slowly comes up behind her, wraps his arms

around her waist and puts his head on her shoulder. She smiles and leans back. They stay like that until she finishes. He tastes the final product.

"Mmmm…that's good". She smiled and makes their plates and they walk over to the table and sit down.

She scooted her chair as close as she could get without crowding him. Then she started running her foot up his leg. He smirked and she smiled back at

him. "So, how are you feeling Kitty"? "I'm not sure". She continues. "I'm okay as long as you're with me, but then when you leave the room for a few

minutes I get scared and I hate that feeling".

Red says "I know you do baby, so do I". "It will get better". "I hope so Red". She looks at him and says "I'm sure I'd feel safer once they catch him, but

I don't even know what he looks like". Red looks at her. "You told me his eyes seemed familiar". He continues "What did you mean by that"? "When I

looked into his eyes I could have sworn I've seen them before and thinking back his voice seemed familiar too, but for the life of me I can't put my finger

on it and it's driving me crazy". Red says "Okay, so you recognize his eyes and voice". "That's very good baby". He kisses her hand. Red says "if you

keep remembering like this I'm sure will catch the bastard in no time". She looks down.

Eric and Hyde look through the glass door and see their parents in the kitchen. Hyde asks "what do you think, is it okay to go in"? Eric says "I say we

go for it, but move slowly so we don't scare her and knock first". Hyde gently knocks on the door. Kitty jumps and Red looks up. "Come in"! They both

slowly walk in. Red notices there acting weird. "What are you dumbasses doing"? Eric says "nothing, we just didn't want to scared mom". Red says

"oh". The boys look at her and say "hi mom". She says in a quiet voice "hi". Eric asks "her how are you feeling"? She shrugs. Red can notice her

discomfort and gives the boys a mad look. They both said "well guess we will be going now". They ran down to the basement. Red mutters

"dumbasses"! Kitty gives him a dirty look, shuts up real quick and smirks. She might be scared, but she won't let Red be mean to her babies!

They finish dinner and clean up the kitchen. They decide to go to the living room and sit on the couch. She cuddles up to him and he puts his arm

around her and they sit like that until bed time. He can see Kitty start to yawn about 10:30. He says I think it's time for someone to go to bed. She

looks at him scared. She says "no Red, I'm not tired see" she opens her eyes as wide as she can. He laughs. She says "See I'm not tired". "Kitty what's

wrong"? She sighs and says "I just don't want to have another nightmare". He squats down in front of her. "Baby I know you're scared". He tells her

again "I can't promise you won't have a nightmare, but I'll be there all night long holding you and keeping you safe". "No one will hurt you as long as

I'm next to you". Finally, giving in she nods. He kisses her. "Let me lock up and I'll carry you upstairs". She nods again. He comes back she smiles and

holds her arms up and he scoops her up and carries her to their bedroom.

They walk into their room and he gently sits her down. He grabs their clothes and they change. Before they go to bed they take turns going to the

bathroom. Kitty is already in bed when Red comes out of the bathroom. Kitty already has the lamp on, so he turns off the light. He lies down under the

covers with his wife. He can feel how tense she is and he knows it's because she is dreading going to sleep. He gets an idea. He looks at her and says

"turn over". She looks at him like he has lost his mind. He smiles and says "trust me sweetheart". She continues to look at him, but she finally does

what he asks. She looked back at him and said "now what"? He says "Now I'm going to give you a massage". She smiles at him and nods. He climbs

over her back and begins the massage. He can hear her moan and sigh. He smiles because he is making her feel better. After a while he notices her

breathing even out and looks down at her and smiles. She has fallen asleep. He slowly climbs off of her and turns off the lamp. He lies down and puts

an arm around and he too falls asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Red and Kitty finally make love**_

Red woke up and saw Kitty still sleeping. God she was beautiful. Kitty started to stir and he kissed gently her awake. She woke up and felt well rested.

She realized she didn't have one nightmare and for that she was pleased. She continued to kiss her husband. Finally, they broke apart because they

needed to breathe. She said "that was nice". Red asked "I didn't scare you did I"? "Of course not". He asked her "how did you sleep"? "Like a baby"

she answered. She continued. "I think that massage you gave me really helped". "Thank you". Red said "It was my pleasure; I'm glad you enjoyed it".

They continued to just look into each other's eyes and just enjoy each other's presence. She realized she wasn't feeling sore down there anymore and

what she wanted more than anything was to feel her husband moving inside her. She leaned forward and gently kissed him. He was surprised, but

continued to kiss her. She pulled back. She looked deep into his eyes. She whispered "Red". "Yes sweetheart". She said "Will you make love to me"? He

was stunned into silence. He most certainly wasn't expecting this when he kissed her first. He didn't mean to make her think that was what he wanted.

She whispered his name again. He blinked. "Kitty I didn't mean to pressure you". She looked at him shocked. "Pressured me"? "Red Foreman you have

never once pressured me into making love with you". Kitty said "why would I think you'd start that now"? Red said "because I woke you up with a

kiss". She said "your point"? He said nothing. She huffed "Red". She continued "I kissed you because I wanted to". He started to say "but you"… she

cut him off. "Red listen to me; I'm not sore anymore and I'll I want is to feel you inside of me again…I need you to make love to me…I miss you". She

took his face in both of her hands and looked into his eyes. "Red I want this more than I've ever wanted anything…I'm ready". He finally believed her

and nodded. Red said "Promise me something Kitty". She said "Anything Red". He said "if at any time you want me to stop will you tell me". She smiled.

"I promise I'll tell you". He leaned down and gently kissed her.

Kitty opened her mouth to him. Their tongues massaged each other, until Kitty moaned. Red pulled away quickly, interpreting her response differently than she had meant it."It's okay, Red. I'm okay." she encouraged.

They resumed their heated kissing and soon Kitty was laying on top of him. When she next moved, her pelvis came in contact with his rapidly growing arousal. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, but did not pull away. Red stilled, waiting to see what she would do. Kitty simply leaned down and continued kissing him.

Red was doing his best to control himself but it was difficult. His mind and body seemed to be at war with each other. He didn't want to do anything to frighten her. The logical part of his brain told him to go slow, and not be too disappointed should she need to stop. At the same time that he was telling himself this, his body was sending another message entirely. One that reminded him that this was his beautiful wife laying on top of him. He could feel her breasts through his t-shirt that she wore.

Kitty seemed to be getting restless with just kissing. She wasn't doing more though and Red was hesitant to. Finally, she unbuttoned his shirt and began kissing his chest. This went on for several minutes, before Kitty raised up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Whatever do you mean, my love?"

"You aren't touching me at all. Do- do you not want-"

"That has nothing to do with it, Kitty." Red quickly reassured. "I am just afraid of startling you."

"I'm fine. You said before that you didn't want to do this until I could give myself to you fully. I am." With that, she laid back and waited for him to make the next move.

He leaned down and kissed her gently, cupping her face with his hands. Ever so slowly, one hand left her face and moved to massage her arm. He trailed it up and down a couple of times, causing her to moan and shiver slightly. As he reached her shoulder again, he moved it over to her breast. Red was careful to keep eye contact with his wife as he reached his goal. She moaned again, but he did not pull away this time.

His hands continued to roam her body slowly. He could feel her building to her breaking point. As one of his hands slipped under her gown, she began to tremble. He gently rubbed her thighs, feeling her legs part for him. At this, Kitty sighed.

"Are you still all right?" he asked.

"Hm, yes." she said, though part of the passion she felt had died.

"I will stop if you need me to. All you have to do is say the word."

"I know. I want to do this. I am a bit apprehensive, but I want it." she answered.

Red began massaging her thighs again. He carefully rubbed his way upward, until he was at her center. He focused his eyes on hers and gingerly touched her.

She was breathing heavily, though Red was unsure whether it was in fear or arousal. She began to moan as he continued his ministrations.

"Red, please."

He raised off of her and lifted her gown. It was deposited onto the floor, followed by his own clothes. As he swept his gaze over her, Kitty almost lost her courage. He could see her turmoil as she resisted covering herself.

Kitty wanted her husband so much, and yet was so afraid. He had been so gentle with her, so she should not dread the moment of their joining. She glanced back at her husband's face to see him watching her.

"You're beautiful." he said, as he kissed her lips sweetly.

He kept eye contact with her as he once again covered her body with his. Both moaned at the sensation of their bodies making contact with each other.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Red tentatively asked.

"Yes."

He reached for her hand, his eyes never wavering from hers. Watching her response, he entered her slowly. When he was fully sheathed, he paused.

Kitty drew a shaky breath. "I'm okay."

Their lovemaking was gentle and cautious. Neither dared look away from the other. Kitty was startled to feel her desire start to mount. She hadn't thought release would be possible. While her husband was an excellent lover, she feared she would be too frigid. Yet as they both cried out together, all thought of the last few weeks were driven from their minds.

"Are you all right, my love?" Red asked as he laid down beside her.

Kitty glanced up at him. "Yes, I am." she answered softly as she cuddled against him.

Before long both gave into exhaustion completely.


	10. Chapter 10

About 10:30 a.m. Kitty woke up feeling better than ever. She couldn't remember the last time she slept in so late. She knew she should get up, but she was too comfortable and she didn't have any reason to get out of the bed. Red had been so wonderful and tender with her. She truly had the best husband in the world. She decided to lay there until Red woke up. She snuggled even deeper in Red's arms.

A few minutes later Red woke up. She looked up at him and kissed his lips. He smiled. Red asked "how are you feeling"? She smiled and said "never better". He looked at her. He asked her "so I didn't hurt you right"? He was always so concerned about her and she loved it. She cupped his face and said "no Red you did not hurt me…you never have". She gave him a sexy smile. Kitty said "how would like to continue this in the shower"? He smiled brightly at her. Red said "I'd love to". He followed her to the bathroom and they shut the door.

She turned on the shower and let it run for a second. She climbed in and said "are you coming"? He stepped into the shower and gently pinned her against the wall and slowly kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He began to kiss her neck and her collar-bone. With every kiss Red worked his way lower down her body. He knelt down in front of her and kissed her stomach, and then he continued lower still. Red kissed her hot womanhood slowly, letting his tongue reach within her.

Kitty was going wild. She grasped Red's head and pressed him harder against her. Red obliged with Kitty's actions and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against his mouth. He explored her with his tongue, tasting every inch over and over.

Kitty's body began to convulse with pleasure as Red ran his tongue over her. Her world spun out of control, and she cried out his name. As Kitty rode the waves of pleasure her husband had created for her, she held onto his shoulders now for balance, for her legs had gone completely weak. As Kitty tried to slow her breathing and come back to earth, Red kept making it more difficult for her to get everything under control.

Red began kissing her inner thigh and nuzzling her gently with his nose, meanwhile he still had his arms wrapped around her with his hands strategically placed on her backside. He pulled Kitty's hips forward and pressed his mouth tight to the patch of curls at the juncture of her thighs. He kissed and explored her. Red drove his tongue long and hard into the recesses of her body as he felt her body begin to shudder as another climax hit her like a ton of bricks.

Kitty screamed out Red's name in pleasure. She braced herself against the back wall of the shower, for Red was causing her world to spin.

As the climax washed over Kitty, Red stood and gently entered her. Red held onto Kitty and pumped his hips against her. Driving deeper and deeper each time. With one final drive Red exploded within Kitty. He let a groan and yelled his wife's name all at the same time.

While still intimately joined together Red leaned against the back wall of the shower. Both clung to each other as if their lives depended on the contact. They were breathing heavily desperately trying to calm their heart rates.

"My God, Red Foreman! What were you trying to do kill me? That was amazing!" Kitty said breathlessly as she rested her head on Red's chest. "I just can't help myself when I'm around you". He asked her again "I didn't hurt you did I"? She smiled and said "no I'm fine".

They washed each other and then climbed out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and dried him off then dried Kitty off and wrapped her in it.

They decided to get ready for the day. After all that love making they realized they were hungry, so they went down to the kitchen to make lunch.

They ate and she decided to make desert too. They ate the desert and cleaned up the kitchen. Kitty and Red went into the living room and cuddled on the couch.

_**AN: we are getting closer to finding out who attacked Kitty. **_


	11. Chapter 11

After their shower Kitty and Red got ready and decided to go downstairs so she could make lunch. She was in a good mood after their love making. She was feeling incredibly safe…as long as Red was there of course. She decided that she missed cooking for the kids and went all out. She made a lot of food and she even made desert. Red sat at the table and watched her. He was pleased that she was starting to feel better and he loved that he had something to do with that. She looked at Red and smiled.

Kitty asked "Red can you go tell the Eric and Steven to come up and eat"?

He walked over to her. "Kitty are you sure you're ready to be in the same room with them"?

She cupped his face. "Yes, Red I'm sure". Before he could get too far she said "just stay close".

He smiled and kissed her. "Always".

Red walks down to the basement and tells them to come and eat. The boys look at him. Eric says "are you sure dad"? Red says "yes". He continues "Right now your mother is feeling better, but be cautious she is still scared".

Kitty already has the food on the plates. As she hears the guys come up she tenses a little; but she tells herself it's her kids they won't hurt her and Red is right here. She gives them a small smile and tells them to eat up. They sit down and dig in.

The continue eating and quietly Eric asks "how are you feeling mom"? Red tenses and looks at her deciding if he should tell him to shut up; but she looks at Red and back at Eric. She thinks about lying, but she decides to tell them the truth. She says "As of right now I'm okay, but it's off and on; I've noticed as long as your father is with me I'm not scared, but when he leaves my side I get scared or I might panic a little". The boys nod and Red covers her hand with his and she smiles. They finish eating and boys leave the room and Red helps her clean up.

They go into the living room and sit on the couch for a while. There is a knock at the door. Kitty jumps. Red goes to look in the peep hole. He says "It's Bob". Kitty tenses and says "Red I don't want to see him right now I'm only comfortable around you and the boys. He looks at her "why don't you go up stairs for a minute and I'll get rid of him". She nods and heads up the stairs.

He opens the door. "Listen Bob, were not in the mood for company". Bob says "I know, but Donna told me what happened to Kitty and I just wanted to see how she was for myself". Red says "she's doing a lot better; she will be fine it will just take time." Bob nodded and said "good I'm glad to hear it" I still can't believe someone could hurt a woman like that especially someone as sweet as Kitty". Red says "I know we were all heartbroken about it". Bob says "I'm sure you are…well I'll go ahead and leave thanks for letting me know how she is".

After he leaves Kitty comes back down. Red says "I thought he'd never leave". She smirked and said "be nice Red he was just concerned". He smirked and sat down on the couch. She immediately snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arms tight around her.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: The Big Reveal**_

Two days later Kitty and Red are in the kitchen gathering up all the trash. Bob drops by again. Red looks at her.

Kitty says "Let him in, he is obviously worried maybe if we let him see me for his self he will realize I'm okay". He nods and opens the door.

Bob says "hi Kitty sorry to just drop by, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay for myself".

She gives him a small smile, but stays close to Red. "I'm doing okay; but I know I'd feel safer once they catch him" They continue to small talk. Red sees that Kitty seems somewhat comfortable with Bob in the room he figures this would be the best chance to step outside and take the trash out but only if she agrees.

Red asked her "Kitty would you be alright with Bob if I take the trash out for a second"?

She thought about it for a second. "I'll be fine…just hurry". He kissed her head and said "I will".

_**AN: These next scenes will take places at the same time so it might be a bit confusing. **_

Donna is in her room thinking about Kitty. She thought of Kitty as her mother especially after her mom left her. She noticed her dad had been acting weird lately and didn't know why. Bob had told her he was going over to the Foreman's again and thought this was the perfect time to see why he was acting funny. She hadn't been in his bedroom since her mom left it was too hard. Finally, gathering all her courage she stepped into his room and looked around. Everything seemed the same. She opened his closet and was stunned. She was overwhelmed and horrified by what she saw. She grabbed what she could and ran out the door.

She saw Red putting the trash outside. She ran over to him and practically yelled "Mr. Foreman"! Red looked at Donna and had never seen her act this way. She was breathing heavily and looked like she had been crying and noticed she had her hands full.

He looked at her and said "Donna sweetheart, what's wrong"? She said "I know who raped Mrs. Foreman"!

Kitty and Bob were still in the kitchen. Bob was just talking to her trying to figure out what to say without scaring her. Finally he said "For what it's worth I wish they'd catch the bastard". She smiled and said "me too". He continued "I must say I'm surprised how attentive Red seems to be around you now; I guess it took you getting raped to show how much he loves you". She looks at him upset and gets defensive. "Red is always attentive around me contrary to what some people think he really is the sweetest and most loving man I've ever met"! Bob says "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you". She says "you should be"! He goes back talking about the rape. "you must have been scared when he dragged to the side of the building threatened to kill you if you screamed"?

Her blood ran cold and her heart began to pound. Shakily and tearfully she asked "how did you know that"? He noticed he was caught and started stuttering. "Uh uh Donna told me". Kitty started backing up slowly. She said "no she didn't… I never told anyone what happened but Red. She gasped and thought to herself that was why the eyes looked so familiar. Her eyes got big and she said "it was you"!

The look on his face changed drastically when he realized he was caught. He smiled evilly and started walking up to her. She screamed Red! Then, she turned and ran up the stairs He chased after her. She ran to her room and barely made it. She slammed the door, locked it and waited for Red and sank down and cried. She hoped Bob wouldn't break down the door.

In the yard Donna and Red were talking. Red said "What do you mean you know"?! Donna said "My dad has been acting weird lately so I finally went into his room and looked in the closet. I saw pictures of Kitty from years ago to now". Donna says "Mr. Foreman my dad has been obsessed with your wife for a long time and I think after my mom left his obsession got worse. "I guess he finally decided to act on it". Donna broke down. "Mr. Foreman if I had known I would've told you a long time ago…I could have prevented it".

Red cups her face and says "Donna listen to me this is not your fault; you're father obviously has issues and now he will pay for them". Red had a thought and asked "Donna did you tell your father Kitty was raped"? She looked at him "no, I never said anything to anyone it wasn't my place". She said "Why do you ask"? Red says "he came over the other day and was asking about it…that bastard has been lying to us this whole time".

Before they could say anything they heard a blood curdling scream. Red panicked and said "Oh hell I left her alone with him"! They both took off toward the house and ran into the boys and they all tore up the stairs. Red was fuming. He was going to kill the bastard…and he didn't even think Kitty could stop him.


	13. Chapter 13

Red was the first up the stairs. He saw Bob trying to get into the room. Red stormed over to him and yelled "you bastard"! Bob turned around with a surprised look on his face. Red looked at him and said "don't play dumb with me I know you raped my wife". Red punched him and broke his nose. Bob screamed "my nose"! He continued. "Donna stop him"!

She walked over to him and Red stepped back for a moment. Donna slapped him hard across the face. "that was for Mrs. Foreman". She said "you didn't stop when she asked you to… why should he"? Receiving no answer she continued "after mom left Mrs. Foreman was the closest thing I had to a mother and I love her dearly as far as I'm concerned you can go to hell"!

Hearing all of the commotion Kitty came out of the bedroom just in time to hear Bob start running his mouth. "I wanted Kitty for years…I wanted a taste of what Red was getting". He looked at Red "you don't deserve her and she wanted me she kept say please over and over". Red wrapped his hands around his throat. Red looked at him with hate in his eyes and said "you fu**ing bastard she was saying no please stop"! Bob smirked and said "are you sure"? Red began to squeeze his throat. His death would be slow and painful, the anger soaring through his veins alone would have been enough to destroy Bob.

That was when Kitty stepped in. He did not look at her when she stepped closer towards him, putting a hand on his forearm. His eyes were fixed on the man in front of him. As soon as she touched him he calmed down but didn't let go of the man, feeling strangely satisfied when he watched him struggle to get enough air into his lungs. She had seen it coming. Why on earth had this man gone on?  
Everything had happened so fast. Red had turned around and suddenly this man was up against the wall, his fingers digging into her husband's forearms, trying to make him loosen his grip.  
"Red, don't."

Kitty placed her hand on her husband's chest, pushing gently while he stopped in his tracks, still holding Bob. "Please don't," she whispered, watching her husband's nostrils twitching while he tried to force himself to calm down. Pushing herself up on her toes, she brought her lips close to his ear whispering, "He's not worth it."

Kitty concentrated on calming her husband, not noticing the crowd around them. She soothingly rubbed her hand over his chest, then placed it on his arm. "Put him down, Red." Her voice was gentle and she felt the muscles in his arms slowly relaxing. "Please," she begged, glad when he finally put Bob down on his feet. Still, he didn't let go of him.

Kitty pushed his arm back a little, her small hand covering his where it still held on to Bob's jacket. When Red finally let go, she immediately stepped between the two men, embracing her husband.

He felt himself calming down more and more as she snuck her arms around him, still he held Bob's gaze, his jaw muscles clenched. Suddenly feeling his wife's hand cupping his cheek, pushing slightly to make him look at her, he met her worried gaze. She let her fingertips run down his cheek, smiling mildly. She said "come with me Red". Nodding at her, he felt the tenseness leave his body when he wrapped an arm around her, kissing her brow. He looked at the kids and said "call the police and don't let him leave tie him down if you have too".

He followed her into the bedroom and she shut the door. She walked over to him and hugged him tight and let him calm down. She has never seen him that mad before. Kitty whispered "I can't believe it was Bob and she started to cry". It dawned on him what he almost did even though he didn't regret it. He wrapped his arms around his wife and started to cry too.

They both calmed down. She looked at Red and asked "are you okay"? He looks at Kitty and thinks to himself she always put other before herself. He cupped her cheek "I'll be fine my little Kit-Kat". She smiled at the name. He continued "are you okay"? She looked at him and said "I don't know… I really thought he was going to hurt me again". She continued "Part of me is thrilled that he confessed, but he is Donna's only parent and now she's alone." Red said "she's not alone she has us. "Besides she did tell him to go to hell so I don't think she will be talking to him for a while". Kitty said "I guess". Suddenly she looked at him and smiled "that was very impressive Red". Red smirked "well I couldn't let him getting away with hurting my wife now could I"? She smiled and said no then softly kissed him.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Eric said "dad"? Red said "Yes, Eric what is it"? Eric said "The police are here". They both looked at each other and headed downstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: It will probably be a week before I update but the story is not over yet.**_

Kitty and Red walked downstairs and saw a police officer. The officer said Mrs. Foreman are you alright". She nodded and said "yes I'm fine". The police man said "don't worry Mrs. Foreman he will be going away for a long time". She gave him a small smile and said "thank you". The officer shook Red and Kitty's hand and they watched him drive off with Bob in the back of the police car.

Red said "come on Kitty let's go inside". Kitty looked around and saw Eric and Steven but no Donna. Red noticed her frown and said "honey what's wrong"? She looked at Eric and asked "where's Donna"? Eric never noticed Donna leave with all the commotion. He said worriedly "I don't know".

She looked at Red "did you see where she went"? Red said "no, I didn't". She figured Donna went home. Kitty looked at Red "I think I know where she is…come with me". She took his hand and they went to Donna's house. She knocked on the door and got no answer. She decided to on in. She said "Donna"? She received no answer. She looked at Red and he could tell she was worried. This time he called her. They saw her slowly come down the stairs and sat down on the last step. She avoided looking at them.

Kitty walked over to her. She sat down next to her and said "sweetheart, is everything alright"? She shrugged and kept looking at the ground. Kitty lifted Donna's chin with her finger. Kitty was shocked to find unshed tears in Donna's eyes. Before Kitty could say anything Donna started to cry. Kitty immediately pulled Donna into her arms and held her while she cried.

Red stood back watching the scene unfold. Kitty looked back at him with tears in her eyes as well. Donna was like a daughter to both of them and to see her cry broke their hearts. She had now lost both parents. Donna finally calmed down but stayed in Kitty arms. Right now it was the one place she felt the safest and most loved.

Red slowly walked over to his girls and sat in front of them. Donna finally looked and she tearfully said "I am so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Foreman". Red was the first to speak. He took her hand and said "Donna listen to me sweetheart…what your father did to Kitty was not your fault". He continued "there was no way you could have possible known what he was going to do to Kitty…he fooled all of us sweetie". Donna went to say "but it". Kitty cut her off "Donna I'm going to tell you what I told Red; this is not your fault Donna and I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it".

She sniffed and looked at both of them "do you really mean that"? They both smiled at her and kissed her head "of course we do". Donna looked at them and said "I meant what I said to my dad about him going to hell you know". She continued "but now I'm all alone…my mother didn't want me and my dad is a freak". Red and Kitty were heartbroken. Red said "Donna you're wrong you have us". He said "yes you maybe dating our son but whatever happens as far as we are concerned you are our daughter and love you more than anything and because Kitty is safe is from him".

Donna smiled brightly finally feeling better than she had in a long time. She would finally get the love she had always dreamed of. She hugged both of them tight. She said "I love you Mr. and Mrs. Foreman". Red said "we love you to Donna and you are more than welcome to call us mom and dad if you wish".

She looked at them and said "would you like to see where he kept his Kitty collection…it's all still there". Red looked at Kitty and she took a deep breath and then nodded. They all walked up stairs and Kitty was squeezing Red's hand. They walked into Bob's room and went toward the closet. Donna opened the door and Red and Kitty were stunned. There were pictures from the time Bob moved next door to now. The pictures that had Red in them had a big X on his face or Red's face was replaced with Bob. He has been watching her for years and they never even knew it.

Kitty couldn't help it she started to cry. Red held her in his arms. Kitty calmed down. "Red I don't want to be in this room anymore". He said "okay baby and led Kitty out and downstairs". Red looked at Donna and said "sweetheart I want you to stay with us tonight no exceptions". She was very grateful and nodded. Donna said "I'll go grab my things would you mind waiting for me I don't want to be alone in this house". Kitty said "of course will wait for you". They watched Donna run up and get her things.

She came back down and the left to go to the Foreman's house. After all of that excitement the kids were down in the basement and Kitty and Red were in the living room. Around 6:00 Kitty decided she would start dinner. She got up from the couch and Red asked her "where she was going"? She smiled "to make dinner". He followed her and said "I'll help".

Red noticed Kitty was doing a lot better. She called the kids they came upstairs and sat down and ate. When dinner was over Donna said "that was great Mrs. Foreman". Kitty said "Thank you and I told you call me Mom". She smiled.

They cleaned up the kitchen and the kids went back down to the basement. Kitty and Red went into the living room and sat on the couch. He took her in his arms and she breathed in his scent. Red kissed her head and asked her "how are you feeling with all that's happened"? Kitty sighed and moved so she sat on his lap. She said "I'm so relieved that we found out who raped me but I hate that it was Donna's father". He said "I know baby so do I".

Kitty asks "Red what's going to happen to Donna"? He sighed "I don't know she is old enough to be on her own but if she wanted to I would like to have her move in we do have an extra room". Kitty smiled "why Red Foreman I thought you hated the kids"? He smiled "oh you know I love them I just think their dumbasses". She rolled her eyes and smiled.

It was about 9:45 p.m. and Kitty and Red decided to call it a night. They went down to see the kids. Kitty said "were going to go to bed Donna you can sleep in Laurie's bedroom if you need anything just come to our room". Kitty kissed all of her kids and Red said "goodnight" and they left the basement. Red locked up, scooped Kitty in his arms and she laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Red entered the bedroom and gently placed Kitty on the bed. He laid down next to her. She sighed "oh Red I'm so happy it's over". He smiled and said "me too baby, me too". She wrapped her arms around his neck and said "I think I'm too wired to sleep". Red leaned down to kiss her, but stopped before he reached her lips "oh I'm sure I can fix that".

He kissed her passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance. Red slipped his hand under her shirt and under her bra. He massaged her breast and rolled her nipple between his fingers earning a moan from her.

She unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off his chest. She slid her hands over his chest and down to his pants. She unbuttoned the pants and unzipped it and stuck her hand and gently grabbed his member. Red moaned "oh Kitty". He stopped massaging her breast and took off her shirt and bra.

He leans downs and slowly kisses her determined to slow down and enjoy it. Wanting to wrap her arms around his neck she tries to pull her hands out of his grasp, but he won't let her. He stops kissing her long enough to say just relax Kitty and enjoy. He moves his lips down her neck and sucks bound and determined to mark her as his.

Satisfied he moves to her breasts. He cups her breast with his free hand and sucks her curled his tongue around the pebbled tip of Kitty's breast and suckled hard; pleased to feel it tighten even further against the roof of his mouth. "Ooh"…Kitty gasped and arched beneath him in an effort to push more of her breast into his mouth. Her moans can be heard throughout the room. Writhing on the bed she moans "Red! Oh Red"! He switches to her other breast.

Finally, he lets go of her hands and kisses down her stomach he sticks his tongue in her bellybutton and moves down even further. He spreads her knees apart and kisses her between her vagina. Kitty threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged gently. "Red, please…I need to taste you again"… he once again buried his face between her smooth thighs and thrust his tongue out to lap at her swollen folds." Mmm… oh yes… Red, yes…" Kitty moaned loudly as his lips and tongue worked her swollen clitoris relentlessly.

Red wrapped his arms around her thighs, the fingers on one hand holding her open for his tongue's continued assault as he thrust two long fingers into her moist sheath; bringing her closer and closer to orgasm. "Red I'mcoming…I need…please"? Moments later, Kitty's head fell back and she screamed Red's name as her orgasm crashed over her in a blinding shimmer of sensation. Her hands fisted in his thick hair and her body shuddered against his as she continued to call out his name. Gasping she looked at Red god that was amazing. He smiled and kissed up her body until he captured her lips.

Out of nowhere she flipped them over and with a sinister smiled she said your turn. She slithers downward his body, kissing him slowly, and nibbling gently at his abdomen. Kitty watches as Red begins to breathe heavier. She starts at the scrotum, and gently starts a licking motion, moving slowly upward, her hand circling his manhood in slow upward motions. She continues to watch her lovers' eyes as he reaches for the top of the sheet to hold on to. She stops and blows a gentle, warm, breath onto his manhood as he exhales deeper. She has taken all of his manhood into her mouth, rising up and down, letting it come halfway out, then inhaling it again, moaning softly. Red has his eyes completely closed; the sensation overcome him has his body convulsing.

He reaches down and touches the top of Kitty's head. "Kitty stop stop I need to be inside you now"! She is purring as she leaves her treasure and climbs back up his lean body. She kisses him and he flips her over. He moved between her legs. He kissed her as he guided himself to her entrance. Slowly, he pushed inside of her wet heat. Her tightness was nearly his undoing. His lips moved along her jaw, So beautiful, so perfect. Her thighs locked around his hips, as her hands were everywhere, touching and caressing his skin. She whimpered as he pushed even deeper. Red she breathed.

Their bodies melded together in a perfect symphony. Sweat beaded along their skin as their passion intensified. Her nails raked down his back, leaving long red welts in their wake. She arched up, clenching around half sobbed into her mouth. Nearing his own climax, he called to her, "Kitty, oh God! Kitty". Her thighs tightened around him. "So, so close", she whispered as her bottom lip trembled.

As he kissed her deeply, he thrust deeper, faster seeking only to intensify her pleasure. Her eyes rolled back, the world went white as she climaxed again. "Yeessss," she half sobbed, half cried. Her release triggered his. He cried out into her mouth as he came, spilling himself inside her. He sucked at her tongue as she trembled beneath him. He slowly pulled back. "I love you". "I love you to Red…so much". She curled into him and he wrapped her arms around her.

He kissed her head and realized she was completely relaxed. She began to move her fingers through his chest hairs. He thought about the ordeal Kitty had gone through and how brave she has been. They still had a week off and in truth he could probably get them another one if she truly needed it because their bosses were so understanding. He decided that they should go away for the week so Kitty could relax and get back to herself...or at least try.

He said "Kitty how would you like to go away for the week"? She looked up "just us"? He smiled "just us". She thought about it for a moment and said "what about the kids"? He said "what about them"? Kitty said "we can't leave them alone for a week they would destroy the house". He lifted her chin and said "first of all if you want to go on a vacation were going and second of all you let me worry about the dumbasses". She slapped him and he laughed. Red said "so"? She smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed him and said "of course we can go". He smiled and said "good I can't wait to have you all to myself".

They started making out again until she yawned. She said "I'm sorry". Red laughed. He said "I think it's time for my little Kit-Kat to go to sleep". She smiled and snuggled into his arms as close as she could get. She said "you know Red this is the first time I'm not worried about having a nightmare". He smiled "that's good baby; probably because that bastard is in jail". She looked into his eyes and said "that true but I was thinking it's because I have you". He said "there's no place else I'd rather be and I meant what I said in our vows…for better or worse."

She smiled softly and cupped his cheek "Red Foreman you really are the sweetest man alive and I love you for it'. Red kissed her and said "don't tell anyone you'll ruin my reputation". She gave the famous Kitty laugh and said "go to sleep Red" He said "yes ma'am".


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Kitty and Red were making plans to go away the next day. They still had to tell the kids they were leaving. Red would threaten the kids to make sure Kitty had a wonderful, relaxing time. Eric, Donna, and Steven came through the door. Eric noticed a flyer "what's going on"? Kitty said "you're father and I are going away for the week and we won't be back until Friday evening". They were all shocked. His parents never went anywhere.

Red said "that's right I'm taking your mother away to relax". She kissed his cheek and got up to leave the room. Red said "where are you going"? She looked back "to pack". Red smiled he was glad to see her excited about something. Then he looked back at the kids.

Red said "don't get any bright ideas; there will be no wild parties and no one will be allowed over except for Donna". They all said "yes sir". Red angrily looked at them. He said "I mean it…I'm taking your mother away for a relaxing week; I don't want her worry about you dumbasses destroying the house"! Eric said "don't worry we promise will be good…for mom". Red said "good; I'm trusting you".

Red went upstairs and saw Kitty packing. She saw him and smiled. She walked over to him and said "I wondered when you were coming up". He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He said "I was just talking to the kids about when were gone". She sighed "oh Red you didn't scare them did you"? He smiled and said "of course". She rolled her eyes. He said "do you need any help"? She said "of course".

They finished packing and headed downstairs for dinner. Kitty was making dinner and there was a knock on the front door. It startled Kitty and she looked at Red. She still wasn't comfortable around people yet. He smiled "Relax baby I'll get it". She nodded and continued cooking. Red opened the door and was shocked at who he saw. Midge Pinciotti.

She said "hello Red". He said "Midge it's good to see you again come in Kitty's in the kitchen". He said "Kitty honey looks who's here". She turned around and was shocked as well. She smiled and walked over and hugged her. Kitty said "Midge it's so wonderful to see you again I know Donna will be thrilled; let me go call her".

Midge said "wait Kitty I came because I heard Bob was arrested…is it true"? Kitty froze and started shaking a little. Red instantly came by Kitty and touched her shoulder. He said "yes Midge it's true". Midge said "thank god but wait if he was arrested that would mean oh no Kitty did he"? Kitty started to tear up and nodded.

Midge was stunned she walked over and gently hugged her. Midge said "Kitty, I'm so sorry I knew I should've told you from the beginning but he threatened me that's why I left". Red said "wait you knew he was obsessed with my wife"!? She was starting to tear up. Midge said "look I didn't know for the longest time Bob is very good at hiding things". She said "one night he didn't come to bed and I went searching for him I found him in the basement and what I saw horrified me". She continued "he had pictures of you from the time we moved in to now he saw me and came at me". She said "he threatened he told me I had 2 options I could leave and never come back or he could kill me right now since I knew too much". Midge continued "Believe me Kitty I wanted to tell you but I couldn't".

The two women hugged. Kitty said "it wasn't your fault Midge you were scared; believe me after seeing Bob's other side I can see why". Kitty said "I knew you would never willing leave Donna". Midge said "Donna how is she"? They moved over to the table and explained everything. When Red and Kitty were done Kitty was in tears and Midge was stunned. Midge said "oh my god Donna saw the Kitty collection"? Kitty nodded.

Red said "Donna's the reason we found out about Bob". Midge said "my poor baby she must've been heartbroken when she found out". Red said "she was but more so for Kitty than Bob she felt awful that her father was the one that raped Kitty". Midge said "I can imagine; you've taken care of her for so long you're like her mother". Kitty said "you're her mother I just tried to be there for her I could never take your place". The two women smiled.

Midge said "is Donna here I'd like to see her". Kitty said "yes she's in the basement I'll get her". Kitty said "do you want me to explain what happened with you and Bob"? Midge nodded. When Kitty left Midge asked Red "how is Kitty"? Red said "she has her moments; she is still scared to be alone for too long but she's doing much better now that Bob's been arrested I'm sure our vacation will make her feel better". Before Midge could say anything Donna came flying up the stairs.

Donna was amazed "Mom"? Midge stood up and walked over to her and said "Hi baby". Donna fell into her arms and cried because Kitty told her why Midge left. Kitty walked over to the table and sat near Red and they smiled at each other. They finally broke apart. Donna said "Mom are you here for good". She cupped Donna's face "I'm never leaving you again baby". Donna's face lit up.

Kitty said "come on ladies let's sit down and eat the boys should be up any minute". They all finished dinner and went to the living room. Kitty sat on Red's lap and the others were on the couch. They were catching up. Donna decided to ask Midge "mom since you're staying this time will we live at our house or sell it"? Midge said "of course were living at our house we will just redecorate it so that there is no trace of your father". Donna smiled and hugged her mother.

They continued chatting until Red noticed that Kitty was starting to nod off. Red said "well I think it's time for me to put Kitty to bed Eric can you lock up"? Eric said "sure dad"? Red headed upstairs with Kitty. He laid her on the bed and she said "Red"? He said "it's okay baby I'm just going to undress you". Too tired to argue she just laid there. He got her undressed and put her in his shirt because he knew how much she love it. She gave him a tired smiled.

He got in bed, set the alarm, and turned off the lights. He took her in his arms and she instantly went to sleep. He was surprised how fast she went to sleep considering how she had to relive the rape and explain it to Midge he thought she would be too scared to go to sleep. However, considering the big day they have tomorrow he was glad she didn't fight him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

_**AN: The place they will be going is Canoe Bay which is a romantic getaway in lodging/rooms this is the website if anyone wants to look.**_

The alarm went off and Red turned it off. He looked down at Kitty and saw her eyes open and she smiled. He leaned down to kiss her. He pulled back "are you ready for our romantic getaway"? She wrapped her arms around his neck and said "I can't wait". He got out of bed and said "well come on the quicker we get ready the faster we can leave". They both hopped in the shower and got ready. They were gathering their bags and Red said "are you sure we have everything"? She said "yep I double checked". He said "well, let's go".

Red and Kitty headed to the car, but first stopped to tell the boy's they were leaving. The kids were in the basement. Red said "we're leaving now; we will be at the Canoe Bay if you need us the number is on the fridge". Kitty said "there is food in the refrigerator when you get hungry". They nodded and walked over and gently hugged Kitty. Kitty and Red headed up the stairs and before they were out of the basement Red said "remember what I said about no parties' boys"!

Red put the stuff in the trunk and Kitty got in the car. Red turned on the engine and turned to Kitty and gave her a quick kiss and she smiled. He pulled out of the drive way and the drove to the resort. About 2 hours later they got to the resort and checked in.

They walked into the room and it was beautiful. It was the perfect mixture for the both of them. There was a lot of wood on the walls that reminded her of a log cabin, but was homey too. It had a fireplace and a t.v. with a king sized bed and a wonderful view of the trees and lake. There was also a small balcony with two chairs.

She walked out to the balcony and Red followed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissed her neck and laid his head on her shoulder. She sighed "oh Red it's so beautiful out here". He smiled "I'm glad you like it". She said can we stay out here for a while"? He said "of course".

He walked them over to the chair and he sat down and pulled her with him. She snuggled in his arms. He kissed her head. She unbuttoned a couple of buttons so she could slip her hand inside and let her hand rest on his heart. Eventually, Kitty fell asleep; however, Red stayed wide awake just thinking. He knew she was okay for the moment but he couldn't help but worry how she'd react when they had to go back to work.

A couple of hours later she started to stir. He watched her wake up. She looked in his eyes and said "hi". He smiled and said "hi; did you have a nice nap". She said "yes". He said "what would you like to do"? She smiled "make love". He said "I was hoping you say that". He leaned down and kissed her passionately. He stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked back into the room and laid her down on the bed.

He laid on top of her and continued to kiss her. He kissed his way to her neck. Kitty moved her head to allow Red to pay equal attention to every part of her neck as well as the rest of her longing body. He moved slowly down; stopping at her breast to arouse the nipples into sensitive peaks.

Red could hear Kitty sigh and moan with every move he made. He could feel her body jolt with ecstasy as he ran his tongue down her abdomen. When he reached the juncture of her thighs he placed a long lingering kiss on the patch of dark curls. He allowed his tongue to do a little exploring.

As he did so Kitty was going out of her mind. She pressed her hips up harder against Red's mouth; urging him to continue. Her hands were digging into the couch cushions.

Red couldn't take this torture any longer he needed to feel Kitty tightly around him. He pulled up from Kitty and moved his body over hers, thrusting deeply into her. He started to set the pace, and soon Kitty was pushing her hips against his and screaming his name in ecstasy. Red soon followed suit as his body shuddered and he released into her.

He collapsed on top of her. Gathering all his strength he went to roll off, but she had other plans. She wrapped her arms and legs to hold him to her. She loved their closeness. He turned them over so she was on top. She buried her face in his neck and sighed. He smiled and said 'comfy"? He heard a muffled "yes". A few minutes later she rolled off of him and immediately curled into him.

Kitty said "Red can we take a walk by the lake later"?

Red said "of course we can, but why don't we take a nap for a while"? She smiled and agreed. He set the alarm and they both fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Red woke up in the chair and Kitty was nowhere to be found. He started to panic a little inside. He ran into the room and said "Kitty"? She came out of the bathroom she walked over to him and cupped his cheek. She said "are you alright"? He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm fine now". She smiled and gently kissed him and said "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you worry".

He said "are you sure you're alright"? She smiled and said "I'm fine Red". Red said "how would you like to take that walk now"? She said "I'd love to". Hand in hand they walked outside. When they got to the lake they saw how beautiful and calm it was; however, the best part was there was not a soul around.

Red thought this would be the perfect time to ask her how she was really feeling. He said "Kitty can I ask you something"? She looked at him and said "you can ask me anything". He said "I know you've been through a lot lately and I would like to know how you really are". She stopped walking and looked at him she knew the real reason of this trip and she was dreading this question.

Kitty didn't really want to talk about it, so she tried to beat around the bush. She smiled brightly "I'm fine Red; Bob is in jail now why wouldn't I be"? She started walking again hoping that would put an end to his questions. Unfortunately, for her Red had other ideas. He gently tugged on her hand and she stopped walking. He made her look at him and softly said "come on my little Kit-Kat talk to me I know something is bothering you". That last sentence did it she could no longer hold it in she started to cry and he instantly hugged her and she clung to him.

He felt awful that he caused his wife to cry, but he couldn't let her hold her fears in. After a few minutes she calmed down. She pulled back enough to look at him and said "I'm sorry". He wiped her tears away and said "don't ever apologize for crying; besides I knew it was coming it was just a matter of time".

He said "are you ready to tell me what's bothering you"? She said "I'm worried about me going back to work, Bob possibly having a trial, and I'm still scared to let you out of my sight". Red said "oh honey I know you're worried but now that I know exactly what's bothering you I can some of the burden off of you". He continued "If you're not ready to go back to work I could probably get you another week off or you could retire; as for Bob if he has a trial we won't have any control over that and you would probably have to testify, but I would be there for you every step of the way; and as for letting you out of my sight well who says I have to". He pulled her close to him and she laughed.

Kitty hugged him tightly and said "you always know what to say to make me feel better". He said "glad I could help". Feeling much better than she had been in a while they continued to walk. They spent the rest of the day outside and then they went to eat dinner. When it was getting dark they decided to go back to the lake and watch the sunset.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she laid her head against him. Red could tell she was finally relaxed. She said "it's so beautiful out here". He said "yes it is". The sun went down and it started getting chilly. Red noticed Kitty shiver a little. Red said "why don't we head back"? She said "okay".

They got back to the room and decided to take a shower. Kitty turned on the shower and they undressed. She got in and held her hand out to Red. He smiled and took it. He instantly pinned her up against the wall and kissed her. Their tongues massaged each other.

When she felt the wall her legs came up and entwined themselves around Red's waist. After making sure she was ready he gently entered her. She moaned into his mouth. He slipped his hand between them and massaged her. She whimpered. After a few minutes they both came. Utterly, spent they quickly washed themselves and dried off. They fell into bed completely naked and got under the covers. She snuggled into him as close as she could get.

He leaned down and kissed her and she laid her head on his chest. She said "I love you Red". He said "I love you to my little Kit-Kat". She smiled and kissed his chest and fell asleep. Once he was sure she was asleep he turned off the light and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning the phone rang. Red answered the phone and groggily he said "hello". Eric was on the phone. Eric said "hey dad, I'm sorry to bother you but I have some bad news". From the sound of Eric's voice he knew it was bad. Red took a deep breath "please don't tell me you burnt the house down". Eric huffed "dad I'm serious". Red said "so am I". Eric sighed and said "no dad I did not burn down the house but the police called looking for you and mom".

Red was instantly awake. He said "what did they want"? Eric said "they wanted me to tell you there will be a trial for Bob in 2 weeks and mom will have to testify". Red was stunned. He had hoped for Kitty's sake there wouldn't be a trial. Kitty had been doing so well lately and he was afraid this would be a major setback for her progress she had made.

There was silence on the phone. Eric was worried "dad are you alright"? He sighed "no, I'm not". He continued "I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to tell your mother". Eric said "I'm sorry I had to spoil your vacation with this information". Red said "you didn't; we were afraid this would happen but we were hoping we were wrong". Eric said "I understand; well I'll let you get back to your vacation; tell mom I love her". Red said "I will, bye son". Eric said "bye dad" and hung up.

He laid back on the bed trying to figure out how he was going to tell his wife that she was going to have to testify. He decided he'd let her sleep for a while longer. There was no need to wake her up to let her know about the trial. He wanted her to have a few more moments of peace. He knew as soon as she found out she would be terrified.

Red knew he could not go back to sleep so Red got up and took a quick shower and got ready. He came back into the room and saw that she was still sleeping with a smile on her face. He got a cup of coffee, sat down on the chair in front of the fire and watched his wife.

Kitty began to stir. He watched her stretch and turn over to his side of the bed. He saw her frown when her arm hit the cool sheets. He couldn't help but smile at her actions. Before she had time to panic he said "I'm over here sweetheart". She turned to the sound of his voice and smiled.

She gave him a naughty look and got out of bed. She was completely naked and walked over to him. She smiled and said "hello handsome". She dropped to her knees and ran her hands over his legs. She unzipped his pants and pushed down his underwear. She took him in her mouth. After a few minutes Red was panting "Kitty stop I need to…". He reached for her and stop sat on his lap.

She kissed him passionately. He cupped her butt and pushed her closer to him. He knew he needed to tell her but he decided it can wait a little while longer. They both moaned as he entered her. She began riding him. He massaged her breast and took her nipple in his mouth. Kitty whimpered. Before long they both came. She collapsed against Red. Red said "are you trying to kill me…that was amazing". She laughed softly "I'm sorry Red I don't know what came over me". He smiled brightly "never apologize for that I loved every second". She said "I thought so".

She said "why were you awake so early"? She buried her face in his neck and sighed. He froze at her question. He was hoping to hold off telling her about the trial as long as possible. He didn't want it to ruin their vacation so he decided he would tell her later today. Red said "uh I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to get ready and start a fire". She was satisfied with his answer.

He said "why don't we walk the trail today…we can see the beauty this place has to offer". She smiled against Red's neck. He heard a muffled "okay". He rubbed her back and said "why don't you go take a shower and head out". She said "one condition". He said "what would that be"? She said "you have to join me". He didn't answer her but smiled and stood up with her in his arms. She was surprised and squealed. They took a shower and Red watched Kitty get ready. It was one thing he never got tired of.

They took a long walk. Kitty made sure to stay close to Red. The last thing she needed was to get lost in the woods. Kitty and Red held hands as they walked the trail. Kitty decided to stop for a little while and she sat down. He sat down behind her with his back up against a tree and she rested her arms against his knees.

Red figured this would be as good to tell her about the trial. He said "Kitty, I lied to you earlier". She didn't know what he was talking about Red never lied to her. She looked at him and said "what do you mean"? He said "I lied about the reason I woke up early this morning". He continued "Eric called".

Before he could say anything else she said "is everyone alright I told you we shouldn't leave them". He said "honey, calm down everyone is fine". Red said "Eric was calling to let us know the police called the house". She said "the police"? This was the hardest thing he has ever had to tell her. He nodded "Kitty, Bob is going to have a trial and you have to testify against him".

Kitty's worst fear had just come true. There was going to be a trial for Bob. She was in shock. Everyone would know what happened to her. She began shaking her head in a negative motion. Her eyes began to water. She said "no, Red I can't do this… I don't want to testify… I'm scared". She completely broke down. He knew it was coming. He took her in his arms and let her cry.

After a while she stopped crying but would not let go of him. She said "what if I don't testify what happens then"? He said "he could probably get off" (_**AN:**_ _**I'm not sure about this trial stuff so I'm just making it up as I go along if I get it wrong I apologize**_). He looked at Kitty and saw the scared, fragile look she had when he first saw her in the hospital. That's what he had been afraid of. He was really worried; she hasn't said much and his wife was quite the talker in fact that was one of the things he loved about her.

In a soft voice she said "Red, can we go back to the room I don't feel like being in public right now"? He said "of course we can". They stood up and he cupped her face with both hands. Red said "its going to be alright my little Kit-Kat". He gently kissed her but got no response. Quietly, she said "I hope you're right Red". He took her hand and they walked in silence back to their room. Kitty's mind was racing she didn't know what she would do if Bob got off. She knew one thing for certain if he got off she would never let Red out of her sight. Now, she was really dreading going back to work. She didn't think she would be able to go back when her vacation time was over.


	20. Chapter 20

Red and Kitty went into the room. Kitty still hadn't said a word, but she held Red's hand tightly. He cupped her cheek and ran his finger over her lips. They were always so soft. She looked at him and he gently kissed her. He said "Kitty, please say something". She said "I'm going to take a shower".

Before she could get to far her grabbed her hand. He said "Kitty you just had a shower not too long ago and we didn't get dirty on our walk". Her voice cracked "Red, I need a shower I keep having flashbacks about Bob and I feel dirty again; please let me take a shower".

He was stunned at her behavior she had been doing so well. Hearing her plea he said "alright, but will you let me join you"? He continued "I don't want you to scrub yourself raw again". He sensed her hesitation and said "we don't have to make love I just want to be with you". She nodded and went into the bathroom.

He followed her and she turned on the water. They undressed and she got in first and Red went in after her. She let the hot water run over her body. Red got the washcloth and soap. She let him wash her. He took his time. He made sure he got every inch of her body. She loved the feel of his hands on her. He always made her feel safe.

She closed her eyes and let the water wash the soap off and Red watched her as he leaned against the wall. He thought to himself _god, she was beautiful. _She was his everything and he truly hated Bob for hurting her; he really would've killed him if Kitty hadn't stopped him.

She felt his eyes on her. She opened her eyes and saw Red looking back at her but deep in thought. It was as if he was looking right through her. She touched his cheek and he snapped back to reality. He looked at her worriedly. He said "are you alright"? She gave him a small smile and said "I was going to ask you the same thing".

He took her hand and gently kissed her wedding ring "I'm fine". She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. She took his hand and pulled him under the water. She instantly wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her hand on his chest and started to cry. He was surprised she held it in this long. He had one arm around her waist and his other hand rubbed her back while she cried.

His heart was breaking for her. Once she calmed down he wiped the tears from her face and kissed her nose. He said "do you feel better"? She shrugged "maybe a little bit, but I'm still scared to death about the whole situation". He said "I know you are". She said "I don't know if I can testify Red…it's too much". He noticed the water was starting to get cold. He said "why don't we have this conversation in bed where it's nice and warm"? She nodded. They stepped out of the shower and he dried them both off and carried her to bed. He laid her under the sheet and Red started the fire. He took off his towel and laid beside her.


	21. Chapter 21

They lay facing each other with their hands intertwined. She knew he was waiting for her to speak. Kitty was the first to break the silence. She said "Red, would you be upset if I didn't go back to work"?

He said "not at all baby; but why wouldn't you go back? You love your job". She said "everyone would know what happened to me and I would be reminded of the rape every time I went back there".

He said "honey, it shouldn't matter what people think; yes, you were raped but you shouldn't let him win by quitting something you love".

She snapped and said "I'm not letting him win; I'm just scared to go back". He said "If that's what's really bothering you I could take you work every day and walk you in until you're comfortable".

She didn't want to think about work right now. All she could think about was how much she was dreading it. She was tired of talking about work. She begged "Red, can we please not talk about work I'm not ready to think about that yet".

He said "okay, baby but we will talk about it before you go back deal". She shrugged. He wasn't satisfied, but he let it go for Kitty's sake. He hated that she was holding all of this in.

He said "we need to talk about the upcoming trial". Her face instantly paled. Red noticed it immediately. He said "sweetheart, please talk to me". He could see that she was shutting down and he didn't like it.

She said "what is there to talk about Bob is having a trial". Her eyes started to water. She begged "Red, please don't make me talk about this". He knew he was being pushy but he wasn't about to let his wife go through this alone. He said Kitty "I want to go know what's going through your mind. I know you're scared but I can't help if I don't know what wrong".

She no longer wanted to talk about this. She finally snapped at him. Angrily she said "fine, if you must know I'm terrified about the prospect of testifying; it's all I think about…thinking about its one thing but talking about it is completely different". She continued "yes, I was able to talk about it with you but you're my husband…in the courtroom not only will I have to be in there with Bob but I'll have to tell my side of the story to complete strangers and Bob's lawyer who won't believe me". She said "I hate this… I hate everything about it; even though Bob in jail I'm still terrified to let you out of my sight"! She couldn't go on she broke down crying. He immediately wrapped his arms tightly around her.

She cried for a good 10 minutes. She was so exhausted from it. She was clinging to him. He softly asked her "do you feel better"? She shrugged. He decided to give her a break and said "why don't you take a nap and we can go on a canoe ride after dinner how does that sound"? She thought about it _being alone with Red on the water she loved that idea. _She looked into his eyes and gave him a small smile and said "I'd love to". She snuggled into Red and buried her face in his neck and fell asleep.

He was glad she was asleep. It gave him time to think. If she truly didn't want to go back to work he would support her in that decision. Maybe he could talk to her boss and see if she could come back when she was ready that way she wouldn't have to quit. As for the trial all he could do is be there for her. He was afraid her nightmares would come back with the trial coming up. He knew he wouldn't be able to take a nap so he just laid in bed holding his wife and thinking.

He lost track of time. He looked at the clock and saw that it was about 5:30 p.m. He knew Kitty would be hungry so he called room service and had them bring up their dinner. Kitty was still in his arms clinging to him even in her sleep. He decided to get dressed and then wake Kitty up. Carefully, he untangled himself from Kitty and got dressed. He made sure the fire was still going. There was a knock at the door…it was room service. He pulled the dinner cart inside.

He walked over to her and woke her up. She opened her eyes, stretched and said "mmm what time is it"? He said "5:30". She was stunned "5:30 why did you let me sleep that late now I'll never go to sleep tonight"! He gave her a naught smile and said "who says I want you to". She couldn't help it she laughed.

She cupped his face and said "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier". He cover her hand with his and said "don't worry about it I shouldn't have pushed you". She looked at him with hopeful eyes said "are we still going on the canoe ride tonight"? He smiled and said "absolutely". He handed her one of his shirts to change in while they ate. He knew she was most comfortable in his shirt and after today he wanted her to be as comfortable as possible.

She put on his shirt and only buttoned a couple of the buttons. His shirt ended just below her butt. He couldn't help but stare. She looked at him and smiled "down boy". He grinned and said "I can't help it my shirts always did look better on you".

She walked over to him and kissed him passionately. He said "you're not making this easy". She gently pushed him over to the table and they sat down. She was really excited to go on the canoe ride later; but in the mean time she couldn't help but tease Red. She moved her foot closer to his leg and worked her foot under his jeans. He gave her a look, she smirked and looked down and continued eating.


	22. Chapter 22

They finished eating dinner and desert. He noticed she was feeling a little better and for that he was grateful. He didn't want their conversation to ruin their vacation. He looked at her and said "why don't you finish getting ready and we will go on that canoe ride". She smiled brightly and leaned across the table and gave him a big kiss and went to the bathroom. He was so glad to see her excited.

Since he was already dressed he decided to go on the balcony while he waited for Kitty. The view really was beautiful. He was excited about the canoe ride too. He loved the fact that he and Kitty would be alone on the water. He was going to try and make her forget about the trial at least for the remainder of the day. He just hoped this trial didn't bring back the nightmares for her sake.

Kitty was ready and had been leaning against the door way watching Red. He seemed to be deep in thought about something. She was pretty sure he was worried about the trial as well and was just trying to hide his feeling for her sake. Hopefully, she could get him to open up to her. Usually, she could read his mind just by looking in his eyes but lately she couldn't and she hated it.

Quietly, she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back. She felt him jump. She said "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you". He gently moved her in front of him and said "it's alright". He looked at her "you look beautiful". She blushed and said "thank you". She said "can we go now"? He smiled and said "sure". They walked through the room and left to the hotel.

They got their canoe. Kitty sat down first and Red pushed it out on the lake and he jumped in. He rowed them to the middle of the lake. They decided to sit in the middle for a little while. Even thought she didn't want to talk about the rape or trial she wanted to know what Red thought about it. She didn't want him to look at her differently; she knew he wouldn't but her mind was messing with her.

They held hands. Softly, she said "Red, are you okay"? He smiled and said "how could I not be I'm in a canoe with my beautiful, sexy wife". She grinned and said "well, thank you but that's not what I meant". She continued "I know I said I didn't want to talk about the trial, but I really need what you think about this whole thing".

He looked at her and said "are you sure you want to know"? She nodded and quietly said "I need to know if you see me differently; I know you said you still love me but I want the truth".

He took a deep breath and said "I'm angry at Bob for hurting you and for tricking us all these years; I hate that he made you scared to go to work; I hate that there is going to be a trial for your sake and I hate that you're scared to let me out of your sight or to be left alone". He continued "don't get me wrong you have every reason to be scared and quite frankly i'm kind of glad you didn't want to let me out of your sight because I didn't want to let you out of mine either. I just want you to feel safe again".

She was hurt that she didn't pick up on his feelings. He was always so in tune with her feelings and now she felt like a bad wife. He had been taking such good care of her and now she could make up for it.

She said "oh Red, I had no idea you were feeling that way". He said "I didn't want you too". She said "but I can usually read your mind and I completely disregarded your feelings I'm so sorry I must be the worst wife". She was near tears and Red was stunned. He softly said "Kitty Forman, listen to me…you were going through a lot and the last thing I wanted you to worry about was me I made sure to hide my feelings and just for the record you are not a bad wife you are the most amazing wife and I'm so lucky I won your heart all those years ago".

She moved quickly and threw her arms around him. Before she could kiss him the canoe tipped over. They went under the water. They both came up quickly. Kitty looked at Red and she was about to start apologizing but Red started laughing. She breathed a sigh of relief and laughed too. When they calmed down she said "oops". He said "and that's another reason why I love you because I never know what's coming next". She smiled.

He turned the canoe back over and they managed to climb back inside. They watched the sun go down and went back to land. It was starting to get chilly and that last thing he wanted was for them to get sick. They went back to their room and Red turned on the fire while Kitty turned on the shower and waited for Red.

He stepped into the bathroom and the room was already covered in steam. He stripped and stepped into the shower with his wife. She opened her eyes and smiled. He leaned into kiss her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He was running his hands all over her body. She moaned into his mouth. She thought to herself. _God, she loved him._

He bent his head down to kiss her neck. She dipped her head back, feeling the sensation of the water beating down on her skin as his hands roamed her body. His lips moved to her neck and his hand brushed against her shoulder. He kissed across her jaw line and moved to the opposite side of her neck. Slowly, he moved down her collarbone to her shoulder. He lowered himself to his knees as he moved further down her body. The water sprayed against her head and back, almost entirely shielding him. As it reflected off the walls of the shower, he was covered in only a light spray of water. She ran her hands up his chest. His skin was slippery and warm against her touch. It was wonderful to realize that they had been doing this for over thirty years, yet it was still exciting and intriguing each time.

"What are you thinking about?" Red asked, placing his hands atop her own. She had been silent for a few moments.

"Whether we're clean or not by now," she grinned.

"Oh, I think we're still quite dirty," he smirked, his hands once again moving to explore her body. Her skin had warmed up from the heat of the water that was pouring down on her. Red rested his hand on her hip as he bent his head down to kiss her.

She opened her eyes, looking up at her husband. Red reached up, pushing her wet hair from her face. Kitty smiled, leaning forward to kiss her husband. It was tender at first but quickly turned passionate. Red's fingertips dug into her hips and her arms tightened around his neck. She could feel him pressing against her body and could feel his growing desire for her. Kitty grinned as she pulled back, glancing down and then back up at her husband. Red raised his eyebrow and she looked away, a faint blush on her cheeks. He loved it when she was just herself and let her guard down with him. It warmed his heart that after thirty years of making love to her he could still cause her to blush.

Red pushed her back against the shower. His hand slid behind her thigh, pulling her leg up. As he brushed against her she moaned, her desire for him turning into an ache that only he could satisfy. He could see the desire in her eyes as she looked at him before he bent forward to kiss her. Kitty's eyes slid closed as she felt her husband enter her. It was everything that she had been waiting for. He was slow and gave her time to acclimate to his movements. Holding her leg, he gently thrust into her as she moaned in delight. Kitty's hand grasped his shoulder, her nails digging into his skin as her body accepted him.

He reached down to grasp her other leg as he lifted her into his arms. She gasped, surprised by his actions, and the change of position that pushed him deeper into her. As she wrapped her legs around his body, she felt his breath against her ear. That combined with the sensation of her husband's movements between her legs and she could barely think. She could only press her head against his, sometimes leaning in to kiss him, as he held her to him. It was such an intense feeling. Every time. Even after thirty years it still took her by surprise every time they were together. It was always new and exciting, like it was the first time all over again.

Their bodies moved together, Red holding his wife in his arms. He opened his eyes to look at her. There was a look in her eyes that always caught him. He could just stare at her for hours it seemed and be hooked on that look. She was alluring and intoxicating. He could forget everything just by looking at her. The weeks that they had spent waiting for the doctor's okay on his heart had been torture, more so for him than her. It hadn't even seemed to bother her at all.

Yet lying next to her, watching her holding in her frustration with him, seeing the look in her eyes every time she realized how close she had come to losing him, it had all sent his pulse racing. Even in spite of his grumpiness and his mood swings he would watch her in the living room or kitchen and remember why he loved her so much. She didn't know that he had been watching her.

Neither knew how much time passed as they remained together. They were lost in their own worlds, their bodies moving together with familiarity and a connection that had lasted for two-thirds of their lives. As she smiled at her husband, hearing him whisper his love in her ear, Kitty felt the familiar sensation creeping its way into her muscles. She could feel the build-up in her stomach as a warm feeling spread across her entire body. Her breathing became heavier, as did Red's. Soon she would bury her head in her husband's shoulder, trying to stifle the sounds of her orgasm as it shook her body. Kitty pressed her lips against her husband's, smiling at him before her head rolled back. She breathed deeply, emitting a rather throaty groan. Red held his wife securely in his arms as he felt his own release, intensified by the sounds that she was making. They both clung to each other, breathless. Neither seemed to notice the water beating down on them.

As Red let go of his grasp, Kitty leaned against the shower door to support herself. She looked up at her husband, her chest still rising and falling a bit more rapidly than normal. Red held out his hand to her and she took it. He first kissed her wet hand and then pulled her back into his arms.

Finally, stepping out of the shower, Red picked up a nearby towel to wrap around his wife's body. They looked down at their clothes strewn across the floor before Kitty looked up to catch a grin on her husband's face.

He stepped out of the shower, dried off quickly and wrapped towel around his waist. He then dried off his wife and picked her up and carried her to the room where it was nice and warm from the fire. Red put on his boxers and kitty put on Red's shirt again. They decided to sit out on the balcony before they went to bed. He grabbed a blanket and walked outside.

He laid down on the chair and Kitty laid on top of him. He covered them both and they relaxed. She began thing about everything that has happened the last couple of years. Her mind drifted to when he had his heart attack. _She had been absolutely terrified when she realized what was happening. She really thought she was going to lose him. Nothing scared her more than losing Red…nothing! _Tears started to drip from her eyes and she wrapped her arms tighter around her husband. He noticed her tensed and felt wetness on his chest. He said "baby, what's wrong"? She couldn't answer because she was crying to hard. So instead he just held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

She finally calmed down and he said "Kitty what's the matter"? She said "I was just thinking about when you had your heart attack". He said "oh…honey, I'm fine I've been taking better care of myself. I don't plan on leaving you anytime soon". She looked deep into his eyes "promise"? He smiled and said "I promise". He said "let's go back inside it's starting to get cold". She said "okay".

They got in bed and she snuggled deep into his arms and kissed him. He said "I love you Kitty". She smiled and said "I love you to Red". Soon they both fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

It was the middle of the night and Kitty started dreaming.

_In her dream she was at the trial. She was being questioned by Bob's lawyer and he was trying to make it her fault. Bob's lawyer just kept on and on before she snapped and said "I didn't want it I told him to stop"! He said "Bob said you said no don't stop". Kitty's lawyer said "objection"! Finally, the dream skipped to the end of the trial and they let Bob off. He smiled and looked directly at Kitty. It was the same evil smirk he had in her kitchen. _

Before he could say anything she sat up in bed drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Red was already awake and incredibly worried. It was obvious he had been trying to wake her up. Her cheeks were stained with tears. She must've been crying in her sleep.

He touched her face and she practically jumped out of her skin. She snapped at him "don't do that"! He was shocked at her behavior. He said "I'm sorry Kitty I didn't mean to scare you". He pulled her into a hug trying to get her to calm down.

She was still shaking. This was probably the worst nightmare she has had since the attack. They were both sure there would be a lot more before this was all said and done.

He said "do you want to talk about it"? Kitty said "no, I don't". She tried to get out of bed but Red stopped her. He said "honey, please tell me what happened". She was getting mad "Red just drop it; it was just a nightmare you should be used to those by now"!

He was hurt but he realized what was going on. When she gets scared she sometimes gets angry. He knew when she was calm she would come to him; so he decided to let it go…for now". He softly said "alright".

She may have been sweating but once again she felt Bob's hands all over her body and she knew she desperately needed a shower. She got out of bed again and said "I'm taking a shower".

Red didn't even bother to ask if she wanted him to join her he knew his wife and right now she needed to be alone he just hoped she wouldn't scrub herself raw again.

Kitty stripped and got in the shower. She let the hot water run over her head and down her body. She felt awful for snapping at Red but that dream was too much and to real. It was exactly what she was dreading. It was her word against Bob's.

She knew he could easily get off because she didn't see his face since he was wearing a mask but he did admit it. _Only to her_ she reminded herself. In her mind she knew he would most likely go to prison but she knew there was that slim chance he could get off. That was what scared her. However, she knew she had a few people on her side that would testify against him so that would help.

She most certainly wasn't looking forward to this trial and now she was taking her pain out on Red and she hated herself for it. She knew she had been doing so well and now with the upcoming trial all of those scared feelings kept coming back. She sunk down in the shower and quietly cried so Red wouldn't hear her.

In the bedroom Red was tired but wanted to stay up and wait for her. She was taking forever but this time Red didn't check on her he let her be. Truth was he was hurt and he knew it would be a while before she talked to him.

He thought to himself if _it wasn't chilly outside he would sleep on the chair to give Kitty some space_, but since it was he decided to stay in bed. He fell asleep before Kitty got out of the shower.

The water started to get cold so she got out and dried off and put one of her bright nightgowns on. She was feeling a little better. She knew she needed to apologize to Red she only hoped he would forgive her. All she wanted to do was snuggle in Red's arms and forget the nightmare.

She walked into the bedroom and saw his back to her. She knew he was asleep. Her heart broke. Red always stayed awake until Kitty was asleep. It was one of the things she loved about him.

She knew she must have really hurt him. Her eyes started to water. She knew she messed up. She slowly climbed into bed so she wouldn't wake him. She got as close as she could to Red and somehow managed to fall asleep.

Red was the first to wake up. He saw that Kitty was still sleeping. He decided to get ready and go for a walk. He knew leaving Kitty right now might not be the best decision especially since they were in a strange place, but he thought need some time away from each other.

Hopefully, he would be back before she woke up. He wrote her a note that said '_I went for a walk I'll be back soon, I love you my precious Kit-Kat'_ put it where it wouldn't be missed and gently kissed her forehead. He quietly walked out the door.

He walked the trail and thought about everything that has happened. He loved Kitty more than life itself. He hated thinking about it but he knew there was a slim chance Bob could get off.

It was after all her word against his. He saw the tree that he and Kitty sat at the other day. He decided to sit down for a while.

He knew Kitty was telling the truth there was no doubt in his mind. He just hoped the jury would see that she was telling the truth. If Bob indeed got off Red knew for a fact he would kill Bob.

All he wanted was for Kitty to feel safe again and if Bob got off he knew that would never happen. He continued to think and watch the sun rise.

Back in the room Kitty began to stir. She moved over to Red's side of the bed and noticed he wasn't there. Before she could panic she saw the note. She read it and it warmed her heart.

She smiled _maybe he wasn't mad _like she thought but she still needed to apologize to him. She would definitely make it up to him later.

She decided to get up and ready for the day. Sadly, she would have to shower alone. She got out of the shower and dried off. She put on Red's shirt while she got ready. She started the fire and curled in the chair and waited for Red to come back.

She heard the door knob turn. She walked over to greet Red. He barely made it into the door before she captured his lips. She immediately pushed her tongue into his mouth. He was surprised but got over it quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss.

When they pulled apart she had tears falling from her eyes. She said "I am so sorry Red can you ever forgive me"? He said "of course I can". She smiled and hugged him tight. She finally let go and asked "how was your walk"?

He said "it was okay but it would've been better if you had been there". She smiled and said "well maybe we can go later today"? He said "absolutely".

She said "have you eaten breakfast yet"? He said "no I haven't". She said "I'll call room service". He walked over to the chair and sat down. She sat on his lap and laid her head on his shoulder while they waited.

There food arrived and they ate. Once they were done they decided to go outside and hang out the rest of the day. They only came back to the room for lunch and dinner.

They watched the sun set by the lake and all of a sudden there was a big clap of thunder. Kitty practically jumped into Red's arms and she blushed. He couldn't help but laugh.

She sighed and whimpered "ohhh I hope there won't be a thunderstorm you know I hate those". He said "if there is I'll protect you".

She smiled but before she could say anything the rain started to pour. They both went back to the room as fast as possible.

They got in the room and they were soaked. She started kissing him. He pulled back and said "why don't we get take a nice hot shower"? He started pulling her in that direction.

She said "I have a better idea"? He said "and what would that be"? She said "I want to go on the balcony". He frowned "but I thought we were going to make love"?

She gave him a naught grin "oh we are". He was stunned "outside"?! She nodded and tried to pull him outside. She said "I know I was being mean last night and I want to make it up to you and the rain probably made everyone go inside and it's dark so no one will see us". She continued "don't you want to"?

He thought about it for a moment and realized this was probably a once and a lifetime opportunity because Kitty would never have sex outside at home. He thought _if she was volunteering he'd be a dumbass to turn her down_. He smiled and he let her drag him outside in the pouring rain.

They were peeling off their wet clothes as they went outside.

"I've always wanted to do this," she said, answering my unspoken question.

And just like that, our take-everything-slow attitude from moments before was gone.

She was back in control.

And while I loved being in control of things sometimes, I was just as enamored with my bossy, take-charge Kitty.

She put her hand on my chest and backed me up until my knees hit the patio chair.

"Sit down," she told me.

The warm rain was coming down fairly steady now, and the water was running in rivulets down her shoulders and chest…I was mesmerized watching each droplet, but I did as I was told.

I sat down.

She climbed onto my lap and immediately, completely took me in. I grabbed onto her hips to hold her still for a minute.

When I relaxed my grip, she worked up to a frenzied rhythm befitting the storm.

The lightning flashed in the distance and the rain continued to fall.

It was strangely and surprisingly erotic.

I will have to admit to briefly thinking about the chair, and gratefully remembering that it was made of plastic rather than metal. But other than that, there was no rational thought in my head.

I only thought about Kitty, and how much I loved her, and how good this felt, and could we stay in this place forever…

But just like that, the storm passed.

She collapsed against him, breathing heavily. They were completely naked on the chair. He wrapped his arms around her just enjoying their closeness.

"Maybe we should go back inside. People might start heading back for the lake."

"But I'm not done," she said seductively. "And neither are you."

She began to move again and it didn't take long before I forgot about the possibility of being seen.

"I love you," she said softly, and I knew from the sound of her voice that she was right on the edge. I was pretty damn close myself. "I love you…I love you…"

And I was lost.

I was just the luckiest son of a bitch in this world.

The storm may have passed but there was another loud clap of thunder and Kitty jumped again. He couldn't help but smile.

Kitty had always been terrified of thunder storms ever since he could remember and yet here she was making love during one.

He said "how about we take that shower now and warm up"? She smiled and nodded. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They left their clothes strung throughout the room.

He sat Kitty on the counter for a moment while he turned on the shower then he picked her back up and walked into the shower. They took a quick one and went back to the bed.

They crawled under the sheets completely naked and he took her in his arms. She thought this was so much better than last night considering the fact that Red's arms had not been wrapped around her.

She kissed him and they both fell asleep while thunderstorm continued outside.


	24. Chapter 24

Red woke up in the middle of the night and could not get back to sleep. He noticed it was still thundering. He looked over at his wife and saw a smile on her face.

He didn't want to wake up Kitty so he got out of bed and went out to the balcony. He left the door cracked so he could hear her should she wake up. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. He sat on the chair and looked up at the stars.

He was so glad they made up. He hated it when Kitty was mad at him. Everyone knew that Kitty was one of the sweetest people in the world but what they didn't know was she had a temper.

_Red's Flashback:_

_He remembered when they were first married and he had to be shipped off. He wasn't able to contact her for a few weeks. He knew she had been worried sick. It was finally his turn to go home so he decided to surprise her. It was about 8:30 p.m. He walked into the house and he went up to the bedroom because he couldn't find her downstairs._

_He snuck into the bedroom and he heard the shower running. He grinned and walked into bathroom. She had her back to him so he wrapped his arms around her waist. She screamed and turned around. She started yelling at him. _

_He remembered exactly what she said "what the hell were you thinking you almost gave me a heart attack; I thought you were dead why didn't you write me a letter I wrote you everyday". She continued ranting and he just smirked at her. _

_She stopped and looked at him "you think this is funny"? He quickly wiped the smirk off his face "absolutely not"! Her voice started to crack "I was so scared I had lost you; I kept having nightmares about you being killed…". _

_She couldn't continue because she started crying. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and held her. He could feel how tense she was and he saw how tired she was. He felt awful for putting her through all that. _

_She finally calmed down and looked in his eyes. She said "god I missed you" and she kissed him passionately. He remembered how they made love in the shower and how they stayed in bed for the rest of the night and continued making up for lost time._ _End of flashback._

Red smiled at the memory. He knew that was the night they conceived Laurie. Having to leave Kitty had been hell but the welcoming home part was well worth it.

_Kitty's dream:_

_She was dreaming about her and Red at Canoe Bay. They had been walking the trail and they decided to go off the trail and make their own path. There was no one around them so Kitty got a naughty idea. She laid a blanket down on the grass and she laid down seductively. She gave Red a come hither motion. _

_He gently covered her body with his. He began kissing her and taking her clothes off. She smiled at him. He slowly entered her and she moaned._

_It was all she had been waiting for. She closed her eyes for a moment. She opened her eyes and gasped now it was Bob on top of her with that same evil grin. End of dream._

It started to rain again so Red decided to go back inside.

It was about 3 a.m. when he noticed Kitty was tossing and turning. He thought 'oh no not another nightmare'. He gently shook her awake and her eyes flew open and she was breathing heavily.

She looked into Red's eyes and her face crumpled. He took her in his arms and held her while she cried. She clung to him. She wailed "oh god Red it was awful". He asked "what happened in your dream"? She pulled back and opened her mouth to tell him but nothing came out. Her face crumpled again and he let her cry.

She really wanted a shower but she also wanted Red deep inside her so she could get the feeling of Bob out of her and off of her. She looked at him and begged "make love to me Red".

He didn't want to make love to her when she was so upset, but he saw that look of fear in her eyes and decided to give her what she wanted. He would ask about the dream again afterwards. He knew making love would calm her down.

He covered his body with hers and slowly made love to her. She made sure to keep her eyes open so he didn't change into Bob.

Trying to keep her eyes opened when Red entered her was hard because it felt so good and was relaxing but she managed.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and red began moving on top of her. Her hips moved with his at a perfect rhythm.

Kitty and Red came at the same time. Red collapsed on top of her and she ran her fingers through his hair. She loved the feeling of his body on top of hers. She was feeling much better. Red rolled off of her and she curled into him. Their bodies began to cool so he pulled the sheets up to their shoulders.

He said "Kitty talk to me honey". She knew he wouldn't let this go so she told him about how he changed into Bob. He thought no wonder she was scared. He said "I wish I could make these nightmares go away". She looked at him and said "me too but for what it's worth this helped a lot". He said "glad to be of service". She smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and she began relaxing. Out of nowhere the thunder started again and she ended up on top of him. She muttered "great just great'. He couldn't help but smile.

He said "close your eyes and try to go to sleep". She said "how can I with this stupid thunderstorm"? He thought about it for a minute and said "roll over and I'll give you a massage". She smiled and did what he asked. Luckily, it didn't take long. He looked at her and saw her sound asleep. He laid back down and watched his wife until he drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Red was the first to wake up. He was always an early riser. He saw that Kitty was still asleep. He noticed the storm finally stopped. He knew Kitty would appreciate that.

He was beginning to think that storm was a bad omen. It was day 3 of their vacation and other than the nightmares it was going really well.

He carefully untangled himself from Kitty and went to the bathroom. He came out and called room service and they brought breakfast and coffee up.

He went over to the bed and kissed Kitty awake. He felt her respond to the kiss and saw her eyes flutter open. She looked at him and smiled. She said "I love it when you wake me up like that".

He smiled and said "how did you sleep"? She said "great I was so relaxed after you gave me that massage…you have magic hands". He laughed "only for you babe". She smiled and said "they better be".

She said "what time is it"? He said "about 7:40, I thought we could get an early start"? She said "of course we can".

She put on his shirt and once again only buttoned a few buttons. Before Red could say anything she said "you like"? He was speech less so he just nodded. She laughed, sat down and ate. They saved time and showered together. They made love in the shower. They stepped out and the bathroom was covered in steam but she felt wonderful and didn't have a bad thought in her head.

Red finished getting ready before Kitty so he watched her put her make up on and fix her hair. Once she finished she turned around and saw Red watching her. She smiled and kissed him.

She said "are you ready"? He said "yes; what would you like to do today"? She said "I'd like to take a stroll in the organic garden and maybe go fishing or go on a horse-drawn sleigh ride"? He smiled and said "whatever you want".

They took a stroll in the garden first. Kitty loved all of the colors. She thought it was gorgeous. Red could tell she loved it the moment they got here. He knew one of her weaknesses was flowers. In the past when he made her angry he would always bring flowers home and she'd let him off the hook the moment she saw the flowers.

She sighed and said "oh Red it's beautiful; I wish I had a garden like this". He said "well maybe if you don't go back to work that can be your new hobby". She stopped walking and looked at him and said excitedly "you really mean it"? He said "yes".

She threw her arms around him and said "I love you so much". He said "I love you too; and I know you haven't made your decision yet but I do hope you will think about going back to work".

She sighed and sternly said "Red". Before she could get to upset he said "okay, I'll drop it for now but we do need to eventually talk about it" She looked at him sadly and said "I know we but can we wait until I have to go back"? He said "alright".

They continued to walk and he could see her shutting down after he brought up the work situation. He took her hand and intertwined their fingers she looked down at their hands and then looked into his eyes and gave him a soft smile. She moved closer to him and he smiled.

They finished their walk through the garden and he noticed she was feeling better. He said "you want to go on that sleigh ride now"? She smiled and said "I'd love to". They walked over to the sleigh and got in. The driver gave them a blanket and she immediately snuggled close to Red. They were quiet during the entire ride just enjoying each other's presence.

One hour later the ride was over. They thanked the driver and they headed back to the room for lunch. They got to the room and she sat down on the bed and laid on her back. She sighed "oh Red that was wonderful".

He walked over to her and squatted down in front of her. He let his hands slide up her legs and said "yes it was". She pushed herself up on her elbows and looked at her husband. She looked at him with a sly smile and said "aren't you going to join me"? He said "well, I could but why don't we eat lunch first and then I'm all yours".

She thought about it and said "alright; if you insist". He said "I do; while we wait why don't you call the kids I know your dying to see if their alright". She smirked "am I that obvious"? He said "only to me". Red called room service quickly so Kitty could call the house.

Kitty dialed their home number and Eric answered "hello"? Kitty said "hi sweetheart how is everything going"? He smiled at the sound of her voice and said "everything is fine and you can let dad know the house is still standing and there have been no parties besides Midge has been watching us like a hawk; she has changed…in a good way but I'm not sure I like it". She gave the famous Kitty laugh and said "well I like it". He muttered "I'm sure you do". She said "what was that"? He quickly said "nothing". She smiled "that's what I thought". She said "have you kids been eating alright"? He said "yes mom". She smiled and said "good". Eric said "how is your vacation going"? She smiled brightly "oh its going great your father and I are having a wonderful time". Eric was pleased and said "good I'm glad to hear it". The food arrived and Kitty said "Eric honey our food arrived so I need to get off but we will call later tonight". Eric said "alright I love you mom". She said "I love you too and tell Steven I love him". He said "alright" and hung up.

She looked at Red and saw that he had the food ready. She sat down at the table and started eating. He said "how is everything at home"? She smiled and said "good Eric said they can't do anything bad because Midge is watching them like a hawk and they don't like it". Red almost choked when he heard Midge was being responsible. Kitty said "are you alright"? He said "I'm fine Midge being responsible surprised me that's all". She laughed.

They finished eating and the energy they had earlier was gone all they wanted to do was take a nap. Red stripped down to his boxers and Kitty stripped down to her underwear and grabbed Red's shirt and slipped it over her shoulders but she did not button it up. Red smiled at the sight and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her breast brush up against his chest and sighed. They kissed and fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Kitty's dream:

_Kitty and Red are at the trial Kitty is sitting next to her lawyer and Red is behind her. Bob is being questioned when things take a turn for the worst. _

_Bob gets incredibly angry and manages to grab the gun from the bailiff. He shoots Red in the chest. Red falls to the floor. Kitty screams and runs over to him. _

_There is blood everywhere. Red is looking up at her gasping for air. She looks into his eyes and applies pressure to the wound. Tearfully, she says "Red, honey stay with me". _

_The next thing she knows he smiles and his eye slip shut. She frantically feels for a pulse and finds none. Her head falls on his chest and she breaks down crying. End of dream._

Red wakes up to Kitty's whimpers and he sees tears pouring from her eyes. He hears her mutter "no Red don't go". He gently shakes her and after a couple of minutes her eyes fly open. Her eyes are wild and she's panting.

He is incredibly worried. He says "Kitty"? Her head turns at the sound of his voice. She is stunned to see he is alive because that dream felt too real.

She touches his cheek to make sure he is not a figment of her imagination. When her hand comes in contact she throws herself into his arms and breaks down.

She was in hysterics and Red wanted to know what scared her so much. He tried to pull away just enough to look her in the eyes but she wasn't having it. Her arms tightened around his neck to the point where she was almost choking him.

He said "Kit-Kat, I need you to loosen up your arms a bit I promise I won't let you go". Somewhat satisfied with his answer she loosened her arms but still clung to him and continued to cry.

He continued to hold her and rub her back. He knew she would talk to him when she was calm. Whatever dream she had must've terrified her.

Almost 15 minutes later she stops crying but will not let him go. She ended up straddling him and has her face buried in his neck. He gave her a couple of minutes to relax. He whispered "baby, what happened"?

She heard the worry in his voice and slowly pulled back enough to look in his eyes. She didn't want to tell him for the fear if she did it would come true so she decided to keep it to herself.

She said "it was just a nightmare that's all". She went to get off of Red but he wouldn't let her go. Sternly he said "Kitty talk to me I know something scared you and I think this dream was different than the other ones."

She didn't want to lie to him but she most certainly didn't want to talk about it either she wanted to push it out of her mind and forget it ever happened.

She knew Red would never let that happen so she gathered up all the courage she had and began telling him about her dream. She said "we were at the trial; Bob got angry and shot you…you died in my arms". She started crying again.

Red pov:

_No wonder she was scared_ he thought. _Yes Bob hurt Kitty but Bob also hated him to. He remembered seeing the pictures of him with the big X on it. Red never thought Bob would want to actually kill him but now that they knew the real Bob he wouldn't put anything past him. _

_He continued to rub her back. He knew she was dreading this trial and going back to work even more. That was one talk they still needed to have and maybe he could get her to talk about it before they went home. End of Red pov._

Red was deep in thought when he felt a hand on his cheek bringing him back to reality. He was looking into Kitty's worried eyes. She softly said "Red, are you okay"?

He said "I'm fine I was just thinking about you". He said "you know that your dream won't come true right"? He continued "I won't let it".

She said "how can you be so sure? I don't even know what to think anymore". He thought about it for a moment and said "have I ever broken a promise to you"? She couldn't help but smile. She softly said "no".

He said "trust me baby I don't plan on starting now I promised you when we got married that we would grow old together and while we're already half way there I want us to be close to 100 before we die".

She started to smile and then frowned "Red Forman did you just call me old"? He froze and started to stutter "uh, that's not, um…". She wasn't really upset and started laughing.

He realized she played him. Before she knew what happened she was pinned to the bed and Red was on top of her. He said "you think that's funny do you"?

She smiled and nodded. He said "you realize you're going to pay for that right"? She knew he would never hurt her so she went along with it. She said "what did you have in mind"?

He thought about it and got smiled naughty at her. She didn't like that look in his eye; every time he looked at her like that it involved them doing something that could get them in trouble.

He said "tonight you and I have to go skinny dipping in the lake". She looked appalled at him. She said "are you out of your mind"! He looked at her and said "you owe me"! Now she was the one that started stuttering "but Red, um, you can't make….".

Red could see that she was really nervous about skinning dipping and he would never make her do something that made her uncomfortable but he like to see her sweat.

He leaned down to kiss her. He found that was the best way to shut her up but he also loved kissing Kitty. He pulled back for a second and said "alright, we don't have to". She looked at him with relief in her eyes and sighed. He continued kissing her again and noticed her/his shirt had slipped off when she had her nightmare.

He cupped her breasts gently squeezed them. She moaned into his mouth. One hand rolled her nipple between his fingers and the other hand began moving south. He cupped her heat and slipped a finger inside. She whimpered.

The he slipped another finger inside and moved his mouth over her nipple and gently sucked. She slipped his boxers over his hips and gently grabbed his member. He moaned.

He could no longer hold back; he needed to be inside his wife. He took his fingers out of her and sucked them clean. He positioned himself at her entrance and gently slipped inside. They both moaned. Red paused and gave her time to adjust.

He began moving and her hips matched his pace. The memory of her seeing Red covered in blood came back and the feeling of him being inside her was enough to send her over the edge.

She screamed his name and before long Red shouted Kitty's name. They looked into each other eyes and kissed once more and then Red rolled off of her.

She curled into him and used her finger to write I love you on his chest. He smiled and said "I love you too". She smiled against his chest.

He said "let's go walk the trail again". She said "okay". They got out of bed and got dressed. They walked out of the room and went to the trail. They held hands the entire way.

Kitty knew she needed to make a decision about going back to work. There vacation time was coming to an end soon. It was now Wednesday and they both would have to go to work Monday.

She honestly didn't think she could go back to work and she wasn't sure she wanted to. She knew Red would have to get back to his shop and if she did not go back she could always stay in the back room at the shop with Red. She hoped he wouldn't mind.

She said "Red, I think I've made my decision about work". He stopped in his tracks "already"? She nodded and said "I don't think I'm going back Red". He was heartbroken; he knew how much she loved her job but he understood that she would be reminded of the rape every time she went back.

This was yet another reason he hated Bob; he took something away from her that she loved. He was still going to talk to her boss and see if she could come back when she was ready but he would keep that to himself. He said "okay; if that's really what you want I'll support you".

She smiled and kissed him. She said "thank you". He said "I really wish you would reconsider it though". She said in a warning voice "Red".

He said "okay, okay I'll drop it". She said "good; I know you don't understand why I don't want to go back, but please just trust me with this okay"?

He said "okay". They continued their walk. They stayed out for a couple of hours and when they returned to the room Red turned on the fire and Kitty ordered dinner. After they ate dinner she said "I think I'm going to take a bath; care to join me"?

He said "I think I'm just going sit on the balcony for a while". She said "if you change your mind you know where to find me" and she kissed him.

**Kitty's POV**

_I turned on the water and let the tub fill up. The jets on the tub were on. I got undressed and laid in the hot water. I was sad that Red didn't want to join me. I knew he wasn't happy with my decision to quit because that meant I let Bob win. That really wasn't the case. _

_I just didn't think I would ever feel safe again at work. All I want to do is to forget about the rape and if I went to work I would forever be reminded by it. I decided to quit thinking about it and enjoy the jets. They felt so good but this would be better if Red was in here with me. She closed her eyes and relaxed._

**Red's POV**

_I was a dumbass for not joining her but right now I just wanted to be alone. I opened the doors to the balcony and laid on the chair. I looked up at the stars and enjoyed the cool breeze. I hated that Kitty didn't want to go back to work. I am afraid if she quits now she would regret it later. I finally decided to join my beautiful wife; I could only hope she was still in the tub. End of pov._

He walked into the bathroom and saw his wife in the tub with her eyes closed. He gently kissed her forehead and she opened her eyes. He said "don't you know it's dangerous to fall asleep in the tub"?

She said "I wasn't asleep I just had my eyes closed". She cupped his cheek and said "did you change your mind"? He said "yes, I was a dumbass for not joining you earlier".

She smiled and watched as he undressed. He slipped in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up against him and laid her head on his chest.

She sighed and said "this is much better". He said "I can think of something even better". She smirked and said "oh really"? She turned around and he immediately kissed her lips.

His hands massaged her breasts. She could feel him harden underneath her. She teased him as she moved against him. He moaned into her mouth. She took him in. She paused and then began riding me.

The sound of the water being sloshed around and moans could be heard throughout the room. Kitty felt her orgasm coming so she threw her head back and screamed Red's name. Right after Kitty orgasmed Red came deep inside Kitty.

She looked into his eyes and said "that was wonderful". He said "yes you were". She blushed and gently kissed him. The water started to get cold. She said "let's go to the bed". He said "okay". They dried off and Kitty crawled in the bed. Red started the fire and laid down with Kitty. They decided to be lazy the rest of the day.


	27. Chapter 27

Thursday had come and gone. They had a wonderful day. They went kayaking and horseback riding. The rest of the day was spent by the lake. The made love on the balcony, sat in front of the fire for a little while and ended the day by making love. Thankfully, Kitty didn't have any nightmares.

Today was Friday. Red woke up first. He saw Kitty sleeping peacefully. He knew when they went back tomorrow Kitty would be worried so he wanted their last day here to be perfect. The only good part about them returning home was that he wouldn't have to go to work until Tuesday.

Kitty was wearing Red's shirt and wasn't wearing any panties. He got a naughty idea. Red went under the sheets and spread Kitty's legs apart. Red licked his lips at the sight before him and leaned closer inhaling deeply. He slid his arms beneath and around her thighs. Red's fingers combed through the curls covering her most intimate place.

He pulled her open and released a warm breath on her sensitive flesh. Kitty's eyes flew open and Red felt her hands in his hair. Red buried his face between his wife's smooth white thighs; his mouth covering her sex in a hungry kiss. He thrust his tongue into her then slid up to circle and suck her swollen clitoris.

Moments later, he unwrapped one arm from around her thigh and brought his fingers into play, pressing one long digit slowly into her as he concentrated on her clit with his lips and tongue. At her low moan of approval, Red added a second finger and continued to thrust them in and out of her silken heat. Kitty was mindless with pleasure, her sole being focused on the man between her legs and the incredible sensations his talented mouth and fingers were creating in her body.

Kitty could already feel herself teetering on the edge of release. Red could sense that she was close, could feel her inner walls beginning to clench around his thrusting fingers, and stepped up his efforts. He sucked harder on her clit, pulling the sensitive pearl into his mouth as he increased the pace of his fingers.

Kitty began to pant his name on every breath as she reached out and wound the fingers of her right hand in his thick hair, and arched against him. Red smiled internally and grazed her clitoris gently with his teeth."Red!"

As Kitty laid back on the bed, Red removed his fingers from her quivering sheath and lowered his mouth to greedily lap at her flowing juices. He slipped his fingers up to continue circling her clit, and several moments later was rewarded with another deluge of her essence as a second, stronger orgasm rocked Kitty's body.

Kitty loosened her grip on his hair and gently tugged. "Red… love, come here…" she called to him in a shaky voice, small tremors still coursing through her body. With a final, deep kiss to her slick sex, he moved up her body and gazed down at his wife.

She had the appearance of a well-satisfied woman, and Red couldn't help the surge of pride that flowed through him knowing he was responsible. He ran his hands up her torso, his fingers skimming her sides until he was cupping her breasts. He gently kneaded the full mounds until her nipples hardened even more beneath his skilled touch and pierced his palms.

"I love you," Red smiled down at her, his eyes twinkling bright with emotion.

"And I love you," Kitty replied as she brought her hands up to cover his which were still on her breasts. She slid her hands up along his forearms and tugged, pulling his body closer, her meaning clear.

Red smiled at his wife and nodded. His hands left her breasts and trailed down her sides; one hand coming to rest on her hip while the other wrapped around his erection.

Red flexed his member down and ran the head down and up her slick folds, coating it with her juices before he finally placed the tip at her waiting entrance.

"Mmm…" Kitty moaned as Red slowly pressed his length inside her. They began moving together. They came and Red collapsed on top of her.

He rolled off of her and she snuggled into his side. Kitty said "oh Red, that was a wonderful way to wake up". He smiled "glad you liked it".

He broke the silence. He said "you know we have to go home tomorrow; so I want today to be all about you. What would you like to do"? She thought about it and said "I want to spend the day outside; maybe we can go horse back riding, kayaking, off trail hiking, walk by the lake…and if you're a good boy I might change my mind about skinny dipping".

**Red's Pov**

I was shocked. I never thought she would do it. I only meant it as a joke. Now don't get me wrong I'm all for it and if she truly wants to do it I would do it in heartbeat. Hell, I'd follow her anywhere. **End of Pov.**

He said "you would seriously go skinny dipping"? She said "if there is no one around and it's not that cold outside I will…you've done so much for me these last few weeks it's the least I could do".

He said "Kitty I only meant it as a joke you know I would never make you do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable". She looked into his eyes and softly said "I know you wouldn't". They looked into each other eyes just enjoying each other's company.

Red said "how are you feeling about going back home tomorrow"? She sighed "you just had to bring that up didn't you"? He said "Kitty we need to talk about it; I know you're worried". She said "I'm not worried; I'm scared".

He said "scared"? She sat up taking the sheet with her. She said "I'm scared about going to the trial but more importantly I'm wondering what's going to happen when you go back to work and before you ask no I'm still not going back to the hospital".

He took her hand and touched her wedding ring. She couldn't help but smile at his actions. He said "Kitty I wish you would reconsider going back but as for me I will have to go back Tuesday and you will have to stay home alone...are you ready for that"?

She said "about that Red I was actually hoping I could stay in the back room at the shop while you're at work"? He said "wouldn't you be more comfortable at home"? She shook her head negatively.

He said "We will see how you're feeling Tuesday and go from there". She wasn't satisfied but she nodded. He said "Kitty can I ask you something"? She said "yes".

Red said "I know you said you don't want to go back to work but would you at least think about going after Bob's trial; I could see if your boss would be willing to keep your job available but you wouldn't have to go back until you're ready". She looked teary eyed at him and softly said "I don't know Red…maybe".

He said "I'll take maybe". She said "can we please not talk about work right now"? He nodded. He went to get out of bed. She said "where are you going"? He said "_we_ are going to get ready".

Before she knew it he scooped her up in his arms and headed toward the bathroom. He kicked the door shut and all that could be heard was the shower running and Kitty's laugh.

A couple of hours later they left the room and spent the day outside doing whatever Kitty wanted. At lunch they had a picnic by the lake. They only went inside for dinner. They walked the trail until it started getting dark. He knew Kitty hated the dark and since it was unfamiliar territory he didn't mind going back either. They stopped by the lake.

The weather was perfect and no one was outside. Red smirked and tugged on her hand to get her to stop. He said "sooo"? She looked at him with a blank look on her face "sooo what"?

He whined like a little boy "Kitty…I've been a good boy". She was completely lost but couldn't help but smirk she said "I know you have". He huffed and said "don't you remember what you told me today"? She said "no".

He said "does skinny dipping ring any bells". She was caught and thought 'crap'. She looked around and saw no one for miles. She said "you really want to do this"? He said "damn straight"! She took a deep breath and said "alright; but I'm only doing this for you".

His eyes lit up and he had the biggest smile on his face. He only had that expression a few times in his life…when she said agreed to marry him, and when she told him she was pregnant with Laurie and Eric.

She said "but so help me god if anyone comes out here while were naked you're going to get it…deal"? He smirked and said "I'll take my chances". She rolled her eyes. They stripped and ran into the water. An hour later they got out and got dressed. Red said "thank you". She said "you're welcome". Red said "come on admit it…you had fun".

She smiled and said "okay, okay it was fun; it was a nice way to end our time here". He said "the night's not over yet". She said "it's not"? He said "not by a long shot". He took her hand and they walked back to the room.


	28. Chapter 28

He started a fire and Kitty filled the tub up with water.

_**Kitty POV**_

_I sat on the edge of the tub. I was not ready to go home. I mean I was ready to see my kids but I was not ready to face the reality. I was dreading the trial. This week had been wonderful and I was able to push all the horrible, scary thoughts out of my head. _

_All because of Red; my darling husband. I could not have gotten through all of this without him. I wasn't back to myself; not by any means but I did feel safe around my kids as long as Red was there of course. That was a lot for me. _

_I could feel someone watching me. I smiled and turned around. Red was leaning against the door watching me. I stood up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and I gently kissed him. The tub was filled so walked over and turned it off. _

_I walked back over to Red and took off my robe. I was completely naked. I saw the look in my husbands' eyes and couldn't help but be proud that he still found me attractive after all of these years. I was a lucky woman indeed. _

_Most of our friends are either divorced or unhappy but we truly loved each other. I couldn't imagine my life without him in it. I remember how terrified I had been when he had his heart attack. I honestly thought I was going to lose him. Right now all I wanted was to be as close to him as I possibly could. __**End of POV.**_

Kitty undressed him and let him get in the tub first. When he was situated Kitty sat between his legs with her back resting against his chest and let her head lay on his shoulder. He gently kissed Kitty's neck and we both relaxed while the jets did their magic.

We stayed in the tub and just held each other until the water got cold. Neither one of us were ready to get out so we took a shower instead. We washed each other and made love.

We washed off and Red turned off the shower. He got a towel and quickly dried himself off then grabbed another one and dried Kitty off.

We walked into the bedroom and it was nice and toasty thanks to the fire Red started. We got dressed and tonight Kitty decided to wear her nightgown. Kitty and Red went out to the balcony for a little while. They held hands and looked at the lake and the stars. Kitty wasn't ready to go to sleep because she knew when she woke up they would have to leave.

They stayed on the balcony until it got cold outside. They walked back into the room and Red shut and locked the doors. Kitty was already in bed. Red crawled under the sheets, set the alarm, and turned off the lights. He took her in his arms and kissed her. She snuggled into him and fell asleep.

The next morning the alarm went off at 8:00. He turned off the alarm and went to wake Kitty up. It was then he noticed was already awake with her back to him and crying softly. He wrapped his arms around her and said "Kitty, baby what's wrong"?

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. About 5 minutes later she finally started calming down but she wouldn't let go of Red. He said "Kitty talk to me". She said "I'm scared to go back; it's like we've been in our own little world and I'm not ready to face reality yet".

He said "I know you're scared and you have every reason to be; but I'm here and so are the boys'. She sniffed and said "but who will keep you safe"? He felt like smacking himself on the head. He should've realized that would be bothering her because Bob hated him and there was no telling what he would do or what he was capable of.

He said "Kit-Kat, I'm safe Bob is in jail and he can't hurt either one of us again". She said "but what if he gets out". He said "he won't".

She said "you don't know that…it's my word against his; there is always a slim chance that he will get off". He said "I can't promise he will go to prison but I can promise you that god forbid he does get off I will not let him hurt you"!

She looked into his eyes and believed him. She said "I know". They decided to get up and get ready so they could leave. Kitty was on the balcony while Red finished packing. When he got done he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder.

He said "are you ready to leave"? She said "no, Red I'm not". She turned around and said "but I guess I don't have much choice do I"? He said "I'm afraid not". She looked at him and said "just take me home Red".

Red checked out of the hotel and they drove back home. Kitty had dozed off. He decided to take a big risk. He took a different route home. He knew Kitty would be incredibly upset with him for doing this but he had to try.

He pulled into their destination and woke Kitty up. Her eyes fluttered open and she said "are we home yet"? He said "not exactly". She looked at him confused. He turned and pointed at the building. She started shaking and began crying. He was stunned at her behavior and thought _'maybe this was a bad idea'. _

She looked at him. She wasn't upset but terrified. She said "how could you bring me here? I told you I wasn't coming back"!He said "I thought it might help". She stopped crying and looked at Red. She crossed her arms looked ahead and said in a stern voice "take me home…"! He said "Kitty I'm…" She snapped at him and said "now Red Forman"! He started the car and drove home. He knew he made a terrible mistake. He only hoped she would forgive him.


	29. Chapter 29

He pulled into the driveway and Kitty still hadn't said a word but she had tears slipping down her cheeks. He felt like an ass. He honestly didn't mean to scare her. She went to open the door but Red stopped her by putting his hand on her arm.

He said "Kitty, I'm so sorry; I wasn't going to make you go in I just wanted to see if you had changed your mind about work". He said "Kitty please look at me".

She looked at him and saw that he was truly sorry. As soon as she looked at him she had forgiven him. She cupped his cheek and said "I forgive you; and I'll make you a deal".

He said "I'm listening". She took a deep breath and said "If you can talk to my boss about letting me return to work when I am ready I will think about it when the trial is over; does that sound fair"? He smiled and said "yes, baby it does". She smiled and kissed him.

He said "are you ready to go in"? She nodded. They got out of the car and Red got the luggage. He said "I'm surprised the house is still standing". She smiled and rolled her eyes.

They walked into kitchen and Kitty and Red went down to the basement. That was where they found Eric, Steven, and Donna. The kids hopped up as soon as they saw Kitty. They each hugged her.

Donna asked "how was your trip"? Kitty smiled and said "it was wonderful". Steven asked "are you feeling any better"? She looked at him and said "a little; but I'm still scared". Steven said "that's understandable".

Kitty looked at Donna and said "how have you been"? Donna smiled "I'm doing okay Mrs. Forman…I mean mom". She continued "I'm just glad to have my mom back…we've really bonded".

Kitty smiled brightly and said "good I'm glad to hear it; were all glad she's back…right"? The boys frowned and muttered "yeah, sure". Donna gave them a look and Steven said "don't look at us like that your mom is no fun now that she's strict".

Donna said "well I like her like that". Steven said "well that's your problem". Donna laughed. Red and Kitty smiled at each other they have missed the kids bickering.

Red said "I'm going to take the luggage upstairs". Kitty quickly said "I'll go with you". When they were in the kitchen Red said "what was that all about"? She quietly said "I'm still not ready to let you out of my sight".

He said "Kit-Kat you're safe here the kids and I won't let anything happen to you…if you want to stay and talk to the kids you can I won't leave the house without telling you".

She said "I know but I still can't bring myself to be alone in a room without you yet".

His fingers brushed down her cheek and he said "I understand". He grabbed the luggage and she followed him upstairs.

They walked into their bedroom and she said "I'll admit it is good to be home". He smiled and said "yes, it is". She said "I think I'm going to take a nap; will you lay with me"?

He said "of course". She decided to change into Red's shirt and she climbed into bed. Red took off his shoes and pants and crawled in the bed.

He opened his arms and she snuggled into them. He could feel how relaxed she was and he knew their vacation had done wonders for her.

She immediately fell asleep. He held her for a while but could not go to sleep. He got out of bed and put his pillow where he had been and she latched onto it he pulled the covers up to her shoulder and kissed her head. He decided to go downstairs to talk to Eric.

He walked down to the basement. Donna had left so it was just Eric and Steven. Eric looked at his dad and said "are you alright"? Red said "I'm fine; I want to know if the police said anything else when they called".

Eric said "they said for mom to get a lawyer because Bob has one and his lawyer is going to make it seem like mom was asking for it".

Red shouted "what"?! Eric and Steven jumped. Eric said "I thought it was crazy too". He looked at Eric angrily and said "why in the hell didn't you tell me this when you called us"?

Eric looked at his dad and was afraid he said "I didn't want to ruin your vacation it was bad enough I had to call and tell you about the trial". Eric said "I'm sorry".

Red actually felt bad about yelling at Eric he sighed and said "no son I'm sorry; you did the right thing. I just hate what it's doing to your mother". Eric said "so do we dad; if there is anything we can do just let us know we want to help".

Red nodded and said "you know maybe you kids aren't dumbasses after all". The boys actually smiled. Eric said "dad can I ask you something"? He said "sure". Eric said "how is mom really doing"?

Red sat down and sighed. He said "the vacation helped a lot but she is still really scared. She won't let me out of her sight and she is terrified about going to the trial and on top of it she is having nightmares again".

Eric and Steven felt awful for their mother. They can't even begin to imagine what she is going through. Steven said "poor Kitty". Red said "my thoughts exactly Steven".

Red said "I'm going to go upstairs and check on Kitty".

Kitty was still asleep when he got to the room. He decided to lay down with her. He carefully took her in his arms and he fell asleep.

It was about 1:30 p.m. when Kitty and Red woke up. She was feeling much better. She decided to make lunch for them and the kids. They went down stairs and Kitty was cooking and Red was sitting the table reading his newspaper. Suddenly, the door flew open. Laurie smiled brightly and announced her presence "mommy, daddy I'm home"!


	30. Chapter 30

Kitty and Red were not quite sure what to do they looked at each other as if they were trying to figure out why Laurie decided to pop in unannounced.

Red was the first to walk over to Laurie and hug her. Kitty hadn't moved a muscle.

As soon as Red let go of her she walked over to Kitty and gently hugged her. Kitty was surprised but quickly got over it and returned her hug.

He said "what are you doing here"?

Laurie looked at her mother and said in a soft voice "Eric called and told me what happened". Kitty froze and looked at Red.

**Kitty pov:**

_I can't believe Laurie is back. Don't get me wrong I love my Laurie really I do; but she's can be a lot to deal with sometimes. Usually when she returns something is wrong. I can't deal with another crisis from her right now. I've got my own problems. _

_Could she really be here just to support me? Maybe she's changed. I mentally scoffed at that thought. I highly doubt it. She doesn't care about anyone but herself._ **End of pov.**

Red said "he shouldn't have done that".

Laurie looked at her dad she was hurt. She said "what do you mean he shouldn't have done that? I have a right to know what's going on with my family"!

Red couldn't help himself. He was not going to let Laurie say something that would hurt his wife.

He said "since when do you care what happens to us! You got married to the foreigner and caused me to have a heart attack"!

Laurie and Kitty gasped. Laurie looked like she was about to cry.

Laurie managed to say "I apologized as soon as it happened; I thought I was helping Eric by letting Fez stay in the country I never meant to hurt you! I can't do anything right"! Laurie ran out the door crying.

Kitty was shocked at Red's behavior toward Laurie he always babied her. Kitty said "I can't believe you said that". Kitty ran out the door to find her daughter.

Kitty found her sitting by her car. Laurie had tears pouring down her face. Kitty was astonished at Laurie's behavior. There Laurie sat with her knees pulled up to her chin and she hid her face in her arms.

Kitty squatted down in front of her. She touched Laurie's hair. Laurie looked up to see Kitty's worried face. Laurie said "dad was right coming home was a mistake".

Kitty wiped the tears from her face. Kitty said "don't say that; you know your father didn't mean it he loves you very much…we both do".

Laurie said "dad has a funny way of showing it".

Kitty said "we've just been through a lot…you're father has become extremely protective of me. I guess he just didn't want you to say something that would offend me".

Laurie said "what do you mean has become dad has always been protective of you". Kitty couldn't help but smile.

Kitty said "I know but you will have to forgive us usually when you've come home in the past you always needed something or were in trouble".

Laurie had to agree with her mother on that one. Laurie said "I guess you're right; but I thought it might be nice having your daughter home since you're in a house full of males they don't know what it's like to be raped".

Kitty said "you're right about….". Kitty realized what Laurie just said and couldn't finish her sentence. Kitty finally found her voice and said "are you telling me…"?

Laurie looked into her mother's eyes and nodded. She said "I was raped in college". Kitty was flabbergasted.

Kitty started shaking her head in disbelief. Kitty said "oh poor my baby". She took Laurie in her arms.

For the first time in a long time Laurie felt safe. After a couple minutes Laurie pulled back and said "I'm really not a slut like people think I am; I mean yes I did have sex with Kelso and 2 other guys but I swear that was it.

Laurie said "one day I looked into the mirror and realized I wasn't happy with the woman looking back at me it dawned on me that I didn't have to have sex with every guy I dated".

"I decided that I going to try to not have sex until I found the man I was going to marry or until I find a guy that I truly loved. I was doing really good with the promise I made to myself. Then one night I went on a date and he wouldn't take no for an answer so he raped me".

Kitty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her baby had been raped. Kitty said "please tell me you reported it"?

Laurie said "I did but it didn't matter he got off… it was my word against his. A few months later he got in a car wreck and died so it worked out in the end but sometimes I can still feel his hands all over me… usually at night".

Kitty said "that's exactly what I'm afraid of and your right it's he said she said".

Laurie asked "mom did you know it was him the moment it happened"?

Kitty froze at the question; she hasn't talked about this with anyone else except Red but Laurie can relate to this.

Kitty took a deep breath and said "he pulled me to the side of the hospital and he wore a mask; I knew I recognized the voice but I couldn't place it. It didn't become clear to me until Bob was in our home; he kept asking questions about my rape and he slipped up".

"He realized he was caught the look on his face changed drastically he started walking toward me and I screamed for your father and ran up to the bedroom and barely made it. I started crying when Bob banged on the door…I really thought he was going to break it down".

"Red punched Bob and broke his nose, Donna slapped Bob across the face, and Red nearly choked Bob to death. I know Red would've killed him if I hadn't put a stop to it".

Laurie was dumbfounded. She said "my god that is awful; but why did you stop dad from killing Bob; Bob would've deserved it".

Kitty smirked and said "you sound just like your father". Kitty continued "I love your father just the way he is. If Red killed Bob it would've changed him and I didn't want to lose the side of Red I fell in love with. You kids are my life but Red is my whole entire world".

Laurie was touched. She and her mom have never really talked like this before the rape. Laurie said "thank you for telling me this; I'm sure it wasn't easy".

Kitty cupped her cheek and said "you're welcome". Kitty said "why don't we go back inside".

Laurie said "um I don't know if that's a good idea". Kitty said "sweetheart I'm sure your father has calmed down by now". Laurie nodded and stood up. Before they went in the house Laurie said "mom can you please not tell dad about me being raped"?

Kitty hating keeping secrets from Red but she agreed. She would at least try her best not to tell Red. They both walked into the kitchen and Red stood up immediately and actually said "I'm sorry Laurie". She smiled and walked over to her father and hugged him "its okay daddy".

They sat down and Kitty finished cooking. She had Red call the boys to the table. They sat around the table and for the first time in a long time she felt safe. She had her whole family back together and she knew she would need them now more than ever with the trial coming up.


	31. Chapter 31

The kids had gone down to the basement after they finished eating lunch. Kitty and Red decided to relax on the couch.

Red patted his legs and Kitty put her feet on them. He took off her shoes and massaged her feet. She sighed.

Red asked "you were outside with Laurie for a while; is everything okay between the two of you"?

Kitty really wanted to tell Red about Laurie being raped but she managed to hold out. Kitty said "everything is fine Red; I'm actually glad she is back".

Red smiled "as long as you're happy that is all that matters; but if she says anything that hurts you I want you to tell me right away".

She agreed and said "Red please be nice to her all she wants is to be home with us and help me out as much as she can".

Red said "I'll do my best; I'm just trying to figure out why she is being so nice".

Kitty felt bad because she was fixing to tell Red what happened to Laurie. She did the best she could but she knew Red needed to know and she and Red didn't keep secrets from each other.

She took a deep breath and said "Red….come with me". She stood up and walked upstairs.

Red could see she wanted to tell him something but was hesitant about it so he followed her.

They walked into the bedroom and she shut the door and stood in front of it so he wouldn't take off as soon as she told him.

She said "Red, Laurie told me that she was raped…not recently but it happened to her too". She said "don't worry she seems to be fine and the man is dead…he died in a car wreck a few months after it happened".

He was stunned. He managed to make it to the bed and his legs went out from under him. Kitty walked over to him and said "Red"?

Red said "I can't believe this I have failed as a husband and a father; I let my girls get raped".

Kitty was in disbelief. She said "Red Forman don't you dare say that. What happened was not your fault. You are the most loving, wonderful, protective husband and I am so lucky to have you in my life".

He said "but I let". She put her finger on his lips to shut him up. She made him scoot up on the bed so he was sitting up against the head board. Then she straddled him.

She ran her fingers up and down his cheek to calm him down. Then she took his face in her hands and looked deep into his eyes.

Red was mesmerized by the look in her eyes. She said "I want to you listen to me my 'Reddykins'. He smiled at the name. No one knew she called him that but he loved it.

She said "what happened to us was not your fault; neither one of us had time to do anything. We didn't know it was going to happen so there was no way you could have possibly known either".

Red sighed and said "I guess your right".

Kitty gave him a look and said "you guess"?

Red smiled and said "I mean you right, you always have been right, and you always will be right".

Kitty smiled and said "good boy; I've trained you well". He laughed out loud. He said "you pretty proud of yourself aren't you"? She nodded enthusiastically.

Before she knew what happened he flipped them over and pinned her to the bed. She squealed and he kissed her before she could say anything else.

She gave in and moaned into his mouth. After a few minutes of kissing Kitty needed her husband deep inside her but it seemed Red had other ideas. He pulled away from her. She looked at him like he lost his mind.

He laughed at the expression on her face and said "relax, I'm just locking the door". He locked the door and crawled back up the bed. He kisses her.

Kitty whimpers softly as the kiss grows, her hands move to the back of his head, her fingers twining in his hair. The kiss ends and lips part only to meet again and again, tongues imitating what their bodies crave.

Moving his hand to cup her buttocks, his other arm still around her waist, Red pulls Kitty's body up against his own, letting her feel his need. A soft moan escapes her as she reaches down to cup the soft velvety sac nestled between his thighs, then wrap her hand gently around his warm hard shaft, stroking him lightly. With her leg between his, her hips soon begin to undulate against his leg, her hips matching the rhythm of her hand, his breaths now coming in short gasps as she brings him close to orgasm.

Rolling her onto her back, he removes her hand from around him, ending her sweet torture. Grasping his steel hard shaft, he probes the opening of her moist feminine treasure, finding the small bud of pleasure, stroking it, bringing soft cries from her lips.

Her breathing comes faster as she feels her climax begin as a tingle in her toes and she stiffens in the throes of ecstasy, crying out, as it swiftly moves up her legs to burst forth. It is when her climax bursts forth, that Red thrusts into her, riding the electric contractions of her orgasm as she arches her back, her cries louder. He slows his pace as her climax wanes and she opens heavy lidded eyes to gaze at him. Smiling a soft sensual smile she runs her hands up and down his back, and licking her lips, wraps her legs around his waist, thrusting upward to take him deeper.

His control is shattered. Gripping her buttocks in his hand, he brings her hips up to meet each thrust, quickening the pace. Her hands grip his muscular arms as the closer and deeper contact brings the onset of her second climax. With a loud moan, Red thrusts deep one last time, spilling his hot seed deep within her trembling body.

Utterly spent and satiated, Red collapses heavily onto Kitty's body, his racing heartbeat matching hers. Several minutes later, he slips free and she turns in his arms, snuggling back against his body. With her head tucked under his chin, he wraps his arm around her.

Red held Kitty in his arms. When they were done he was the first to break the silence. He said "I'm glad Laurie is back now you have someone to talk to".

She looked at him "I've talked to you about it". He said "I know and I'm glad but Laurie can relate to you". She nodded against his chest.

Red said "I'll talk to her later and see how she's really doing". Kitty started to panic "Red you can't I promised I wouldn't tell you". He said "don't worry I'll tell her I made you; I'll be the bad cop this time".

She smiled. She knew Red loved the kids but Laurie was his first born and his only daughter he always had a soft spot for her like Kitty had a soft spot for Eric.

He figured since she was relaxed they could talk about work.

He said "Kitty I know you said you wanted to come with me when I have to go to work but with Laurie and the rest of the kid's being here do you still want to come with me"? She couldn't help it she tensed at the mere mention of work.

She said "I'm not sure yet; now that Laurie is here I might consider staying home".

He was so proud of her. That was a huge step for her. If this was the effect Laurie had on her mother he hoped she decided to stay permanently. He could see how Laurie's presence helped her a great deal.

They decided to get up and go down stairs.

Kitty sat down on the couch. Red said "I'm going to talk to Laurie". Kitty nodded and he kissed her cheek.

Red went to the basement but Laurie wasn't there. He asked the boys "where is Laurie"?

Eric said "she went outside".

Red left through the basement door. He saw Laurie sitting on the lawn chair reading.

He said "Laurie"? She jumped and smiled. He said "sorry I didn't mean to scare you". She said "you didn't I was just caught up in my book". He said "I didn't know you liked to read".

She said "there's a lot you don't know about me". He said "I know and I'm sorry about that but I'd like to get to know you again". She said "I'd like that too".

He said "can I ask you a question"? She said "sure". He said "were you ever going to tell me you were raped"? She froze. She said "mom has the biggest mouth"!

He said sternly "don't be mad at your mother I made her tell me". She said "no one was supposed to find out". He said "it's nothing to be ashamed of". She snapped and said "I know that; but I still don't want everyone to know".

He said "my god you just reminded me of your mother; we had this same conversation". She looked at him and said "so I guess you know everything right". He nodded and said "that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about".

He said "you're mother is really scared and won't hardly let me out of her sight…I know she's terrified that Bob might get off". He continued "so I wanted to see if you could try and help her be less scared. I have to go back to work Tuesday and I'm trying to talk her into staying home…would you stay with her if she decided to stay home"?

Laurie said "absolutely". Red breathed a sigh of relief and said "good". She said "daddy, I was actually wondering if I could move back home"? He smiled and said "I'd like that very much and so will your mother". They hugged.

He said "I'm going to back to Kitty". She nodded and went back to her book. Red was happy that Laurie wanted to move back he knew it would be good for Kitty.

He walked back into the living room and saw Kitty still laying on the couch watching tv. She heard him come in and she smiled.

He walked over to her and sat on his knees. She touched his cheek and said "how'd it go". He said "really good and she's moving back home". In the past Kitty wouldn't have been happy but everything was different now.

Kitty actually lit up "really"?! He loved seeing her get excited about something. He said "yes". She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. She said "thank you for asking her". He said "it was actually her idea and I couldn't say no". She smiled and said "what a shocker". He smiled and said "you're the same way with Eric". She smiled and agreed. Red sat on the couch and they cuddled.


	32. Chapter 32

A few hours later Kitty was a little bored so she decided to go into the kitchen to make desert.

Red had followed Kitty and sat down at the table. Red knew when Kitty decided to bake something she was usually in a good mood.

Red thought Kitty seemed to be doing okay with being home he knew she at least felt safe here among her family.

Laurie came through the kitchen with her luggage. She told her parents "I'm going to put my stuff in my room if that's okay".

Kitty said "of course it's okay…do you need any help"?

Laurie said "no, I've got it but thanks".

_Laurie POV:_

_I walked upstairs to my room. _

_Absolutely nothing had changed. I was happy to be back and I think my parents were happy to have me home as well at least I hoped so. _

_Truth was I actually missed my family…even Eric, okay and Steven too. _

_I was tired of having men take advantage of me and at least here I knew my daddy wouldn't let anything happen to me. _

_I remember when Eric called and told me what happened to mom I was horrified. She had been hurt like I was. Eric had been the only one that knew what happened to me. _

_He heard me crying one night when I was home and I had no choice but to tell him. _

_I of course threatened him and told him if he told anyone I'd break all of his toys. _

_I have to laugh at the memory. The look on his face was priceless. Donna has her work cut out with him. _

_We both knew I wasn't mom's favorite person, but we thought she might need me or at least another woman in the house._

_When mom told me it was Bob I was shocked. He always seemed a bit creepy to me, but he was my parents' friend and I never thought he would hurt my mother. _

_I could easily picture my dad trying to kill Bob. I knew how protective he was of my mother. _

_I know she is dreading the trial…but who wouldn't be? _

_I hope the trial doesn't change her. She is the sweetest person I know. _

_If Bob gets off I know my mom would be terrified all the time…I know I was. _

_More importantly, I know my dad would truly kill Bob to keep my mother safe and wouldn't think anything of it. _

_I could only hope one day that I find a man who treats me like my dad treats my mom, but with my reputation I highly doubt that will happen. End of POV _

Back in the Kitchen:

Red walked over and stood behind Kitty. He wrapped his arms around her. She let him taste the desert. Red said "mmm, it's good".

Kitty smiled and kissed him. Kitty knew Red would tell her the truth that's why she always had him be her taste tester.

She said "are you really okay that Laurie is moving home"?

He said "I couldn't be happier and I think it will be good for you too".

Kitty nodded. She said "I really am glad that Eric called her".

Red said "me too".

She went to put the desert in the oven but Red stopped her. She looked questionly at him.

He picked up the pan and put it in the oven. She couldn't help but smile.

She said "you're such a gentleman". She gave him a quick kiss and set the timer.

She said "can you ask Eric to come up here for a moment"?

He said "anything for you babe". She smiled and watched him go to the basement.

A couple of second later Red returned with Eric.

Eric looked at his mom and said "is everything okay"? She said "everything is fine I just wanted to say thank you for calling your sister". He said "you're not mad that I told her"?

She said "of course not". Eric said "I just thought that since something sim…" He clamped his mouth shut and thought _crap my toys_.

Red and Kitty smiled. Kitty said "it's alright Laurie told us about how she was raped". He breathed a sigh of relief thank goodness his toys are safe.

He hugged his mother and asked "where is Laurie"? Red said "upstairs unpacking". Eric said "unpacking"?

Kitty smiled and said "your sister is moving back home".

Eric looked at his parents. He was not quite sure what to think about this news. He said "excuse me for a second". He ran upstairs to Laurie's room.

He knocked on the door.

Laurie said "come in".

He walked in and said "you're really moving back home"?

She wanted to mess with his head. She smiled evilly and said "that's right baby brother I'm back".

Eric froze and thought _oh crap_.

Laurie just started laughing. She said "relax, I'm won't bother you…much".

She continued "I'm here for mom and I just missed being home".

He looked at her as if he didn't believe her.

Laurie rolled her eyes and said "Eric, really I'm not here for you but I've actually missed you too".

He finally believed her… at least somewhat.

She walked over and hugged Eric tight. Eric thought _she's trying to kill me._

He said "can't breathe".

She rolled her eyes and let go. She said "you are such a baby".

He huffed and muttered "welcome home". He walked out the door.

Laurie smiled and thought "god, I've missed messing with Eric… this will be fun".

Eric walked down stairs and saw his parents at the table. He said "I hope you're happy"!

Red said "what are you griping about now"?

He said "now that Laurie's back she going to make my life a living hell".

They just started laughing. He whined and said "it's not funny"!

Kitty said "oh you know you've missed it".

He looked at his mother and said "this sucks"! He turned around and headed to the basement.

They started laughing. Red said "Laurie messing with Eric it's like the good ole days".

Kitty couldn't help but laugh at Eric's expense.

The phone started ringing so Kitty answered it. She said "hello"?

The voice on the other end made her blood run cold. She started shaking.

It was Bob Pinciotti.


	33. Chapter 33

Bob said "hello beautiful, are you ready to see me at the trial"? He continued "I know I'm ready to see you".

Kitty was crying now.

Red had seen her start to shake and immediately came over and stood beside her. As soon as she started to cry Red took the phone out of her hand and started talking.

He said in an angry voice "who is this"?!

Bob said "why hello Red, it's nice to hear from you".

Red was incredibly angry he said "who the hell do you think are calling my house"?

Bob said "I just wanted to let Kitty know that I can't wait to see her at the trial; and when I get out I'll be paying her another visit".

Red started yelling "the only reason we will be at the trial is because we have to be and you will not be getting off"!

Bob started laughing and said "wake up, Red it's her word against mine and you know it".

Red said in a deadly voice "if you do happen to get off and you even think about coming anywhere near _my_ wife I swear I will kill you"!

Bob said "if that's the case why didn't you kill me when you had the chance"?

Red said "because my wife asked me not to"! Red hung up the phone and was breathing heavily.

Red was so angry he wanted to punch something but then he heard Kitty whimpering. He turned around and he saw tears pouring down her face.

He thought to himself _'dammit, she was doing so good and on our first day back'._

He took Kitty in his arms and she clung to him. She was shaking like a leaf. He was starting to calm down at the sound of his wife's cries.

His main priority was trying to make Kitty feel safe.

The kid's came into the room when they heard their dad yelling. They saw their mom crying.

Red just noticed the kids. Eric looked like he was about to say something and Red said sternly "not now".

They knew something bad had happened, so they looked at each other and headed down to the basement.

Kitty finally seemed to stop crying but she wouldn't let go of Red.

He scooped her up and carried her upstairs.

He gently laid her on the bed and sat down next to her.

He touched Kitty's face and said "baby, talk to me".

She said "he's going to get off Red I just know it; hearing his voice is bad enough but I'm terrified about seeing him at the trial".

Red said "Kitty, we have evidence remember the Kitty collection"? She said "don't remind me".

He said "I know you hate this…so do I for your sake".

She whispered "you know what I really hate"?

Red looked at her and said "what's that"?

She said "Bob just had to call on our first day back; I was just starting to feel safe here again".

He said "I know baby I thought the same thing".

All of a sudden she had a thought. She said "oh my god! Red are you alright"?

He looked at her "I'm fine why wouldn't be"?

She looked at him worriedly and said "your heart… I saw how angry you got when you were on the phone are you feeling okay"?

She immediately started checking his pulse. He had to smile at her antics.

He took her hands and kissed them. He said "Kit-Kat, I'm fine".

She quietly said "you heard what the doctor said about controlling your temper…I don't think I can go through you having another heart attack".

He said "Bob brings out the worst in me but I will try and keep my temper in check…for you but no promises".

She sternly said "Red"! He said "I'm sorry Kitty that's the best I can do".

She nodded but she was not satisfied. She just wanted this trial to be over and done with.

Suddenly, she remembered something important. She said "my desert"! She hopped off the bed and ran down stairs.

Red couldn't help but laugh. He followed her to the kitchen.

Her desert was already sitting on the counter.

Laurie was sitting at the table reading her book. She turned around when she heard her mom run into the kitchen.

Laurie remembered the scene in the kitchen and asked her mom "are you okay now"?

Kitty said "I guess". Laurie nodded.

Kitty asked "did you take my desert out of the oven"? Laurie said "yes, I heard the timer go off…I hope that was okay"? Kitty said "of course it was…thank you". Laurie said "you're welcome".

Kitty had to say "I didn't know you knew your way around the kitchen"? Laurie smiled and said "oh I love to cook…I must've got that from you". Kitty said "you'll have to show us sometime". Laurie said "I'd love to".

Laurie asked "mommy, who called"? Kitty froze and thankfully Red answered Laurie. He said "Bob called".

Laurie said "oh my gosh! No wonder you were freaked out…what did he want?" Red said "he just wanted to scare her". Kitty quietly said "well it worked".

Red put his arm around her waist to comfort her. She smiled at him.

Laurie asked "have you gotten a lawyer yet"? Red said "not yet but we need to do that soon".

There was a knock on the back door. It was Midge. Midge entered the room.

She asked "how was your trip"? Kitty smiled and said "it was wonderful; thank you for keeping an eye on the kids". Midge said "it was my pleasure".

Midge noticed something was wrong. She said "is everything alright"?

Red said "Bob just called Kitty". Midge was upset "why did he call can't he just leave her alone"?

Red had to smile at Midge's protectiveness. He said "he wanted to scare her".

Midge said "that bastard"!

Red was shocked. Midge saw the look and said "what"?

He said "nothing".

They sat down and talked and ate the desert that Kitty had made.

They talked for hours. Midge decided to get Donna and go home. It was now time for dinner. Kitty decided to cook and she had Laurie help her.

Red went into the living room and watched t.v. He was glad that Kitty seemed to push the phone call out of her mind, but now he was worried that she would have a night mare.

About an hour later the food was ready. Laurie told the boys to come eat. They all sat around the table talking.

Once they were finished Laure got an idea.

She asked the Eric and Steven "so did you like the food"?

They said "yeah it was good".

Laurie smiled and said "I'm glad you think so because I helped make it".

They're eyes got big and they started to panic. Eric said "what did you do"?

Laurie smiled innocently and said "why little brother, do you really think I would mess with your food"?

Eric said "yes"!

She smiled brightly and said "well, I didn't I just wanted to mess with your head".

Eric looked at his mother and said "really"?

Kitty smiled and said "really".

Eric said "great now she's got you involved in her schemes; I don't think I can trust you either".

Eric and Steven got up and Eric said "I'm watching you" to both Laurie and Kitty.

They left the room and went down to the basement.

Kitty, Laurie, and Red started laughing.

They went into the living room and tried to catch up on lost time.

Hours later Eric came through the living room. He said "I'm going to bed".

Red noticed it was almost 11:00 p.m. He looked at Kitty and saw that she had fallen asleep. He hadn't even realized that Kitty had dozed off. He was too busy talking with Laurie.

He said "I didn't realize it was getting that late; I'm going to lock up and take your mother upstairs".

He said "are you going to stay up"?

She said "no, I think I'll head up too".

Red locked up the house and turned off the lights. He carefully picked Kitty up and headed upstairs.

He laid her on the bed and undressed her. He put her in his shirt and pulled the covers over her. He went to take a quick shower. After a few minutes he came back and got his pajamas.

When he was getting dressed he heard her whimper. He realized she was having a nightmare. He walked over to her and gently shook her awake.

Her eyes flew open and her face crumpled. She reached for Red and he took her in his arms and let her cry.

She started to calm down and he said "sweetheart, are you alright"?

She said "I just dreamt about him raping me again".

He said "oh honey, it's going to be okay you're safe"

She said "for now anyway".

He didn't know what to say to make her feel better so he said "I love you my little Kit-Kat and I promise you he will never hurt you again"!

She smiled and for the first time she believed him. She said "I love you to Red".

He said "do you think you can go back to sleep"?

She said "as long as you'll hold me I think I can".

He smiled and said "I won't let you go".

He got under the covers and wrapped her in his arms. Before she fell asleep he turned off the lights.

As soon as Kitty closed her eyes she was out cold. Not long after that Red fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

Saturday had come and gone.

Today was Sunday, it was about 3 p.m. They were just getting used to being home and having Laurie back.

That phone call had set Kitty back. It had scared her to the point where she once again would not let Red out of her sight.

She had been quiet since the phone call.

Red had made breakfast and lunch. Kitty did not eat much.

Red was very worried about Kitty. His main concern was to make Kitty feel better and comfort her any way he could.

They were sitting on the couch. Red asked "sweetheart is everything alright"?

She shrugged and snuggled even closer to him.

He said "Kitty please talk to me".

She said "I keep hearing his voice and I keep thinking about him raping me; I can feel his hands on me again but I'm trying hard not to take a shower".

He said "oh honey, I know this is hard for you and I'm proud of you for not letting him take over your life…but if you really need a shower then you should take one".

She said "but wouldn't that be a setback"?

He said "Kitty after what happened today I'm surprised you haven't already hopped in the shower".

She said "I do need to take a shower but I don't want to let you out of my sight".

He said "why don't I go with you then we can talk about what were going to do when I have to go back to work"?

She tensed but nodded.

They went upstairs and headed toward the bathroom.

He turned on the shower and leaned on the counter. He was thinking Kitty wanted some space.

Kitty undressed and stepped under the hot water.

Red was talking to her so she knew he was still in the room.

Kitty poked her head out of the curtain and she held her hand out.

Red noticed she was crying he immediately undressed and took her hand.

He stepped into the shower and held her while she cried.

She managed to say "I can still feel his hands on me".

Red put more soap on the wash cloth and washed her again.

After he was done she no longer felt Bob's touch.

She managed a small smile and gently kissed him. She said "thank you". He said "I take it your feeling better"?

She said "yes, thanks to you".

Red smiled and kissed her head. He turned off the water. He stepped out of the shower and dried off quickly. He then grabbed another towel and dried off Kitty.

Red carried her into the bedroom and they got dressed. They sat on a chair that was in the bedroom.

Red said "on Monday I was going to go talk to a lawyer; I was thinking about using our friend Jack Smith".

She looked at him and nodded.

He said "are you alright with that"?

She said "what does it matter…everyone is going to know what happened to me anyway".

He sighed.

He didn't know what to say to make her feel better so he switched topics.

He also said "I was going to talk to your boss as well…are you still wanting to go back"?

She said "I'm not a 100% but I think so ".

He decided to switch topics.

He said "I was thinking since Laurie is here I thought you could stay at home while I am at work".

Before the phone call she had thought about staying home while Red went to work but now she didn't know what she wanted to do.

She said "can we see how I'm feeling when Tuesday rolls around"?

He said "of course we can".

He said "do you want to go back downstairs"?

She said "not really…can we just stay up here"?

He said "sure".

They stayed in bed for the next few hours just talking and relaxing.

About 6:00 p.m. there was a knock on the door.

Red said "come in".

Laurie walked in and said "would you like me to make dinner"?

Kitty said "if you don't mind".

Laurie smiled and said "I don't mind…it will give me a chance to mess with the boys".

Kitty and Red just laughed.

Kitty said "I'm glad Laurie is back".

He said "so am I".

About an hour later dinner was ready so they went downstairs to the kitchen.

The boys came in and sat down.

Red said "it looks good".

Before anyone could say anything Eric said "who made it"?

Laurie said "mom".

Kitty gave Laurie a look and Laurie silently told her to go along with it. They shared a knowing smile.

Eric breathed a sigh of relief.

They dug in and about half way through the meal the boys stopped eating.

Kitty said "are you feeling alright"?

Eric said "my stomach feels weird".

Suddenly, Eric belched. He quickly said "excuse me".

Red and Kitty looked at each other. Obviously, Laurie had done something but they had no idea what.

Laurie smiled inwardly she knew what was happening.

She thought _'sweet its working'_

Steven said "that's weird now my stomach is cramping".

Laurie said "well, do you feel like you need to use the bathroom"?

They both said "yes".

She smiled evilly and said "I guess I can tell you now that mom didn't make the food…I did".

They froze and Steven said "what did you do"!?

She said "oh… I may have put a laxative in your food".

They both screamed "what"!

They looked at each other and got up and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Laurie cracked up.

Red and Kitty just looked at her. Laurie stopped laughing when she saw the look on their faces.

She said "what…did I go too far"?

They both started too smile and Red said "damn it's good to have you home".

Laurie smiled.

Kitty was about to take another bite but stopped. She said "you didn't mess with our food did you"?

Laurie was shocked "mom"!

Kitty said "well did you"?

Laurie said "of course not you 2 are off limits".

They breathed a sigh a of relief and continued eating.


	35. Chapter 35

Monday morning Kitty and Red's bedroom:

The alarm goes off at 8:00 a.m. Red rolls over and turns it off. Kitty woke up when the alarm went off. She was a little disoriented.

She sat up and asked "you don't have to go to work do you"?

He said "no, baby its only Monday". She breathed a sigh of relief.

She said "then why did you set the alarm"?

He said "I have an appointment with Jack today and I was going to talk to your boss…remember"?

She sadly said "oh I remember now".

He said "do you want to come with me"?

She said "no".

He said "I shouldn't be gone for more than an hour…2 at most".

She looked at him and asked "promise"?

He smiled and said "I promise; besides Laurie said she would stay with you while I was gone so you wouldn't be alone".

She smiled and said "okay; but I'd still rather have you".

He smirked and said "when I get back I'm all yours".

That comment made her happy.

They got out of bed and showered together.

They walked down stairs and Kitty made breakfast while Red sat at the table.

A very tired Laurie came down a few minutes later. She walked over to the table and plopped down in the seat.

Red looked at her and said "are you alright"?

She huffed and said "I'm exhausted; every time I tried to go to sleep something poked me or made a noise".

She continued "I'm sure it was Eric and Steven…those idiots".

Red and Kitty started laughing.

Laurie said "they're going to pay for this"!

As if on cue Eric and Steven came into the kitchen and smiled at each other.

Steven said "well hello sleeping beauty; did you sleep well"?

Laurie gave them the evil eye and said "drop dead dirt bag"!

Steven fell to the ground and Eric laughed.

Laurie rolled her eyes and said "oh grow up"!

Steven stood up and said "oh come on that was perfect timing".

Red and Kitty were laughing at the kids...there certainly was never a dull moment with the kids around.

Red finished his breakfast and decided to talk to Kitty's boss first since he had an hour to kill before his appointment with the lawyer.

He stood up and put his plate away. Kitty watched him like a hawk.

He said "I'm going to run some errands now Laurie don't let your mother out of your sight".

Laurie nodded.

Red took Kitty's hand and guided her outside.

They were standing near the car and he could tell Kitty looked scared.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her.

He said "are you sure you don't want to come with me"?

She nodded and said "I'm not ready to go to the hospital yet and I don't want to see Jack right now".

He said "alright…just stay with the kids and I will be back as soon as I can".

He knew he needed to cheer her up before he left and he knew he would regret this but he said "when the kids go to sleep tonight…we can make love anywhere you like".

Her eyes opened wide and she smiled brightly. She knew that was hard for him to do.

He kissed her passionately and took her breath away.

She looked at him and smiled. He let his fingers brush against her cheek.

He said "why don't you go back inside."

She nodded.

She was feeling a little better after Red made her that promise but she was still terrified about him leaving her.

She walked back inside and shut the door. She watched Red pull out of the drive way and when she could no longer see him she took a deep breath and turned around.

She noticed the boys had left the room and she realized why.

She saw Laurie passed out with her head resting on the table and she almost laughed out loud when she saw that Laurie had permanent marker on her face.

There had been a unibrow and mustache drawn on her face. Laurie was going to kill the boys when she woke up.

She quickly grabbed the camera and took a picture so she could show Red if he didn't get back in time.

She knew it wasn't a very motherly thing to do but it was too funny to pass up. Besides, Laurie did have it coming after the whole laxative thing.

She shook her head and decided to clean the kitchen. She was trying to keep busy so she didn't get too scared while Red was gone.

Red pulled into the hospital. He really hoped he could get Kitty the opportunity to come back to work when she was ready so she wouldn't have to quit.

As he was walking in he saw security posted on the corners of the building.

He thought to himself '_It's about damn time'._

He walked into the hospital and to Kitty's boss's office.

About 30 minutes later he came out of the room. He was very happy. He was able to talk her boss into letting her come back to work when she was ready.

Now he was off to go see Jack. That was something he too was dreading.

He drove to Jack's office and checked in.

About an hour later he came out of the office and drove home.

He thought about how Jack told him Kitty would be testifying along with Donna and Midge if they'd agree.

He pulled into the drive way and what he saw surprised him.

He saw Eric and Steven running around the house and before long he saw Laurie chasing after them. The boys almost ran into Red.

Red said "what is wrong with you dumbasses"?

Eric and Steven were trying to catch their breaths.

Eric managed to say "Laurie's trying to kill us"!

Laurie spotted them and started to run to them and they hid behind Red.

Red saw the permanent marker and he surprisingly cracked up.

She said "daddy, it's not funny"!

Red finally stopped laughing and he said "well…you did have it coming".

Laurie gasped "daddy"!

The boys were shocked their dad was actually siding with them for once.

Laurie got quiet for a second and she looked at the boys and her dad.

She said "okay if that's how it's going to be…this means war"!

She gave them one last look and turned around and walked inside.

Red said "damn, she reminds me so much of Kitty".

The boys were scared and they looked at each other and asked Red "what did she mean by that"?

Red said "it means you're dead… it's been nice knowing you".

Red walked in the kitchen and left the boys outside to fend for themselves.

He opened the door and Kitty looked at him. She immediately ran to him and hugged him tight.

She said "I'm so glad your home".

He said "are you alright"?

She said "I am now".

She continued "I was just thinking too much and started to freak myself out a little bit".

She asked "how did everything go"?

He said "I managed to talk your boss into letting you come into work when you're ready and they have security guards on the outside of the building now".

She nodded and said "what about the trial"?

He said "Jack said you will have to testify and he wanted Donna and Midge to testify as well".

Kitty tensed up as soon he mentioned that she will have to testify.

He said "I'll be right there with you every step of the way".

She nodded and said "can we not talk about this right now"?

He said "okay".

He said "so I saw Laurie's face".

Kitty gave her famous laugh.

She said "I took a picture of it in case you missed it…she's going to kill the boys".

He nodded.

He said "I forgot how much she reminds me of you…when she does certain things or makes certain expressions she looks exactly like you".

She smiled.

She said "lunch is almost ready…can you get the boys and Laurie"?

He said "sure".

He came back couple of minutes later with the boys and went up to get Laurie.

Laurie came down with Red.

Thankfully, Laurie had managed to get most of the marker off.

She sat down and the boys started to smirk. She kicked them under the table. Red rolled his eyes.

Kitty put the food on the table and they all ate.

Kitty was actually worried about the boy's safety. Red and Kitty were both thinking tonight should be interesting.


	36. Chapter 36

It was about 8:30 p.m.

The house had been pretty quiet since the boys pulled that prank on Laurie.

The boys were trying to figure out what Laurie was going to do mainly because she was being extremely nice to them…too nice.

Kitty and Red were sitting down on the couch.

Red said "sweetheart, do you know if you want to come with me to work"?

She took a deep breath and said "I think I'm going to try and stay home".

Red was surprised he really thought Kitty would want to come to work with him.

He knew she was scared but she was trying to feel better about staying home alone.

Red wondered if she was moving too fast but he agreed.

He said "I'll come home for lunch that way you won't be without all day".

She nodded. That did make her feel a little better.

Red realized it was trash day so he had Eric gather it up.

Eric walked into the dark back yard.

He lifted up the trash can lid and someone with a mask jumped out at him.

He screamed like a little girl and threw the bags in the air and ran.

Eric ran inside and went to his parents.

Kitty said "what wrong"?

Before he could say anything Laurie came in the house and walked into the living room carrying a mask.

She was laughing hard at Eric.

She managed to say "you should've seen your face and you screamed like a girl".

Eric was mad.

He said "I hate you".

She laughed again.

Eric thought of something.

He said "so…does this mean we are even"?

She scoffed and said "not a chance little brother…this is just the beginning".

He looked at her and gulped.

He slowly backed up and went down to the basement.

Red and Kitty were smiling.

Laurie was still in the living room and Red said "if your mother stays home tomorrow while I'm at work can you stay with her"?

Laurie said "sure".

He said "good".

Laurie went upstairs.

He noticed Kitty get quiet and he said "are you alright"?

She said "I told you I didn't know if I wanted to stay home yet…why did you ask her"?

He said "I didn't mean anything by it; it was just as an option".

She nodded.

She said "I think I'm going to take a shower".

She said "are you coming up to the room soon"?

He said "yeah, I'll be up in a little bit".

He was thinking _she seems tired and worried …. maybe she forgot about his promise could he be so lucky?_

He decided to lock up and go upstairs.

He heard the shower still running. He took off his clothes and hopped in the shower with her.

She smiled at him and kissed him.

They washed each other and made love.

He dried her off and they got their pajamas Kitty chose Red's shirt.

Red sat on the bed and Kitty looked at him.

She said "what are you doing"?

He said "laying down".

She said "don't tell me you forgot about your promise"?

He thought '_damn, I forgot how good her memory is_'.

He said "it's still early…let's wait and when we're sure the kids are in bed we can make love wherever you want".

She looked at him and said "okay…but if I happen to fall asleep we will just do it tomorrow".

He thought '_crap me and my big mouth'._

The laid in bed and just talked.

It was about 11:30 p.m. Red knew the kids had gone to bed quite a while ago.

Kitty sweetly said "oh my Reddykins".

He knew that tone.

He said "okay, okay… where do you want to make love"?

She thought about it for a second and said "the kitchen".

He looked appalled.

He said "the kitchen…Kitty we eat in there"!

She rolled her eyes "why are you so shocked it's not like we haven't done it before".

Red couldn't help but smile a little after all Kitty does have the effect on him.

He said "alright, let's do this before I change my mind".

She hopped out of the bed and practically ran down the stairs. Red followed her.

She was already sitting on the counter smiling at him.

He looked at her and he was aroused. He walked over to her and put his hands on her thighs.

He slid his hands up to her hips and gently squeezed. He gently kissed her.

His lips moved to her neck. His tongue and lips slid over her flesh, he tasted the sweetness of Kitty's skin.

His hands moved to the buttons on her well his shirt. He open a couple of them just enough to reveal Kitty's breast.

Lifting her left hand to his head, she threaded her fingers into his hair on the back of his head, softly moaning as he kissed over the inside of one breast and then the other.

Her hand fell from his head and dangled limply by her side. She no longer touched him, only he was touching her.

His mouth moved closer and closer to her nipple and she felt his lips pulling on her flesh. He just had to move a little more… just a bit more to the right.

"Please… Red…" she whispered.

Red stopped and stood up tall in front of her. His eyes were dark and his hands tugged her closer, flush against his front.

He couldn't believe the look in her eyes; the desire, the passion, the craving.

"Say it again," he requested in a low timbre.

She begged "please, Red I need you".

Releasing a tormented groan from deep in his throat, Red hooked a hand behind her neck and pulled her into a kiss.

Their lips were parted, their tongues wet and probing. When she fell against him and her breasts slid against his chest, a jolt of desire caused his hips to thrust against her.

Kitty couldn't stop the whimpers and squeaks that emanated from her throat.

Reds' hard body pressed her against the counter and again his hips jerked then he ground his hardness against her as he bent his knees slightly so that he pushed against the juncture of her legs.

She felt his impatient hands roam over her body then settle on her breasts, tweaking the nipples and sending a cascade of shivers through her entire body.

He quickly unzipped his pants and gently entered her.

Red was captivated by how hot and wet and tight she was and he strained to hold himself in check.

No matter how many times they did this she was always tight. Slowly he began to move inside of her.

Kitty reached back to grasp the edge of the counter behind her. She slipped forward a little, taking him in even deeper as she clung to the hard surface beneath her for dear life.

Red leaned in and kissed her chest, sucked her nipples, and slid his tongue up and down her torso.

He was thrusting into her, harder, faster, harder, faster, until he felt the familiar pressure building inside of him.

His fingers began to stroke her clit and suddenly she let out a cry and released her grip on the counter, falling forward and almost knocking him over.

He held onto her ass and thrust into her a few more times, spilling inside her, groaning deeply.

They leaned against one another trying to catch their breath, panting. Kitty shuddered slightly from the pleasure he had given her.

His soft lips moved lazily over the top of her shoulder and up the side of her neck.

He said "damn that was fun".

She smiled brightly and said "I knew you like kinky sex".

He just smiled.

He pulled out of her and pulled his pants back up and buttoned up Kitty's shirt.

He said "are you ready for bed now"?

She nodded.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

She said "remind me to clean the counter in the morning".

He laughed and said "I will".

They got in bed and they instantly fell asleep.

A few hours later Kitty was having a nightmare.

Red woke her up and she started to cry.

She was clinging to him.

He said "how bad was it"?

She sniffled and said "bad".

He said "will you tell me about it"?

She said "I had a dream you were at work and somehow Bob escaped; he came to your store and killed you". She said "oh god Red, please don't go to work tomorrow".

He was shocked. He said "Kitty, it was just a dream; Bob can't hurt me".

She said "but he could escape Red"!

He said "I know you're scared but that will most likely not happen so you don't have to worry about that".

Kitty said "but I am worried I can't help it".

He gave her a soft smile and said "I know baby, I know".

He said "do you think you can go to sleep"?

She said "I'll try".

They settled down into bed and somehow she managed to fall asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

Tuesday Morning:

Red and Kitty were asleep. The alarm went off.

Red woke up and hit the alarm.

He rolled over and wrapped his arm around Kitty and began kissing her neck.

He knew today would be hard for her and she still needed to decide whether she was going to stay at home or go with Red.

He watched her eyes flutter open and she rolled on her back

She smiled at him.

He had to ask the question and he wondered how she would react.

He said "you know I have to go to work today, so I need to know if you're staying at home or coming with me.

She looked at him and said "I'm not ready to be apart from you yet especially after I had that dream about Bob coming to your shop…I'm sorry".

He said "honey, you have nothing to apologize for…I know this has to be hard for you and you've come along way".

He said "I'm very proud of you".

She smiled and kissed him.

Steven and Eric woke up early bound and determined to scare the crap out of Laurie.

The sun was just starting to come out.

They quietly walked into her bedroom. Laurie was asleep.

They smiled evilly and put on their masks.

Eric went to the foot of her bed and Steven was on the side; he carefully climbed in bed with her and laid still.

Steven brought out the air horn and pushed the button.

Laurie sat up and gave a blood curdling scream.

Then she notice Steven and punched him in the face.

Things were getting steamy in Red and Kitty's bedroom when they heard Laurie scream.

Red and Kitty came running into the bedroom.

Red said "what the hell is going on here"?

Eric and Steven were dying laughing.

They gave each other a high five and said "it worked"!

Steven said "we were just getting her back".

Red said "you're all dumbasses".

He guided Kitty out of the bedroom.

Eric and Steven smiled at Laurie and she threw her pillow and yelled "get out"!

They decided she had enough…for now.

They left the room.

Kitty and Red were getting ready for the day.

They walked downstairs and Kitty made breakfast.

The kids came to the kitchen.

Steven was starting to get a black eye.

Laurie noticed his eye and smiled.

Red said "your mother has decided to come with me to work so Laurie you're free to do whatever want".

Laurie nodded. She was actually a little disappointed in her mother's decision.

She was looking forward to have her mother all to herself, but she understood that her mom needed to be with her father right now.

They finished breakfast and Kitty and Red left. Eric and Steven went over to Donna's. There was no way in hell they would be alone in the house with Laurie.

12:00 p.m. Red's shop:

Kitty had been in the back room and Red knew she was bored.

He said "why don't I close up for lunch and we can have eat at home".

She smiled and nodded.

He locked up the building and he followed her out.

They pulled into the driveway and walked into the kitchen.

Red and Kitty saw Laurie taking a nap on the couch.

Kitty made lunch and went to the living room and woke her up.

Laurie said "you're home already"?

Kitty said "we just came home for lunch. Are you hungry"?

Laurie nodded and followed her mother into the kitchen.

She said "do you know where the boys are"?

Laurie said "who cares".

Kitty smiled and said "Laurie".

Laurie said "they're at Donnas'".

Kitty nodded.

They finished lunch and Laurie headed back to the living room.

Red said "I'm heading back to work".

Kitty got up to follow him but before they stepped outside Red said "honey, why don't you stay home I know how bored you were at the shop".

Kitty looked at him and started to panic on the inside. She said "but Red I don't want to be here without you".

He said "I know sweetheart, but a Laurie is here and I can call you every hour".

Her voice started to crack and she said "you don't want me there do you"?

He was shocked.

He said "Kitty that's not true I actually like having you there but I thought you'd be more comfortable at home".

She just continued to look at him.

He said "I'm sure Laurie would like the company…I saw the disappointment on her face when I told the kids you were coming with me".

She said "I don't know if I'm ready for this yet…it's a big step Red and I can't get that dream out of my head".

He said "I know but I think you might be ready to try it and if it gets to hard all you have to do is call me and I can come home".

He continued "as for the dream that's all it was a dream".

She softly said "I hope you're right Red".

He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips.

She sniffled.

He asked "so do you want to stay home"?

She looked at him and said "I guess I'll try it".

He smiled and said "that's my girl".

Red said "Laurie come here"!

Laurie came into the kitchen and said "is everything alright"?

He said "you're mother decided to stay home while I go back to work so I need you to stay with her".

Laurie nodded.

She too noticed how scared her mom looked but she was glad that she could have her mom to herself.

Kitty walked Red to his car.

He noticed how sad and scared she looked.

He almost gave in and thought about letting her come with him but he thought if he did that she would never stay by herself.

He leaned against the driver's side door and rested his hands on her hips. He leaned his forehead against her.

He said "it'll be okay Kit-Kat; I wouldn't leave you alone if I didn't think so".

She said "I still don't like this Red".

He said "I know but I'll be home about 5 and I'll call you every hour".

She said "make it every 30 minutes".

He smiled and said "deal".

He kissed her and said "go back inside and stay with Laurie".

She nodded.

Kitty went back inside and watched Red leave.

She was already starting to get scared.

Laurie said "mom"?

Kitty jumped and looked at Laurie.

Laurie said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you".

Kitty said "it's alright I'm just jumpy".

Laurie said "I know you're scared but you stayed with us while dad had those errands to run yesterday".

Kitty said "but this is different he's going to be gone practically all day".

Laurie said "it will be okay mom".

Laurie was stunned at her mom's behavior. She's never seen her be truly scared except for when her dad had the heart attack…her mom's always been the strong one.

Laurie's goal was to keep her mom as busy as possible, so Kitty didn't think about Red not being there.

30 minutes later as the phone rang. Kitty answered. It was Red. She smiled at the sound of his voice.

Red said "how my favorite girl doing"?

She smiled brightly and said "much better now that I am hearing your voice".

He said "I was just calling to check in".

She said "thank you".

He said "not a problem…I love you Kit-Kat".

She smiled and said "I love you to Red".

They hung up and she was feeling much better but in all honesty she still wanted Red with her and she wouldn't feel completely safe until he was by her side.

Kitty and Laurie were baking.

Out of nowhere there was a clap of thunder. Kitty jumped and dropped some of the flour on the floor. Laurie remembered that her mother was scared of thunder storms.

Laurie said "mom, are you alright"?

Kitty took a deep breath and said in a shaky voice "I'm fine".

Laurie knew she wasn't telling the truth so she said "do you want to call dad"?

Kitty was trying to be brave and said "no, I'll be fine".

Before Laurie had a chance to say anything there was another clap of thunder and it started to get dark outside.

Kitty couldn't take it anymore she went over to the phone and was about to pick it up but the phone rang. She was sure it was Red.

She said "Red"?

Unfortunately, she was wrong.


	38. Chapter 38

Her blood ran cold at the sound of the voice. Once again it was Bob.

Bob said "hey baby, it's so good to hear your voice…I've missed you".

Kitty was shaking and her eyes started to water at the sound of his voice.

He said "so I heard you have to testify…I can't wait to see you".

Kitty still said nothing.

He continued "don't worry baby, if things go like I plan at the trial Red will be out of the picture and I can finally have you all to myself; I for one can't wait".

He said "it was good talking to you; I love you Kitty".

Bob hung up.

Kitty was still standing with the phone to her ear paralyzed with fear.

Laurie was incredibly worried.

She took the phone from her mom and said "hello"?

She heard the dial tone and hung up the phone.

It was starting to storm outside.

Laurie touched her mom's shoulder and Kitty jumped and screamed.

Laurie started apologizing.

Kitty felt like she was going to be sick. She ran upstairs to her bedroom and shut the bathroom door. She lifted the toilet lid and threw up.

All she wanted was Red.

She got in the shower and started scrubbing herself. She started crying. She could feel Bob's hands all over her. She was scared to death.

Back in the kitchen:

Laurie was terrified at Kitty's behavior. She picked up the phone and immediately called her dad.

Red's wasn't answering and Laurie was freaking out. She wasn't stupid she knew her mother needed her father. She saw how scared she her mother was.

Red had just pulled into the driveway. He closed his shop as soon as it began thundering. He knew it would be too much for Kitty.

He came inside and Laurie ran to her father.

She said "thank god you're home"!

He's never seen Laurie like this before.

He said "what's wrong"?

She said "mom and I were baking and there was a loud clap of thunder but she tried to play it off and she was doing good but then there was another loud clap of thunder and she started to panic. She went to call you but the phone rang. She picked it up thinking it was you but it was someone else. I'm not sure who but it terrified her. She started crying. I took the phone from her but they already hung up. The poor thing was paralyzed with fear. She looked like she was about to be sick and ran up to the bedroom".

Red was fuming on the inside.

He thought 'dammit it was Bob'!

Red said "it was Bob".

Laurie was horrified.

She said "no wonder she was scared".

He said "dammit why can't he just leave her alone"?!

He was so angry. He was walking through the kitchen and punched a hole in the wall. She watched him go upstairs.

Laurie jumped. She's never seen her father this angry.

She sat down at the table with her book not moving a muscle.

Red and Kitty's bedroom:

Red opened the door. He didn't see her but he heard the shower running.

He thought _great she's probably scrubbing herself raw now. _

He was trying hard to calm himself down but on the inside all he was thinking about was killing Bob.

Finally, he took a couple of deep breaths. He knew Kitty needed him right now and she was his first priority.

He opened the bathroom door and heard Kitty crying. His heart broke. All of the angry thoughts vanished. He was just worried about his beautiful wife.

He opened the curtain and saw her sitting on the floor with her knees drawn up to he chest. He could see how red her skin was from her scrubbing herself.

She didn't even hear him come in.

He turned off the shower and he noticed the water had gotten cold.

He grabbed a towel.

He said "Kitty"?

She finally looked up and her face crumbled again. She said "he called again Red".

He stepped in the shower and wrapped her in the towel and picked her up. He sat her on the counter and held her while she cried.

After a couple of minutes she stopped crying but continued to cling to him.

She said "why won't he leave me alone"?

He said "I don't know baby".

She tensed up and said "Red please don't call me baby".

He was confused he always called her baby and he knew she loved it.

He said "why not… I thought you liked it"?

She said "he called me that today".

He was angry again. Yes, Bob took Kitty's feeling of safety away but now Bob was taking away part of their relationship. He was hurt and sad but he nodded. He wouldn't call her that ever again. He wouldn't let his feelings show. She needed him right now.

Red let go of Kitty and backed up. She looked at him confused.

She said "where are you going"?

He said "I'm going to get your clothes".

She watched Red leave the bathroom. She didn't know what happened.

He came back with her clothes and handed them too her and went to the bedroom.

She got dressed and dried her hair and put on her makeup again. She knew she wasn't going anywhere but it made her feel better.

Red was standing by the window watching the storm. It was really picking up out there. He knew Kitty hated storms but he loved them.

Kitty saw Red watching the storm. She knew how Red loved the storms. She knew something was bothering him but she didn't know what it was. She walked over to Red and touched his back.

He turned and looked at her. He said "are you okay"?

She shrugged "I guess".

He nodded.

He said "let's go back down stairs".

She could he didn't want to be around her but she didn't know why.

She said "Red, are you alright"?

He looked at her.

He thought to himself_ 'freaking swell just because Bob called you baby now I'm not allowed to; your my wife not his; your letting him win dammit'_!

He was upset with her but he said "I'm fine" and turned to leave the room.

She couldn't believe it he actually lied to her. She thought '_what was wrong with him'?_

She followed him out of the bedroom. He may be upset about something but she couldn't bring herself to let him out of her sight.

Red got a beer and sat down at the table. Kitty followed him and saw the hole in the wall. She looked at Red and he just looked at her. She let it go.

Laurie could feel the tension in the room.

She gathered up the courage and asked "is everything alright"?

Kitty said "ask your father".

Red looked at Kitty and thought _'nice Kitty make me the bad guy'. _

Red said "everything is just fine".

Laurie knew it was a lie but she knew not to meddle in their problems.

She nodded and grabbed her book.

Red looked at Kitty and grabbed his beer and walked out of the kitchen to sit on the porch to watch the storm.

Kitty walked in the living room and sat down with Laurie. She turned on the tv. There was a loud clap of thunder and Kitty practically jumped off the couch. Kitty waited for Red but he didn't come. He must be really upset. He knew that she was terrified of storms.

Laurie watched her mother. She too expected her father to come running. She knew something was up. She said "mom, are you and dad fighting"?

Kitty sniffled and said "I don't know…I mean I know he's upset about something but I don't know what I did". She said "but I need him… especially after Bob called and I hate storms".

Laurie said "I know he was angry when he found out that a phone call had upset you and then he said it was Bob that had called and then he punched a hole in the wall".

Kitty said "oh, I wondered if that was why he punched the wall".

Laurie said "do you want me to talk to dad"?

Kitty said "no, he just needs time to calm down".

Laurie nodded. There was another loud clap of thunder and once again Kitty jumped.

Hours later Red was still not saying much to Kitty.

He knew he was being a jerk but she really hurt him.

It was still storming outside and it seemed to be getting worse.

He at least was staying closer to Kitty because he knew how scared she was of the storm.

No matter how upset he was with her he would never let her be scared alone if he could help it.

Kitty had been pretty quiet. The kids could feel the tension between the two. They decided to stay in the basement where it was nice and safe.

Kitty was making dinner when there was another loud clap of thunder. She jumped and dropped the spoon. Red looked up. She had her elbows on the counter with her face in her hands. Red thought 'okay enough is enough she needs me right now…but I'm still upset with her'.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she jumped. He kissed her neck. She couldn't help but smile. She leaned back against him and started cooking again. The wind was picking up outside and it was thundering a lot more. Red could feel her shaking.

He tightened his arms around her and said "do you want me to take over"?

She said "no, I've got it".

He said "okay".

Finally, dinner was made and the kids came up. The kids could no longer feel the tension between their parents and for that they were grateful.

Red scooted close to Kitty to make her feel safe from the storm and she smiled at him.

They finished dinner and desert. Red said "why don't you go sit down and I'll clean the kitchen up".

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

He couldn't help but smile.

She turned to go in the living room and stopped when she saw the hole.

She had to ask "want to tell me what happen to cause you to punch a hole in the wall"?

He sighed inwardly. He said "later Kitty".

She nodded. She realized he was still upset.


	39. Chapter 39

It was nearing 8:30 p.m. and still storming heavily outside.

Red was still upset but he was staying by Kitty's side mainly because of the storm.

They had moved into the living room.

Red sat in his chair and Kitty was on the couch.

Red hadn't said much he would just nod when Kitty said something.

Kitty couldn't take the silence any longer.

She said "Red, please talk to me; I know your upset about something".

He looked at her and said "Kitty just drop it"!

She said "no; Red I know you're mad at me but I want to know what I did to upset you".

She continued "and I want to know why you punched the wall".

Red said "I punched the wall because I was angry that Bob called you".

She waited for him to continue.

Red snapped he said "fine, you're letting Bob win…there I said it"!

Kitty's eyes widen and she was hurt.

Red just looked at her waiting for her to say something.

He didn't regret what he said he thought she needed to hear it.

Her eyes started to tear up.

Her voice cracked and she said "what do you mean; I thought I was doing better".

Red said "you were until Bob called".

She said "I don't understand".

He sighed and said "just because that bastard called you baby shouldn't mean that I can't"!

She looked at him and thought _'so that's what's bothering him'._

She walked over to him and sat on his lap.

She said "oh Red, I'm sorry he just kept calling me baby and when you said it I just kept hearing Bob's voice".

She continued "I really don't want you to call me that I know that hurt you but that's how I feel".

He wasn't thrilled but he would respect her wishes.

He said "fine, I won't call you that anymore and until you let me call you baby I won't call you anything other than Kitty and you can't call me Reddykins".

She was heartbroken. She loved the cute pet names that Red called her especially Kit-Kat and she loved calling him Reddykins.

She knew he was being a big baby about this but in the back of her mind she understood why he was doing this but it still hurt.

She just looked at him and nodded.

He lifted her off of his lap and sat her on the couch.

He got up and locked up the house.

He said "I'm going to call it a night".

She just sat their stunned.

She couldn't believe he went upstairs without her especially with this horrible storm.

As if on cue there was a loud clap of thunder.

She hopped up and turned off the lights and ran to the bedroom to be with Red.

She knew he was still upset but she also knew he would protect her and make her feel safe no matter how mad he was at her.

She saw that Red was in bed with the lights turned off.

She hated the dark so she quickly went to the bathroom and turned on the light.

As she was getting dressed she could hear the wind houl and the branches hitting the window.

She turned off the light and got in bed.

Red had her back to her.

Her body was shaking…not because she was cold but because she was scared.

She said "Red"?

He didn't answer; she knew he was asleep.

She gently shook his shoulder.

He pulled the covers tighter around him.

She really needed his arms around her.

She shook him again.

Finally, he woke up.

He felt her pressed up against him.

He rolled over and saw the scared look on her face.

Even though he was still upset he hated seeing her scared.

He opened his arms and she immediately moved into them.

The thunder started again and she jumped.

He tightened his arms around her and she said "I wish the storm would stop".

He said "I know; just try and go to sleep".

She said "I love you Red".

He said "me too".

Now, she was really hurt he always said it back.

She snuggled even deeper into his arms and closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.


	40. Chapter 40

It was about 3:30 a.m. and the wind was still houling but the thunder seemed to stop.

Kitty's dream:

_In the dream there was only the judge, the lawyers, Red and Kitty. She thought it was weird but she didn't think anything of it. She was at the trial testifying. She could see Bob getting agitated but she continued. _

_That was when Bob lost it and all hell broke loose. _

_He managed to grab a gun from the bailiff and aimed it at Red. A shot rang out and Red fell to the floor. Kitty screamed but Bob continued shooting everyone except for Kitty. Once everyone was dead he walked over to Kitty and smiled evilly. _

_Bob said "now you're all mine baby". He roughly kissed her. She was trying to get away but found that she was handcuffed to the seat. All she could think about was Red lying in a pool of blood and she would give anything to hear him call her Kit-Kat or baby one more time. _

Red woke up to Kitty whimpering and he saw tears pouring down her face.

He thought 'oh no not another dream; especially not after the way I have been treating her'.

He gently shook her awake. It took him a couple of minutes to wake her up but finally her eyes flew open.

Without thinking he said "baby, are you alright"?

She saw him looking at her.

She froze and said "what did you just call me"?

He realized what he said and started apologizing.

Her reaction surprised him.

She flung her arms around him and cried.

He was thinking 'crap why did I call her that'

Red just held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

He felt like an ass.

He had been such a jerk to her but he was just hurt.

She finally stopped crying and pulled back and said "don't apologize…I needed to hear you call me baby".

He looked at her. He was very happy but he knew something had really scared her.

He said "Kitty, what happened"?

She tensed and said "I love you…you know that right"?

He said "of course I do…I love you too Kit-Kat".

She smiled brightly at the nick name.

She has missed that.

She said "are we okay"?

He said "better than okay".

She smiled and kissed him.

He said "Kitty, you still haven't told me what scared you".

She took a deep breath and said "I was testifying at the trial and I thought it was odd because the only people that were there was you, the lawyers, the judge, the bailiff, and Bob. As I was testifying I saw Bob get agitated but I knew I had to continue. Suddenly, he grabbed the bailiff's gun and shot and killed you, and then he shot everyone else in the room except me. He started walking over to me and he said "now you're all mine baby". He shoved his tongue down my throat…. I was trying to get away but I noticed I was handcuffed to the chair. I was so scared it felt so real Red".

She broke down crying.

He held her while she cried.

She finally ended up crying herself to sleep.

He laid awake just thinking.

He knew that was the second time she had the dream.

He knew she was worried about him being at the trial and to be honest so was he.

He finally managed to fall asleep.

A few hours later the alarm went off.

He saw that Kitty was still asleep and for that he was thankful.

He knew she didn't get much sleep last night.

He went to take a shower.

After he was ready he walked back into the room and noticed she was still asleep.

He decided he would make her breakfast in bed.

He walked downstairs and turned on the lights.

He looked outside and realized it had stopped raining.

In a way he was glad because Kitty was sure the storms were a bad omen.

He made breakfast and put it on a tray and carried it upstairs.

She was still sleeping.

He thought 'she must really be tired she didn't even budge'.

He sat down the tray and woke Kitty up.

Her eyes opened and she stretched. She saw Red sitting on the bed next to her.

She smiled and he kissed her.

He said "good morning sleepy head…sleep well"?

She said "I guess".

He said "I know it was a rough night but I think I have something to cheer you up".

She said "what's that"?

He walked over and grabbed the tray.

He said "breakfast in bed".

She smiled and said "oh Red this is wonderful…you are so sweet".

He said "well it's just my way of telling you I'm sorry for being a jerk yesterday".

She kissed him and they ate breakfast.

When they were done Red took the tray downstairs and came back up.

He saw that the bed was empty and heard the shower running.

He went to the bathroom and leaned against the counter until she was finished.

She saw Red standing there with a towel when she pulled back the curtain.

She smiled and stepped out of the shower.

He wrapped the towel around her and dried her off.

He said "I'm going to leave for work soon…I think it would be best if you stayed here today".

She said "Red, you can't make me stay here especially after yesterday".

Kitty stood in front of him wearing only a towel.

He picked her up and sat her on the counter and stood between her legs.

He said "Kitty, I know you're scared and you have every reason to be, but eventually you will have to stay home alone and I want to do everything I can to help you not be scared".

She said "I guess you're right…but I still don't like it".

He said "I'll still call you every 30 minutes…just have Laurie answer the phone if you're scared to".

She nodded.

He said "I know what will make you feel better".

She said "what's that"?

He picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

She squealed as he carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her down and crawled on top of her.

He looked into her eyes and said "I love you Kit-Kat".

She smiled and said "I love you to Reddkins".

He removed the towel and she laid there in all her glory.

He made love to her.

When they finished she was completely relaxed.

He realized the time and knew he had to leave.

He started to stand up but Kitty stopped him.

He looked at her and said "I have to go to work sweetheart".

She looked scared again.

He cupped her cheek and said "It will be alright; I wouldn't leave you alone if I didn't think so".

She nodded.

He said "I'm just a phone call away".

She said "okay".

He said "why don't you stay in bed and I'll let Laurie know that you're staying home".

She said "no, I don't want to fall asleep and have a nightmare so I think I'll just get ready".

He said "okay".

They got up and got dressed.

She was in the bathroom fixing her hair and doing her makeup.

He said goodbye and left the room.

He walked downstairs and saw Laurie sitting at the table eating cereal.

Red said "I'm going to work now and your mother is staying home so don't let her out of your sight".

Laurie said "are you sure it's a good idea to have to stay home today"?

He said "honestly, no but I want her to try it again".

Laurie nodded and said "don't worry I'll try and keep her busy".

He nodded and said "I'll come home for lunch so I can see how she's doing".

She nodded and watched her father leave.

A few minutes later Kitty came downstairs and walked into the kitchen.

Kitty saw Laurie and said "you're up early".

Laurie said "I'm usually an early riser".

Kitty said "have you eaten"?

Laurie said "yes, but I don't think the idiots' have".

Kitty smiled and said "Laurie be nice".

Laurie smirked.

Kitty started to make breakfast and Laurie asked "need any help".

Kitty said "no, thanks I've got it…especially after that prank you pulled the other day".

Laurie smiled and said "oh come on it was brilliant".

Kitty couldn't help but laugh at her daughter.


	41. Chapter 41

Kitty finished making breakfast and called the boys to come eat.

They sat down and looked suspiciously at the food.

Steven said "it looks good….who made it"?

Kitty said "I made it".

The boys looked at her trying to see if she was telling the truth.

Kitty realized what they were doing and said "I swear I made the food not your sister".

Finally, they believed her.

Once breakfast was finished Kitty started cleaning up.

The phone rang and she jumped.

Laurie noticed that her mother was scared so she answered the phone.

Thankfully, it was Red.

Laurie said "its dad".

She handed the phone to her mom and went to the living room to give her some privacy.

He said "hi, Kit-Kat…how are you doing"?

She smiled at the sound of his voice.

She said "I'm doing okay, but I'm glad you called".

He said "I'll come home for lunch to check on you".

She was relieved.

She said "good".

He said "I'll talk to you in a little while…I love you baby".

She smiled and said "I love you too".

She hung up the phone.

She was actually in a fairly good mood mostly because Red called.

She decided to get Laurie and they would make a few deserts for later.

Red's phone calls continued and for that she was grateful.

Even though she was doing a tiny bit better she was still scared and needed to hear her husband's voice.

It was now lunch time and Red walked through the door.

He saw Kitty making the lunch.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He kissed her cheek and said "how's my favorite girl"?

She smiled and said "I'm doing a little better but I'm glad your home".

She took the food and sat it on the table.

They all ate lunch and before Kitty knew it; it was time for Red to leave.

She started panicking a little on the inside.

Red could tell by the look in her eyes she was starting to freak out a little bit.

He said "you know you've done very well today and I'm so proud of you...this was a huge step".

She smiled at his praise.

He said "do you want to come to work with me for the rest of the day".

She thought about it.

She was thinking '_Red said I've done good so do I really want to take a step back? _

_On the other hand, I really don't like being without Red and I know I've seemed to be calm on the outside but truthfully I'm terrified. _

_Being with Laurie is nice and she does make me feel safe but only Red can make me feel completely safe. _

_She decided it's settled'!_

She saw Red watching her.

She told him "I want to go with you…if you don't mind".

Before he could say anything she said "I know it may seem like a step back, but I feel like I've accomplished a lot to day and I've missed you".

He said "I don't mind at all and it's not a step back…I want to you take baby steps".

She smiled and hugged him.

She said "I love you Red".

He said "I love you to Kitty".

They told Laurie the new plan and left.

Hours later they came home and Kitty began making dinner.

They ate and then had the desert that she and Laurie made earlier.

Red decided to go in the living room and sit on his chair.

Kitty and Laurie cleaned up the kitchen.

Kitty went to the living room and sat on Red's lap.

He said "are you alright"?

She said "I'm fine; I feel like I've been through a lot today that's all".

He said "you have".

She snuggled up against him and they sat like that for hours.

Surprisingly, Kitty was still awake.

He said "let me lock up and we can go to bed".

She nodded.

He stood up and sat her on his chair and went to the kitchen and locked the back door.

Then he turned off the lights and walked into the living room.

He saw Kitty sound asleep in the chair.

He smiled.

He locked the front door and picked up Kitty.

He hit the light and headed upstairs with a sleeping Kitty.


	42. Chapter 42

A few days had passed and Kitty slowly seemed to be getting better.

She still wasn't too keen on letting Red out of her sight.

They continued their routine.

She would stay at home alone for half a day and Red would come home for lunch and take her back to work with him.

The kids were still at war with each other.

The trial was coming up very soon.

He knew that would be a major setback for her.

The trial was all Red thought about and he knew Kitty was thinking about it too.

They still needed to meet with the lawyer but Kitty kept putting it off.

Red decided to call Jack and just have him come over to the house.

He knew he was playing with fire but if Red didn't call Jack the meeting would never happen.

Red called Jack while he was at work.

It was just before lunch, so Kitty wouldn't be there to interrupt him.

He set up the meeting for 7:00 p.m.

Jack said "does Kitty know about this"?

Red said "no, she doesn't".

Jack said "are you sure this is a good idea to surprise her with this meeting"?

Jack continued "I don't want to scare her".

Red said "I'm not sure how she will react but I know it won't be good. With the trial coming up in a few days I know we need to talk to you. I've made the decision to take the bull by the horns because I know Kitty keeps putting it off".

Red asked "do we have a good chance at winning this"?

Jack said "absolutely, I'm almost positive we will win but I'm warning you right now there is always a slim chance he could get off".

Red said "how in the hell is that possible? We all know that Bob raped my wife… hell he has a Kitty collection"!

Jack tried calming Red down.

Jack said "I know Red like I said it's just a slim chance…I just want you to be prepared for it".

Red took a deep breath and slowly said "Jack, if Bob gets off it would kill Kitty…she would never feel safe and I don't think I would be able to stop myself from killing Bob".

Jack said "Red, as long as we have all of our witnesses and the Kitty collection I'm almost certain we will win so there is nothing for you to really worry about".

Red said "I'm going to worry until I hear them say Bob is guilty".

Jack said "that's understandable…well I'll let you go now".

They hung up and Red sat there thinking _'what have I done'_?

He looked at the clock and decided to go home for lunch.

He pulled into the driveway.

He walked into the kitchen.

He saw Kitty alone and making lunch.

She smiled as soon as she saw him and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her butt.

She smiled.

He said "why are you alone? I told Laurie not to let you out of her sight"!

She heard the protective tone of his voice and smiled.

She said "I'm not alone the kids are in the basement with Laurie".

She said "before you get upset…Laurie asked if I wanted her to stay I told her I wanted to try and be alone she said if I changed my mind to come and get her".

She continued "I really haven't been alone that long…only about 10 minutes, so it's not really an accomplishment"

She could feel Red calm down.

He said "Kitty it is an accomplishment I told you baby steps remember"?

She nodded.

He said "I'm proud of you".

She smiled and turned around and hugged him.

She said "can you get the kids? Lunch is ready".

He nodded and headed down to the basement.

He saw the kids sitting on the couch. Laurie immediately started saying "daddy I tried to stay with mom but she wanted to try and be alone".

Red smiled and said "I'm not mad your mother told me".

He said "speaking of your mother that's why I came down here…lunch is ready".

They all got up and followed Red to the kitchen.

He came back up with the kids and saw Kitty sitting at the table.

He walked over to her and kissed her head and sat down.

They ate lunch.

About an hour later Red had to go back to work.

He saw the look in Kitty's eyes and knew without a doubt she would be coming with him.

Before they left Laurie stopped them.

Laurie said "I've decided to get a job so I was thinking about looking around today".

Kitty tensed.

Kitty thought '_who's going to stay home with me during the day now"?_

Red felt her tensed and realized why.

He said "Laurie, can you wait until the trial is over I want someone to be available to stay with your mother during the day"?

Laurie said "I guess, but what will I do for money? I mean I have quite a bit saved up, but I don't want to feel like I'm living here for free I'm a grown woman after all".

He said "we can talk about that when I get home okay"?

Laurie nodded and walked back inside.

Kitty breathed a sigh of relief which Red noticed immediately.

He said "better"?

She smiled and said "much".

They pulled out of the driveway and headed to Red's work.

Red decided not to say anything about the meeting.

He didn't want Kitty changing his mind.

Hours later they returned home.

He was feeling guilty for not telling Kitty about the meeting they were going to have tonight.

They went into the house and Kitty started dinner.

They sat down and began eating.

Kitty noticed Red was being fairly quiet and picking at his food.

Kitty asked "Red, are you feeling alright"?

She felt his forehead which seemed fine to her.

He looked up quickly and said "I'm fine".

She could tell he was being fidgety about something but she let it go.

She knew something was bothering him and whatever it was she didn't want to discuss it in front of the kids.

They finished dinner and ate desert.

After the kids finished eating they went to the basement.

Red had gone into the living room.

Kitty cleaned up the kitchen.

It was nearing 7:00 p.m.

She walked into the living room and saw that Red had the t.v. on but his mind was clearly somewhere else.

She picked up the remote and turned it off.

Red didn't even protest.

She sat on the coffee table in front of Red and touched his knees.

She finally got his attention.

She said "Red, your starting to scare me. What's wrong with you"?

He looked at her and said "Kitty, I'm sorry".

She looked at him and said "for what"?

He said "I went behind your back and did something that will probably make you mad".

She looked questionly at him.

Just as he was about to confess there was a knock on the door.

She jumped.

She said "are you expecting somebody"?

He said "that's what I've been trying to tell you".

He got up and answered the door.

It was Jack.

Jack stepped into the room and saw Kitty.

Kitty realized what was going on and her face got pale.

She started to shake and she looked at Red.

She said "what's going on here"?

He said "I called Jack today and set up the meeting".

She felt so betrayed and hurt.

She thought _'how could you do that to me and how could you go behind my back like that'_?

She knew she wouldn't be able to go anywhere so she decided to get this meeting over and done with.

But make no mistake she was incredibly angry with Red.

Red saw the look on her face…he knew he was in trouble.

She sat down and looked at Jack.

Jack knew Kitty was not in the mood for this so he cut to the chase.

He said "I just want to make sure the witnesses our on board for the trial and let you know what to expect".

Kitty was too upset to say anything so she just continued to stare at Jack.

Red said "Donna and Midge have agreed to testify on Kitty's behalf".

Jack said "excellent".

He looked at Kitty and said "Kitty, I know you're upset but if you have any questions now is the time to ask them".

She looked at him and finally said "I don't have any right now".

Jack said "okay, if you think of some just call me".

Jack said "if you're up for it I would like to show you around the courtroom the day before the trial".

He continued "I just want to make you as comfortable as possible….I'm sure this is very hard for you".

She said in a quiet voice "do I have to".

He said "not at all but I think it would make it easier for you at least it does for some people".

She just looked at him.

Jack sighed he knew he wasn't getting anywhere with Kitty so he decided to take the hint and leave.

Jack knew Kitty well enough to know that she would talk to him when she was good and ready.

Jack stood up to leave.

He shook Kitty's hand and walked to the door.

Red walked him out and Jack said "how much trouble are you in"?

Red said "I'm not sure".

Jack said "well, good luck and I'll keep in touch".

They shook hands and he left.

Red walked back into the living room and saw a very pissed off Kitty.

Kitty stood up and said "I can't believe you did that".

She stormed up to the bedroom before he could say anything.

He heard the bedroom door slam shut.

He thought '_great, I'm in big trouble now'._

He sat down in his chair.

He thought '_should I stay down here where its nice and safe or should I go up and face the consequences'?_

He took a deep breath, gathered up all of his courage and went up to apologize to his wife.

He decided to see if the door was unlocked and surprisingly it was.

He thought '_at least she didn't lock me out'_.

He saw that the bathroom door was shut.

He tried to open the door but it was locked.

He thought 'crap, I knew that was too easy'.

He knocked on the door.

He said "Kit-Kat, please open up".

She said "no"!

He thought 'that went well'.

**Kitty POV**:

_I stormed up stairs and slammed the door shut._

_I really needed a shower. _

_The talk about the trial was too much and now I can feel Bob's hands on me again._

_I can't believe Red could do something like that to me._

_He caught me completely off guard. _

_He did seem to feel bad about it…wait no don't let Red off the hook. _

_He went too far. He should've talked to me first…he tried talking to you remember?_

_Dammit! _

_This sucks my mind even is agreeing with Red. I just can't forgive him yet. _

_I don't know if I'm ready for the trial._

_I'm terrified my dream will come true. I know Red is still there I can hear him knocking. I just need time to myself. End of pov._

Red knocked again she said "go away"!

He sighed and said "fine"!

He walked back down stairs.

About 2 hours later Kitty still hadn't come down and he was getting worried.

He walked back into the bedroom and saw Kitty asleep or so he thought.

He got dressed and got in bed.

He laid down next to her.

He threw his arm over her and he jumped when she said "don't touch me"!

He said "but Kitty".

She scooted closer to the edge of the bed and pulled the covers tighter around her and fell asleep.

He huffed and said "fine".

He got up and grabbed his pillow and a blanket and went down stairs to sleep on the couch.

Red knew it probably wasn't the smartest idea since there was a good chance she would have a nightmare but he couldn't lay in bed with her and not want to touch her.

He finally fell asleep.

Sometime later he felt something shaking him.

He opened his eyes and saw Kitty crying.

He knew she had a nightmare.

Her voice cracked and she said "please, come back to bed".

He could never deny her anything.

He said "okay".

They walked upstairs and got in bed.

She clung to him.

He said "I'm sorry Kit-Kat".

She smiled and said "I know…I forgive you".

She finally felt safe enough to fall asleep and Red went to sleep as soon as he was sure she was asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

It was Friday morning.

The alarm went off.

Red hit the button and rolled over.

He was going to wake Kitty up but he found she was already awake and looking back at him.

He knew they made up last night but he needed to make sure they were really okay.

He said "good morning".

She smiled and said "good morning".

He said "I'm sorry for going behind your back, but I had to get the meeting set up and you kept putting it off".

She looked at him and said "I know you're sorry and I do forgive you, but I'm still hurt that you didn't talk to me first".

He said "well, I did try you know".

She sighed and said "I know, but I don't like talking about the trial".

She continued "If I talk about the trial that means it's really going to happen".

He said "Kitty I know you're scared, but you have to realize this trial is really going to happen…and in a few days".

She snapped "don't you think I know that! It's all I think about. I'm scared to death about being in the same room with him but I'm absolutely terrified that my dream will come true".

Her eyes started to water and her voice cracked she said "I can't lose you Red"!

He was stunned and immediately took her in his arms and let her cry.

She finally stopped crying and she said "I'm sorry; I don't know what got into me".

He said "you have nothing to apologize for".

He continued "I knew you were scared, but I didn't realize how much".

She said "I made sure you didn't".

He said "why did you hide your feelings from me".

She said "I'm worried about your heart".

She continued "I saw how angry you got when Bob was in our house; the last thing you need is to worry about me… you have to keep your blood pressure under control".

He said "Kitty, I need to know what you're thinking so I know how to make you feel better".

He continued "I don't want you to worry about me my main focus is on you".

She said "but that's the problem Red you're not taking care of yourself if you're too focused on me.

He said "Kitty I feel fine nothing is going to happen to me".

She said "but Red you…"

He pressed a finger to her lips to shut her up.

He repeated himself "nothing is going to happen to me…I promise"!

Before she could say anything else he leaned down to kiss her.

Pulling her into a tight embrace, he lowers his lips to hers.

Feeling her tongue probing, he opens his mouth and pulls it in.

He takes off her nightgown and her panties. He quickly undresses.

His hands begins caressing her breasts softly, bringing the tips to fullness.

He releases her lips, and dropping his head down, he draws one tender mound into his mouth, tasting her sweetness, seeming never to be able to get enough.

He feels her hands moving lightly over his chest, pausing as they touch his nipple.

His body shivers at the sensation it causes knowing that passion is rapidly consuming them.

He moves his mouth back to hers as he moves over on top of her and into her.

She arches up to accept him, pulling him in fully.

She finds his rhythm and they move as one.

They start slow, wanting the sensation to last, but as desire grips them, their pace increases until the final plunge when their passion explodes sending rippling wave after wave of pleasure flowing through them.

Red crumples on top of her, then he quickly rolls the both of them over, still intimately joined, until she is on top.

He pulls her head to his chest, holding her tight, as he hears the sound of their heartbeats merging then slowing, resuming their normal rhythm.  
After their bodies relax, she feels him becoming soft within her. "I love you."

She murmurs as she listens to his slow steady heartbeat.

He said "I love you too Kit-Kat".

Red said "want to tell me about your nightmare"?

She said "I dreamt about the trial again".

Red nodded and decided to let it go.

He said "since its Friday I can stay home if you want".

She wasn't too thrilled with the idea of staying home without Red especially after the meeting last night.

She said "what if you go to work and we give Laurie a break and let her go job hunting if she wants".

He looked at her and said "are you saying you want to stay home alone"?

She took a deep breath and said "I'm not ready but I think I need to try".

He said "absolutely not"!

She looked at him and said "but Red".

He said "no, Kitty you're not ready…I want you to take it slowly".

She looked at him and thought '_thank god he stopped me I really didn't want to stay home alone'._

She said "okay".

Red saw how quickly she agreed with him and he knew he made the right decision.

He said "what if we go to my work for half a day and then I'll close up for the rest of the day how does that sound"?

She said "it sounds great".

They walked into the bathroom and showered together.

They got ready for the day and headed down to the kitchen.

Kitty cooked breakfast and Red cleaned up the kitchen.

They left for work.

Red was locking up.

It was about lunch and it had been a slow day and Kitty was bored.

She got a wicked idea.

Red came in the back looking for Kitty.

He saw her sitting on the desk completely naked with her legs crossed.

She smiled and gave him a come hither look.

Red walked over to her.

Red smiled at his wife as he sank down into his chair

He inched it a little closer then grasped her legs and placed her feet on the arm rests.

He licked his lips at the sight before him and leaned closer, inhaling deeply.

Red slid his arms beneath and around her thighs.

A soft whimper escaped her lips when she felt Red's fingers once again comb through the curls covering her most intimate place.

"Red…" she gasped when he pulled her open and released a warm breath against her sensitive flesh.

"Kitty… lay back…" Red told her in a hoarse voice. "Lay back… open yourself more to me…"

Kitty did as he asked, and slowly laid back on the desk, not surprised to feel Red pull her a little closer to the edge of the desk. She felt her breath catch in anticipation of what she knew was coming.

With an appreciative murmur, Red buried his face between his wife's smooth white thighs; his mouth covering her sex in a hungry kiss.

He groaned her name as her unique flavor washed over his tongue, flooding his senses with all that was Kitty. He thrust his tongue into her then slid up to circle and suck her swollen clitoris.

"Red!" Kitty squirmed on the desk under his intense ministrations.

The actual feel of his silky hair tickling her inner thighs, the feel of his mouth… his tongue… on her, licking, sucking, and kissing her into mindless oblivion.

Moments later, he unwrapped one arm from around her thigh and brought his fingers into play, pressing one long digit slowly into her as he concentrated on her clit with his lips and tongue.

At her low moan of approval, Red added a second finger and continued to thrust them in and out of her silken heat.

Kitty was mindless with pleasure, her sole being focused on the man between her legs and the incredible sensations his talented mouth and fingers were creating in her body.

Kitty could already feel herself teetering on the edge of release.

Red could sense that she was close, could feel her inner walls beginning to clench around his thrusting fingers, and stepped up his efforts.

He sucked harder on her clit, pulling the sensitive pearl into his mouth as he increased the pace of his fingers.

"Red… oh, Red…" Kitty began to pant his name on every breath as she reached out and wound the fingers of her right hand in his hair, and arched against him as she unconsciously began to fondle her breast with her left. "Red… please…"

Red smiled internally and grazed her clitoris gently with his teeth.

"Red!" Kitty cried out his name and curled up off the desk; her left hand joining her right to hold him against her as she convulsed with her orgasm.

As Kitty laid back on the desk, Red removed his fingers from her quivering sheath and lowered his mouth to greedily lap at her flowing juices.

He slipped his fingers up to continue circling her clit, and several moments later was rewarded with another deluge of her essence as a second, stronger orgasm rocked Kitty's body.

Kitty loosened her grip on his hair and gently tugged. "Red… love, come here…" she called to him in a shaky voice, small tremors still coursing through her body.

With a final, deep kiss to her slick sex, Red rose to his feet, and gazed down at his wife.

A lustful smile came to his face at the sight of her laid out on his desk, her skin flushed and glistening, her breasts full and topped with tight rosy nipples. She had the appearance of a well-satisfied woman, and Red couldn't help the surge of pride that flowed through him knowing he was responsible.

"I'm coming, my dear…" Red said as he stepped closer.

"Not just yet you're not," Kitty quipped with a coy smile then gasped as he ran his hands up her torso, his fingers skimming her sides until he was cupping her breasts. He gently kneaded the full mounds until her nipples hardened even more beneath his skilled touch and pierced his palms.

Red unzipped his pants and pushed his boxers down.

She slid her hands up along his forearms and tugged, pulling his body closer, her meaning clear.

Red smiled at his wife and nodded.

His hands left her breasts and trailed down her sides; one hand coming to rest on her hip while the other wrapped around his erection.

Red flexed his member down and ran the head down and up her slick folds, coating it with her juices before he finally placed the tip at her waiting entrance.

"Mmm…" Kitty moaned as Red slowly pressed his length inside her. "Ooh… I love it when you enter me like that…" she told him once he was seated to the hilt. "So slow… letting me feel every inch of you…"

Red smiled. It was a feeling he rather enjoyed himself; his shaft buried in her hot, slick sheath; feeling her pulsing around him. He told her so.

Kitty grinned then clenched her inner muscles around him. "As enjoyable as this is… I know something that is even better," she circled her hips against him. "Don't hold back, Red… we're both too close…"

Red nodded and gripped her hips tightly as he withdrew only to thrust back into her again and again. With each successive plunge of his shaft into her, Red increased the speed and drive of his thrusts.

"Oh yes…" Kitty moaned in encouragement and brought one of her legs up off the arm of the chair to wrap loosely around his rear as he continued to move inside her.

Red grinned at her reaction and slid his hands from her waist to her hips, gripping them as he increased the pace of his thrusts, pressing deeper and deeper inside her with each drive of his hips.

He was close; could feel his release approaching and without realizing it began to move even faster.

Kitty arched up off the desk, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she kissed him voraciously.

Their bodies rocked together, each pushing the other closer to release.

Kitty tightened her legs around Red' hips as his thrusts grew harder and faster.

They pulled out of the kiss, both in need of all the oxygen they could get as the coils of pleasure within them tightened with every move of their bodies.

Moments later, Kitty's head fell back and she screamed Reds' name as her orgasm crashed over her in a blinding shimmer of sensation.

The clutch and pull of her inner walls around him was too much for Red and he followed her over the edge; crying out Kitty's name as his juices flew from his shaft in long ropes to pound against her womb.

They held each other close, their lips seeking and finding each other for a loving kiss as residual tremors washed over them.

Red found the strength to gently pull out of Kitty.

He sat down on the chair and Kitty pushed herself up on her elbows.

She smiled at him and watched as he pulled his pants up.

He said "where are your clothes".

She pointed next to the desk.

He grabbed them and helped her get dressed.

He gently took her face in his hands and said "thank you baby, I'll always remember that".

She said "it was my pleasure".

They softly kissed each other and left to go home.

They spent the rest of the day at home.

They had finished dinner and cuddled on the couch until it was time for bed.


	44. Chapter 44

Saturday and Sunday had come and gone.

It was now Monday about 5:45 p.m.

The trial is starting Wednesday.

Kitty was scared to death.

She would not let Red out of her sight.

Yes, she was afraid but she didn't know how much longer Red would be with her if things took a turn for the worst while at the trial.

Thankfully, she didn't have to testify just yet.

Red had sent the kids away so he and Kitty could have the house to themselves.

The kids completely understood.

In fact they decided to stay the night at Donnas' so they could give their parents a chance to be alone.

They were sitting on the couch and Red got an idea.

He could see how scared and tense she was.

He said "Kitty come with me"?

He took her hand and guided her upstairs.

He walked into the bedroom, then the bathroom and said "I want you to take a bath and relax while I make dinner".

She looked at him and said "do you have to leave"?

He said "Kit-Kat you're safe; I'll be right down stairs if you need me".

She continued to look at him.

He sighed and hugged her.

He began rubbing her back and said "Kitty, I'm not going to let anything or anyone hurt you…it's just us".

He pulled back and cupped her face in his hands.

He kissed her.

He said "please, do this for me; I can see how tense you are".

She could tell she wasn't going to win so she sighed and said "okay".

He smiled and said "good".

He turned on the water and let the tub fill up.

He put her favorite bubbles in the tub and lit the candles.

She was touched.

She said "oh Red this is so sweet of you".

He stood up and saw that Kitty still wasn't too thrilled about being left alone.

He said "I'll stay with you for a minute if it will make you feel better".

She nodded and said "please"?

He undressed her.

He saw that the tub was filled so he turned off the water.

He helped into the tub.

He stood back to look at his beautiful wife.

He thought 'god, she's beautiful'.

She looked back at him and he could tell she wanted him to stay but he had to make dinner and get his surprise ready.

He got on his knees and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

She said "join me"?

He said "you have no idea how tempting that sounds but I can't".

She looked like she was about to cry.

She needed Red's arms wrapped around her.

She said "why not"!?

His heart broke.

He said "honey, I need to make dinner and I have a surprise for you".

She sniffled and said "a surprise"?

He smiled.

He could tell she was interested; he knew she loved surprises.

He said "that's right beautiful".

He continued "I have to go down stairs to set it up and cook dinner".

She finally said "okay".

He said "I want you to stay in the tub until the water gets cold and I will come and get you when I'm ready; so if I haven't come back when you're done with your bath the wait for me in the bedroom".

She started to protest "but Red".

He cut her off saying "if you need me just holler".

She smiled and thought 'he could always read my mind'.

He kissed her head and she closed her eyes.

He was about to shut the door and she quickly said "leave the door open"!

He smiled and nodded and walked out of the room.

She watched Red leave.

Kitty POV:

_I am so scared about tomorrow but I truly have the sweetest husband in the world. _

_I can only hope that I will still have him after the trial. _

_I hate Bob so much! _

_It's his fault that I have to testify in the first place._

_I can't believe he lied to us all of those years. _

_He gained our trust especially Red's and that is very hard to do. _

_I am the only one that Red trusts completely, so for someone to come close to me is impressive. _

_I really don't want to be in the same room as Bob. _

_Thank god Red will be by my side._

_Hopefully, I can sit next to Red at the trial instead of next to the lawyer. _

_I'm truly terrified of Bob. _

_I hope Bob doesn't take my Reddykins from me._

_Stop thinking about Bob Kitty!_

_Red wanted me to relax. _

_Think happy thoughts Kitty._

_Oh, I know! _

_Red's surprise._

_I wonder what it could be._

_Great now this will drive me nuts!_

End of POV.

Kitty closed her eyes and did her best to relax.

Red was downstairs cooking dinner.

He put it in the oven and waited.

He decided to go to the backyard and set up his surprise.

He put table up and decorated it.

He laid a beautiful white table cloth over it and went back in the house and grabbed 2 dozen red roses that he had hidden.

He knew they were her favorite.

He still had another bouquet that he grabbed and put in the fridge so they wouldn't go bad.

He was going to give that bouquet to her after her bath.

He grabbed a vase and put the roses in it.

He put the vase on the table.

He also had red rose petals.

He put some of the rose petals on the table.

He put a black runner on the ground that lead to the table and pinned it down.

He put the red rose petals on the side of it.

He then went inside grabbed the candles and 2 small cylinder holders.

He put them on each side of the flowers.

He lit the candles.

It was just about 6:50 p.m.

The sun was starting to set.

He stood back to look at his work.

He was impressed.

He smiled and thought 'Kitty will love this'.

He went back inside and got the food out of the oven and finished dinner.

He put it on the plates and sat it on the counter.

He headed upstairs to get his wife.

He walked upstairs and into the bedroom.

He saw Kitty lying on the bed clinging to his pillow wearing his shirt.

He silently hoped that was all she was wearing.

He said "damn"!

She looked up when she heard him cuss.

She said "what's wrong"?

He smirked and said "I was hoping you were still in the bathtub so I could dry you off".

She smiled and held her hand out to him.

He walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

She saw him thinking and was curious.

She said "what are you thinking about"?

He said "oh I'm just trying to figure out if you're wearing any panties".

She gave her famous Kitty laugh and said "see for yourself".

His eyes lit up.

He put his hand on her knee and slowly slid his hand up her leg and under her or better known as his shirt.

He found that she wasn't wearing any panties.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

She moaned into this mouth.

He knew if he didn't stop now they would never leave the bed.

He pulled back and whimpered.

She said "why did you stop"?

He said "because dinner is ready and so is your surprise".

Her eyes lit up and she smiled.

He stood up and grabbed her underwear and a pair of pants.

He said "put these on…you can keep the shirt on".

He smiled.

He said "before we go downstairs I need to blind fold you".

He could tell she was a little scared.

He said "you trust me don't you Kit-Kat"?

She said "with my life".

He said "good; just relax I promise you won't regret it".

He blind folded her and scooped her up in his arms.

She gasped and held onto his neck.

When they got to the kitchen he sat her down.

He said "I want you to stay here for a second and don't take off the blindfold".

He could feel her tense.

He said "it'll be okay baby; I'll just be gone for a second".

She nodded.

She heard the door slide open.

She heard Red come back in.

He grabbed the roses he had for her.

A few seconds later Red touched her shoulder.

She jumped.

He said "it's just me; I'm sorry I scared you".

She said "it's okay".

He guided her outside and stopped on the patio.

He took off the blindfold and waited to see her reaction.

She gasped.

She was in awe.

He presented her with the roses.

She smelled them.

She said "there gorgeous".

Her eyes started to water.

She was a lucky woman.

She looked around.

She said "oh Red…this is beautiful".

She said "you did all of this for me"?

He sneaked his arms around her waist and said "of course".

She said "but why"?

He said "because I love you…and I want you to relax".

He continued "I know how scared you are and I just want to make these next few days as easy as possible for you".

She started to cry.

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Of course Red being Red started thinking he did something wrong.

He thought 'of crap I made her cry maybe this was a bad idea'.

She finally stopped crying and kissed him passionately.

She said "oh Red, you are the best husband in the world".

He breathed a sigh of relief.

He said "I try".

She laughed.

They walked over to the table, sat down and started eating.

He said "give me a second and I'll grab desert".

She grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

She said "hurry back".

He smiled and said "you got it".

He took the flowered in for her and put them in a vase.

He brought out the desert.

Red had made mocha molten cakes and chocolate covered strawberries.

No one would ever guess that Red is an amazing cook and incredibly romantic as well as an amazing lover.

Kitty was the only one that knew these things about her husband.

He sat down at the table with Kitty and they began feeding each other.

They played footsies underneath the table.

They finished eating.

She lovingly said "Red tonight has been absolute heaven…you have no idea how much this means to me".

He put his finger under her chin and looked deep into her eyes.

He said "yes, I do baby".

He softly kissed her.

He said "the night's not over yet".

She said "no"?

He said "no".

He blew out the candles and put the plates inside.

They walked into the living room.

He said "there is something I want to do".

She smiled and said "oh yeah"?

He nodded.

He unbuttoned her pants and pushed them down and took off her shoes. She was left wearing Red's shirt and her panties.

She said "Red what if the kids come home early".

He laughed and said "the kids are staying the night at Donnas'….besides were not having sex down here".

She said "were not"?

He said "no".

Red put on some romantic music. It was Frank Sinatra-You Will Always Be The One I love.

He held out his hand and said "may I have this dance"?

She took it and said "for the rest of my life".

He took her in his arms.

His hand slid over her butt and he squeezed.

He brought her as close as he could.

Kitty could feel him pressing into her.

She rubbed against him.

She smiled as he groaned.

She would take care of the later.

They kissed.

She looked into his eyes and could see the love he had for her.

She could not imagine her life without him in it.

Kitty thought 'dammit why did I think about that I was having such a good time'.

Red saw the scared look in her eye and knew what she was thinking about.

He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

She buried her face in his neck.

He could feel wetness on his neck and he knew his Kit-Kat was crying.

Expect this time her tears were not happy ones.

The song finished and he held her while she cried.

He knew she was scared.

Quite frankly so was her because he too had the dream about Bob killing him a couple of nights ago but there was no way in hell he would tell her that.

That was part of the reason he wanted to give her this romantic evening.

In case something goes horribly wrong at the trial she would always have this night to remember.

What she didn't know was he would gladly give his life up to save hers…he just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

He cupped her face and kissed her tears away.

She said "I'm sorry Red, I didn't mean to ruin our beautiful evening".

He said "Kit-Kat you didn't ruin anything".

She said "but I started thinking about him".

He said "I know sweetheart".

She said "aren't you mad at me"?

He was shocked "mad"?

He continued "why would I be mad"?

She said "because I started to cry and I wasn't focused on us like you asked me to be".

He couldn't help but smile.

He guided her over to his chair and sat down and pulled her with him.

He made her straddle him.

He looked deep into her eyes.

He said "I know you're scared and you have every reason to be its normal that you think about him especially with the trial coming up".

He continued "oh baby you've been doing so well these last few days and I am so incredibly proud of you; I told you before I don't want you to hold your feelings in".

He said "we have had romantic evening it was everything I had hoped it would be and more…and I have you to think for that".

He said "I wouldn't do this for just anyone you know"

She laughed a little and said "I would certainly hope not"!

He smiled and said "that's my girl; I love that spunky attitude".

She smiled and said "you always know how to make me feel better…I love you Reddykins".

He said "I love you to Kit-Kat".

She said "Red"?

He said "hmmm".

She kissed him and said "can we make love now"?

He said "I thought you'd never ask".

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He locked up for the night.

She said "what about the stuff outside"?

He said "I'll clean it up tomorrow".

She nodded.

He kissed her as he carried her upstairs.

He walked into the bedroom and shut the door.

He laid her on the bed.

He looked into her eyes and said "I love you so much Kitty".

She smiled and kissed him passionately.

He unbuttoned her shirt.

Her breasts were revealed to him.

Red says nothing as he starts at her neck and lets his tongue glide gently down her body, purposely avoiding her groin.

His tongue goes all the way down to her toes, as he puts her toes in his mouth, one at a time and gently sucks on them, his eyes watching her expression.

He starts back up her legs, going slowly to the inside of her thighs, licking gently.

Kitty is now digging her heels in, as the sensation of his tongue is overpowering her.

She takes a deep breath as he again avoids the area where she is craving him the most, now he's at her navel.

His hands massage her small waist, as he traces his tongue all the way back up to her breasts. He starts kissing her breasts, taking each nipple and biting down gently, then letting his tongue encircle them.

Now her legs are going over his shoulders as he holds her tighter to him. His left hand going under her buttocks and lifting her gently up to him.

Kitty can feel the whole room spinning as her juices are beginning to trickle down her thighs, only to be lapped up by the Red's tongue. Her whole body is starting to shake as she starts trying to sit up and push him back.

Red is not giving in, as he inserts two fingers into her vagina, and rotates them slowly while his tongue does it's own number.

Kitty is breathing harder as she's now trying to pull away from him.  
"Red-stop please-let me get my breath."  
Red crawls slowly over the crumpled sheets, pulling them away from her and throwing them to the other side of the room.

She is reaching for him, eagerly kissing him-tasting her own fluids. She groans as she feels his knee pushing her thighs further apart, he enters her in one quick thrust. He is meeting his every thrust, his hands are at the arch of her back, supporting her every move.

They both start to breathe harder as Red whispers her name, "Tell me again-how much you want it."  
Kitty's head is nodding up and down, her voice is hoarse, "Yes-yes-I want you deep inside me-you feel so good-I've never been so hot before-don't ever stop-Red-god-I feel like I'm going to pass out."  
Red's pace increases, the sweat is pouring off his body like he's just stepped out of shower, and he swallows, trying to get his voice.

He can feel his legs becoming weak, he can feel that Kitty is ready to come-he knows he's not far behind as both their bodies explode, and Kitty lets out a scream.

He collapses on top of her.

She holds him to her.

He rolls on his back taking Kitty with him.

She looks at him.

His eyes are closed.

She says "Red, honey are you alright"?

He says nothing.

She starts to panic.

She thinks 'oh god no'.

She cups his face and gently slaps him.

She says in a panicky voice "Red"!

Suddenly, Red grabs her and pins her on the bed.

She screamed.

He starts laughing "I got you good didn't I"?

She starts hitting him.

She said "what the hell were you thinking …that's wasn't funny you dumbass"!

He realizes how badly he scared her and instantly felt bad.

He said "oh Kitty I'm sorry I thought it'd be funny".

She got quiet and said "well it wasn't"!

He said "I'm sorry…forgive me"?

She said nothing.

He started kissing her neck.

He said "come on baby forgive me you know you can 't stay mad at me very long".

She pouted and said "I hate that you know that".

He smiled and said "I know everything about you".

She finally smiled and said "I forgive you…just don't do that again"!

He said "I won't…it was a bad joke".

She said "yes, it was".

He kissed her passionately.

They made love the rest of the night.

It was about 2 a.m. when they were finally drifting off.

She said "Red, thank you for tonight it was amazing".

He said "you're welcome baby".

He tightened his hold on her and she snuggled even closer.

He said "I love you Kitty".

She smiled and kissed his chest. She said "I love you too Red".

She closed her eyes.

Before she fell asleep she thought 'I'll always remember this night'.

She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	45. Chapter 45

Tuesday Morning

Red and Kitty's bedroom:

Kitty woke up with a smile on her face.

She was still completely naked under the sheets.

Last night had been amazing.

Red went all out.

She felt so safe and loved.

Last night, all she dreamt about was Red and their romantic evening.

She wanted to thank Red for last night.

She wanted to cuddle with her husband; however, when she rolled over her arm hit the cold sheets.

Her eyes popped open.

She sat up and pulled the sheets around her chest.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 9:45 a.m.

She was shocked; she hardly ever slept this late.

She thought 'where is Red'?

She yelled "Red"!

He came out of the bathroom dressed for work.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw him.

He sat down with her.

He said "are you alright"?

She cupped his cheek and said "I am now; but I did start to panic when you weren't in bed with me".

She continued "I thought you might of left the house".

He said "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to scare you but I would never leave without telling you".

He pressed a kiss to her lips.

He said "how did you sleep"?

That brought a smile to her face.

She said "I slept like a baby…I dreamt about you all night".

He smiled and said "I'm glad".

She said "I take it you're going to work"?

He said "yes; just for a couple of hours 3 tops".

He said "since I won't be gone that long I think you should stay here with the kids".

He saw the scared look on her face and knew she was about to protest.

He said "don't worry baby it will be alright; I'm just a phone call away".

She started to panic and said "no, Red please don't make me stay here without you".

He said "honey, Laurie wanted you to herself for a while…I think she wants to prepare you for the trial".

She looked like she was about to cry.

She said "is it too late to change my mind about going to the trial".

He said "I'm afraid so".

She looked down at her hands and got quiet.

He needed to get her mind off the trial even if it was for a moment.

He took her left hand and kissed her wedding ring.

He saw her smile and she slowly lifted her head.

He saw tears gathering in her eyes.

Red said "did you enjoy last night"?

Her eyes lit up.

She said in an excited voice "oh yes it was a magical evening; it made me forget about everything that's going on".

He smiled and said "that was my goal…I'm glad I could help".

She cupped his cheek and said "Red if it wasn't for you I don't think I could get over any of this".

He said "honey, I'm not expecting you to forget about what happened…it will be with you forever I just want you to be able to feel safe in your own home and when you're alone".

She said "I don't know if that will ever happen".

He said "sure it will; it just takes time and it will help when Bob is behind bars".

She nodded.

He said "Kitty, look at me".

He waited and she looked him in the eyes.

He said "he can't you hurt you; not anymore".

She snapped and said "maybe not me but he is going to kill you Red what part about that aren't you understanding"!

She continued "I can't stop thinking about it; I know in my heart that when this trial is all said and done you probably won't be here…that's part of the reason I won't let you out of my sight; I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can just in case my dream comes true"!

She broke down crying.

He immediately took her in his arms.

He had no idea she was this scared; she is better at hiding her feelings than he thought.

He just held her while she cried.

After a couple of minutes she calmed down.

He said "Kitty, I know you're scared but nothing can ever take me away from you and god forbid something goes wrong I will always be in your heart".

She looked like she was about to cry again.

He quickly said "but i'm sure that won't happen".

He kissed her passionately.

He said "I hate leaving you hear, but I do have to go to work and Laurie is waiting for you downstairs".

She nodded.

He said "don't forget that we have to meet Jack at the courthouse today".

She tensed.

He said "I know you hate this but in a few days it will all be over…and I'll be right here with you".

She said "I hope you're right Red…I really do".

Red thought _'for the first time in the marriage he honestly didn't know what to do to make her feel better. He didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep but unfortunately he did as soon as he said Bob wouldn't kill him…because he honestly didn't know what would happen.'_

He kissed her again and said "we will talk about this later tonight".

She nodded.

He said "why don't you go take a nice hot shower; Laurie was going to make lunch".

She said "I wish you could stay with me".

He smiled and said "me too baby and I promise when I get home I'm all yours".

She smiled and hugged him tight. When she did that the sheet fell revealing her breasts.

He could feel her breasts through his uniform and he groaned.

She pulled back and kissed him.

He couldn't stop himself he cupped her breast.

She moaned into his mouth and smiled.

They pulled back to catch their breath.

He said "you're making this very hard for me…I don't want to leave".

She smiled and said "that's the idea".

She said "do you have time for a quickie".

He looked torn.

He said "I would love to but I can't and Laurie is waiting".

She pouted.

He said "don't be mad".

She said "I'm not mad just disappointed".

He smiled and said "rain check"?

She smiled brightly and said "absolutely"!

He kissed her and got up.

He said "I love you Kit-Kat".

She smiled and said "I love you to Reddykins".

He left the room.

She got up and got ready for the day.

She was kind of dreading talking to Laurie only because she didn't want to talk about the trial.

Red went down stairs and saw Laurie cooking.

He said "your mother is taking a shower so she should be down soon".

Laurie nodded and said "okay".

She said "daddy, are you sure mom is ready for me to talk about the trial"?

He said "no, I'm not but she needs to hear it…if she freaks out just call me and I'll come home".

Laurie nodded and Red left.

A few minutes later Kitty came down to the kitchen.

They sat down to eat and Laurie could tell Kitty was uncomfortable.

Laurie said "mom, I know you don't want to talk about the trial but you need to know what to expect".

Kitty just looked at her.

Laurie took that as her cue to start.

Laurie said "when you walk into to the court room you will see the benches. There will be an isle between them that leads to a little door. There will be 2 desks. The left is where Bob will sit and you will sit on the right with the lawyer. The jury will be there as well as the judge and bailiff. You will sit next to the judge when it is your time to testify. I'm not going to lie. Testifying and just being in the room in general is scary but you should be safe. The lawyers will ask you uncomfortable questions that you have to answer in front of everyone. Bob's lawyer will probably do everything in his power to piss you off or make you cry and he will more than likely make it sound like you wanted it. We all know that you didn't but it won't matter…his main goal is for Bob to win".

Laurie noticed her mom was just picking at her food and being very quiet.

Laurie thought that she might even cry.

She said "mom, are you alright"?

Kitty said "no, I'm not; I really don't want to do this trial I don't want the entire town to know what happened to me and I'm scared to death I'm going to lose your father".

Kitty realized how much she said and her eyes got big.

She said "never mind".

Laurie said "what do you mean lose dad…he is crazy about you he wouldn't leave you".

Kitty said "Laurie just drop it"!

Laurie knew she was pushing it but she didn't want her mom to hold her feelings in.

Laurie said "mom, I told you about my rape please talk to me".

Kitty said "fine dammit, I keep having a nightmare that Bob shoots and kills your father at the trial; I just don't think the trial is worth losing your father…there are you happy"!

Kitty had tears slowly dripping down her face.

Laurie felt horrible she didn't mean to make her mother cry.

Laurie walked over to Kitty and hugged her until she calmed down.

She said "mom I'm sorry".

Kitty said "no, I am I've snapped at your father a couple of times too…this trial is just too much for me to handle and we have to meet with Jack today at the court house".

She continued "speaking of your father I really need to call him".

Kitty walked over to the phone and it rang.

She picked it up thinking it was Red.

As soon as she heard the voice she started shaking.

Once again it was Bob.

He said "_hello Kitty, it's so good to hear your voice again. _

_I've missed seeing your beautiful face. _

_I just wanted to say that I can't wait to see you at the trial tomorrow. _

_I'm sure I'll get off. _

_When I am free I will definitely drop by and we can make love again. _

_I know how much you enjoyed it…I know I did._

_I'm finally getting a taste of what Red has had all these years. _

_I'll never forget how tight and wet you felt. _

_You're an amazing lover Kit-Kat. _

_You're probably wondering how I know that name well I heard Red say it when you two thought you were alone. _

_I only wish Red could see how lucky he is to have you. _

_I would treat you like a queen and looks like after the trial I will finally get my chance because if I get my way I will make sure Red won't be able to stop me all I have to do is take him out of the picture. _

_I'll save you from that bastard and love you like you should've been loved all those years you were with Red. _

_You will get all the love and attention he never gave you. _

_I love you Kit-Kat I'll see you tomorrow and don't worry baby we will be together again…very soon"._

Bob hung up and Kitty was shaking.

Laurie walked over by her mom and hung up the phone.

She said "was it Bob"?

Kitty managed to nod.

Laurie hugged her mother and held her while she cried.

Laurie decided she would call her dad after Kitty somewhat calmed down.

Little did she know Red just pulled into the drive way.

He slid the door open and saw Kitty crying.

He immediately walked over to his girls.

He said "what wrong"?

Kitty jumped and turned to Red.

Her face crumpled again and she said in a tearful voice "oh Red" and fell into his arms.

He held her tight and looked at Laurie for an explanation.

Laurie said "Bob called again".

Red yelled "what"!?

Kitty squeaked and jumped a little higher this time and held him tighter to her.

He said "I'm sorry".

He forced himself to calm down.

He gently rubbed her back.

She finally stopped crying but continued to shake and cling to him.

Laurie decided to give her parents some privacy.

She went outside for some fresh air.

Kitty said "oh Red he said horrible and untrue things about us and he called me Kit-Kat".

He said "how in the hell did he know I call you that…that's our little secret".

She said "Bob said he heard you say it when we thought we were alone".

He was heartbroken.

That was there little thing

Red remembered how she reacted when Bob called her baby and he thought sadly 'well, I guess I can't call her Kit-Kat anymore'.

He said in a sad voice "what else did he say"?

Kitty said "he basically said you were a horrible husband and that you didn't deserve me…the man actually believes you don't love me. He said and I quote I would treat you like a queen and looks like after the trial I will finally get my chance because if I get my way I will make sure Red won't be able to stop me all I have to do is take him out of the picture. He went on saying I'll save you from that bastard and love you like you should've been loved all those years you were with Red. You will get all the love and attention he never gave you".

She continued "you see Red; I told you Bob is planning on killing you".

He said "you don't believe him do you"?

She said "what about him killing you; yes I do".

He said "not that; I meant do I love you enough and give you enough attention"?

She looked at him and said "you don't believe what he was saying do you"?

Red shrugged and sat down at the table.

She was hurt that he actually thought that Bob was telling the truth.

She walked behind him and hugged his neck.

She put her mouth next to his ear.

She said "Red Forman, you are the most amazing husband in the world. I am so spoiled to have a husband like you. You gave me 2 beautiful kids. I could never picture myself having kids with anyone but you. You treat me like a queen. You always pay attention to me. I know you need me just like I need you. You always put me first no matter what you are doing. You have been incredible these last few weeks and last night. Oh my god last night was wonderful. You are the most romantic man I have ever been with…that's one of the things I love most about you. I can't imagine my life without you. I absolutely love and adore being Mrs. Forman. Please, never doubt that"!

He was touched.

His eyes actually started to water…his eyes.

He spun the chair and stood up.

He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her passionately.

The kiss took her breath away.

They pulled back and he smiled.

He could still see the tear stains on her cheeks.

He asked "are you feeling better"?

She said "a little; and that is another reason why I love you…you always know what to say to make me feel better".

He said "I know what will make you feel even better".

As if she could read his mind she smiled and ran upstairs.

He followed hot on her trail.

They made passionate love.

They were both feeling much better.

She said "you must be hungry you haven't ate lunch yet".

He said "I am a little hungry".

She said "you have a plate in the fridge I'll go grab it".

She quickly kissed his lips and threw on her clothes.

She came back with the plate.

She undressed and grabbed his shirt.

She loved being in his shirt.

She got under the covers and laid next to Red.

He finished eating and they stayed in bed until they had to see Jack.

They got dressed and headed over to the court house.

He knew Kitty was scared. He held her hand the entire drive there.

Jack went through everything and explained what would happen.

He made it quick so Kitty could leave.

Kitty and Red got home had dinner, cuddled on the couch and decided to call it an early night.

They made love a majority of the night.

He knew Kitty was scared that this could be the last time they would make love.

He said "Kitty; I want you to know that no matter what happens tomorrow being married to you has been the best experience and more than I could have ever hoped for".

She started crying she said "Red please don't talk like that".

He said "I'm sorry".

They both managed to fall asleep.

The next morning there was a thunder storm.

Kitty thought 'oh great as if things weren't bad enough no I have to deal with this".

Kitty didn't want anyone but Red going to the trial.

Red and Kitty drove to the court house.

They walked into the court house and saw Jack waiting for them.

He saw how scared Kitty was and he noticed Kitty holding Reds' hand extremely tight.

Jack said "I'll try and make this as fast as possible".

She nodded.

They walked in the court room.

Kitty's heart was pounding.

Red cupped her face and said "it will be okay…I'm right here".

She looked at Jack and said "could I sit next to Red"?

Jack said "of course I already talked to the judge and he said it was alright".

She breathed a sigh of relief.

The people started coming in the court room.

The guards brought Bob in.

Bob looked directly at Kitty and smiled.

Red was furious and Kitty put her head against Red's shoulder to hide her face.

The bailiff walked in and said "all rise"!

Everyone stood up as the judge walked in he said "you may be seated"!

They spent a long day in court. Everyone testified even Kitty.

Bob's lawyer made her cry but she answered all the questions.

She sat down next to Red.

He squeezed her hand.

Finally, all the evidence had been shown and the testifying was done.

The jury made a decision.

Bob stood up and waited to know his fate.

The jury member said "we the jury find the defendant Bob Pinciotti…Guilty"!

Kitty and Red hugged.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Bob managed to grab the guards gun.

He aimed it at Red.

The guards fought with Bob to remove the gun.

That was when a shot rang out.


	46. Chapter 46

Red's body jerked against Kitty's.

He felt the bullet enter his back.

The guards ripped the gun from Bob's hand and took him in the back room.

Kitty was panicking.

She saw the look on his face.

She thought 'oh god no please don't take him from me'!

She was trying to lay him on the floor.

He saw the panicked look on her face.

He said "I'm fine Kitty".

She said "no, you are not I know the bullet hit you"!

He said "it didn't hit me, I'll explain later".

Before Kitty could say anything the judge asked "is everyone alright"?

The lawyer nodded for everyone.

The judge said "I think we should take a recess".

The judge called Kitty's lawyer up to the front.

The judge said "you can let Kitty know that she is free to leave if she wishes you could give her a call with all the details after the trial".

He continued "I could tell how scared she was…is her husband alright"?

Jack said "yes, he is fine he was wearing a bullet proof vest".

The judge was relieved but had a thought.

The judge said "how did he know to wear a vest"?

Jack said "Kitty has had nightmares about the Bob shooting Red at the trial".

The judge said "well I'm glad they had a warning…some people are just connected in ways we will never understand".

Jack smiled and agreed.

He walked back over to Kitty and Red.

Jack said "we are going to take a recess; the judge said you and Kitty are free to go home if you would like… I can call and let you know all the details after the trial".

Red looked at Kitty who was still clinging to him.

Red could tell she needed to leave.

Red said "I'm going to take her home".

Jack nodded and said "let's go to my office and you can take off the vest I know there uncomfortable as hell".

Kitty looked up confused.

Red explained everything.

Red said "I am wearing a bullet proof vest I talked to Jack yesterday and he got one for me and insisted I wear it".

Kitty didn't know what to say.

She did the only thing she could think of she hugged Jack.

After a second she let go and said "thank you".

Jack smiled and said "you're welcome".

They walked to a spare room that Jack used to prepare his debrief.

Red took off the vest and handed it to Jack.

Kitty saw the bullet in the vest and realized it would've hit his heart had he not been wearing the vest.

Jack decided to give them some privacy.

He said "I'll wait right outside".

She realized how close she came to losing her husband.

She started crying.

Red put is shirt back on and turned to Kitty.

He knew she saw the bullet.

He opened his arms and she went straight to them.

She laid her head on his chest and broke down.

He held her and let her cry.

She finally stopped crying and pulled back a little.

She looked at him and kissed him passionately.

His hands slid down to her butt and squeezed.

She moaned into his mouth.

Her hands went to the button on his jeans.

His hands went to her hands and stopped her.

She stopped kissing and looked at him confused.

She said "why did you stop"?

That nightmare shook her to the core and to know that it almost came true was just too much to handle.

She needed Red.

She needed to feel him deep inside her.

She needed to know that he was really alive.

He said "because were in Jack's office he could come in at anytime".

She said in a tearful voice "but Red I need you".

He brought her hands to his lips, kissed them and said "and you have me".

She said "that's not what I mean".

He said "I know and I promise as soon as we get home I'm all yours".

He put his finger under chin and gently kissed her.

He said "I love you".

She looked at him as if she were waiting for him to say something else.

He noticed her look and said "what is it"?

She said "aren't you forgetting something"?

He looked at her confused he said "uh no"?

She said "why haven't you called me Kit-Kat these last few days"?

He said "because Bob did and now that he knows what I call you it just doesn't feel the same and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable".

She said "Red it won't make me uncomfortable…and I really need to hear you say it".

She looked like she was about to cry.

He opened his mouth to say it but nothing came out.

He tried it again.

Still nothing.

He said "I'm sorry Kitty I can't it just won't come out".

She said "please don't let him win Reddykins".

He tried one more time.

He said "I love you…Kitty".

He said "I'm sorry I just can't say it".

Her face crumpled but she didn't cry.

She just looked defeated.

She said "just take me home Red".

Red said "alright".

They walked out of the office and saw Jack.

Red said "I'm going to take Kitty home".

Jack nodded and said "I will call and let you know how long Bob will be in jail".

Red said "thanks".

They drove home.

It was still raining pretty heavily.

Kitty hadn't said much.

He knew she was hurt and he wanted to say Kit-Kat but it didn't feel as special now that someone else knew but he would try for her.

He pulled into the drive way.

She was about to get out of the car but he stopped her.

He said "how are you really feeling"?

She said "I'm glad that he is going to jail; but I'm still terrified that I almost lost you".

She continued "when I felt your body jerk against me I was sure that you had died in my arms".

She started to cry.

He held her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

She pulled back and said "I love you so much Reddykins".

He smiled and said "I love you to Kit-Kat".

He realized what he said and noticed how easily it rolled off of his tongue.

It felt special again.

Her eyes lit up at the nick name; she threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

She said "I love it when you call me that".

He said "Well, I couldn't let Bob take something special like that away from us now could I"?

She smiled said "absolutely not"!

She said "let's go inside and tell the kids the good news".

He said "whatever you want".

They ran inside and tried to avoid the rain as much as they could.

They saw Laurie in the kitchen making dinner.

Laurie immediately asked "what happened".

Kitty said in a sad voice "Bob shot your father".

Laurie thought her mother was messing with her.

Laurie rolled her eyes said "yeah right he looks fine to me".

Kitty said "I'm not kidding"!

Red turned around and showed her the hole in his shirt.

Laurie said "oh my god"!

She gently hugged Red and said "are you aright"?

Red said "I'm fine".

Laurie said "no offence but you should be dead"?

Red said "I had on a bullet proof vest my back is a little sore but other than that I am fine".

Laurie "wow, I can't believe he shot you; mom you weren't hurt were you"?

Kitty said "no, I wasn't I was just scared".

Laurie said "well, I'm glad you're both alright".

Kitty said "us too".

Laurie said "so do you still have to go to the trial tomorrow"?

Kitty said "no Bob was found guilty"!

Laurie smiled and hugged her mother.

Laurie said "that was a quick trial".

Kitty said "I know but I'm grateful".

Laurie smiled.

Red said "were going to go upstairs and change".

They headed upstairs.

Kitty took off Red's shirt and made him turn around.

There was a bruise already forming on his back.

Kitty may have seemed fine on the outside but on the inside she was so scared because her dream almost came true.

Kitty shoved him down on the bed. He sat, confused, and watched as she stepped back and take off her clothes.

Red chuckled at her forwardness. "Kitty, what's come over you, my love?"

She did not respond, instead jumping onto his lap.

Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist.

Her hot center was pressed up against his hardening manhood.

Red swallowed hard at the sudden arousal.

Kitty did not waste any time. She crashed her lips against his.

She forced her tongue into his mouth and kissed him hungrily.

Thankfully, in Kitty's mind, he responded with equal vigor.

His hands moved all over her body, from her hips up her waist, along her back and around to her breasts.

He massaged her gently, lightly rolling the hardened peaks under his thumbs.

He was rewarded with a loud moan from Kitty.

Eventually they had to break apart, breathless.

Red smiled and looked into her emerald eyes. But instead of love and lust shining back at him, he saw only desperation and fear.

"Kitty, what's wrong?"

She didn't want to talk.

She didn't want to tell him anything yet. She would, but not yet.

Kitty would need to hear his words of love and encouragement and protection, but right now, she only wanted to feel his body on hers; she needed him desperately, the feel of his manhood inside her, his pelvis thrusting her into the throes of ecstasy.

"Do you love me?" she asked in a husky, sultry voice.

"Yes, of course," he replied, enfolding her slim body in his arms, pulling her closer to his body.

She snaked her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in her hair.

Kitty whispered in his ear "then show me."

She lifted herself up and thrust herself on top of his erection.

They both moaned as he filled her completely.

Kitty began wildly thrusting against him and digging her nails into his back.

Red did not want to make love to her when she was so obviously distressed, but he found it impossible to protest when the woman he loved was naked and on his lap, already well on her way to completion, based on her sharp breaths.

Red matched her movements.

He held on to her hips to control her force. Very quickly, he felt the tightening in his abdomen.

Her warmth and wetness surrounding him was like nothing he had ever experienced before he met her.

Their bodies fit together so perfectly, as if they were crafted for one another.

Every time was as exciting and passionate as the first, yet every time was familiar and safe and so right, like coming home.

Kitty was close. She desperately needed her release. The pressure in her abdomen was coming to its breaking point. It was too much for her to bear.

She was grinding herself against him, frantically searching for more stimulation.

Red must have sensed her desires.

He leaned forward, forcing her to arch backward. His strong arms held her up, and before she knew it, his warm mouth encircled on of her breasts. His teeth teased her and his tongue brought exactly the tingling sensation she had needed.

She threw her head back and screamed his name.

Her body pulsated around him.

Red kept their furious pace through her orgasm, but the combination of her voice and bodily reactions soon sent him over the edge.

He too found his relief in her arms.

Red collapsed backward onto the bed.

Kitty fell onto his chest, sliding her sex off of him in the process. It took him a moment to realize that she was shaking in his arms.

"Kitty?" he asked tentatively.

She clung onto him, not willing to let him out of her grasp for even a moment. She was crying. "Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me," she repeated hysterically.

Red just held on that much tighter to her. "I'm never going to leave you, Kitty, do you hear me? I'll never go until you tell me to. I love you, my darling Kitty, more than life itself. I'll always be here for you."

He cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "What's brought this on, Kitty"?

She said "today was just too much for me…I mean my nightmare almost came true".

She was in tears again. He pulled her back into his arms and let her sob into his bare chest. "Shh, Kitty, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, darling. I love you, I love you, I love you," he kept repeating. He prayed the message would sink in.

Finally, once she had calmed down, she lifted her head. "It's silly of me to be so upset. It was just a dream. I'm a bit ashamed, to be so frightened of a dream."

"Kitty, don't ever be ashamed by how you feel. There is nothing irrational about being scared of a nightmare."

"But it isn't very brave…"

Red regarded her closely, carefully choosing his words. "Kitty, are you going to follow me everywhere I go, in case I get into trouble?"

"No."

"Then you see? That is bravery. There is nothing wrong about fear. Cowardice is allowing one's fear to dictate one's actions. You'll be just fine, my love." Red smiled into her eyes. Some of the sparkle in her eyes were beginning to gleam back at him.

She said "I'm so sorry Red".

He said "for what"?

Kitty hung her head. "For everything. For being so frightened. For assaulting you just now."

Red nearly chuckled, but thought the better of it. She was completely serious, which worried him. "First of all, Kitty, I am always eager to make love to you. Although, I do prefer it when you are happy, but I enjoy it nonetheless. You never have to apologize for that. Second, we have already discussed why you should not be sorry for your fear.

Kitty looked up into his eyes. There were tears shining in hers, but this time due to the emotion of his words, not her own despair. He looked at her with such love. Each kind sparkle of his eyes brought her out of her depression. He loved her. No matter what, he loved her. Everything would be alright.

"Red, I love you." She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

When she pulled away, he was delighted to see a smile gracing her lovely mouth. "I'll be fine. It will take some doing, but I'll be just fine. I have you, and I know I always will."

Red did not respond.

His words had spoken everything he could possibly say.

He pulled her into a strong embrace and kissed her. It began tender, but soon deepened.

The feeling of his Kitty's naked body pressed against him was beginning to elicit his arousal.

Kitty could feel him pressing against her. She smiled under his lips and pulled away to kiss down his chest and abdomen. He pulled her up just before she reached his manhood.

He was just about to kiss her when Laurie yelled up the stairs "dad, Jack is on the phone".

He said "damn"!

He quickly kissed Kitty and threw on some dry clothes.

He said "I'll be right back".

Laurie was in the kitchen and saw the look on her dad's face and immediately knew she interrupted something.

She smirked and said "sorry dad".

He rolled his eyes and talked to Jack.

Red hung up the phone and turned to Laurie.

She said "good news"?

Red said "Bob was sentenced to 20 years"

Laurie hugged her father she was so happy.

She said "dinner is almost ready; I also invited Midge and Donna I hope you don't mind".

He said "not at all they had a hard day too".

Red said "I'll go get your mother".

He went back upstairs to Kitty.

Kitty was dressed when Red came back in the room.

Before she could say anything he picked her up and swung her around.

She laughed and said "what is wrong with you"?

He said "nothing, Bob was sentenced to 20 years".

She smiled brightly and kissed him passionately.

She said "oh Red I'm so happy"!

He said "me too baby".

He said "I think we should celebrate"!

She said "what did you have in mind"?

He said "how would you like to go back to Canoe Bay"?

She gasped and her eyes lit up.

She said in an excited voice "really"?!

He said "really".

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

She said "I would love to".

She said "in the mean time we can still celebrate in the bed".

He said "no we can't dinner is ready".

She pouted and said "hmmp".

He laughed, squeezed her butt and said "don't worry we will continue this later".

They went down stairs.

She saw Donna and Midge she looked at Red and he said "oh yeah Laurie invited them".

Kitty nodded.

She walked over to Donna and Midge. She hugged them both.

Midge said "how are you feeling"?

Kitty said "I feel wonderful but I know Donna lost her father".

Donna looked at Kitty and said "mom, I lost my dad the mom he decided to rape you; I don't want to ever see him again".

Kitty hugged her and they all sat down to eat.

Eric and Steven were about to eat and they looked at each other and smirked.

They finished eating and noticed Laurie was feeling fine.

They were confused…the laxative should've already worked.

Laurie noticed there look and said "what's wrong with you"?

Eric said "are you feeling alright"?

She said "fine why"?

He said "no reason".

She said "are you feeling alright"?

They nodded.

Laurie said "well not for long".

They froze and said "huh"?

She said "that's right little brother I know you put a laxative in my food which was very impressive I must say but I switched our plates and put one in hyde's so you might need to go to the bathroom in a few minutes".

There stomach started rumbling and they looked horrified. They ran to the bathroom and Donna and Laurie gave each other a high 5. Laurie said "when are they going to learn that girls are smarter than boys…no offence dad".

Everyone laughed. It was a good way to end the day.

_**AN: don't worry there is more to come.**_


	47. Chapter 47

A few days had past.

Red had gone to work in the morning and Kitty stayed home with Laurie.

Red and Kitty decided they would go to Canoe Bay in a few days.

They wanted to be at home and just relax with everything that had happened at the trial.

Laurie was going to start looking for a job when her parents left for Canoe Bay.

The war between the kids was still going on.

So far Laurie was winning.

Red continued coming home around lunch time each day.

She was however staying at home with Laurie and not going back to work with Red.

On her good days.

Kitty was not comfortable staying home alone.

Red walked through the door and saw Laurie cooking.

He said "where's your mother"?

Laurie said "she decided to work on her garden today".

He said "has she said anything to you about going back to work"?

Laurie said "no, all she seems to care about working on is her garden…every time I bring her job up she changes the subject and she still seems to be a little scared. I mean she still expects you're phone calls and I see the scared look on her face when you have to go to work".

He nodded.

He said "I know when I'm around she seems to be doing better but she is still somewhat clingy…not that I mind of course I just wish she would feel safe when she is alone".

He continued "I think she is still pretty shaken up because I was shot".

Laurie nodded and said "that's understandable; I'm just worried about her".

He said "I know; you really are a good kid you know".

She smiled.

He said "I'm going to check on your mother".

Red walked out the door and found Kitty watering on her garden.

He had to admit Kitty's garden was immaculate but then again Kitty always puts 100% in anything she does.

It was one of the things he loved about her.

He snuck his arms around and she gasped.

She turned around saw Red.

She said "don't do that"!

He was surprised at her reaction and instantly felt bad.

He said "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you".

She said "no, I 'm sorry I guess I was just in my own little world".

He said "you looked like you were miles away... what were you thinking about"?

She sighed and said "the trial".

He said "Kitty, it's over. Bob can't hurt you anymore".

She said "I know that".

He said "honey, I know it's hard but you just have to let it go… if you don't eat will eat you alive".

He continued "I'm not asking you to forget about the rape… it's a part of you now".

She said "I wish it wasn't; I feel like it's changed me…I'm scared to be alone now".

He hugged her and she laid her head on his chest.

Red said "I now you're scared and I've been thinking about giving you the opportunity to stay by yourself".

Her head popped up off his chest and she looked at him with big, scared eyes.

She said "what"?

He said "it's your choice but you can stay by yourself before we leave for Canoe Bay or after we get back".

She started negatively shaking her head.

He said "honey, you are eventually going to have to stay by yourself; you know that right"?

She said "of course I do, but I'm just not ready yet everything is still fresh in my mind and somehow I manage when you have to go to work but I think it's because of the phone calls".

He said "okay, we will take baby steps starting with me calling maybe every couple of hours".

She looked scared and he could tell she was about to protest.

He quickly said "but you can call me if you need me".

She breathed a sigh of relief.

He said "do you want to stay by yourself when we get back"?

She said "do we have to talk about this right now"?

He knew they really needed to talk about it but he respected her wishes.

He didn't want to be the cause of any setbacks she may have.

He decided to switch topics.

He said "have you given any thought about going back to work"?

She slowly shook her head and said "not yet".

He said "do you even think you will go back"?

She was getting frustrated with all of his questions she said "Red will please stop grilling me; I've been scared all day and I just want your arms wrapped around me is that too much to ask"!

He was stunned at her outburst; maybe she wasn't doing as well as he thought.

It was a good thing they were going on this vacation hopefully he could get her to really open up.

He took her in his arms.

They stayed like that until Laurie called them in for lunch.

Red went back to work and Kitty went back to her garden.

Laurie decided to help her in the garden for a little while but then she went back into the kitchen to bake.

Red should be home anytime.

Kitty was putting up the kid's laundry.

She walked into Laurie's bedroom.

Little did she know there was something in the closet that was watching her every move; ready to pounce at any moment.


	48. Chapter 48

Kitty opened the closet doors and a masked figure jumped and screamed "BOO" waving a knife.

Kitty gave a blood curdling scream and froze.

Eric started immediately apologizing "oh god mom I am so, so sorry I thought you were Laurie".

Laurie and Red (who just came home) ran into the bedroom.

He saw Kitty shaking and crying.

He noticed Eric's stupid Halloween outfit.

Red immediately took Kitty in his arms and tried to calm her down.

Red was beyond furious.

Red yelled "what the hell were you thinking"?!

Eric was terrified the only time he saw his dad this angry was when he tried to kill Bob.

Eric started stuttering and finally he said "I thought mom was Laurie I was just trying to scare Laurie".

Red was trying hard to calm down he snapped "well, way to go dumbass you scared your mother half to death"!

Red said "what do you have to say for yourself"?

Eric said in a scared voice "I'm sorry Mom".

Red said "leave your mother alone you've done enough".

Red said "sorry is not going to cut it".

He continued in a deadly voice "I'm telling both of you right now this stupid little war that you have going on between you ends now! Do I make myself clear"?

Laurie and Eric nodded vigorously.

Red said "make sure Steven know too"!

Eric said "yes, sir".

Red guided Kitty out of the room.

Laurie looked at Eric and said "nice going; now dad is back in protective mode".

Eric said "I thought it was you it was hard to see out of that mask".

Laurie walked off.

Eric looked sad he felt horrible.

He really didn't mean to scare his mom…especially after all she's been through.

He was going to do everything in his power to make it up to his mom and get in his dad's good graces.

Kitty and Red's bedroom:

Kitty was crying and Red was rubbing her back.

He said "it's okay honey I'm here now".

Red thought 'this was the last thing she needed right now; she was doing so good'.

He said "let's pack our bags were leaving now".

She sniffled and said "but we don't have reservations".

He smiled and said "yes, we do I made them while I was at work and quite frankly I don't want to be in the same room as that dumbass".

She slapped him.

He said "what was that for"?

She said "don't call my baby a dumbass Red Forman"!

He said "but he"

She cut him off and said "I know, but it was an accident".

Red said "you're too easy on him".

She said "because you're too hard on him".

He sighed and said "fine it was an accident but when we leave you are going straight to the car he needs to at least feel guilty and think you're upset".

She rolled her eyes and said "fine".

They packed their bags and headed off to Canoe Bay for 2 Weeks.

_**AN: more to come**_


	49. Chapter 49

AN:

I plan on updating sometime this week but I am getting a case of writers block so some chapters might not come as quickly but do not worry this story won't be abandoned.


	50. Chapter 50

Red and Kitty got to Canoe Bay.

Kitty opened the door and gasped at what she saw.

There were a dozen red roses sitting on the table with a bottle of champagne.

The fire had already been lit, so it was nice and toasty in the room.

She immediately walked over to her roses and smelt them.

She sighed "oh Red these are beautiful…thank you".

He walked up behind her.

He smiled and said "you're welcome Kit-Kat".

She turned around hugged him tight.

He said "are you happy to be back"?

She said "I'm thrilled; I love how I can relax this time and not worry about the trial".

He smiled and said "I know…have I mentioned how proud I am of you"?

She smiled and said "you have and it means a lot to me…the trial was probably the hardest thing I've even been through except when you had your heart attack of course; nothing scared me more than that".

He put his finger to her lips and said "shh…let's not talk about that okay; think happy thoughts".

She nodded and laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

He said "how about I run you a nice hot bath and massage your feet while you soak in the tub".

She smiled and said "I'd love that".

She followed him into the bathroom and sat on the counter while she watched him fill up the tub.

She leaned back and rested her head against the mirror.

She stared at his butt and thought to herself 'damn, he has a nice ass'.

She smiled at the thought.

She began thinking about how she wanted to rip off his clothes and make love to him in the bathtub.

Red turned around and caught her smiling and deep in thought.

He knew that look and said "do I even want to know what you're thinking about".

She smirked and said "probably not".

He laughed and said "I'll take your word for it…even though I'm sure I know what you are thinking about".

He walked over to her and helped her undress.

He scooped her up in his arms and gently laid her in the tub.

She sunk down in the water and could feel the jets.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

He said "I'm going to let you soak for a couple of minutes then I'll be back to massage your feet".

She said "where are you going"?

He said "I'm just going into the room; I want you to enjoy your bath and give you some privacy".

She said "do you have to"?

He smiled and said "I'm afraid if I stay I'm going to hop in there with you and make mad passionate love to you".

She said "so what's the problem with that"?

He laughed and said "I told you I want you to relax; even if it's just for a few minutes".

She nodded.

He kissed her head and walked out of the room.

As he promised he tiptoed into the bathroom a couple of minutes later.

He saw his wife soaking in a bubble bath with her eyes closed and her head tilted back.

Red quietly walked into the room and stepped close to Kitty.

He leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Kitty opened her eyes to see her husband standing close.

"Hi." He said to her when she looked at him.

"Hi." Kitty said with a warm smile that told Red she was feeling better.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Red asked as her knelt down beside the tub.

"Much better, especially now that you're back." Kitty said with a sweet smile.

He walked over to the front of the tub and began massaging her feet.

After a few minutes he finished with her feet and went to the other side of the tub and began massaging her shoulders.

Red let his hand roam over her shoulders to release the tension he found there. He knew his gentle touch was working as he notice Kitty's head move from side to side with pleasure. Also a soft 'Mmmm' escaped her lips as Red move his hands expertly over her shoulders and back.

The feeling of touching Kitty became too much for Red He knew he had to kiss her and feel his lips against her, so he leaned down and brushed her hair to the side. He placed small feather light kissed on the spots where his hands once were.

After placing a kiss on her neck Red stated. "You amaze me Kitty."

"How's that, my Reddykins?" Kitty asked as Red continued to shower her with kisses.

"Every time that you're near me you drive me absolutely crazy. I can't just be near you or see you; I have to touch you and hold you. When I'm around you I lose all sense of control."

"Well if I have this kind of effect on you why aren't you in this bathtub with me?" She asked with a voice full of desire.

"Because as tempting as that sounds I have other plans." Red said nuzzling her neck.

Kitty said "And these plans would be?"

Red said "To shower you with love, and make love to you long into the hours of the night."

"You are too good to me Red Forman. Let's go, but first how about you help me dry off." Kitty said as she stood to get out of the bath.

"It would be my pleasure, my love, and nothing is to good for you." Red said as he grabbed a warm fluffy bath towel and wrapped it around Kitty and pulled her near him. "It's just another one of my many excuses to hold you." Red said with a smile just before he placed a small kiss on her waiting lips.

"You never need and excuse to hold me, honey. All you have to do is love me."

As Red carried Kitty into the bedroom she was already working on the buttons of his shirt.

She wanted her husband in that bed as soon as possible.

The attentions he was showing her earlier were driving her wild.

She knew that she was going to go crazy if he didn't hurry up and get them into bed.

Red set Kitty gently on the bed and took a step back to look at her.

She was so beautiful.

She made his heart overflow with love and happiness every time they were near.

He stripped his shirt and began to undo his jeans.

"What's got you smiling like the Cheshire Cat?" Kitty asked as she sat up in bed, propping herself up on one arm.

"Just the fact that I'm married to an angel." Red said as he stripped his shirt and began to undo his jeans.

"Well you know, this angel can be quite the little devil, too?" Kitty said as she moved to the edge of the bed closer to Red.

"Oh…really?" Red said as he moved up to her and she began to trace the muscles on his torso with her finger.

"Prove it." Red whispered as he leaned in closer to claim his beloved's lips.

Wrapping their arms around each other they fell back onto their bed.

As the kiss grew more and more passionate Kitty could feel Red's steel hard member pressing against her. She thought to herself as she continued the kiss with Red, "So he wants me to prove it to him huh? Just wait till I get done with him."

As this little thought crept across Kitty's mind she reached down to his jeans to finish undoing them for him. Once his zipper was down Kitty reached into his boxers and began to gently stroke him.

A startled breath caught in Red's throat when he felt Kitty touch him. Red thought to himself,

"She really is a little devil, isn't she." Kitty, thoroughly enjoying herself, continued to fondle her husband.

As Kitty massaged Red's manhood he slipped his jeans the rest of the way off.

"You are quite the little devil now aren't you." Red said in a ragged breath.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet Reddykins." Kitty said seductively as she rolled and took Red with her so that he was now underneath her.

"Time to see what you're really made of." Kitty said as she ran her hands over Red's well-muscled torso.

Red's skin began to tingle everywhere Kitty touched him. Kitty's lips soon followed suit of where her hands once where.

Slowly she worked her way up his body. She stopped to pay special attention to his neck, for she knew when she kissed or nuzzled him there she could drive him absolutely wild.

As Kitty's kisses roamed Red's body he began to moan in pleasure. He couldn't believe that just her kisses could do this to him.

Kitty knew the effect she was having on him, so she gradually moved up to his face kissing every inch of it, except his lips.

She knew that if their lips came in contact she would lose what little control she had at the moment, and she would no longer be able to continue to tease her husband.

Red's hands roamed over Kitty's body as she kissed him.

He began to return the gestures of seduction she was showing him by massaging the inside of her thighs.

With one hand still massaging he moved the other to find her warm center.

He inserted one finger and then two.

His fingers worked their magic driving Kitty into moans of pleasure.

"Mmm, come on Red tell me what you want." Kitty said as she began to pull back and move down to pay a little more attention to Red in another sensitive area.

"Uhh . . . . Kitty. . . . you know. . . what I want." Red said breathlessly.

"I have an idea, but tell me." Kitty said as she dropped her head down to kiss the inside of his muscular thigh.

"Uuhhh. . . please Kitty I need you around me. Oh please, Kitty…I need to be a part of you." Red moaned needing to feel Kitty around him.

"Whatever you say, Red." Kitty said as she moved up so her body was even with his.

Slowly Kitty lowered herself down onto Red's shaft.

She began to rock back and forth on top of him, slow and seductively.

Red reached up and pulled Kitty down into a hot passionate kiss, as he did so he flipped them over so he was now on top of Kitty.

He lowered his lips from hers and moved down to her shapely breasts.

He began to lavish Kitty with soft kisses all across her breasts. He lingered on the nipple of her breast to erotically suckle.

By now Kitty was writhing with pleasure.

Her hips thrust up to press against Red harder.

The two lovers began to move together as one.

Slowly and seductively reaching the heights of ecstasy.

After their energy was entirely spent they lay together in each other's arms cuddling and just enjoying the bliss of their love.

Red laid there gently stroking Kitty's hair, this was a habit that he had picked up a long time ago that she just loves.

She snuggled a little closer to Red.

She said "can you call room service and order dinner"?

He said "anything for my girl…I'm sure after that workout you're hungry".

She smirked and rolled her eyes.

Kitty found one of Red's shirts and put it on. She felt much comfortable in his shirts.

There was a knock at the door and Red had quickly thrown on his clothes and answered the door.

The waiter left and they moved to the table and ate and drank the champagne.

They decided to walk onto the balcony and look at the stars.

He snuck his arms around her waist and she laid her head back against his chest.

She said "thank you for bringing me back here".

He said "it's my pleasure".

They stayed outside until it started getting cold.

He could feel her shiver.

He said "come on Kit-Kat lets go back inside and go to sleep.

She nodded and followed him to bed.


	51. Chapter 51

A week had past. It was now Wednesday of the second week. They had gone on the sleigh ride, hiked, canoe ride, fishing, laid out on the chairs by the lake and on the balcony, and more. Kitty was enjoying herself. She hasn't had any nightmares and for that he was grateful.

They decided to go on a picnic for lunch. They ordered sandwiches and Kitty had brought a basket. Kitty was packing up the lunch.

Meanwhile, Red was sitting on the balcony looking at the lake. He was glad they were back.

Red POV:

I hadn't brought up work but I knew that this was something we really needed to discuss. I had not let Kitty call home since we left the house. I knew she really wanted to check up with the kids but I forbid it. After that stunt Eric had pulled I did not want Kitty talking to him. Yes, I knew it was an accident but Eric needed to worry about his mother for a change and if there was one thing I loved more than life itself it was my Kit-Kat. If anyone scared her or bothered her they had to deal with me…even if it was our kids; she is my top priority. End of POV.

Kitty finished packing their lunch and she walked out to the balcony.

Kitty POV:

I walked outside and saw Red sitting on the chair. I knew something was bothering him and I'm pretty sure it was my work situation. I just hope he doesn't bring it up. I still don't know what my final decision will be but I'm almost positive that I will not go back. I know he is just worried about me and I love him for it but this is something I have to decide for myself. End of POV.

Kitty said "Red"?

He jumped at the sound of her voice.

She said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you".

He said "it's alright, I was just thinking".

He asked "Are you ready to go"?

She smiled and nodded.

They walked back into the room and got their food and a blanket. Kitty intertwined her fingers with his and they walked out of the room.

Kitty found the perfect spot. They sat under a tree and looked at the lake. The best part was no one was around.

They ate their food and just talked. After a while they just sat in a comfortable silence until Kitty started smiling.

Red asked "what are you thinking about"?

Kitty said "the first picnic we ever had…do you remember"?

Red smiled "absolutely".

She said "I was so sure we were going to make love that night…you couldn't keep your hands off of me".

He smiled "oh I wanted you alright, but I knew you wanted to wait until we were married and I respected that…even though it was incredibly hard".

She leaned over and cupped his cheek "and I loved you for it".

She continued "It was at that moment that I knew you were the one for me…my other boyfriends didn't respect that and some tried to force me or they just dumped me".

She leaned into to kiss him but he startled her when he shouted "what"?!

She looked at him confused "what's wrong Red"?

He looked at her and said "what's wrong…why is it that this is the first I'm hearing about this"?

She said "Red it's not a big deal that's just how men were back then".

Red looked angry and said "not all men, I was never like that! I don't know how men could've acted like that…men should respect how the women feel."

Kitty was stunned at his behavior.

She said "Red why are you so upset…you didn't even know me back then".

He said "you're my wife now and to know that someone tried to hurt you just kills me".

She looked at him and was incredibly touched.

She smiled at him and crawled over to him on all fours and straddled him. She took his face in his hands and kissed him passionately. He immediately kissed her. When they finally came up for air they were panting.

She said "I love you so much Red".

He said "I love you to Kit-Kat".

He said "did you ever think… I mean did you ever see me as…"

Kitty said "did I ever think what"?

He took a deep breath and said "when we were dating did you ever think that I might force you"?

She could tell he was really bothered by this thought.

She smiled and said "never; I completely trusted you …you had one thing that those other men never had".

He said "what was that"?

She said "my heart".

He was truly touched so touched in fact that he Red Forman actually started to tear up at her confession.

He kissed her softly.

She could tell something else was on his mind.

She said "Red, is there something else you wanted to ask"?

He said "so you were never scared on our wedding night"?

She said "scared…no but I was a little nervous".

She quickly said "not of you but of the whole situation I heard it always hurts the first time for a woman".

He nodded.

"So I didn't hurt you?" He asks and blushes now a bit. Kitty can see while he has to ask those questions to calm his mind, he's also a bit embarrassed talking about sex, he always was.

"No you didn't." She gently brush my fingers over his cheekbone and forehead.

Red said "Never?"

"Never." Kitty assures and he definitely is relieved.

Red said "Good, You know I couldn't live knowing that I hurt you in the process of getting my own pleasure."

"I can assure you our love life has always been very pleasant for me." Kitty promises.

Kitty POV:

I didn't realize bringing this topic up would upset him so much but I guess I should've realized because I know how protective he is of me and I love him for it.

I know it's important for him. I remember when he first read that women are able to fake their orgasms he was acting strangely in bed for weeks till I finally managed to get him to confess what he had heard and well, I could reassure him in that point either. End of POV.

Suddenly, Red looks around and gets a wicked idea.

He said "you know there is no one around for miles and were surrounded by trees and bushes what do you say you want to make love"?

She looked a little uncomfortable.

She said "here"?

He smirked and nodded.

He said "why not"?

She blushed and said "people could walk by at any moment".

He said "we completely hidden from prying eyes besides I thought you wanted to try something kinky".

Her face turned bright red.

She said "at home; not out in public".

He said "come on Kit-Kat it's just us and we can leave our clothes on…I'll be on top if you want".

He felt her tense up.

He could see the look on her face he knew she probably wouldn't go for it.

He still didn't like to pressure her into sex; he just wanted to see her expression.

She looked like she was about to panic she started to get up.

She started shaking her head in a negative motion and said "Red; I can't I'm sorry but I just can't".

He gently held her down and said "whoa, calm down honey I was just messing with you I never expected us to make love out here; I just wanted to see the look on your face".

She relaxed as soon as he told her that and leaned against him.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her.

He said "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you".

She said "no; I'm sorry, I know you would never make me do something that I don't want to…I guess I just started thinking about the rape with it being outside and all".

He said "oh crap I'm so sorry baby I wasn't thinking…can you ever forgive me"?

She said "no".

His face fell and went to remove his arms.

She smiled and clung to him.

She said "there is nothing to forgive".

She said "I thought I was doing better but I guess it will always be in the back of my mind".

He said "some things we can kid around about and some things we can't hmmm"?

She looked at him with a frown on her face and said "some things sometimes…I don't know it's hard to explain".

He nodded and let it go.

He said "are you ready to go back to the hotel".

She nodded.

They packed up the lunch and he said "hold the basket for a second would you"?

She nodded and bent down and told her to get on his back.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He gave her a piggy back ride the whole way to the hotel.

She thought 'he really is the sweetest man alive and he is all mine'.

She laid her head on his shoulder and relaxed.

They decided to take a nap when they got back to the room.

Hours later they woke up and it was close to dinner time.

They decided to get dressed up and go to dinner instead of ordering in.

They took a quick shower and Kitty told Red to get his stuff and wait in the room while she got ready.

He looked at her in the towel and grabbed the bottom and tried to pull it down said "but Kitty".

She smiled, grabbed the towel and held on for dear life.

She said "no, no, no Red…later"

He huffed and watched her shut the door.

About an hour later Kitty was ready.

She opened the door and Red was nowhere in the room.

She saw the balcony doors were open and walked over to them.

She saw Red laying on the chair.

She ran her finger over the top of his head.

He stood up and his jaw dropped.

There Kitty stood in a short little black dress and it showed quite a bit of cleavage, she actually had her hair straight and curled it just enough to give it some volume instead of her usual hair style.

She walked over to him and used her finger to close his mouth.

His eyes were fixated on her breasts.

She said "my eyes are up here honey".

He still was in a trance.

She said "you like"?

He nodded.

She smiled this was the reaction she was going for…speechless.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He instantly responded to the kiss and squeezed her butt.

She moaned into his mouth as their tongues fought for dominance.

She was the first to pull back.

She said "Red, honey not now".

He said "damn, you look beautiful".

She smiled and said "thank you".

He said "now go change".

She was stunned.

She said "what"?

He said "there is no way in hell I'm letting my wife walk out of this room wearing that dress".

She said "but I thought you liked it"?

He said "I do and that's the problem, so will every other male in the room".

She smiled and said "oh Red, I love it when you get protective of me".

She grabbed the door knob and Red grabbed her arm and moved in front of the door.

She said "Red"!

He raised his voice and said "I mean it Kitty go change"!

She jumped.

She has never seen this type of behavior from him before and it made her a little nervous.

She said "no, Red I'm not changing it took me a while to look like this".

He said "fine, then we are not leaving this room until you change".

She quietly said "Red, what has gotten into you".

He said "I don't want everyone eyeing my wife".

She had to smile and said "are you jealous"?

He said "no, dammit I am not jealous"!

She didn't recognize the tone of his voice so she knew it wasn't jealously.

She softly said "then what is it"?

He said "I don't want every other man seeing what I get to see; I don't want to worry about them wanting you. I wasn't expecting you to dress like this after Bob raped you".

She froze when he said that last part. She looked down.

She couldn't believe he would say that. She was a little hurt.

He realized what he said and he felt horrible.

He said "oh no. Kitty I'm so sorry; I just wasn't expecting you to come out in that dress. It caught me by surprise".

Her voice cracked and she said "I just wanted to do something nice for you especially after all that you've done for me".

He felt like an ass.

He hugged her tightly and said "oh Kit-Kat please forgive me; I think you look beautiful. This was a very nice surprise…it really was".

She sniffled and said "so you're not upset with me"?

He said "of course not; let's go to dinner".

She nodded and let Red lead them out of the room.

They walked into the restaurant and just like Red feared every male in the room looked at Kitty and some of their jaws dropped.

Kitty could tell that Red was starting to get upset, so she squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek which immediately calmed him down and it let everyone know that she was with him.

They ate dinner and had desert. She even managed to get a couple of dances out of him to. They were slow songs but she didn't care. In fact she loved the slow dances because she was pressed up against Red and she could feel his bulge pressed up against her.

She asked "Red, can we go back to the room now"?

He heard the tone of her voice. That was the I want to make love voice.

He said "absolutely"!

She laughed.

They started kissing in the elevator. They only stopped when the elevator stopped. They got to their door and he pushed her up against it and kissed her passionately. His hand immediately went up her dress. He pushed her panties aside and he gently fingered her. She moaned into his mouth. She finally managed to push him off of her long enough to open the door. Kitty practically fell into the room but Red caught her and helped her stand back up.

He unzipped her dressed and watched it slide off her body and onto the floor. All she was left wearing was her panties and high heels. He slid off her panties and squatted down as he helped her out of them. He took off her shoes and slid his hands slowly up her legs and paused to kiss her vagina. She whimpered.

He kissed his way back up her body to her lips. She unbuttoned his shirt and tore it off his chest. She ran his hands over his chest and locked her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He scooped her up in his arms and gently placed her on the bed.

He started to kiss Kitty's neck and slowly started to move downward.

Kitty was going wild at Red's every touch. When she thought she couldn't take it anymore Red would just continue to move over her body.

As Red reached Kitty's breasts he kissed each curve. When he kissed one he would massage the other with his hand paying equal attention to both.

Kitty was moaning his name in pure ecstasy. She reached her hand down to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Her breaths were short, uneven pants as were Red's.

Red slowly moved on a trail down her body. When he reached her thighs he ran his tongue over them seductively. Even though Red was thoroughly enjoying pleasuring Kitty in this way, he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to be a part of her, so Red made his way back up her body and found her lips again.

As he pressed his lips to hers Kitty gently parted them with her tongue drawing his into her mouth. The kiss went on until both of them needed to come up for air. In between the kiss Kitty whispered to Red.

"I need to be with you. Make love to me, darling." She whispered. "My pleasure." Red said.

Red gently slid into her as he did so he proceeded to kiss her neck. The couple started to move as one. Each moving with the other. Kitty met Red thrust for thrust.

As their pace quickened Kitty knew she was close to orgasm. She could feel herself ready to go over the top. She couldn't hold in the passion any longer. She had to let go. With one long passion filled cry she let it all go.

She could also tell that her husband was about to reach his own orgasm. As he continued to pump his hips she was still meeting him motion for motion. With a long cry of her name Red exploded within her.

Red rolled off of Kitty and gathered her in his arms. She started drawing circles on his chest. After they caught their breath they sat in silence.

Finally, Kitty asked again "can I please call the kids"?

He said "no".

She huffed and said "but Red".

Very calmly he said "no Kitty; this is our time to be kid less they are fine and Midge is keeping an eye out for them if anything was wrong she would've called".

Kitty said "what do you mean"?

He said "I gave Midge the number".

She breathed a sigh of relief.

He said "now can you relax"?

She said "yes".

She snuggled up against Red and closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.


	52. Chapter 52

Bob POV:

Breaking out of prison was not easy but it was totally worth it.

I've been missing my Kit-Kat like crazy.

Making love to her was amazing and knowing she wanted it was even better.

The wait was more than worth it.

I can't wait to be inside of her again.

We fit perfectly it was like we were made for each other.

I heard her whimpering when we made love.

She kept saying don't stop over and over again.

It was like music to my ears.

I wish I had killed Red at the trial but who would've thought he would be wearing a bullet proof vest.

I saw the scared look Kitty had on her face but I know it was just an act.

She has to act like she loves Red but in reality she really loves me.

I can take her away from the horrible husband of hers.

All I have to do is take Red out of the picture.

I know it must be hell living with him.

When she told me that Red was the sweetest man I almost laughed out loud.

I only get one chance at this because I'm sure they are looking for me so I can't afford to make any mistakes.

I've waited this long so a couple more days won't hurt.

I know the perfect place I can hide out.

I'll be closer than you think my darling.

So don't worry Kit-Kat we will be together again soon enough.

End of POV.

Bob had an evil grin on his face with his last thought.

Back at Canoe Bay:

Red and Kitty were in bed.

Red woke up and saw her sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face.

She started to stir.

He watched her eye lids flutter open.

He immediately kissed her.

She moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around her neck.

He couldn't do anything but run his hand up over her thigh and let it disappear underneath her nightwear.

He attentively moaned into Kitty's mouth feeling she wasn't wearing anything else underneath.

It appeared as if she had already been having this in her mind.

Kitty immediately took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as Reds' lips parted to moan.

She could already feel herself responding in anticipation as their tongues sensually curled and uncurled and stroked one another with passion rising high between them.

Just when things started heating up the phone rang.

They both jumped apart because they were startled.

Red said "damn".

She smiled and said "answer it; I'll go get the shower ready".

She got out of bed and took off Red's shirt and walked into the bathroom.

He stared at her naked butt and answered the phone.

He said "hello"?

Eric said "dad, I know you told me not to call but something bad has happened".

Red said "what is it"?

Eric said "The cops stopped by and told us that Bob escaped from prison".

Red was speechless.

He sat down on the bed.

Eric said "dad, are you there"?

Finally, Red got his voice back.

Red said "are they sure"?

Eric said "yes; they don't know how he did it but they are positive that Bob is on his way to see mom".

Red said "they don't know that for sure…they could be wrong".

Eric said "dad, Bob's cell was decorated with pictures of you and mom. They said he hid it under posters so no one would know".

Red sighed "this is awful; your mother doesn't need this... she was doing so well".

Eric heard the tone of his dad's voice and immediately felt guilty.

Eric said "dad, I'm sorry I scared mom I really didn't mean to".

Red said "I know; I may have overreacted but I just get really protective of your mother especially now".

Eric said "it's okay; is mom there"?

Red said "she is in the shower; I'll tell her you called".

Before Red could hang up Eric shouted "Dad"!

Red said "yes"?

Eric said "are we okay"?

Red said "we are good".

Eric was relieved and he said "bye dad".

Red hung up the phone and plopped down on the bed.

He couldn't believe Bob escaped.

Kitty was going to be terrified.

Red began wondering if he should tell her or just wait until they got home.

He just continued to lay in bed thinking.

A few minutes later Kitty came out of the bathroom wearing a thing robe.

In a whinny voice she said "Red"!

He said "yeah honey what is it; how was your shower"?

She said "it was lonely… you know exactly how it was; I was expecting you to follow me".

He said "I'm sorry baby I got distracted".

She said "I'll say…I walked into the bathroom completely naked you're usually right behind me".

She said "who called"?

He said "it was Eric".

Her face lit up.

She said "why didn't you call me"?

He said "you were already in the shower".

She said "what did he want"?

Red froze.

Red POV:

Crap.

Should I tell her or just wait until we get home.

I want her to feel safe and enjoy herself; but she needs to know.

I will tell her but I want to wait as long as possible.

That settles it.

End of POV.

Red said "he just wanted to talk to you and tell you he was sorry".

She smiled and said "I told you he didn't mean to scare me".

He said "I know; I may have overreacted".

She smirked and said "may have"?

He smiled and said "okay; so I did".

Kitty smiled "see I'm always right…I don't know why you won't just agree with me at the beginning; you are so predictable".

He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

He put his hands on her hips and tossed her on the bed.

She squealed "Red"!

She laughed.

He said "so, I am predictable huh"?

She nodded.

He said "well, you know we were interrupted earlier".

She nodded.

He said "since I'm so predictable I guess you know what I'm going to do to you now".

She smiled and said "make love to me".

He leaned down to kiss her and he was inches away from her lips and he said "nope" and got off the bed.

She was stunned.

She said "Red Forman get back here and make love to me"!

He said "sorry, I have to keep you on your toes…I'll go take a quick shower and you can get ready".

He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Her jaw dropped.

She couldn't believe he could be so cruel.

She huffed and pouted.

She went ahead and got ready.

They went outside and hiked a majority of the day.

They had lunch and took a walk by the lake.

They came back and ordered room service for dinner.

Red and Kitty stayed in the room the rest of the night.

They made love in front of the fire.

Red went to the bathroom and filled up the tub.

They both got in the bathtub and enjoyed the jets.

She laid her back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

They sat in silence.

Red was torn.

He really needed to tell Kitty about Bob; he just had to pick the perfect time.

Kitty felt Red tense up.

She turned around and straddled him; she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She softly kissed his lips.

She pulled back and asked him "Red, what's wrong"?

He said "what do you mean"?

She said "you've been quiet all day and I just felt you tense up".

She continued "talk to me".

He looked into her eyes and realized he couldn't keep lying to her.

He took a deep breath and decided to tell her.

He said "I lied to you about why Eric called".

She quietly said "lied about what"?

He said "Bob has escaped from prison".

Her mouth dropped open and her eyes started watering; she started shaking her head in a negative motion.

He instantly took her in his arms and let her cry.

Bob POV:

It was about 9:00 p.m. when I finally I made it to my house.

I was going to go in the house but decided to look inside first.

Crap.

There was Donna, the kids, and Midge sitting in the living room.

Midge…I can't believe I married her.

Midge was going to pay for returning.

First, I had to take care of Red.

I knew Donna would let me hide out.

She may have been mad at me at first but she has had time to calm down.

I know that she would love to have Kitty as her mother.

Lord, knows Kitty is by far a better mother than Midge.

Where can I hide now?

While I wait I can go spy on Kitty.

I walked over to the Forman's and saw that Red's car was gone.

I got a wicked idea.

If Red was gone there was a small chance that Kitty was at home.

Yes, the lights were off but she could be asleep.

I quietly broke into the home and walked into the house.

He walked upstairs and went into Red and Kitty's bedroom.

I shut the door and turned on the light.

I looked around.

I walked over to her dresser and opened the drawers.

Jackpot!

I found her panties and some lingerie.

I grabbed some and smelt them.

I was in Heaven.

I saw the bed and looked at the night stands and saw that they had a picture of each other.

I went to Kitty's side of the bed and laid down.

I smelled her pillow and looked at that stupid picture of Red sitting on her night stand.

God, I hate him.

I began thinking of ways that I could take him out.

Suddenly, I heard the door slam and I heard voices.

Oh shit!

I panicked.

I need to find a hiding place.

I hid in the closet.

I heard Eric and Laurie.

I heard them say Red and Kitty wouldn't be home until Saturday morning.

I waited for a few moments and when I thought the coast was clear I opened the door.

I looked in the hallway and saw the lights off.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

That was too close.

I locked the bedroom door and laid down on the bed…Kitty's side of course.

After a crazy day I clung to Kitty's pillow and I finally fell asleep.

End of POV:

Back at Canoe Bay:

Red had put Kitty to bed.

She hadn't let Red out of her sight.

Poor thing had clung to Red ever since she found out about Bob.

She couldn't stop crying.

Red felt helpless.

He knew Kitty was terrified and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it except hold her.

Kitty had her face wedged in between Red's neck and shoulder.

He could feel wetness from her tears.

He rubbed her back.

He said "Kit-Kat, it's going to be okay".

She said "you don't know that".

She continued "he's out Red and he is angrier than ever because he didn't kill you".

He said "sweetheart, please don't think about that baby; it will drive you crazy if you do".

She whimpered "I can't help it; all I keep thinking about is how I'm going to lose you…I'm scared Red".

He begins to slide his hand up and down her back.

His hand slides farther down her spine to the crease of her buttocks with each tender stroke, reaching farther with each pass of his hand.

On the downward caress his hand slips between her legs.

His voice raspy as desire builds, "Nothing is going to happen to me, baby, not as long as I have you in my life."

With his hand stroking her back and down her leg, she feels a spring of desire beginning to coil low in her belly.

She gasps and arches against him as his finger slips inside her.

Her nipples, pebble hard stab into his chest as her body writhes against him.

He pulls her leg up higher, giving his finger better access to her sweet center.

Her hip begins to undulate against his leg as his finger strokes deep, his thumb rubbing the small nub, bringing a mewling cry from her lips

Kitty said "Please … oh, God…Red"

He tilts her head up and covers her mouth with his, kissing her deeply, his tongue probing, playing with hers.

Her arms wrap around his neck, bringing his mouth hard against hers, as liquid fire begins to spread outward from her loins, exploding into a cascade of sensations that ripple deliciously throughout her body.

Feeling her body stiffen and melt into him, he holds her tight until she relaxes, then he rolls her over onto her back.

Raising up on his elbow he looks down on her face, a face that has transformed from the worried look to one of serenity.

She opens heavy eyelids and sees him looking at her with love shining in his eyes.

She reaches up and lays her hand against his cheek.

As she looks up into his face, she feels an irresistible compulsion to move into his arms and never leave them

Sliding her hand from his cheek to the back of his head, he pulls him down until his lips touch hers.

She reaches down between them and wraps her fingers around his swollen manhood.

"I love you." Her voice is soft, sensual against his lips.

Lightly she strokes him up and down, bringing a growl from deep within him.

He releases her lips and moves slowly down to take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking it deep into his mouth, his tongue rolling over and around the hard nub.

Kitty moans softly at his tender touches and arches up to press herself for more of the delicious sensations that are beginning to course through her once again.

His mouth works lovingly at her breast as his hand lifts, squeezes the other breast, his thumb bringing the nipple to a harder sensitive peak.

He pulls her hand from around him and moves over her, nestling himself between her legs, his manhood resting in the cleft of her thighs.

She reaches down for him and guides him into her moist, inviting depths.

He pushes slowly into her velvety warmth until he is buried to the hilt.

He grinds against her then lies still enjoying the enveloping tightness around him.

He leans down and kisses her softly, murmuring, "I love you."

Her answer is to wrap her legs around his waist as he starts a slow pace of thrusting and then withdrawing.

He keeps his movements slow wanting to draw out the time with her.

But the coil in Kitty's is already wound tight and wanting him go with her she begins to work him faster.

He feels a sudden jolt of intense desire as she lifts herself up to him.

Then she's doing it again, lifting to take him deep, then clamping all her internal muscles on him and holding him tight as she pulls back, milking him with her body.

He shudders and picks up the pace, pounding into her as he races for that release that his body is crying for.

He feels her body stiffen as her inner muscles tighten around him, spasms of intense pleasure rippling through her, and his control shatters then as he thrusts deep, jerking over her as he spews his seed deep within her.

She collapses on top of him.

He said "that was amazing".

She smiled at him and kissed his lips.

She rolled off of him and immediately wrapped her arms around his body.

He said "are you feeling better"?

Kitty said "at this moment? Yes, but I know it won't last".

He said "think good thoughts baby".

He said "do you remember the first time I kissed you"?

She smiled and said "like yesterday".

He said "what about the night I proposed to you"?

She nodded.

He said "do you remember what we did when we first moved into the house"?

She smirked and said "you mean do I remember how we christened the house"?

He smiled and said "yes".

She said "I'll never forget that day".

He said "honey, I'm going to be alright; I survived my heart attack…I'll survive this".

He continued "I plan on being around for a long, long time".

She looked at him and said "I hope you're right".

He kissed her and he said "close your eyes baby; try and get some sleep".

She nodded and snuggled even closer to him.

Red's final thought of the night was 'I hope I'm right too'.


	53. Chapter 53

Bob POV:

I woke up the next morning.

That was the best sleep I have ever gotten.

I could smell Kitty's scent all night.

I had the most magical dreams about us making love.

I dreamt that I killed Red and Kitty was screaming and crying…I know it was tears of joy.

I heard voices coming from the hallway.

I was about to hide but I heard Laurie tell Eric she was going job hunting and Eric and Steven were going out.

Phew, that's a load off my mind.

I can take a shower and get ready.

I have to figure out what I am going to do when Red and Kitty get back.

I need to plan wisely.

End of POV.

On Thursday they spent the majority of the day out by the lake and hiking.

Kitty had been fairly quiet.

Red was really worried about her.

She would not let Red out of her sight.

It was now Friday evening.

They just had dinner and were sitting on the balcony.

She was laying with him on the chair.

He could feel how tense she was.

She has been tense ever since he told her about Bob.

He said "sit up for a second sweetheart".

She leaned up for a minute and saw Red get up.

She panicked and went to stand up to follow him.

She said "where are you going"?

He said "I'm going to run you a nice hot bath".

She nodded and went to follow him.

He stopped her.

He said "no, honey you stay here and I'll come and get you when I'm ready".

She said "but Red".

He cut her off and said "I know you like being outside and watching the stars; I promise I won't be gone that long and I'll leave the doors open".

She looked scared.

He said "relax Kitty; I'm not leaving the room".

She finally nodded.

He kissed her head and said "lay back down".

She laid down and tried to relax.

Kitty was trying to concentrate on the stars but she was terrified that Red was not beside her.

By the time Red got to her she was strung tighter than a kite.

Red touched her shoulder she just about jumped out of her skin.

She let out a small scream.

He said "Kitty, I'm so sorry I scared you I called your name…I guess you didn't hear me".

She just threw herself at him and she wrapped his arms around his neck.

She said in a tearful voice "don't leave me again".

He was shocked at her reaction.

He rubbed her back.

He said "I won't".

He said "why don't you come with me…your bath awaits you my lady".

She just laughed and followed him.

He undressed her and helped her into the tub.

He said "close your eyes baby and just relax".

She said "aren't you going to join me"?

He said "no, but don't worry I'm not leaving your side".

She said "but Red I want you in here with me".

He smiled and said "this is for you".

She said "you said you want me to relax right"?

He said "yes".

She said "well, the only way I'm going to be completely relaxed is by having your arms around me".

He knew arguing with her was a lost cause.

She always wins.

He said "okay…you win".

She said "like always".

He rolled his eyes and undressed.

He climbed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

He said "better".

She snuggled deeper into his arms and sighed.

She said "much".

He said "good…now close your eyes".

She did.

He started nibbling on her ears and moved down her neck.

She moaned and moved her hand to rub his neck

He continued to kiss her neck and she turned her head to capture his lips.

They looked into each other's eyes.

She turned around to straddle him there lips never broke apart.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He kissed his way down her neck and Kitty leaned her head back to give him better access.

She moaned.

His lips moved down to her breasts.

He massaged them and sucked her nipples.

He put his face between her breasts and kissed her chest.

She held his head to her chest just taking in this moment.

Kitty's POV:

This feels amazing but then again it always does.

I love the feel of his lips and hands.

There is nothing else quite like it.

I feel like putty in his hands.

I feel so loved; all he has to do is look at me and I turn to mush.

I'm glad he decided to join me.

I just feel safer being as close to him as possible…at least that way I still know he is safe and alive.

When he was shot I was beyond terrified.

I really thought Bob had killed him; I don't know how many more moments Red and I will have together with Bob being out so I want Red inside of me any available moment we have.

I need to stop thinking about losing Red and enjoy this.

He makes me forget everything bad in the world.

He really is the best husband in the world.

He _is_ my whole world.

End of POV.

Red saw the faraway look in her eyes.

He stopped kissing her breasts.

He asked "Kitty, is everything alright"?

She finally came out of her trance and tried to force a smile.

She nodded.

He knew she was lying.

He said "you're thinking about him aren't you"?

She thought about lying but Red would know if she was.

She nodded.

He sighed and said "Kitty, nothing is going to happen to me; you have to start thinking about that".

Her eyes started to tear up and she said "I can't…losing you is all I have been thinking about since Bob escaped".

Red said "Kitty, I won't let him hurt me; if he gets near either one of us I'll kill him myself".

Kitty didn't look convinced but she let it go.

She went to kiss him but he stopped her.

She said "what wrong"?

He said "nothing but the water is getting cold…let's move this into the bedroom".

Her face lit up and she climbed out of the tub and grabbed her towel and handed one to Red.

They quickly dried off and practically ran to the bed.

They took their time making love.

He wanted her to forget everything except his touch.

She moaned.

He was roaming kisses all over her body, never missing an inch.

He tasted her breasts hungrily.

Exploring both of them thoroughly with his mouth and hands.

He gradually worked his way lower on her body.

He ran his tongue over her stomach and placed a kiss on her navel.

At this point her body was electrified with passion.

She was aching for him to fill her.

She need him to complete her.

Walker still moving lower placed his hands on her hips and pulled her hot moist heat to his kiss.

He explored every inch of her heat with his tongue and hands.

His actions had Alex writhing with ecstasy.

He rolled off of her and she snuggled in his arms.

After catching their breath Red got an idea.

He got up and she said "where do you think you're going".

He smirked and said "you'll see".

She said "hmmp".

He came back bath with oil.

He said "turn over and I'll give you a massage".

She smiled and did what he asked.

He put lavender scented oil onto his hands and rubbed them together to warm the oil.

Red started with her shoulders.

He left no section untouched.

Red ran his hands up and down her back.

He loved the feeling he got while he was giving his wife a massage.

Red continued to massage Kitty's back while she lay on their bed totally pliant to his ministrations.

Red leaned down to kiss Kitty's neck to make sure she was still awake.

A soft moan escaped her lips when he pressed a kiss to her skin, letting him know she was still awake.

"Mmm, baby that feels amazing." Kitty said with a sigh.

"It gets better darling." Red whispered in her ear.

"Show me." Kitty ordered.

Red simply complied by gently turning his wife over while still straddling her.

He bent down and kissed her delicate lips.

Red let his lips roam over the beautiful features of her face.

He rained kissed down on her face and neck.

He began to slide lower on her body trailing kisses as he went.

Kitty was moaning with pleasure as Red continued his trail down her body.

She reached down and ran her fingers through his hair and down over his muscular shoulders.

Red worked his way down between her legs slowly.

He decided to have a little fun with her and tease her.

First he began to kiss the inside of her thighs.

He ran his tongue over her soft skin.

Red could hear her frustrated moans of desire.

He decided that he had toyed with her long enough.

Red began kissing her body.

His kisses grew nearer and nearer to her moist center.

Red began to lavish her womanhood with attention.

Red drove his tongue deep within her to taster her juices.

He brought it back out and began his sweet assault on her swollen bud.

With every flick of his tongue her body jolted.

She moaned and screamed in pleasure as Red continued to pleasure her.

As her orgasm began to peek she dug her nails into the sheets of the bed.

"Come on love! Let it go!" Red said in a muffled voice seeing as his mouth was still busy elsewhere.

Kitty complied with Red's order and let her climax flow through her body.

While she was still climaxing Red moved up her body and drove himself deep within her.

His action caused Kitty to punctuate her climax with a loud passionate exclamation of Red's name.

Red proceeded to make passionate love to Kitty long into the night.

It was a slow passion filled loving that drove Kitty and Red both to multiple orgasms.

Kitty and Red lay tangled together breathing heavily in the aftermath of their love.

Kitty was snuggled up as close to Red as she could get with her leg thrown over his, her arms wrapped around him, and her head on his chest.

Red held Kitty tightly and caressed her body while placing gentle kisses on top of her head.

Kitty fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Red soon followed.


	54. Chapter 54

Kitty woke up the next morning and went to snuggle into Red but to her surprise he wasn't there.

She sat up and looked frantically around the room.

She was about to call him until she saw the balcony doors open.

She grabbed Red's shirt, put it on and buttoned a couple of the buttons.

She saw him standing on the balcony leaning against the rail and much to her dismay he was already dressed.

She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his back.

Red moved his hand around and touched her back.

He turned around kissed her.

She said "mmm…last night was wonderful Red".

He said "I'm glad you enjoyed it…how did you sleep"?

She said "great".

He smiled and kissed her head.

He said "why don't you get ready we have to leave soon".

Her face fell and her eyes started to tear.

He said "Kitty, what's wrong"?

She said "I'm scared…what is going to happen when we go back".

He said "nothing…everything will be fine".

She said "you don't know that…Bob is out to get you"!

She continued "what is it about that you don't understand Red"?

He said "I know you're scared and honestly I am too".

She looked at him and said "you are"?

He said "of course…how could I not be"?

"But you come first Kitty…I promise I'll do whatever I can to keep myself safe but my main

priority is to make sure your safe and loved" Red said.

She was touched.

She said "and I love you for it but I'm really worried about you…I wish we could stay locked up in here forever with nothing to worry about".

He said "so do I, but at least we have our own little piece of paradise here and when things get to be too much we can always come back".

She smiled and kissed him.

He reached down and squeezed her butt.

She moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back from the kiss and said "now go take your shower".

She said "you know I wish you hadn't gotten ready we could've had some fun in the shower".

He laughed and said "every time we shower together we stay in the shower longer than we planned".

She slyly said "what is wrong with that"?

He laughed and gently smacked her butt "go Kitty"!

She pouted and said "fine"!

She unbuttoned her shirt and let Red see what he was missing.

She dropped the shirt turned around and walked back into the room.

Red smiled and rolled his eyes at her.

God, he loved that woman!

Bob POV:

I didn't know what time Kitty and Red would be home, so I decided to stay until I heard them come back.

I'll sneak out the window when they come home.

At least this way I didn't have to worry about being seen.

I wonder if I should kill Red as soon as they get back or if I should wait for a little while.

I think I will wait and just see how they react around each other.

Besides I want to see the look on Kitty's face when I kill Red... I want to make sure Red will be in pain.

I might just make love to Kitty and make Red watch.

The question is do I want him to be alive and have Red watch or do I want him to be dying and have that be the last thing he sees?

End of POV.

Back at Canoe Bay:

Red and Kitty were packing.

Kitty was sad that they were leaving.

Going home meant Red's life was endanger and hers too.

Red POV:

I noticed the look on Kitty's face.

She hasn't said much and I knew when she wasn't talking something was bothering her.

I wished there was something he could do to make her feel better but the truth was until Bob was behind bars or dead she wouldn't feel safe and she would worry about me constantly.

I put my hands on top of hers and she looked at me.

I picked up her left hand and kissed her wedding rings.

She gave me a small smile and I thought it's better than nothing.

I didn't want her to worry about me.

I kissed her passionately trying to make her forget about everything.

When I pulled back she opened her eyes and smiled.

That's my girl.

End of POV:

She said "I love you Reddykins".

He smiled at the name and said "I love you too Kit-Kat".

He said "come on, let's go home".

She nodded.

She was about to walk into the hallway and he tugged on her hand.

She looked at him and he said "can you do something for me"?

She said "anything".

He said "can you at least try not to worry so much"?

She looked torn but she said in a quiet voice "I'll try".

He said "that's my girl".

He took her hand and they walked out of the room.

They got to the car and Red opened the door for her.

He put the luggage into the trunk.

He walked over to his side and got in.

He squeezed her hand and smiled.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly.

She leaned back in the seat and Red started the engine and they drove home.

She looked in the mirror and watched their little piece of Heaven slowly disappear.

She closed her eyes and Red held her hand.

A couple of hours later they pulled into the driveway.

Red woke Kitty up and they got out of the car.

Red got the luggage and shut the trunk.

They walked into the house and saw the kids.

They chatted with them for a few minutes and Eric apologized to Kitty.

She hugged him and kissed his head.

They decided to go up to their bedroom.

Bob POV:

(Red and Kitty's bedroom)

I heard a car pull up.

I looked out the window and saw Kitty and Red.

Shit!

They are back sooner than I expected.

I have to sneak out the window.

I opened the window and I managed to sneak out and shut the window with seconds to spare because I heard their voices.

Don't worry sweetheart I'll be back.

End of POV.

Red and Kitty opened the door and saw that the bed was not made.

She thought 'that is weird'.

Kitty said with a confused look on her face "did I forget to make the bed; that's a first"?

Red wrapped his arms around her and he said "that's mighty inviting Mrs. Forman".

He cupped her face and kissed her.

Kitty leaned her head back.

Her eyes drifted closed and as she opened them she happened to look down and notice something strange.

She pushed Red away.

Before he could say anything he watched her pick up something on the floor.

Now she was really worried.

She said "what is my nightgown doing on the floor"?

Red wrapped his arms around her again and said "forget about that honey; I'm sure I tore it off of you and we just forgot to pick it up besides we were in a hurry to leave remember"?

She said in an unconvinced tone "I guess you're right".

He said "now; would please let me make love to you…we can be out of here in 5 minutes and have lunch with the kids".

Red was trying to convince her while he was kissing her.

She pulled back from the kiss and said "hey, 5 minutes"?

She continued "you've never been a wham, bam thank you ma'am kind of guy".

He smirked and said "doesn't that make you happy"?

She smiled.

He kissed her on the lips while she started undressing him.

He wrapped his arms around her back and his hand moved to the back of her neck.

They quickly undressed and stood in front of the bed just kissing and touching each other.

He touched her face and she took his hand and sucked his fingers.

He captured her lips with his.

He laid her down on the bed and supported her neck with his hand.

He moved on top of her and they began kissing passionately.

His hand moved lower and he gently inserted one finger, then 2.  
She grabbed onto the sheets and made a fist.

He removed his fingers and inserted himself inside of her.

He intertwined their fingers and started moving in and out of her.

He kissed her.

Their tongues fought for dominance.

She wrapped one hand around his back so she could touch him.

His lips moved down to her neck and eventually back up to her lips.

She moaned.

Finally, they both came.

He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped his arms around his back just enjoying their closeness.

He moved off of her and took her with him.

Their bodies cooled off and they got enough strength to get out of bed and get dressed.

She smiled at him and kissed him.

She said "that was amazing Red".

He said "yes, you were".

She smiled and said "let's go eat".

He laughed and said "after you".

She walked out of the room and he stared at her butt the entire time.

During lunch Eric had mentioned his car was acting funny so Red he would look at it later today.

It was now about 8:25 p.m.

Kitty had gone out to the drive way to see Red.

She said "is everything alright with his car"?

Red said "yes, it was just leaking something since it is still light outside I'm going to fix it".

She said "can't it wait until tomorrow…I was going to take a shower and since you wouldn't join me this morning I was hoping you would now".

He said "this early"?

She said "I'm a little tired, so I just wanted to take a quick shower and go to bed".

He said "are you feeling alright"?

She smiled and said "I'm fine; I think all this worrying is starting to get to me that's all"

He nodded.

She said "don't stay out here too late okay"?

He nodded.

She continued "if you change your mind you know where I'll be".

She kissed his lips.

She walked back in the house and saw Laurie on the couch.

Laurie said "hi mom; want to watch t.v. with me"?

She said "not tonight sweetheart; I'm a little tired I think I'm just going to call it an early night".

Laurie looked disappointed.

Kitty noticed and she said "we will do something tomorrow okay"?

Laurie smiled and nodded.

Kitty kissed Laurie's head and walked upstairs.

Bob POV:

I waited until Kitty and Red left the bedroom and I returned to the room.

I watched them have sex.

I stood on the roof and watched through the window.

I almost threw up; but I couldn't help myself it was my first opportunity to see Kitty naked.

God, she was beautiful and sexy.

When I noticed Kitty realized that I had forgotten to make the bed I almost panicked.

Then, I saw the nightgown she picked up and I thought dammit I have to be more careful.

I guess Red must've convinced her it was nothing.

Okay, so points for Red, but I still hate him.

I found a good hiding place in the closet.

They would never find me there and if Red did well let's just say Red would make my job much easier.

I was watching out the window and I saw Red working on the car.

I saw Kitty come outside and kiss Red.

Yuck!

I can't wait until she is kissing me again.

I'm a patient man I can wait a little longer; but in the mean time I will just hide out in their bedroom.

Speaking of Kitty I saw her coming down the hallway and I ran into the closet.

Oh yes my baby is alone.

Now would be the perfect opportunity but I'll just watch her for now.

End of POV.

Kitty was a little nervous going upstairs by herself but she managed and she walked into the bedroom.

She thought about how the bed was not made this morning.

Kitty POV:

I'm positive I made the bed.

I thought it was extremely strange but Red was convinced that it was nothing.

I finally agreed with him but then seeing my nightgown on the floor was too much.

That made me really uneasy.

I had started getting a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Something was amiss.

I never leave my clothes lying around the bedroom.

I always pick our stuff up even after we make love.

Red however didn't think anything was wrong so maybe it was all in my imagination.

Yeah, maybe that's it.

I am just tired.

It's been a long day.

I just need to relax under the hot water.

I really wish Red was with me.

I'd feel much better having him by my side.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

I felt the water with my hand.

Perfect.

I undressed and stepped into the shower.

The hot water felt so good.

I could feel my muscles loosen up although Red's hands were the only thing that could make me completely relaxed.

I stayed in the shower until the water got cold.

I opened the curtain and much to my dismay Red was not their waiting with my towel.

I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around me.

Bob stops and looks towards the bathroom, the door is opening and Kitty stepping out, wearing nothing but a bath towel.

Bob runs to the closet and gets as far back as he can, keeping the door ajar.

He watches as Kitty drops the towel and reaches for Red's shirt that is only inches away from him.

He's so afraid that she can hear him breathing.

She backs off and puts the shirt on, buttoning only the bottom three buttons, the top part of the shirt has a gap, her breasts pushing against the material.

Bob swallows as he tries to keep from passing out.

He stares at the gap in the man's shirt, the milky smooth flesh that is causing the shirt to rise up and down.

He closes his eyes as Kitty walks to the end of the bed and sits down, pulling her left knee up.

Bob is straining to see what she is doing, hoping that he will get an even better view with her left leg bent back.

He watches as Kitty applies lotion to her legs, and all the way up to her thighs, she still does not have any underwear on.

Bob falls back against the closet wall, his heart is pounding, his jeans are getting tighter.

Kitty again applies the lotion all the way to her thigh.

Bob's hand is reaching for the front of his jeans, the fly is unzipped, and his hand goes inside.

As he watches Kitty do her routine grooming, his hand is working feverishly to give him relief.

He can feel himself ready to ejaculate and just as he does Red comes into room.

Oh shit!

End of POV.

Kitty POV:

I walked over to my dresser and opened my underwear drawer.

My heart stopped for a second.

My underwear looked like it had been stuffed in the drawer.

Calm down Kitty maybe it's nothing.

I quickly opened my pajama drawer and my clothes had been rearranged.

That was it; I threw on Red's shirt.

There was no was in hell that I was wearing my clothes until I figured out what was going on.

I ran to the door and opened it.

Smack!

I let out a quiet scream.

I ran right into Red.

End of POV.

He said "whoa…what's wrong honey"?

Kitty started crying and he took her in his arms.

He could feel how tense she was.

When she was done crying she said "I told you something was wrong".

Red said "what are you talking about"?

She pointed to her dresser.

She said "my clothes have been rearranged".

He said "okay…"?

She said in a tearful voice "dammit, Red I didn't do it"!

His eyes widened and he walked over to the dresser.

He opened the drawer and was shocked.

He said "if you didn't do it…then maybe the kid's did".

She said "Red why would they mess with our stuff"?

He said "I'm just trying to think of a logical explanation".

She said "oh my god Red; since Bob escaped do you think…I mean do you"?

Kitty couldn't even get her question out.

She couldn't fathom that he might have been in her house.

Red said "I don't know what to think but I wouldn't put it past him".

Kitty started to cry and said "Red what if he _was_ in our house".

He held her while she cried.

Red hated Bob now she wasn't even safe in her own house.

She finally stopped crying but she was nowhere near calm.

Red had her sit on the bed and said "let me take a quick shower and I will get in bed and hold you all night".

She said "there is no way I'm letting you out of my sight".

He said "do you want Laurie to sit you with"?

She shrugged her shoulders.

He took that as a yes.

He had Laurie sit with Kitty and he took a quick shower.

They didn't tell Laurie because they didn't want to freak the kids out.

Red came back out and Laurie left.

Kitty immediately moved into his arms and clung to him.

She finally managed to fall asleep.

Red made a mental note to call the police in the morning.


	55. Chapter 55

Red called the police first thing in the morning.

The police came over and used their equipment to see if anything had been tampered with.

They took their evidence back and told Red and Kitty they would get back with them as soon as they knew anything.

Kitty had not left Red's side; even if Red went to the bathroom she followed him.

She had been extremely quiet.

She was sitting at the table while Red cleaned up the kitchen.

The kids had gone out so it was just them.

Red had finished cleaning up the kitchen.

He walked over to Kitty and put his hands on her shoulders.

She jumped.

He said "I'm sorry I startled you".

She said "it's okay".

He started massaging her shoulders and she leaned back in the chair.

She moaned "oh Red, that feels good".

He smiled and kissed her head.

He stopped his massage and spun her chair around to face him.

He got down on his knees, slid his hands up her legs and put his hands on her hips.

He said "I love you Kit-Kat".

She smiled and cupped his cheek.

She said "I love you too Reddykins".

He said "come with me".

He took her hands and pulled her out of the chair.

He guided her upstairs and walked to the bedroom.

He took off her clothes and told her to lie down on her stomach.

He walked to the bathroom and got some oil.

He came back and straddled her.

He poured some oil in his hands and rubbed them together.

He started at her shoulders.

He moved down her back and to her butt.

He paid special attention to her butt.

He moved down her legs and massaged her feet.

He moved back up her body and leaned down to kiss her neck but he noticed she had fallen asleep.

He knew she could use a nap considering the fact that she had a few nightmares last night.

Red smiled.

He slowly got off of her and covered her up with the blanket.

He went to the bathroom and washed his hands.

Since he wasn't tired he sat down in the chair and just watched Kitty as she slept.

His mind started to drift.

He was lost in his own thoughts.

Red POV:

I wanted Bob dead.

As long as he was alive Kitty would never feel completely safe.

I could see how scared she was and I think it is much worse when it first happened.

Now that we know who it was that raped her she didn't know who she could trust.

I wanted my wife to feel safe especially in her own house.

I don't know if I will go back to work on Monday and if I do I will take her with me.

That was the beauty part about being my own boss…I can make my own schedule.

I vowed right then and there if I ever got my hands on Bob I would kill him and I don't think even Kitty could stop me.

End of POV.

Bob POV:

I was standing in the closest which I dubbed as my hiding place.

I watched Red strip Kitty.

God, I wish I could've taken her clothes off.

I watched Red give Kitty that massage.

I saw how tired she looked…my poor baby.

I will make her feel better…I'm just waiting for the perfect moment.

I see Red sitting in the chair.

His back is facing me.

All I would have to do is hit him in the head but I want him to suffer.

I saw that Red was lost in his own little world.

I know the kids aren't home so now is my chance.

I gripped a bat that I had found in the backyard.

I quietly walked out of the closet and slowly started walking over to Red.

I lifted the bat over my head and just as I was about to swing the bat I heard Kitty scream.

I panicked and quickly and quietly ran into the closet.

Damn!

I was so close.

End of POV.

Red ran over to Kitty.

He woke her up and she threw herself at him.

She was crying.

He said "honey, what's wrong"?

She didn't say anything she just clung tighter to her husband.

He held her and let her cry.

She finally calmed down but continued to cling to him.

He said "nightmare"?

She nodded.

Kitty said "Bob killed you; he kept hitting you with a bat and he made me watch…it was too much Red, God it was too much".

She started crying again.

He was shocked.

He just wrapped his arms tighter around her and breathed in her scent.

He said "I'm fine sweetheart; Bob isn't here and I won't let him hurt me".

She said "you can't stop him Red; he is obsessed with you and you didn't see the look on Bob's face in my dream".

Red said "honey, it was just a dream".

She said "but Red I…".

He cut her off with a kiss.

She moaned into his mouth.

He moved his hand behind her neck.

He pulled back and looked at her.

That kiss took her breath away.

She opened her eyes and he smiled at her.

He said "I'll be fine; I promise…so no more worrying today".

She didn't look convinced so he gently kissed her again.

He pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

He said in a soft voice "I love you honey. I love your mind, I love your body, I love your heart and I plan on being around for a long, long time just to show you how much…not even Bob could take me away from you".

She started to tear up again but this time it was tears of happiness.

She threw her arms around his neck and gently squeezed.

She said "I love you so much Red…more than you will ever possibly know".

She sometimes wished people could see this side of Red and they would know why she loved and adored him so very, very much.

She kissed him and was about to say something when there was a loud clap of thunder.

She just about jumped out of her skin.

He squeezed her tighter to him and said "its okay baby I'm here".

She said "I didn't know it was supposed to rain today".

He said "there is a chance of a strong thunder storm all night".

She whimpered and said "oh great just what I need".

There was another clap of thunder and she snuggled even closer to Red.

He just held her and rubbed her back.

He said "it's lunch time do you want me to cook"?

She nodded and said "I'll help".

She said "let me get dressed".

She was put on her clothes and before they left the room she said "thank you for the massage".

He kissed her quickly and said "my pleasure".

He guided her out of the room and they went to the kitchen.

They cooked lunch and saved some for the kids when they got back.

They sat down on the couch after lunch and just watched t.v.

The thunder kept coming and Kitty would jump every time she heard it.

Finally, Red moved her to his lap and she snuggled against him.

She said "I hate this weather".

He said "I know baby but I'm here and you're safe".

She buried her face in his neck and whimpered.

He rubbed her back.

She said "I'm telling you Red this weather is a bad omen".

He laughed and said "Kitty, it's a thunder storm it's not a bad omen".

She said "how can you be so sure"?

He said "because I am".

She rolled her eyes and sarcastically said "oh that makes me feel better".

He laughed.

Red kissed her neck and she lifted her head up to capture his lips.

He laid her down on the couch.

Things really started heating up.

Kitty and Red heard a horrified kid say "oh my god; in the living room"!?

They sprang apart like two teenagers would and Red fell off the couch.

She said "are you okay"?

Red huffed and said "I'm fine".

The kids' faces were red and they were embarrassed.

Kitty smirked at the kids.

She said "well, this is our house".

Eric rolled his eyes and was about to go down to the basement with Steven but Kitty stopped them.

Eric said in a whinny voice "what"?

Kitty said "there is lunch in the fridge if you're hungry".

When the kids left the room Kitty said "Red are you sure you're alright".

He snapped and said "I'm fine".

She looked confused and said "why are you so grumpy"?

He said "because we were about to make love and the dumbasses interrupted us and now I'm in pain".

She said "but I thought you said…".

She thought about it for a second and quickly caught on to what he was saying.

She said "ohhhh"!

She smiled; took his hand and said "come with me and I'll take care of it for you".

He slowly got up and walked very carefully up the stairs.

Kitty couldn't help but giggle.

Red rolled his eyes and said "it's not funny".

She said "that's the beauty part about being a woman I can be horny all day and no one would ever know the only evidence would be in my panties".

He groaned and said "would you please shut up".

She laughed.

They got to the bedroom and she gently pushed him on the chair.

She unbuttoned his pants and pushed them over his hips along with his underwear.

She licked her lips and leaned down and took him in her mouth.

Kitty starts at the scrotum, and gently starts a licking motion, moving slowly upward, her hand circling his manhood in slow upward motions.

She continues to watch her lovers' eyes.

She stops and blows a gentle, warm, breath onto his manhood as he exhales deeper.

Kitty has taken all of Red's manhood into her mouth, rising up and down, letting it come halfway out, then inhaling it again, moaning softly.

Red closes his eye and he comes in Kitty's mouth.

She drank every last drop of him.

When she was done she pulled back and licked her lips and smiled.

She said "feel better"?

He grinned and said "much".

Bob POV:

'They were having sex again' I thought exasperatedly.

I realize Kitty is a sexy woman but really? That should be me!

I was watching Kitty give Red a blowjob from the closet.

I had managed to sneak into my garage earlier and grab a small axe.

I gripped it tighter as I watched her.

I wish her lips were on my cock.

When she smiled at him I wanted to rush over there and beat the shit out of Red but I couldn't.

Don't worry baby soon enough we will make love and you are going to like it!

I will have you screaming _my_ name.

End of POV.

Before they could say anything else there was a loud clap of thunder and Kitty jumped.

Red pulled up his pants and took Kitty in his arms.

She said "I hate this".

Red smirked and said "I know…is there anything I can do to make you feel better"?

She smiled.

Kitty began rubbing circles on Red's chest and said "well, there is one thing I can think of".

Her hand began drifting down to his jeans.

He kissed her passionately and picked her up.

He laid her on the bed and made love to her.

At least for a while there was only one thing on her mind…her husband moving inside of her.

They both came and they were panting.

Kitty collapsed on top of Red and kissed his chest.

She could feel him softening inside her.

She gently rolled off of him and he wrapped his arms around her.

He said "you want to take a nap before dinner"?

She nodded and snuggled up to him.

He sat the alarm so that they could cook dinner later.

They fell asleep.

Bob POV:

When I was sure they were asleep I walked out of the closet.

I walked over to the bed and saw Red holding _my_ Kitty.

It took all that I had not to go ahead and use the axe but I couldn't take the chance of hurting my girl.

So as much as it pains me I will leave you in his arms for now.

I leaned down and softly kissed Kitty's lips and breathed in her scent.

She didn't even budge.

I very carefully snuck out the window.

End of POV.

Hours later Kitty and Red had made dinner.

It was still raining like cats and dogs.

The thunder was making Kitty nervous.

The phone rang while Kitty and Red were watching t.v.

Red got up and answered the phone.

It was the police.

They prints they had found on the dresser was_ not_ anyone's in the house; they matched it with Bob's.

Red was fuming on the inside.

That bastard had been in their house and gone through his wife's things.

Bob has a lot of nerve.

Red talked to them for a couple of minutes and hung up.

Kitty was sitting on the couch with a blanket watching t.v.

She smiled when Red came back.

He sat down and she snuggled into him.

She said "who was it"?

He said "wrong number".

She nodded and covered him with the blanket.

Red POV:

I knew I shouldn't have lied to her but I didn't have the heart to tell her…at least not right now.

Despite everything that was going on she was starting to feel a little bit better now if only the storm would go away.

Once she found out Bob had been in the house she would never let me out of her sight and quite frankly I wouldn't blame her.

This whole situation is making me nervous too.

End of POV.

They heard another loud clap of thunder and Kitty whimpered.

As if the storm wasn't bad enough the lights had just flickered on and off.

Kitty gasped.

Red said "it's okay honey they just flickered once".

She wrapped her arms tighter around Red.

He said "do you want me to go find some candles just in case"?

She nodded.

He knew if there was one thing she hated more than thunder storms it was being in the dark.

She clung to his hand and they went to the basement to grab the candles.

They saw Eric, Laurie, and Steven.

The kids greeted them.

They grabbed the candles and Red and Kitty went back up.

They sat back on the couch and cuddled up the blanket.

They stayed that way until it was time for bed.

It finally sounded like the storm was fading away and for that Kitty was grateful.

Kitty and Red went up stairs about 10:00 p.m.

Bob POV:

I was just coming back to sneak in the window when I saw them come into the room.

Shit!

I moved over so they wouldn't see me.

I have to be careful because he roof is very slippery from the rain.

I saw Red push Kitty against the door.

I hate how he is forcing my girl.

End of POV.

As soon as the door was shut Red pushed Kitty against it and moved her hands above her head.

He kissed her passionately.

Their tongues fought for dominance.

She moaned into his mouth as his other hand went under her shirt and under her bra.

She smiled against his lips.

He let go of her wrist and picked her up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He gently laid her on the bed.

He looked into her eyes and said "I love you Kit-Kat".

She smiled and said "I know; I love you too Reddykins".

He continues to kiss her slowly and then retraces his previous route, going lower to her pelvis.

He watches her as she too, anticipates the pleasure that is about to waken every inch of her body.

He flicks his tongue out in one complete sweep of her vaginal area, and then back again.

"Oooohhhh, yes," Kitty whispers, "that's where I want you-at least for a few moments."

Kitty is squirming, her body arching upward to the Red's mouth.

Kitty is coming up off the bed as she groans, "Red-I'm about to explode-I don't want to 'cum' yet-please-come up here."

He whispered "roll over".

Kitty rolls over on her stomach, reaching for a pillow to place under her, she raises her right leg higher as Red massages her buttocks in a circular motion.

He then caresses her tenderly with his tongue, going into her vagina from the rear.

He pulls her vaginal walls backwards gently with his teeth, and then he inserts his forefinger, going deeper and deeper.

His right hand caresses the length of her leg, then he gently lifts it higher as he positions himself behind her, entering slowly.

The thickness of him causes Kitty to gasp, then she relaxes her muscles taking him in slower, and deeper.

Her pace is slow as he gently pushes back against him, he lets her come all the way back, repositions himself and thrusts harder each time her body comes back to him.

He breathes out slower as he bends over her back and starts kissing her backside.

Red straightens back up, his hands going around Kitty's slim waist, pulling her back against him, inhaling deeply.

He stops and gently takes her left leg and positions it higher, letting the right one come down.

Kitty again gasps as his manhood enters from a different angle.

She waits till his pace has equaled her's, then they both began a slow tempo.

Red has sweat dripping down into his eyes as his tempo increases, Kitty is moaning.

"Ooooh yes-right there-oooohhhh, just a little faster-yes-that's it."

Red is gasping for his breath, "Woman, you're going to have to make up your mind-slow-or fast?"  
He can hear her giggle, "I'm a woman-I can change my mind-if I want to-now slow down-oooooh-yes-oooooohhh right there-slow."

Red stops and pulls out of her slowly, rolling her over on her left side, pulling her right leg straight up, and entering her from the side.

His left arm goes under upper torso, massaging her left breast.

His manhood enters in an upward motion; she has to again-take him in slowly, then increases her tempo to his.

Their bodies are starting to sweat more, as their tempo rises to an ultimate pitch.

Kitty reaches back to touch Red's right thigh, and motions that she wants to change positions.

Bob watches as the 'love of his life' positions herself on top of Red, backwards.

Kitty begins a fast tempo as Red's hands steady her up and down in a steady motion.

Bob is starting to get light headed as he hears Kitty moaning each time she comes down the full length of Red's manhood.

Kitty then stops and turns around, facing Red and leans forward.

He raises her up lightly and inserts his penis into her from behind and then a slow pace begins as he pulls her forward and then back down against his throbbing membrane.

They both reach for each other's lips, their tongues going deeper each time.

Red rolls her over onto her back, pulling her left leg up and over his shoulder, thrusting deeper.

The view from this angle is even better as Bob watches every thrust from Red going deeper each time, Bob groans as his own tempo has increased, he can feel himself ready to ejaculate.

He watches as Kitty's body has inched upward on the bed and Red pulls her back into him, now putting her other leg over his shoulder, thrusting harder and faster.

The sweat is dripping off him as Kitty is caressing both her breasts and moaning.

She stops and whispers.  
She puts out her arms to her lover, "I want you against my body-I want you inside me."

Red lowers her legs gently as they encircle around his waist, pulling him down to her in a nice slow tempo.

Her arms go around his massive shoulders and back, massaging and whispering in his ear.  
"Ohhh yes-this is the way I like it-feeling every inch of our bodies against each other-"

Red is breathing even harder, "Did I ever tell you"-(pant) that I think you're "-(panting more) a nymphomaniac?"

Kitty is purring as her body takes him deeper into her loins, "Yes-you have-and you love it."

Red's pace is increasing faster as he feels himself getting lightheaded, his legs are starting to become weak, and he can feel the rush coming over him.

He can feel Kitty's legs going tighter around his mid-section, he lays gently on top of her as their bodies move in a slow and rhythmical movement with one another.

He kisses the side of her neck as he feels her breathing getting more intense.

Red groans, "I could stay like this forever-your body is so soft and intoxicating-begging for more, but I feel you're about ready to explode-"

Kitty inhales his body scent deeply, pulling him closer, "Nooo, not just yet-I don't want this moment to end," she finds his lips again, his right hand cups her buttocks into him, "I love this closeness, I love holding you tight like this."

Red can feel himself getting warmer, a sensation is starting to shoot through his loins as he thrusts deeper, he throws his head back and they both climax.

Kitty's whole body is shaking as she feels the room spinning.

Red exhales as he lowers his spent body down on top of her, gliding his right hand up and down her back, soothing her.

Bob has ejaculated, his right foot misses its hold and he scampers to grab on to something.

He can feel himself sliding downward, and in an effort to stop himself he grabs hold of the window.

Kitty has her head tilted to the side as she continues to massage Red's body on top of her.

She hears the slight thump and looks towards the window, she sees a figure staring back at her.

"Red!" She's pushing him upwards; "Bob is at the window."

Red is trying to climb off of her as he's looking over his shoulder, "What-are you sure?"

Bob turns quickly and tries to get his footing secure, he starts rolling off the roof as Red is running nude towards the window.

He sees a figure hit the hard ground and give out a yelp.

Red hits the side of the wall, "Son-of-a bitch-wait till I get my hands on that bastard!"

He starts running back to his chair, grabbing his jeans and reaching for his boots. He's hopping around, trying to get them on and Kitty is grabbing a sheet, "Did you see him-Red-be careful."

Red is swearing as he gets his second boot on, he reaches under his side of the mattress and brings out a .357.

Spinning the chamber, he grumbles, "It's not me you need to be concerned about-'cause if I get a clear shot, I'll blow that bastard away!" He runs to the door, jerking it open.

Kitty scrambles to get out from under the twisted and damp sheets, runs to the window and sees a man running down the driveway.

Bob hops in his car and speeds away.

Red says "dammit"!

Kitty is meeting him at the front door.  
"Did you catch him?"

Red shakes his head as he approaches the porch, putting his arm around her and walking back into the house.

Kitty is shivering under the little gown she is wearing.

Red kisses her quickly at the side of the head, and then walks to the downstairs closet, grabbing a shirt and a flashlight, "I'm fine, I'm going up to the roof."

Kitty said "I'm going with you-this makes me so angry-to know that he was-watching us."

Red starts up the stairs, "I'm just as upset about it as you are, and believe me when I find the little pervert-he's going to wish his daddy had been sterile."

They go back to Red's bedroom and Red opens the window and steps out on the roof, he looks back to Kitty.

"Stay inside, hon-this roof can be pretty slippery-as our 'little friend' found out-the hard way."

She nodded.

Kitty is straining to look out the bedroom window as she sees Red moving slowly across the roof.  
"Do you see anything?"

"No-it's pretty dark up here, a lot of dark corners, even with the flashlight, I may have to wait till morning to continue looking-wait a minute-I just kicked something."

"Honey-please be careful," warns Kitty . "What is it?"

Red is walking back to the window, climbs in and holds up a small, sharp, object-"It's some kind of axe."

Kitty's body starts to shiver as she looks at the weapon, and what could have unfolded. "An axe-oh my God-he wasn't just a peeping tom-Bob meant to hurt one of us-or both of us."

Kitty is on her second cup of hot tea and her hands are still shaking.

She's pacing the living room floor as she looks out through the window and sees Red talking with some police men.

Red and the cops nod to each other, and the cops leave.

He walks slowly back into the living room.

Kitty said "Was there any news, did they catch him?"

Red can still see the nervousness in Kitty, her hand shakes as she tries to steady the hot liquid.

He walks over to her and gently nudges her to sit down on the couch.

"No-there's been no word, the cops will notify me as soon as they run the axe for prints. I went down to that clump of trees where the guy had his car hidden, there's no way that we can lift any tire tracks, the guy pulled out in a hurry, ground tore up pretty bad".

Red noticed the pale look on her face and said "honey, are you okay"?

Kitty shakes her head slowly, "At first, I was angry-and a little embarrassed-but now-I'm scared! Red, that maniac had intentions of hurting us-he wasn't just watching us-getting his thrills of watching a couple make love-his intentions were to kill"!

Red exhales, "Well-it's late-let's try and get some sleep."

"I can't sleep-Red-I'm scared to death."

Red reaches out and takes her into his arms, "I know you're scared, but the idiot will not come back here again-you're safe. On top of that, there is a patrol car that will be patrolling every 30 minutes-I will re-check all of the windows and doors-and I'm going to check out the basement again! Will that make you feel better?"

Kitty buries her face into Reds' chest, as her arms go around his waist, "Yes-but will you please hurry-I can't stop shaking."

He kisses her gently, "I will hurry as fast as I can-why don't you go take that nice warm bubble bath, try to relax some—okay?"

As Red goes outside to do his checking, Kitty walks slowly up the stairs to the master bedroom.

Kitty made sure the curtain was pulled over the window and she pulled the shower curtain around the bathtub.

She didn't feel safe at all anymore.

She sank down in the tub.

She would feel much better with Red's arms wrapped around her.

A few minutes later Red came back inside.

He walked upstairs and into the bathroom.

He saw the shower curtain around the tub.

His heart broke for Kitty.

Red cautiously poked his head in the shower curtain and saw his wife with her head leaned back.

He whispered "Kitty".

Her eyes flew open and relaxed as soon as she saw him.

He pulled back the curtain and squatted down.

She cupped his cheek and said "I'm so glad your back".

He kissed her and said "are you ready to get out".

She nodded.

He helped her out of the tub and dried her off.

He put her in one of his shirts.

He kissed her lips and said "I'm going to take a quick shower".

She looked scared.

He said "can you something for me"?

She nodded.

He said "I want you to get in our bed, snuggle under the cover and get it nice and warm".

She thought about it and finally nodded.

She said "hurry"?

He smiled and said "you will be in my arms before you know it".

He watched her walk into the bedroom and took the fastest shower of his life.

Red is emerging from the bathroom with a towel around his mid section, watching Kitty checking and re-checking the windows.

He smiles softly and walks up behind her, putting his arms around her waist and kissing her neck.

"Hon-I thought I told you to get in bed?"

Kitty said "I'm sorry-but this has got me all rattled-I keep thinking about what could have happened-what if I hadn't seen that maniac looking in the window-Red-what if-"

Red pulls her tighter into him, "Kitty-it's over now, honey-the 'what if's' are going to drive you crazy."

He pulls her gently away from the window and walks her over to her side of the bed.

He sits her down and crawls over her.

He gets under the covers and lifts the sheets up for her to crawl under.

She immediately snuggles up to him.

He takes her in his arms and she falls into a fitfull sleep.


	56. Chapter 56

The alarm went off the next morning.

Kitty had clung to him the whole night.

The only good thing was that the storm had stopped.

Red managed to get out of the bed without waking Kitty.

He went into the bathroom and took a shower.

He got ready for the day.

He went downstairs and cooked breakfast for Kitty and the kids.

He came back up with a tray of food.

He woke Kitty up

She opened her eyes and smiled.

She said "oh this looks wonderful…thank you".

He said "anything for my girl".

She kissed him.

She was about to start eating but she realized Red was dressed for work.

She tensed and said in a scared voice "you're, you're leaving"?

He said "yeah, I need to go to work today".

She started to get scared.

She said "after everything that happened last night you're leaving me here alone"?

He said "of course not; Eric and Steven are staying with you".

She got quiet and started picking at her food.

He said "what is it"?

She said "I want_ you_ here with me not the kids".

He smiled and said "I know baby but I really need to go to work even if it's just for a few hours".

She said "will you come home for lunch"?

He said "absolutely".

She said "will you still call me"?

He kissed her and said "you got it".

He said "it will be alright baby the patrol car is still passing our house every 30 minutes".

She nodded.

Red said "I'm just a phone call away; if it gets to be too much I'll home come".

She smiled and said "okay".

He kissed her head and left her to finish her breakfast.

Kitty could see that Red was tired.

She knew he had stayed up and keeping watch.

She could tell Red was jumpy she wasn't stupid.

Bob was still out there somewhere.

Red continued his phone calls and closed the shop for the day and came home at lunch.

Kitty was strung tighter than a kite when he got home.

She ran right into his arms.

He held her and saw that she was alone.

He said "where are the kids"?

She said "gone".

Red got upset "what do you mean gone"?

She said "they had plans and I told them it was okay".

She said "I knew you would be home in an hour".

He said "I don't care I told them to stay home with you".

She said "Red I didn't want to make a big fuss; we agreed not to tell them what happened last night remember"?

He said "are you telling me that you are ready to start staying home alone now"?

Her eyes widened and she shook her head negatively.

She said "absolutely not"!

He said "then next time don't let them leave"!

He said "I told them to stay with you and I meant it".

She said "I know but I didn't want the kids to worry that Bob could possibly get into the house".

He said "speaking of that there is something I need to tell you".

She said "what is it"?

He said "think back to when I got that phone call a little while ago when I said it was the wrong number…do you remember that"?

She nodded.

He said "I lied it was the cops they said the prints were matched with Bob's".

Her eyes widened.

She said "you lied to me"?

He said "honey, you were already scared that was the last thing you needed was to hear".

She said "I wish you would've told me"?

He said "I'm sorry baby".

She said "no more lies okay"?

He nodded they sat down and had lunch.

They finished lunch and just sat at the table talking.

The kids walked in and Red looked at them.

Eric and Steven knew they were in trouble.

Red said "I thought I told you to stay with your mother".

They started stuttering.

She said "Red don't".

Red just looked at them and said "do not let it happen again".

They nodded and ran to the basement.

Kitty gave him a look.

He said "what… you had been scared so I scared them".

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

She loved her protective husband.

Red said "I'm going to change; will you be alright for a couple of minutes".

She thought about it and said "yes".

He kissed her head and went upstairs.

As promised he came back down a couple of minutes later.

He saw her sitting on the couch.

He walked up behind her and kissed her head.

She looked up and smiled.

He walked around the sofa and sat down next to her.

She snuggled up to him and relaxed.

The rest of the day went smoothly.

Kitty still didn't leave Red's side.

It was about 9:45 p.m.

He saw Kitty yawn.

He said "okay my little Kit-Kat it's time for you to go to bed".

She took his hand and they walked upstairs.

She followed without arguing.

He knew she was tired since she didn't put up a fight.

She walked into their bathroom and changed.

She came out of the bathroom wearing Red's shirt.

Red was standing by the bed.

He lifted the covers and told her to get in.

She climbed in bed and he put the sheets over her.

He sat on top of the covers.

Red kissed Kitty good night.

Red stood up to leave and Kitty's hand shot out and grabbed Red's wrist.

He looked at her and sat back down.

Red said "what is it"?

She said "where are you going"?

He said "to sit out in the hallway".

She said "but Red I need you"!

He said "I'm sorry Kitty but I need to keep watch…Bob is still out there".

She said "Red there is a patrol car driving by every 30 minutes".

He said "I don't care it's my job to make sure you're safe".

She said "but I only feel safe with your arms wrapped around me".

He said "Kitty I'll come to bed later".

She said "but Red…".

Red raised his voice and said "Kitty drop it I'm going to sit out in the hallway"!

She jumped and her eyes started to well up with tears.

He said "oh honey I'm sorry; would it make you feel better if I stay with you until you fall asleep"?

She nodded.

He sat his gun on the night stand.

He laid on top of the covers and let her snuggle up to him.

She sighed and rubbed her face against his chest.

She breathed in his scent; closed her eyes and fell asleep.

He waited until he was sure she was asleep and got up and went into the hallway.


	57. Chapter 57

A couple of days later Bob returned to the house.

Kitty was exhausted.

All she did was toss and turn.

She was really worried about Red.

He was bottling up his feelings.

He wasn't getting much sleep and quite frankly she was tired of going to bed alone.

She couldn't sleep without him.

One way or another tonight Red was coming to bed with her

It was dinner time and the kids had gone out for the night.

Kitty and Red were enjoying each other's company.

Kitty touched Red's cheek and said "Red you look tired".

He said "so do you".

She rolled her eyes and said "I wonder why".

He said "Kitty don't start with me".

She got up and walked behind him.

"You're tired," Kitty whispered, letting her eager fingertips take care of the tension that had begun to settle into his neck and shoulders

Red quietly eyed her with dull eyes. She sighed and sat upon his lap. "We haven't really had time for ourselves lately. I mean, we haven't actually gone to bed together in days, let alone had time or enough energy to make love… I miss that," she admitted, and pouted at her spouse.

Red tenderly began rubbing her sensitive lumbar region. Like usual, it didn't take her much more to arch into his touch and allow her eyes to fall shut with delight. "I'm sorry, Kit-Kat," Red whispered. "I miss it, too. You're right. We should take some time for ourselves tonight". He sensually stroked her thigh up and down, urging her to release moans of joy.

With the ease of someone much younger, Kitty suddenly moved atop of her spouse, straddling him.

She eagerly leaned in to let her lips capture Reds' passionately, Red couldn't do anything but run his hand up over her thigh.

She immediately took the opportunity to deepen the kiss as Reds' lips parted to moan. She could already feel herself responding in anticipation as their tongues sensually curled and uncurled and stroked one another with passion rising high between them.

Quite suddenly, Red rose, holding her to him. A gasp of surprise left Kitty's lips and made their lips disconnect. Both of them took that opportunity to take in necessary air. Red slowly carried his wife in the direction of the bedroom.

Their lips easily reconnected, more passionately and eager than earlier. Kitty's hands were everywhere on her spouse's body, touching every little inch she could reach in this position, while Red easily supported her weight on the way to the bedroom.

He walked into the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

She quietly allowed her eyes to fall shut in delight while enjoying his touches.

The feel of his tender fingertips upon her skin, helping the tension to ebb away, had something so wonderful and soporific so that Kitty nearly fell asleep under his touches – nearly, because right when she would have given into the tentacles of exhaustion and succumbed, Red' ministrations ceased. Kitty's eyes fluttered.

Red fleetingly kissed Kitty's lips, before moving on to the hollow of her neck and the area below her ear. Kitty whimpered, eyes inevitably falling shut in delight, and she intuitively threw her head backward at feeling her spouse's soft lips there. She moaned, as Reds' eager mouth continued puckering kisses on her neck on the way to her throat. He quietly sucked on the skin at Kitty's collarbone, massaging it between his lips, before letting go to see a rosy love bite.

His lips quietly wandered further down to the swells of her bosom, running his tongue over it, vaguely tasting the sweat that was forming onto Kitty's skin. One of his hands came to cup her breast, as the other remained to support his spouse's weight, and lovingly kneaded it, settling on the nipple of her other with his mouth, eagerly suckling.

As Red again squeezed her bosom, lips surrounding Kitty's nipple, momentarily sucking, Kitty's mouth released another moan of delight. She intuitively arched her back farther into the touch. Red and she hadn't really been with one another for a while. His teeth suddenly grazed her nipple, and he eagerly pinched the other roughly. She groaned.

She begged and panted, holding onto his shoulders hard. Red, hearing the need in her voice, eased his painfully erect member into her sheath. Both of them released a moan of relief.

He began pounding into her.

She nails dug into his shoulders, and she cried for more. "Oh Red! Red!" He of course obeyed and began pumping into her hard, gaining pace.

Both of them could hear the sound of him moving into her, but neither really cared. Cries of pure delight joined, and Red panted, "Kitty, I can't…"

"Oh Red…" she panted. "Please…" She encouragingly tightened her muscles around him, which was all he needed to give into the feeling of satisfaction and to let it consume him. The feel of his hotness filling her was enough for Kitty to follow after him, contracting around his length and shuddering in satisfaction.

They tried to calm their breathing. He rolled off of her and took her in his arms.

She laid her head against his chest and made circles on his chest with her finger.

She said "I've missed you Red".

He said "I missed you to Kitty".

He kissed her head.

She said "Red I'm putting my foot down you are sleeping in bed with me tonight"!

He said "Kitty I…".

She cut him off and said "no Red you're sleeping with me and that's final"!

She said "you are exhausted, you need your sleep and I can't sleep without you".

He finally gave in and said "alright…but just for tonight".

She nodded. She decided that she will take what she can get.

At least it's a start.

Red said "why don't we watch a movie; we can have popcorn and cuddle on the couch"?

She smiled and said "I'd love to".

They got up and got dressed.

They headed down stairs and Red got the popcorn out of the microwave.

Kitty was on the couch and had the movie ready.

He put the popcorn on the coffee table and was about to sit down when he remembered they needed a blanket.

He said "I'll be right back I'm going to go grab a blanket".

She nodded and watched as he went upstairs.

Bob POV:

I was hiding in the bedroom.

I have to admit getting back in the house was much harder after they found out I had been watching them.

I watched Red personality change; he had become antsy.

Red had been staying up late so he could keep watch.

Red wouldn't go to sleep until he was sure that Kitty had fallen asleep.

I also saw the change in Kitty.

My poor darling was crying herself to sleep almost every night.

She would toss and turn.

She would wake up crying and reaching for Red.

I could see how tired she was in the morning.

I wish there was something I could do for her.

End of POV.

Red got upstairs and went to the bedroom.

He saw the blanket sitting on the chair.

Bob POV:

Kitty and Red were the only ones home.

I saw the kids leave through the window.

I hid back in the closet when I heard someone in the hallway.

I saw Red come into the bedroom alone and I snuck out of the closet.

I had a bat in my hands.

I raised it and hit Red in the back of his head.

He fell face down on the floor and didn't move.

Finally!

I leaned down and felt for a pulse.

Damn!

He still had one.

Eh, I'll take care of him later.

I went to drag him in the closet but I heard Kitty.

I hid in the closet but left the door ajar.

End of POV.

Kitty thought 'Red has been gone for quite a while'.

She thought 'I'll just go check on him'.

She shouted "Red"?

She walked into the bedroom.

Kitty said "Red where are you; I thought we were going to watch a movie"?

She looked and her heart stopped.

There was Red lying on the floor.

She said "oh my god"!

Kitty leaned down and felt for a pulse.

Thankfully, it was still beating strong.

She ran her fingers through his hair and she felt a large knot.

She tried to shake him awake.

Nothing.

She went over to the phone.

She picked it up and a hand covered the numbers.

She froze.

She heard Bob's voice "I don't think so".

Her eyes widen and she spun around fast.

She saw Bob holding a gun...Red's gun.

Her mouth dropped open.

She tearfully said "what did you do"?

He smiled and said "I took care of Red…at least for now".

She said "what do you want"?

He ran his finger down her cheek and said "you".

Her blood ran cold.

She started shaking her head in a negative motion.

His personality changed drastically.

He walked over to Red, put the gun against Red's temple and looked at Kitty.

He said in a deadly voice "if you don't do what I say I'll shoot him".

She panicked and said "no, no please don't hurt him again".

She said in a tearful voice "I'll do whatever you want".

Bob walked back over to Kitty and said "that's more like it".

He walked over to Red's chair and sat down.

He said "stand in front of me and take off your clothes…slowly".

She walked over to him.

She looked down in shame and unbuttoned her shirt.

He said sternly "look at me"!

She slowly looked at him and saw his eyes fixated on her.

Her eyes started to well up.

Red is going to hate me Kitty thought.

Kitty thought 'I am a terrible wife; I'm undressing for another man…to save Red's life but Red won't understand'.

She took off her shirt and stood before Bob in her bra and pants.

He said "now the bra".

She reached back, unclasped her bra and slowly took it off.

Bob moaned "very nice".

He reached out of cup them and squeezes them.

Kitty felt sick.

He let go of her breasts and reached down to unbutton her pants.

He unzipped and leaned back in the chair.

He said "take them off".

She slid them off and stood there in nothing but her panties.

He moved his hand between her legs and slipped a finger inside her panties.

She felt humiliated.

He slipped his finger inside of her and he heard her whimper.

He said "oh you like that do you"?

He looked up and saw tears streaming down Kitty's face.

He took his finger out of her and sucked it clean.

He reached down and slid her panties down her legs.

Bob was in awe.

He muttered "beautiful".

He said "get on your knees".

Her eyes widen and she said "no".

Bob slapped her so hard across the face that she fell to the ground.

He said "get up"!

She was frozen in her spot.

He stood up, walked over to Red and kicked him hard in the ribs.

She tearfully shouted "stop; okay I'll get up"!

Bob walked back over to the chair and said "good girl".

She got on her knees.

He said "now take off my pants".

Her hands were shaking as she attempted to unbutton his pants.

She just couldn't do it.

Bob huffed and said "fine, I'll do it".

He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

He slid them along with his underwear over his hips and down his legs.

His penis stood straight up.

He said "there; now suck my cock".

Kitty froze and she started shaking.

He said "dammit, Kitty do it now"!

She whimpered and said "I can't…Red will never forgive me".

Bob rolled his eyes and said "forget about Red as far as I'm concerned he is a dead man; if it will make it easier I will just kill him now that way you don't have to worry about what he will think".

He went to get up but she pushed him down.

She said "don't hurt him".

Slowly she sunk down to her knees.

She went to lean down but Bob was quicker he pushed her head down.

He heard her whimper.

Bob grabbed her hair and wouldn't let her up.

Finally, he felt her lips wrap around his cock.

He though 'oh sweet Jesus; finally'.

He felt tears streaming down her cheeks but he didn't care.

Bob was moaning he started to feel her teeth; he knew she was about to bite him.

He jerked her head up so fast and said "don't even think about it".

He picked her up and put her on the bed.

He laid on top of her and started kissing her breasts.

She was fighting him as best as she could but he was just too strong.

He used his hand to grip her wrist above his head.

He moved down and managed to kiss her vagina.

He moved back up and gripped his cock.

He was moving his cock up and down her slit coating himself in her juices.

Kitty knew what was about to happen and there wasn't anything she could do.

She closed her eyes tight as she could and tried to think about Red.

Just as he was about to insert his penis he collapsed on top of her.

Her eyes flew open.

There was Red standing with the bat.

His face was beat red, his nostrils were flaring, and his chest was heaving.

He was stark raving mad.

She thought 'he is alive! Oh god please don't let him hate me'.

Red threw Bob off of Kitty.

She closed her eyes because she didn't want to see the hate in Red's eyes.

Red hit Bob one more time over the head just to make sure he was knocked out.

Red sat the bat next to him on the bed.

He forced himself to calm down for Kitty's sake.

He saw the bright red spot on her cheek.

He knew that bastard had hit her and didn't know what else Bob had done; but he was going to find out.

He gently cupped her cheek.

He said in a soft voice "Kit-Kat"?

Her eyes flew open at the soft tone of his voice.

He said "did he hurt you"?

She knew what he meant and shook her head and quietly "no; at least not in that way".

He breathed a sigh of relief.

He knew being raped by Bob again would've killed her.

She said "please don't be made at me Red".

He said "let's just talk about it later okay"?

She said "are you alright"?

He snapped at her and said "I'm fine".

She flinched.

She knew he didn't want to deal with this right now.

Kitty thought 'his head must be hurting…I felt that knot and it was pretty big'.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out his t-shirt.

He walked back over to Kitty and said "put it on".

She did what he asked.

She knew something was bothering him but now was obviously not the time to ask.

She put her underwear and pants back on.

Red never took his eyes off of Bob.

Kitty was really worried about Red.

His demeanor was scaring her; she noticed he had picked up his gun in the process.

When Red noticed she was dressed her looked at her for a second and kissed her passionately.

He looked into her eyes and said "get out Kitty".

She said "no; not without you".

He yelled "dammit Kitty get out now"!

She almost jumped out of her skin.

Her eyes started to tear up.

Red had never yelled at her before at least not like that.

Something was really wrong with him.

He felt horrible when he realized he scared her.

He thought 'shit; way to go dumbass. I need to get her out of this room so I can kill the bastard'.

Kitty started shaking.

He carefully wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

He said "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to yell at you".

She clung to him.

She said "Red please talk to me; tell me what's wrong"?

Red still said nothing.

Her voice cracked and she said "Red, I always know what you are thinking and for the first time I don't have a clue and you're really scaring me…you have that crazy look in your eye and I don't like it".

He sighed and said "I love you Kitty; you know that right"?

She said "of course I do".

He said calm voice "then please leave the room; I can't have you in here when I kill him".

She gasped and her eyes widened.

She grabbed his arm

Kitty said "no Red please don't kill him…he isn't worth it".

Red continued to stay calm which made Kitty nervous.

She couldn't read him at all and she hated it.

She saw the gun in his hand and she stood in front of it with her hands wrapped around his wrist.

Red looked at Bob and said "I want you to feel safe and we both know that you won't unless he is dead".

She said "Red don't you dare kill him".

He said "you're standing up for him after what he did to you"?

She said "no not for him".

He said "then why"?

Kitty said "Bob may have tried to come between us but no one could ever break us up".

He still didn't look convinced.

She said "you know why"?

He said "why"?

She smiled and said "because you are the only one that has my heart and could ever have it".

Red still didn't budge he still had the gun pointed at Bob.

Kitty was worried.

She said sternly "Red you cannot kill him"!

He said "why the hell not"?!

She said "because if you shoot Bob you will leave me, you will go to prison and Bob will have won"!

She said "is that what you want"?

He still said nothing.

She snapped and said "Red Forman if you shoot Bob I will divorce you; I will not be married to a murderer".

His eyes looked at hers.

In a defeated voice he said "at least you will be safe".

He put his finger on the trigger and was ready to shoot Bob when she interrupted him.

She begged "please, please just put-put the gun down and we will call the cops".

She looked at him not knowing what he would do.

Suddenly, Red put his arm down and she hugged him tight.

She kissed him passionately and cried.

She cried for what she just went through and what she almost lost.

Red actually cried along with her.

He scared himself.

Kitty forced herself to calm down and Red tied Bob up.

Red called the cops.

The cops came along with an ambulance.

They put Bob inside it and the medics checked Red over to make sure he was okay.

Red would have one hell of a headache and his ribs would be sore but otherwise he was fine.

Kitty and Red stood in the driveway.

She laced her arm with his and whispered "come with me Red okay? Just come with me…we have all the time in the world."

Red touched Kitty's hand and wrapped his arm around her waist.

He whispered "let's go Kit-Kat".

They walked inside the house.

Despite everything they had been through Kitty was feeling safer already.

Kitty really needed a shower.

She also wanted to see for herself that Red was okay.

They walked upstairs and she walked to the bathroom.

Red followed her.

She turned on the shower.

She undressed and waited for Red to do the same.

She said "bend down a little".

He did what she asked.

She gently touched the knot and gasped.

She said "Red that is a huge knot".

Red smirked and said "yeah I know; my head hurts like hell too".

She snapped "it's not funny"!

He knew she had put on a brave face for the cops but now that they were alone he knew the dam was about to break.

She saw his ribs where Bob had kicked him and saw the bruise forming.

Her eyes welled up with tears.

She put her hand against her mouth.

He turned off the shower.

He took her in his arms.

He said "I'm here now sweetheart let it out".

She clung tighter too him.

Kitty cried and said "when I walked into the room and saw you laying on the floor my heart stopped".

She said "God Red, it was horrible the things he said to me and what he had me do".

She said "I had no choice he said he would kill you if I didn't do what he wanted".

Red was fuming he hated that Bob had tormented his wife and there wasn't a damn thing he could've done about it.

She said "he pointed a gun to your head because I didn't want to give him a blow job".

Red shouted "what"!?

She realized what she said and her eyes widened.

Kitty said "oh I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that I know you don't want to hear it".

He said "Kitty I need to know everything that bastard said or did to you…now"!

He sat her on the counter and stood in front of her.

In a soft voice he said "please sweetheart, tell me; you can't keep it all in".

By the time she told him everything she was crying so hard that she could hardly talk.

His heart broke.

He rubbed her back and clung to her; telling her that he was there and that no one would ever hurt her again.

He wiped her tears away when she calmed down.

He softly kissed her.

Red said "I am so sorry you had to go through all of that; you were so brave".

He said "thank you for saving my life".

Her heart burst with love for him. She flung her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

She pulled back and he frowned.

She said "what no good"?

He saw a bruise forming on her cheek.

He touched her cheek and she flinched.

He said "sorry; maybe you should put some ice on that".

She said "later" and went to kiss him again.

Sternly he said "Kitty I mean it"!

She said "after our shower I will okay".

He nodded.

He turned on the shower and stepped in the shower with his wife in his arms.

They made love.

They finished their shower and they changed into their pajamas.

Kitty wore Red's shirt and some sweat pants.

Red said "are you still in the mood for a movie; it might help get your mind off of things".

She nodded and walked downstairs with him.

Red told Kitty to sit down on the couch.

Red came back with 2 ice packs.

He sat down and told Kitty to lay her head down on his lap.

She laid down and Red gently put the ice pack on her cheek.

She closed her eyes and tired to relax.

After a few minutes her cheek felt frozen.

She sat up and Red tried to stop her.

She smiled and said "it's your turn; lay your head down on my lap".

He did.

She placed the ice pack gently on his head.

She whispered "close your eyes Reddykins".

His eyes slid shut and she ran her fingers over his head.

About 30 minutes later the kids came back home.

Laurie walked in the living room with the Eric and Steven.

Laurie said "oh my god"!

Red sat up fast.

Kitty said "calm down Red".

Laurie said "mom did dad hit you"?

Kitty looked appalled "of course not; how could you think that"!?

Laurie said "I'm sorry".

Kitty said "you should be"!

Red said "Bob hit her".

The kids said "what"?

They relayed all of the details that happened that evening.

The kids were horrified.

They ran over and gently hugged Kitty.

After making sure their parents were okay they went to bed.

She could see how tired Red was so she said "let's go to bed".

He nodded.

They walked upstairs.

They got in bed and Red immediately took Kitty in his arms.

She was so thankful Red was alive and still able to hold her.

She said "I love you Reddykins".

He said "I love you too Kit-Kat more than you will ever possibly know".

They closed their eyes and went to sleep.


	58. Chapter 58

Kitty woke up first the next morning and saw Red sleeping next to her.

Her cheek was throbbing.

She leaned over Red to check the knot on his head.

It still felt huge.

She kissed his lips and he woke up.

She said "how is your head"?

He said "hurts like hell".

He looked at her with a confused look on his face.

She noticed the look he gave her and said "what is it"?

He said "I'm sorry but who are you"?

She tensed up.

She said "what do you mean who am I"?

He said "I don't have a clue who you are"?

Tears sprang in her eyes when she remembered the big knot on his head.

She thought 'oh god I hope he didn't lose his memory'.

She said "I'm your wife"!

He said "my wife"?

She nodded.

He said "what is your name"?

She answered and said "Kitty".

He said "what happened to your face"?

Kitty said "it's not important right now".

She said "let me call the doctor".

Just as she was about to lean over to grab the phone he grabbed her and laid her on the bed.

He covered her body with his and kissed her passionately.

He smiled and said "I'm just messing with you Kit-Kat; I know who you are".

She slapped his arm hard and said "dammit Red that is not funny; I was really worried about you"!

He said "I'm sorry baby I won't do it again".

She huffed and said "and you wonder where Eric gets all of his dumb ideas; he acts just like you".

He said "he is nothing like me".

She rolled her eyes and said "he acts just like you did when you were younger".

He smirked and said "well maybe".

She got serious and said "how are you really feeling Red"?

He said "my head hurts its pounding, and it hurts a little when I breathe in but other than that I'm fine".

He said "what about you"?

She said "my cheek hurts; it's throbbing but I'll be fine".

He gently kissed her cheek.

She said "Red I have to know are you mad at me"?

He looked at her confused and said "why would I be mad"?

She said "because I stripped for Bob and gave him a blow job".

He sighed "no I'm not mad at you but I am pissed at him".

He said "oh Kitty you did what you had to do to keep yourself safe and to keep me alive and I'm so grateful. I know it was extremely hard for you; you never should've been put in that position".

Tears sprang in her eyes at his confession.

She said "I really thought you would hate me especially when you told me we would talk about it later".

He said "I was just not in my right mind; I didn't want to say something I didn't mean or I might regret that's all".

He said "I could never hate you; I may not show it much but the kids are my life and you are my whole entire world".

She smiled and kissed him passionately.

They came up for air after a few minutes.

She said "you really are the sweetest man and I'm so lucky to have you in my life".

He smiled and said "don't tell anyone".

She giggled and they kissed again.

After everything that has happened all she wanted was to feel her husband moving deep inside of her.

His hands were roaming all over her body.

His hand disappeared underneath her/his shirt.

His lips moved down her neck.

He sucked a spot on her neck that would later have a hickey.

He unbuttoned her shirt and smiled as her breasts were revealed to him.

Red moved his lips over her chest.

He kissed her between the valley of her breasts.

He captured her nipple in his mouth and massaged the other breast gaining a moan from her.

She moaned "oh Red".

He gently nibbled on her nipple and she gasped.

He switched breasts.

After her finished 'playing' he kissed his way down her stomach.

He stopped at her belly button and let his tongue dart in.

He continued to kiss down her stomach and stopped at her hips.

He saw her curls and let his fingers touch her lips that were coving her most intimate place.

He dipped a finger inside her vagina and found that she was wet.

She gasped "oh Red".

He inserted another one.

H took his fingers out and sucked them clean.

"Red… please…" Kitty pleaded with her husband as he kissed his way down her stomach.

"Ssh, my love… I want to taste you…" Red told her as he buried his face in her wet folds.

"Mmm… oh, God… Red…" Kitty moaned and arched against his probing tongue as she clenched the bedclothes.

He thrust his tongue into her then slid up to circle and suck her swollen clitoris.

Red smiled against her slick flesh and drove his tongue in and out of her, coaxing her juices to flow into his waiting mouth as he circled her clitoris with his thumb. "Heavenly…" he murmured into her.

Kitty was squirming.

Red could sense that she was close, could feel her inner walls beginning to clench around his thrusting fingers, and stepped up his efforts.

He sucked harder on her clit, pulling the sensitive pearl into his mouth as he increased the pace of his fingers.

"Red, oh…Re…Red" Kitty panted.

Kitty began to pant his name on every breath as she reached out and wound the fingers of her right hand in his hair, and arched against him as she unconsciously began to fondle her breast with her left. "Red… please…"

Red smiled internally and grazed her clitoris gently with his teeth.

Kitty's hips lifted off the bed.

He removed his fingers from her quivering sheath and lowered his mouth to greedily lap at her flowing juices.

He slipped his fingers up to continue circling her clit, and several moments later was rewarded with another deluge of her essence as a second, stronger orgasm rocked Kitty's body.

Kitty loosened her grip on his hair and gently tugged. "Red… love, come here…" she called to him in a shaky voice, small tremors still coursing through her body.

With a final, deep kiss to her slick sex, Red rose to his feet, and gazed down at his wife.

A lustful smile came to his face at the sight of her laid out on his desk, her skin flushed and glistening, her breasts full and topped with tight rosy nipples.

She had the appearance of a well-satisfied woman, and Red couldn't help the surge of pride that flowed through him knowing he was responsible.

'This is something that Bob will never be able to do; she has always been and will always be _mine_' Red thought.

Red took of his boxers.

His hands left her breasts and trailed down her sides; one hand coming to rest on her hip while the other wrapped around his erection.

Red flexed his member down and ran the head down and up her slick folds, coating it with her juices before he finally placed the tip at her waiting entrance.

Her eyes slid shut.

She moaned when he entered her

He withdrew only to thrust back into her again and again.

With each successive plunge of his shaft into her, Red increased the speed and drive of his thrusts.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

The feeling of him moving deep inside of her was overwhelming especially since she thought of how close she came to losing Red yesterday.

Tears sprang in her eyes and she buried her face in his shoulder.

Her body was shaking.

Red could tell she was close.

After a couple of seconds they both came.

Red collapsed on top of Kitty.

He found that she would not let him go and he felt her body shaking.

He felt wetness on his skin.

He lifted his head to look at her, used his elbows to sit up and said "did I hurt you"?

She managed to say tearfully "Red you could never hurt me; I just thought about how close I came to losing you".

He gently pulled out of her and rolled on his side and took her in his arms.

He held her as she cried.

She clung to him and breathed in his scent.

She finally managed to calm down.

He said "are you alright"?

She nodded and snuggled deeper into his arms.

She said "Despite me having a bad thought this was a wonderful way to start the morning Red".

He smiled and said "yes, it was".

She said "I'm so glad you are still here with me Reddykins".

He said "there is no place else I'd rather be Kit-Kat; now no more bad thoughts".

She nodded and said "let's go get ready".

They walked to the bathroom and showered together.

They got ready for the day.

Red decided to take Kitty to work with him because there was no was in hell he was leaving her here after everything that happened yesterday.

He knew that she was doing okay at the moment but he knew she would have some setbacks from all of this and could break down any moment.

Red was putting on his shoes and Kitty came out of the bathroom with tears in her eyes.

He said "honey, what's wrong"?

She said "do you have to go to work today? I'm not ready to be away from you yet".

He said "yes I do sweetheart; but I had planned on taking you with me; there was no way I was leaving you here".

She looked relieved.

He said "feel better"?

She nodded and smiled.

She said "let's go downstairs so I can make breakfast".

He followed her downstairs.

On the way down she said "remind me to wash the sheets; I need to get all traces of Bob out of our bed".

He nodded.

He knew it would do no good to argue with her and if it made her feel better then he would let her do it.

She obviously was not back to herself which is what he was afraid of.

Before Red sat down he took some aspirin and gave Kitty an ice pack and told her to hold it on her face.

She did without asking so he knew it must really be hurting.

They ate, cleaned up the kitchen the left to go to Red's work.

Red had been working half days lately or would leave work early to be with Kitty.

Kitty would stay in the back.

Even though she couldn't see him she felt safe knowing he was there.

She knew she needed to make a decision about work.

Kitty POV:

I honestly didn't think I would go back to work.

I figured I could retire and be a stay at home wife.

I had my garden I could work on and maybe I could spend some time with Red at his shop.

I just didn't feel like being around my co-workers and complete strangers anymore.

I felt like I had been getting a little bit better until Bob almost raped me again and tried to kill Red.

It was all too much.

I was trying to put on a brave face but on the inside I was terrified to be alone and I didn't want to let Red out of my sight.

I hope Red will respect my decision.

I just need to pick the right time to tell him.

End of POV.

After spending the morning at Red's shop they went home for lunch.

Red and Kitty walked through the door and he said "I'll make lunch you go relax".

She shook her head and said "I'll go strip the bed and wash the sheet".

She kissed his cheek and went upstairs.

She got to the bedroom and walked through the door.

She froze.

She saw the spot where she had found Red lying on the floor.

She looked at the chair were Bob had made her strip and give him a blow job.

She remembered how Bob had her trapped on the bed.

All the bad memories came flooding back.

She sunk down to the floor covered her face with her hands and cried.

Red had fixed lunch and noticed Kitty was taking a while with the sheets.

He decided to go check on her.

He got to the bedroom and his heart broke.

Red saw Kitty on the floor with sobs racking her body.

He immediately walked over to her and took her in his arms.

She threw her arms around him and clung to Red.

He said "it will be alright Kit-Kat; he can't hurt you anymore".

She said "it was so awful Red".

He said "I know baby, I know; but I'm here now and you're safe".

She finally calmed and kissed Red.

He said "that bruise looks really bad. How is it feeling"?

She said "it still hurts a lot and it's still throbbing".

He said "when we get to the kitchen I want you to take some aspirin and use the ice pack again".

She nodded.

Red stood up and took the sheets off of the bed for Kitty.

She smiled.

She followed and watched as he walked downstairs.

Red put the sheets in the washer and sat down at the table.

She said "Red I've been thinking and I don't think I'm going back to work".

She explained why.

He said "I really wish you would reconsider it but if it's what you really want to do I'll respect your decision".

He said "you should probably call your boss and let him know"?

She said "I want to absolutely sure that I'm not going back before I do".

He smiled and thought 'maybe she will go back after all'.


	59. Chapter 59

It was 3 weeks later since Bob broke in and attacked them.

Kitty had not received phone calls from Bob.

She was still going to work with Red but he had started staying at work all day.

She could be in a room without Red but she still wasn't letting him leave the house without her.

Laurie had gotten a job and Eric was well Eric.

Kitty was doing a little bit better.

She didn't have as many nightmares for that she was grateful.

Kitty and Red were getting ready for bed.

She got under the covers and waited for Red.

Kitty POV:

I'm so glad Bob is in prison.

He can't hurt me anymore.

I feel horrible that Donna has lost her father.

I know she said she didn't care about him anymore but I know she has too at least a little bit.

Red has been so wonderful through all of this.

I couldn't have gotten through it without him.

He has been my rock.

I actually think I might be ready to stay at home alone.

I'm at least going to try.

Getting Red to agree will be the difficult part.

End of POV.

Red walks into the bedroom and climbs over Kitty.

He gets under the covers and opens his arms.

She snuggles up to him and lays her head on his chest.

She whispers "Red"?

He said "what is it sweetheart"?

She said "I think I'm ready to stay home alone".

He tensed up and said "no".

She looked up and said "Red, I'm doing a lot better and I really think I'm ready to try to stay home alone…at least for tomorrow".

Red got quiet and thought about it for a moment.

He sighed and said "okay you can give it a try…only if you're sure".

She smiled and said "I'm sure".

She kissed his lips and said "I love you Red".

He smiled and said "I love you too Kitty".

She laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

Red started thinking.

Red POV:

This was not a good idea.

I have a bad feeling about the whole situation.

I think she is rushing it but if she really thinks she's ready who am I to try and stop her.

End of POV.

Red fell asleep.

The next morning the alarm went off.

Kitty was not beside him.

He heard the shower running and thought 'she must be in there; I hope she didn't have a bad dream".

Red walked in the bathroom, stripped and stepped in the shower.

Kitty had her back to him so he gently placed his hand on her back.

She gave a startled scream and turned around.

He said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you".

She said "its okay I just didn't hear you".

She hugged him.

He said "did you have a nightmare"?

She looked at him confused and said "no; why"?

He said "because you are taking a shower".

She smiled and said "so"?

He said "you woke up before the alarm".

She said "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to get ready that's all".

He breathed sigh of relief.

She said "Red, I know you're worried about me but I'm doing much better".

He said "I know I just don't want you to push it".

She smiled and said "I love how protective you are of me but you don't need to worry so much".

He said "after everything that has happened I can't help it".

She smiled and kissed him.

She said "make love to me Red".

He smiled and pushed her against the wall.

He kissed her passionately.

His hands ran all over her body.

He pushed 2 fingers inside of her to make sure she was ready.

He lifted her leg over his hip and gently entered her.

She moaned "oh Red".

He lifted her other leg and she wrapped them around his waist.

She said "more".

He pounded into her and she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

He came inside of her.

She buried her face in his neck and gave a muffled scream.

She leaned her head against the wall and looked at her husband.

He smiled and she said "that was wonderful".

He said "yes you were".

She let her legs fall to the floor and Red held her hand to steady her.

They finished their shower and got out.

They dried off and walked into the bedroom to get ready.

Kitty and Red went down stairs and Kitty made breakfast.

It was time for Red to leave and Kitty was starting to get a little nervous.

Red could tell.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and he said "you can still change your mind".

She shook her head and said "no, I'll be fine".

He said in a stern voice "if you get scared or it gets to be too much I want you to call me; do I make myself clear"!

She nodded and hugged him tight.

Red hated this.

He reached down to her butt and gently squeezed.

She smiled and said "Red you're going to be late".

He sighed and said "alright but I don't like this".

She smiled, cupped his cheek and said "I know but try not to worry too much".

He rolled his eye and kissed her.

He said "I'll be home for lunch to check up on you".

She practically had to push him out the door.

She said exasperatedly "Red go; I'll be fine"!

He said "alright, alright".

He kissed her head and left.

She locked the back door and made sure the front door was locked.

She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

She said "Relax Kitty you can do this".

She looked around the room.

She sighed "now what"?

Red's phone calls continued.

It was about 9:40 a.m.

Kitty was starting to get scared.

She looked through the window and noticed it was getting dark as though it was about to storm.

She started to shake and thought to herself 'calm down Kitty its just rain'.

Suddenly there was a loud clap of thunder.

She jumped and ran to the phone.

Just as she was about to pick it up it rang.

She picked it up and started to say "Re…".

But it wasn't Red.

The voice on the other line said "Hello may we speak to Mr. or Mrs. Forman"?

She said "this is she".

The voice said "Mrs. Forman I'm sorry to tell you this but Bob Pinciotti has escaped again".

She shouted "what"!?

The voice said "2 policemen were transferring him and he managed to get out of his handcuffs; he fought with the cops and got their guns and killed them".

She was shaking and started to cry.

The voice said "we are send police over to your house and to Mr. Forman's shop; we have reason to believe that he is headed to you".

Before she could say anything she felt a cloth being put over her mouth.

She was giving a muffled scream and tried to fight but the chloroform was just to strong.

Her eyes closed.

The voice on the phone said "Mrs. Forman, Mrs. Forman, Hello…..".

Bob picked up the phone and said "this is Bob Pinciotti I'm afraid she can't talk right now".

He hung up the phone and carried her outside to the police car that he stole.

He left the back door slightly open.


	60. Chapter 60

Red called the house and got no answer.

He thought 'that is weird; maybe she is busy I'll call back in couple minutes".

He was about to pick up the phone and he saw 2 police men walk through the door.

Red tensed up and said "hello what can I do for you today"?

The police man side and said "Mr. Forman you might want to sit down I'm afraid we have some bad news".

Red said "Oh my god Kitty…".

They said "When Bob was being transferred he got out of his handcuffs, fought with the cops, grabbed the guns and killed them".

Red yelled "what"?!

Red got up and got his keys and was about to stand up but they stopped him.

Red said "dammit get out of my way I have to protect my wife"!

In a sad voice they said "Mr. Forman I'm so sorry but Bob went into your house and kidnapped your wife".

All the fight left Red and he was so defeated.

He plopped down on the chair and put his hands in his face.

He thought 'I knew her staying home alone was a bad idea'.

He thought 'his wife was being held captive by that maniac and now murderer; and there wasn't anything he could do about it'.

Red said "what happens now"?

The police said "we need to go back to your house and wait for the phone call'.

Red nodded for the first time he didn't know what to do.

He followed the police out and drove home.

Red walked into the house.

It was so quiet without Kitty there.

She would always greet him when he came home with a hug or kiss.

How was he going to tell the kids?

Red missed her already.

He was worried sick about her.

He hoped Bob would call soon; he needed to hear her voice.

He sat at the table and stared at the phone.

The police were in their house waiting trace the phone call.

Laurie, Eric and Steven walked in the room.

They practically ran through the door when they saw the police car.

Laurie said "dad, what's going on"?

Red opened his mouth to tell them but found he couldn't talk.

He tried again and nothing came out.

The police man noticed he was having trouble so he explained the situation.

The kids were in tears by the time he was finished.

They sat at the table with their father anxiously awaiting Bob's phone call hoping their mother was still alive.

Bob's cabin:

Kitty started waking up.

She had a horrible headache.

She said "mmph; Red"?

Something didn't feel right.

She opened her eyes and didn't recognize the room.

She felt a draft and looked down.

She was completely naked and saw that she was tied to a bed.

She felt the pain between her legs.

She thought 'oh god he must've raped me again'.

It looked like she was in a log cabin at least from the inside.

She started to remember what happened.

Her eyes welled up with tears.

She started to panic.

She tried to pull her arms down but it just made the ropes tighter.

She started to cry and she yelled for "Red"!

She saw the door open and saw Bob come in the room.

He smiled and her eyes got big.

He walked over to her and slid his hands up her legs and touched her between her legs.

He said "hello beautiful".

She whimpered.

Bob said "now none of that baby".

She wailed "don't touch me".

She tried to move but forgot that she was tied up.

She managed to say "what do you want"?

He smiled evilly and said "what I've always wanted…you and now you are all mine".

He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips.

She began moving her head from side to side so he wouldn't be able to kiss her.

He grabbed her neck to hold her still.

He shoved his tongue down her throat.

He pulled back and she gasped for air.

He said "I like fighter but it will only hurt you more; we can do this the easy way or the hard way".

He moved his hand from her neck and slowly slid down her body.

He stopped at her breasts.

He massaged one and captured the other nipple.

He roughly suckled and bit her nipple.

She whimpered and tried to pull away.

He pinched her nipple.

He switched breasts.

He kissed down her stomach and stuck his tongue in her belly button.

He kissed even lower and kissed her mons pubis.

He weaved his fingers through her curls.

She was crying.

He stuck 2 fingers then added a 3rd.

He began twisting them inside of her.

He made sure she was ready for him and coated his penis in her juices.

He roughly pounded into her over and over again.

She was screaming "stop, no please no more; you're hurting me"!

He came inside of her.

He collapsed on top of her.

He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear "it was better than the first time".

He kissed her lips and pulled out of her.

She felt humiliated.

Red is going to hate her.

Speaking of Red.

Bob came back with some water and said "drink it".

She shook her head and he slapped her hard across the face.

He demanded "drink it"!

Finally, she took a sip.

He said "good girl, I'm sorry I had to hit you but you have to learn to do what I say".

She said "I want Red".

He smiled and said "that's not possible; you see I killed him before I came to see you".

Her eyes widened and she said "you're lying".

He grabbed a picture.

In the picture Red's head had been bashed in and there was blood everywhere.

She screamed and cried.

She was hysterical and wailed "nooooooo, no, no, no"!

He knew this was the perfect time to make the phone call.

He stepped out in the hallway and could still hear Kitty crying and yelling.

Red answered "hello"?

Bob said "hello Red; it's Bob".

His eyes widened and Red said "where is my wife you bastard"?!

He said "she is safe with me".

He said "let me talk to her; I need to hear voice".

He walked back into the room and held the phone up.

All Red could hear was Kitty crying hysterically.

Bob said "see she is fine".

Red yelled "what the hell did you do to her"?!

Bob said "oh were just having a little fun; if you do what I say I might let you talk to her next time I call".

Red said "I want to talk to her now"!

He said "I'm afraid that's not possible; until next time".

Red yelled "no wait don…"

Bob hung up.

Red yelled "dammit"!

Red asked "please tell me you got a trace".

The policeman said "I'm sorry but we didn't".

This was too much for Red.

He said "excuse me for a few minutes".

He went upstairs to their bedroom and shut the door.

He slid down against the door and cried.

After a few minutes he managed to get his self under control.

He walked over to his side of the bed and picked up Kitty's picture on his night stand.

He traced her face with his finger.

He said "I will find you Kit-Kat stay strong baby; even if it's the last thing I do I promise I will find you".

He kissed her picture and laid down on the bed clinging to her picture.

Bob's cabin:

Bob walked back into the room and heard her still crying.

He thought 'god this is annoying'.

Bob walked over to the bed and slapped her across the face.

Her mouth fell open and she looked scared.

He said "your husband is dead get over it".

He said "it's time for bed".

He said "if you promise to be a good girl I will untie your feet so you are more comfortable; would you like that"?

She nodded.

He untied her feet, undressed and laid down next to Kitty's naked body.

He kissed her lips.

Bob cupped her breast and laid his head on her chest.

He said "I love you Kit-Kat".

Bob fell asleep.

Kitty felt sick.

She couldn't believe Red was dead.

She already missed him like crazy.

Now no one would rescue her.

She would be stuck here forever.

She was exhausted.

Kitty fought with all her might to stay awake but she ended up falling asleep.


	61. Chapter 61

Kitty woke up the next morning on her side.

Bob was nowhere in sight.

She realized she was no longer tied to the bed.

She heard the door open.

Bob came in the room and said "good morning beautiful; I have something for you".

He put his bag on the bed and pulled out a very sexy baby doll negligee.

Her eyes widened.

He smiled and said "put it on for me baby".

She shook her head and said "no".

He moved his hand back to slap her but stopped half way before he hit her.

He said "I have a better idea; you can get all dolled up for me tonight and we can make love".

She said "I won't; I only do that for Red"!

He grabbed her neck and squeezed a little just enough to scare her.

Her eyes got big.

He said "you will do what I say"!

She nodded.

Bob was trying to make her into his house wife.

The day went on and Kitty was scared out of her mind.

It was about 2 p.m. and Bob decided he wanted Kitty now.

Bob made Kitty pretty up for him.

He had bought her make-up and hair supplies.

He held her close to him and he pointed a gun at her stomach.

He said in a deadly voice "don't try anything funny I'll check on you in 1 hour; leave the door cracked".

Kitty thought 'I was hoping all of this had been a horrible nightmare; I have to find a way out of here'.

He handed her the negligee and he told her go in the bathroom.

She took a shower and fixed her hair up.

She put her make up on and slowly put on the negligee

She looked in the mirror and felt sick.

She's never done anything like this for anyone except Red.

She had a flash back to their wedding night.

_She had been so nervous but she was ready to have Red moving deep inside of her. _

_She has heard how great sex could be._

_She was with someone that truly loved her and she felt so safe with him. _

_She couldn't wait to begin her life with him._

_She never understood how a man as wonderful as him could fall in love with her. _

_It was her dream to be the mother of his children. _

_She couldn't imagine being with anyone else._

_I walked out of the bathroom and saw Red waiting. _

_He had taken his jacket and tie off. _

_He had a couple of buttons undone and he just looked so sexy. _

_I remembered how his mouth fell open when he saw me. _

_He was speechless. _

_I walked over to him and said "Red, make love to me". _

_He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. _

_He had been so gentle with me._

_The rest of the night was absolutely wonderful. _

End of flash back.

Bob said "times up come out now"!

She took a deep breath in and knew there was no way out of this.

She walked into the bedroom.

He saw her and Bob was stunned at her beauty.

He cupped her face and said "you look gorgeous".

He laid her down on the bed and ran his hands all over her body and underneath the negligee.

She didn't even try to fight.

She knew there was no point.

He practically tore her negligee off and tossed it across the room.

He shoved 2 fingers inside of her and made sure she was ready.

He plunged into her and she screamed out in pain.

He pounded into her over and over again.

Hours later it was finally over.

Kitty was so incredibly sore.

Bob raped her over and over even anal.

She would never let Red take her in the ass because she was terrified it would hurt now that Bob had done it she wanted Red to take back what was his and finally give him that gift but sadly it was too late.

She almost forgot Red was dead tears started streaming down her face.

Kitty used all of her strength and put her feet on the floor.

She pushed herself off the bed, went to take a step but fell.

It hurt too much to walk.

She crawled to the bathroom.

She used the toilet.

She looked in the mirror and saw that she looked awful.

She took a fast shower and dried her hair quickly.

She grabbed his robe and put it on.

She felt much better that now that she was covered up.

She didn't like being naked unless it was with Red.

She tried to walk again.

She managed to slowly walk out of the room.

She couldn't help but notice how beautiful the cabin was; it was warm and cozy.

She went to walk to the front door but Bob was on the other side.

She mumbled in a tearful voice 'dammit I was so close'.

Bob threw the door opened and yelled "where the hell do you think you are going"?!

She jumped back because she didn't want to face his wrath.

He grabbed her underneath her neck and put her against the door and lifted her off of the floor.

Bob said "I will never allow you to leave; you're with me forever"!

She cried "you're hurting me".

He used his other hand and slapped her across the face.

Her head hit the door.

She cried and grabbed his hand that was under her throat trying to get him to loosen it.

Finally, Bob let her neck go and she fell to the floor.

She curled up into a ball and cried.

Bob said "the doors and windows are locked so don't even think about escaping".

He said "you are going to be here for quite a while so you might as well get use to it; feel free to explore the cabin".

He walked to the other room.

She leaned against the door, brought her knees up to her chest and hid her head against her arms.

The Forman Home:

Red was in the kitchen with the police, the kids, Donna and Midge.

While waiting for the phone call they were discussing places Bob could've possibly taken Kitty.

A light went off in Donnas' head and she said "oh my god I know where Mrs. Forman could be"!

They all looked at her and waited for her to speak.

She said "dad has a cabin in the woods it is a remote area; it's very hard to find unless you know where you are going…that has to be where she is".

The cops said "lets go".

Everyone hopped up and the police man said "no, not everyone is going".

The police man said "Red and Donna can go…that's it".

They practically ran outside and they took both cops cars and called for backup.

Red was thinking 'I've got a good feeling about this I just hope my feeling is right; I'm coming baby just hold on'.

After driving for about an hour and a half they finally arrived to a remote spot.

They got out of the car and Donna led the way.

After a few minutes they finally got there.

They forced Donna and Red to get behind them.

Red being Red started to argue with them.

He said "my wife is in there with a maniac there is no telling what he has or is doing to her"!

Very calmly the police man said "listen Red I know you're worried but you have to trust me we only get one chance at this just let us do our jobs and as soon as we find Kitty she is all yours".

Red listened to him and stepped back.

They walked up to the door and knocked it down.

Shots were fired.

Red said "what the hell they are putting my wife in danger".

He tried to run in but Donna grabbed his arms and said "Mr. Forman you can't".

Suddenly, he saw people walk out and then there stood his beautiful wife.

His heart burst with love for Kitty.

He ran over to her.

He saw a couple of bruises on her face.

Her face lit up as soon as she saw him.

She immediately started crying.

He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

Kitty POV:

A few minutes ago when I was in the cabin I heard the door break down.

I heard Bob yell and cuss then I heard gun shots.

I didn't see any of this thankfully because I had been in the bedroom.

I saw the police man I was thrilled…I was safe.

I just wished Red could have been there.

When the gunfire ceased I cautiously walked in the living room and saw Bob lying in pool of blood with a bullet hole in his head.

One of the police man had walked over to me and said that Red was outside waiting.

I was shocked.

It took a minute for them to convince me but when they did I walked as fast as I could even though there was so much pain between my legs.

I didn't care I just wanted my Reddykins.

Being in his arms was amazing.

I never thought I would be held by Red again.

For the first time in days I felt so incredibly safe.

I would be in my house and in my bed tonight next to Red.

I pulled back a little and kissed him passionately.

I let my tongue slip in his mouth.

I knew his mouth better than my own and I missed it so much.

End of POV.

When the need for air came to be too much they pulled back and looked at each other.

Red said "I love you so much Kitty; more than you will ever possibly know".

Kitty gave a strangled laughed and said "I love you to Reddykins so very, very much".

He hugged her tightly.

She cried out.

He said "what is it"?

She whimpered and said "I'm sore".

He stood back for a second but still had his hands on her arms.

The sleeve on the robe slid up and showed her arms.

Red saw the dark handprint bruises.

He said "what did that bastard do to you"?

Kitty begged "later Red please".

He said "did he hurt you"?

She knew what he meant.

Tears gathered in her eyes and she said "yes, multiple times; he hurt me so much Red".

His heart broke.

She wanted to cry again and tell him everything but now was not the time.

He took a good look at her and said in a jealous tone "I take it that's Bob's robe"?

She said "I was desperate he took my clothes".

He said "as soon as I get you home you are taking a shower and I'm destroying his robe".

She smiled for the first time in days and said "then what"?

He said "when you get out of the shower I'm going to check you over and then I'm putting you in my shirt".

She sighed and looked down.

He said "what is it"?

She said "you won't like what you see".

He smiled and said in a loving tone "honey, please look at me".

He put his finger under her chin and gently lifted her head.

When he did that he saw the handprints around her neck.

Slowly, her eyes traveled up his body and looked into his eyes

He said "no matter what happens I will always love you and your body".

She was searching his eyes for the truth and all she saw was the love he felt for her.

She gave him a tiny smile.

Red said "let's go home baby".

She nodded.

They got into the car.

Kitty snuggled up to him and clung tightly too him.

She was so glad to be going home.

About an hour later they were home.

She said "I'm not ready to see the kids yet".

He said "I know".

He tried to get out of the car but her hand shot out as he scooted away from her.

He touched her hand and he said "I'm just going to the other side of the car".

She let her hand fall.

He walked over and opened her door.

He scooped her up and she buried her face in his neck.

Red walked through the door with Kitty in his arms.

The kids shouted "mom"!

Kitty jumped and clung tighter to Red.

She was very jumpy.

Red said "your scaring her you dumbasses; leave your mother alone and be quiet"!

He didn't say another word, walked through the living room and upstairs.

He walked through their bedroom door and walked straight to the bathroom.

He sat her on the counter.

He said "do you want to take a shower"?

She nodded.

He turned on the shower and let it get warm.

He was really worried about Kitty; she hasn't said a word since they left.

He made her stand up and asked "may I take off your robe"?

She looked into his eyes and decided she could trust him.

She nodded.

He untied the robe and tossed it in the trash can.

He took a good look at her body.

He saw hand prints and bruises all over her body.

He looked in between her legs.

His poor darling it was so red.

It was much worse than the first time Bob raped her.

Red cried.

She pulled him into her arms and held him.

He clung to her as best as he could without hurting her.

Red stopped crying and she looked at him.

He said "you should get in the shower; I'll wait outside".

He was about to leave the room and she shouted "no"!

He jumped because that was the first thing she had said since they left.

He turned around and saw the scared look on her face.

He gently cupped her cheek and said "okay, okay I won't leave you".

She nodded and stepped into the shower.

She held back the curtain and gave him a pleading look that said 'well are you coming in or not'?

He stripped and got in the shower.

He said "do you want me to wash you"?

She nodded.

He slowly washed her.

They stayed underneath the hot water until it got cold.

He kept one arm around her and used the other one to turn off the shower.

He said "I'm going to step out and grab a towel okay"?

She nodded and slowly let him go.

He wrapped on around his waist and put one around his wife.

She stepped out of the shower and he dried her off.

He finished drying off.

They walked into the bedroom and Red got his t-shirt and her panties for Kitty.

He put it on her and smiled.

He always thought she looked cute in his shirts.

They always came down to her knees.

He threw on some clothes.

He guided her over to the bed.

He said "how are you feeling"?

She shrugged but didn't answer.

He said "I really need to know what that bastard did to you but I will wait until you're ready to talk".

She looked relieved.

He said "I'm so happy to have you back home; sleeping without you was the worst".

Her lips turned up a little bit.

He thought at least he got a little smile out of her.

He said "are you hungry"?

She thought about it and nodded.

He said "I'll go make us dinner if you will be okay for a few minutes".

Her eyes widened and she threw her arms around Red.

He said "okay, okay I won't leave you".

She relaxed against him.

He rubbed her back.

He said "let me call Laurie up stairs and I'll ask her to make dinner okay"?

She had a scared look on her face.

He said "I won't let her come in".

She nodded.

He kissed her lips and walked to the door.

He opened it and yelled for Laurie.

He told her to make dinner.

Red came back in the room and saw Kitty staring him down.

He could see how tired she was.

He said "Kit-Kat please say something; you're starting to scare me you are never this quiet".

She looked at him and said "I'm so sorry Red".

He looked at her with a confused look "you have nothing to be sorry for Kitty".

She snapped and said "Red I cheated on you"!

He said in a soft voice "no, no you did not cheat on me he kidnapped you".

Her voice cracked and she said "yes I did Red; he made me get all dolled up for him and made me wear a negligee. He pointed a gun at my stomach and said he would kill me if I tried anything funny. When he told me you were dead I lost it. I felt all the fight leave me. I had no desire to live. I let him have me and I didn't even put up a fight. I just laid their and took it".

She looked deep into his eyes "don't you see Red I cheated on you".

He took her face in both of his hands and said "no, honey listen to me he raped you! You had no control over the situation. You did what you had to do to stay alive. Bob was a maniac. I'm not mad at you if that's what you're worried about. I'm just happy to have my Kit-Kat back and in my arms".

She smiled a little and said "you mean it"?

He said "with all my heart".

She smiled fully and threw her arms around his neck.

He gently wrapped his arms around her.

She pulled back and said "I love you Red".

He said "I love you too Kitty".

He pulled back the covers and held the corn up so she could climb in.

He gently told her to sit down.

She got in bed and laid down.

He covered her up and kissed her head.

He walked over to the other side but kept his hand on her.

He crawled under the covers and opened his arms.

She immediately went into them.

They laid like that until there was a knock on the door.

Red looked at Kitty and she moved away from Red so he could answer the door.

He walked over to the door and answered it.

It was Laurie telling them dinner was ready.

She was holding a tray with 2 plates and 2 glasses.

Red thanked her and she walked off.

He sat the tray over Kitty's lap.

They ate and enjoyed each other's company.

Hours later it was time for bed.

Kitty still hadn't said much and she hasn't told Red all of the horrible things Bob did too her.

Red changed into his pajamas and got in bed.

Kitty snuggled deep into his arms and laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat.

Within seconds she was asleep.


	62. Chapter 62

**That same night:**

Kitty was asleep in Red's arms.

Kitty's Dream:

Kitty's eyes opened in the middle of the night.

She wasn't exactly sure what woke her up but she saw Red next to her and smiled.

She was lost in her thoughts.

_I'm so glad to be back home and Red's arms_

I just stared at Red for the longest time until I heard the door open.

My head whipped around and I stared at the door.

My heart stopped…I saw Bob!

Bob walked over to me and he wrapped his hand around my throat.

Bob said "I told you that you are never allowed to leave me; you're mine forever"!

I started screaming.

End of dream.

Red woke up to a blood curdling scream.

He saw tears streaming down Kitty's face.

He gently shook her awake.

She shot up and almost knocked Red over.

She was gasping for air.

Her eyes were wild.

She was sweating.

Red was really worried about her; she has never had a nightmare this bad before.

He softly said "Kitty"?

Her head whipped around to face him.

Her face crumpled and she started to cry.

He wrapped his arms around her.

She said in hysterics "he came back Red; he was in our room"!

Red said "no, honey Bob wasn't here he is dead".

She snapped and said "no, Red he was in the bedroom"!

Red cupped her face with both hands and made her look at him.

Red softly said "Kitty, there was no one but us in here I would've heard them; Bob is dead he can't hurt you anymore".

She said "but Red…."

He said "Kitty, I'm here now and I will never let Bob or anyone else hurt you ever again"!

She just looked at him.

He rubbed his finger over her lips.

Softly, he said "Oh Kit-Kat I know you're scared but you are safe now".

She sniffled and said "I guess but I'm still scared".

Red gently kissed her nose and said "I know baby".

He got a tiny smile out of her.

He said "how about you go take a shower and I'll put some clean sheets on the bed".

She said "I don't want to let you out of my sight".

He said "I promise I won't be long and we can keep the door cracked".

Kitty thought back to when Bob said that and she started crying again.

Red thought 'what did I say; I knew these weren't happy tears'.

He held her while she cried and he said "okay, I'll change the sheets when you get out of the shower".

Saying that must've worked because she stopped crying.

He said "are you alright"?

She huffed and said "I don't know if I will ever be alright".

His heart shattered at that statement.

He didn't know what to say so he gently scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

He sat her on the counter and turned on the shower.

He stood her up and carefully took her clothes off.

She didn't want to look in his eyes.

She was afraid she would see disgust looking back at her.

Red could tell that Kitty was scared and there was something else but he didn't know what it was.

He helped her in the shower and leaned back against the counter and waited for her.

When he didn't follow her she peaked her head around the curtain and held out her hand.

He stripped and took her hand.

Red washed her slowly.

She could feel his hands all over her body and reveled in it.

Her muscles began to relax and she was calming down.

She sighed.

Red finished washing her and turned off the water.

He stepped out and grabbed the towels.

He dried her off and wrapped her in it.

They walked into the bedroom.

Red said "stand right here and I will get another shirt".

She nodded.

Her eyes followed his every move.

He came back over to her and put his shirt over her head.

He went to put her panties on her but she said "no".

He said "you don't want them"?

She shook her head and said "I just want to be in your shirt".

He smiled and thought about how Kitty loved sleeping in the nude after they make love.

He said "whatever you want".

Red walked Kitty over to the chair and had her sit down.

She watched him strip the bed and put new sheets on.

He tossed the old sheets in the floor and said he would wash them tomorrow.

He scooped her up and laid her on the bed.

He got in after her and said "think you can go back to sleep"?

She sighed and said "I'll try".

He said "that's my girl".

They got comfortable.

He was just about to turn off the light when there was a knock at the door.

He said "damn".

Red got up and went to see who it was.

Red cracked opened the door just a little bit and saw Laurie.

He said "did you need something"?

She said "I heard mom scream; I just wanted to see if everything was alright"?

Red said "everything is fine she just had a nightmare".

Red convinced Laurie and she left.

He walked back over to a scared Kitty.

He took her in his arms and with some coaxing she eventually fell asleep.


	63. Chapter 63

The next morning:

Red was woke up first and decided to watch Kitty sleep.

She had a frown on her face so he didn't think she slept well all night.

He noticed Kitty's breathing pattern change so he knew she was awake.

He waited for her to open her eyes.

He watched as she squeezed them tightly.

Red thought 'what is she is doing'?

Kitty POV:

I woke up with someone's arms around me.

I was terrified that me being rescued was only a dream.

I debated opening my eyes.

I had a feeling that Red was watching me but I didn't know if it was my imagination or not.

So I squeezed my eyes shut hoping whoever held me left me alone.

The next thing I heard was the most beautiful sound.

I heard Red whisper my name.

End Of POV.

Red gently touched my cheek and whispered "Kitty".

Kitty's eyes flew open.

She said "Red"?

He said "yes baby it's me".

She whimpered "you're really here"?

He smiled and said "I'm really here".

She moved as fast as she could and threw her arms around him.

She gave a slight scream because she moved to fast.

She was still so damn sore.

Red said "easy baby I'm not going anywhere".

Red held her and rubbed her back.

She started to calm down.

He said "do you want to take a shower while I make breakfast"?

She said "no, but I think I'll take a bath".

He nodded.

Red scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom.

Red turned on the water and let the tub fill up.

He quickly grabbed some candles, sat them around the tub and lit the candles.

She was touched and said "what's with the candles its morning"?

He playfully said "do I need a reason to pamper my wife"?

For the first time she got back she actually smiled.

She said "oh Red I love you so much".

He said "I love you to Kitty".

He took off her shirt and looked at her body.

His beautiful wife was covered in bruises and they were darker today.

There were handprints on her face, breast, hips arms, and her neck…just to name a few.

He really needed to know what that bastard did but he would wait until Kitty was ready.

He tried to push the thought out of his head.

He helped her in the water.

He squatted down next to her and cupped her cheek.

She flinched.

He quickly said "sorry".

She tried to reassure him by saying "its just tender".

Red kissed her forehead.

She gave him a tiny smile.

He said "will you be alright while I go to the kitchen"?

She said "you won't be gone long will you"?

He said "no, 30 minutes tops".

She thought about it for a second and nodded.

He said "take your time and please try to relax".

She snapped and ranted "how am I supposed to relax? Just when I started feeling safe again I was kidnapped by a maniac, raped and beaten repeatedly, now I'm covered in bruises, I'm incredibly sore, I'm terrified to be left alone and I can't even stand to be around my own kids! How could you be so insensitive"?

Red was shocked and a little hurt that she snapped at him.

He really didn't mean to hurt her.

Kitty realized what she said and felt terrible that she yelled at Red.

She said "oh God Red, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean it".

He unconvincingly said "don't worry about it; I'll go make breakfast".

He got up but Kitty's hand wrapped around his wrist.

She begged "Red, please believe me I didn't mean it; you've been so wonderful through this whole thing".

He said "whatever you say".

She whimpered "Red, please don't be mad I'm just not myself".

Red could hear that she was about to cry; he felt like a jerk.

Red squatted down and said "I'm not mad".

She said as a statement "but I hurt you".

He said "my feelings don't matter right now I'm worried about you".

She was shocked.

She gasped and said "Red Forman don't you ever say that again! Your feelings always matter to me".

Red smiled a bit but said nothing.

She begged "Red please forgive me".

He could never deny her anything.

He gently kissed the inside of her wrist and said "of course I forgive you. I know you're going through a lot right now; but know that I'm here for you".

She smiled and said "I know that Red".

She kissed his lips.

Kitty said "are we okay"?

He said "better than okay".

He gently squeezed her hand and left the room.

Kitty sank down in the hot water.

She held her breath and let her head go underwater.

Kitty POV:

I came back up and looked at my arms.

I had Bob's handprints on them.

I thought I looked repulsive.

How could Red still love me?

This was the second time Bob raped me.

Although, this time was different; I had practically given myself to Bob.

I began scrubbing myself.

I got done with my bath and drained the tub.

I put on Red's shirt and put on my robe.

I didn't want Red to see how dark my skin was from scrubbing myself raw.

I dried my hair and brushed it.

I didn't feel like fixing it today so I just left it left it straight and laying against my shoulders.

I didn't even bother putting my makeup on.

I heard Red come back in the room.

End of POV:

Kitty stepped out of the bathroom wearing her robe.

She saw Red holding a tray of food.

She smiled when she saw a vase with a flower in it.

She kissed him and said "thank you".

He said "you're welcome".

They ate and Kitty must've been starving because she ate the big pile of food that was on her plate.

She felt much better.

She thought back to when Bob would feed her. She always passed out a few minutes later so he obviously put some sleep medication in it. Every time she woke up she would be incredibly sore between her legs and ass. At least with Red she didn't have to worry.

Red took the tray to the kitchen and came back.

He saw Kitty sitting in the chair.

He knew she was tense so he decided to surprise her by massaging her shoulders.

Her back was too him so he walked her and put his hands around her shoulders and close to her neck. He gently squeezed.

He said "I'm back beautiful".

She gave a quiet scream.

She jumped out of the chair and practically ran to the other side of the room.

She said "stay away from me"!

Red was stunned.

Kitty was white as a sheet.

He walked over to her and said "honey, what's wrong"?

Kitty found herself back against the wall with nowhere to go.

She started to get hysterical.

In her mind she saw Bob looking at her and not Red.

She said "don't touch me"!

Red froze.

He was flabbergasted at her reaction.

Kitty slid down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest.

She hid her face in her arms and cried.

He knew he had to calm her down or she was going to make herself sick.

Red slowly squatted down in front of her and gently touched her hand.

She pulled back and whimpered.

He said "it's just me baby".

She clung tighter to herself.

He said "Kit-Kat, what's wrong"?

He knew he wasn't getting through so he did the only thing he could think of.

He shouted "Kitty"!

Her head shot up.

She looked at him with wide and terrified eyes.

He softly said "Kitty, it's me…Red".

Suddenly, she snapped of it and saw Red looking at her.

She cautiously reached out and touched cheek.

Kitty was convinced that it was indeed her husband looking back at her so she threw herself at him and knocked him over in the process.

She cried.

She stopped crying and said "I think I'm losing my mind Red".

He said "nonsense, you've been through a lot; it's understandable".

She sniffled and said "you think so"?

He nodded.

She said "I wasn't scared of you Red; I just saw Bob looking at me when it was really you".

He said "it was my fault I shouldn't have snuck up on you".

She said "no, it wasn't that; when I felt hands around my neck and felt them tightened I freaked out".

He said "believe me it won't happen again".

She said "but Red I love your massages".

He said "it's not worth scaring you".

She said "I told you; you didn't scare me I was just lost in my own little world".

He said "are you sure"?

She smiled and nodded.

She said "will you please massage my shoulders? I promise I won't scream or get scared".

He was reluctant but he looked into her eyes as she gave him her puppy dog look and knew he lost the fight.

They walked back over to the chair and he walked behind her.

He said "It's me Kitty, I'm just going to touch your shoulders".

She smiled and said "Red I know what a massage is like I don't need you to explain it to me".

He said "I just don't want to scare you again".

She sighed and said "I told you already _you _didn't scare me I just saw Bob in my head".

Red slowly placed his hands on her shoulders.

Kitty touched his hand and squeezed.

She said "it's okay Red".

Red gently began massaging her shoulders.

She moaned in delight and began moving her head side to side.

After 15 minutes he stopped.

He walked in front of her and saw that she was fighting sleep.

He smiled and scooped her up.

He said "it's someone's naptime".

He pulled back the covers and took off her robe.

She was too tired to care.

Red POV:

I took off her robe and I was shocked.

In my mind I screamed.

I saw that my wife had scrubbed herself raw.

Her skin was bright red.

It looked like she had tried to scrub off the hand prints and bruises.

My poor baby.

I hate what that bastard did to her.

I'm so glad Bob is dead!

I really wanted to shake her for doing this to her body but I couldn't and would never do that.

She was extremely fragile right now that last thing I wanted to do was send her over the edge.

From now on I will be washing her or staying in the room to make sure she doesn't hurt herself again.

End of POV.

Red gently pushed her shoulders so she would lay on the bed.

She snuggled into the bed and Red covered her up.

Red kissed her head.

Red went to leave the room but her hand shot out.

It scared the living daylights out of him because he had thought she was almost asleep.

She said "you are leaving me"?

He said "of course not".

Red crawled over her and got under the covers.

He took her in his arms and she fell asleep.

Red woke up much later and saw Kitty sleeping.

He decided to go check on the kids.

Red saw the kids in the kitchen.

They asked "how's mom"?

Red said "not good; the poor thing is scared to death"?

Laurie said "what exactly did Bob do to her"?

Red said "she hasn't said much but I know he beat her and raped her repeatedly".

The kids gasped and were horrified.

Before anyone could say anything there was blood curdling scream.

Red told the kids to stay in the kitchen and took off running.

Kitty's dream:

Kitty had been asleep.

She had her back facing Red with his arm around her.

She felt Red nibbling on her neck and felt him fingering her.

She was so wet.

She felt his hand slip under her shirt.

It came to rest on her breast and she moaned.

She felt him squeezed really hard.

She thought 'Red never hurts me'.

Kitty rolled over and came face to face with Bob.

I screamed but he was too fast.

He made me lay on my back and he roughly entered me.

Kitty screamed.

End of dream.

Red ran to Kitty who was crying in her sleep.

He gently shook her.

Her eyes flew open.

She saw Red and reached for him.

She cried "Oh Red, he was raping in our bed".

He said "no, Kitty it was just a dream".

She said "it felt so real; he was hurting me so much".

He said "it was just nightmare; I'm sorry baby I wish I could come into your dreams and protect you".

She sniffed and said "me too".

He said "are you ready to tell me what Bob did to you"?

She said "no".

He said "okay".

They stayed in the bedroom until dinner.

Kitty let Red go downstairs to cook.

After dinner Red was bound and determined to get Kitty to talk to him.

Not knowing what Bob did was driving him crazy.

Kitty was soaking in the tub again.

Red was sitting in the bathroom with her.

He said "Kitty, I want to wait but I can't I need to know what Bob did to you".

Her eyes widened and she said "no".

He sighed and said "Kitty, please".

She said louder "no"!

Red said "Kitty I won't look at you any differently if that's what you're worried about".

She sadly said "You say you won't but I know you will".

He sternly said "Kitty, tell me"!

Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath and went underwater to get away from him.

He thought 'crap, way to go dumbass you scared her'!

Red gently patted her head to get her attention.

Running out of air she slowly came up.

He said "I'm sorry sweetheart".

She said "it's okay".

She said "can we talk about this later tonight".

He thought she was just saying what he wanted to hear to get him to be quiet.

Kitty could see him thinking about it.

She said "I promise I will tell you tonight but I'm not ready this second".

He said "okay".

She stayed in the tub until the water got cold.

When she got out she noticed her fingers were pruned.

Red dried her off and put her in his shirt.

She dried her hair.

Kitty was already dreading their talk.

She didn't want Red to look at her differently.

In her mind she thought she was a cheater but she didn't want Red to think that.

A couple of hours later Red came back upstairs after he locked up.

He said "I double checked all the locks for you".

She said "thank you".

He smiled.

He said "let me go change".

He came back from the bathroom in his pajamas and got in bed.

He said "start talking".

She sighed.

She said "where do you want me to start"?

He said "the beginning".

Kitty said "there was a loud clap of thunder so I went to call you but the phone rang. I thought it was you but it was the police telling me that Bob escaped and was coming after me. I didn't have time to say anything because there someone put a cloth over my mouth and I passed out. I woke up with a horrible headache, naked tied to a bed. I felt a horrible pain between my legs. I knew he raped me while I was asleep. I panicked and yelled your name that was when Bob came in. He touched me. I tried to get away but I remember I was tied up. I asked him what he wanted. He said me and now I was all his. He tried to kiss me but I kept moving my head that was the first time he grabbed my neck. He shoved his tongue down my throat. He told me he liked a fighter but it would only hurt me more. He groped me and shoved his fingers inside of me. He was so rough, it hurt so much. I told him to stop. He came inside of me and said it was better than the first time. He told me to drink the water but I wouldn't and he slapped me hard across the face. He said I had to learn to listen to him and then he brought out a picture of you lying on the floor with your head bashed in and lying in a pool of blood. I lost it".

Red interrupted "that must've been what I heard when he called".

She said "he called you".

Red nodded "I was furious I thought he was hurting you".

She continued "I was still crying when he came back. He slapped me again and told me to shut up and get over it. He untied my feet and undressed and laid next to me. He cupped and roughly squeezed my breast and fell asleep with his head on my chest. Before he went to sleep he said "I love you Kit-Kat". I wanted to kill him for saying that. The next morning Bob was nowhere in sight and I wasn't tied to the bed. Bob came in with a bag. He pulled out a negligee. He told me to put it on I said no and he started to slap me but stopped and told me that we can make love that night after I got all dolled up for him. I told him no I only do that for you. He grabbed my neck and squeezed. He said you will do what I say. I knew right then and there he was trying to make me into his house wife. He bought me my makeup and hair supplies and gave me an hour to get ready. He told me to leave the door cracked".

Red interrupted "ohhh that's why you started to cry when I said it".

She nodded and continued.

"All I kept thinking about was that I needed to find a way out. Then my mind drifted to our wedding night. Bob said my time was up. I walked out and he said I looked gorgeous. I felt sick. He laid me on the bed and I didn't even try to fight it. He took me over and over and even anal. When he told me you were dead I lost the will for living. Oh god Red I gave myself to him".

She broke off crying.

He held her and said "no honey you didn't he raped you".

She said "but Red I…."

He said "shhh….you were the victim you said yourself that you didn't want it and I believe you. I'm not mad honey".

She sniffed and said "you're not"?

He smiled and said "no of course not; is that what you afraid of".

She nodded.

He said "I thought you knew me better than that".

She said "I wasn't in my right mind".

He said "is there anything else"?

She nodded and continued.

"After it was over I tried to stand but I fell so I crawled to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and grabbed his robe. I just needed something to cover me. I managed to slowly walk to the door. I was so close I had my hand on the door knob but Bob was on the other side. I took a step back. He grabbed me underneath my neck and lifted me off the floor. He held me against the door and told me I was never allowed to leave and that I was his forever. He slapped me so hard that my head hit the door. He was squeezing my neck so hard that I couldn't get enough air. I was trying to get him to loosen his hand. I thought I was going to die. Finally, he dropped me to the floor. He told me to explore the cabin because I was going to be there for a long time."

She paused to catch her breath and let Red take all the information in. She was trying to read his face. She saw that his face was beat red and he was shaking with anger. His fists were clenching the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

Red POV: That fucking bastard. I hate him. He hurt my wife so much and there wasn't a damn thing that I could do about. I have never laid a hand on Kitty so for someone else to do it makes me madder than hell! Now that I know how she got the handprints on her neck I wished Bob was alive so I could kill him myself! No, one hurts my girl and gets away with it!

End of POV.

Kitty was extremely worried about Red. She was worried about his heart.

Kitty gently touched Red's hand and whispered "Red"?

He practically shouted "what"?

She gasped and jumped back little. Her face went pale.

She thought 'Red never yells at me; oh god he hates me'.

Red instantly felt bad and said "I'm sorry baby it was just a lot to take in".

She said "maybe I should stop".

He said "and have me miss the best part about Bob dying; I don't think so"!

She debated and said "you have to calm down Red your heart".

Red took a couple of calming breaths for Kitty and looked at her to finish.

She ordered "give me your wrist".

He said "Kitty I'm fine".

Sternly, she said "now Red"!

He held his hand out to her.

She felt his pulse. She wasn't happy and was a little concerned with his pulse.

She felt his head. He was sweating and looked clammy.

She said worriedly "Your heart is beating a little too fast for my liking, _you_ _have_ to calm down Red"!

He said "Kitty finish your story then I will".

She was getting upset "Red…."!

He said "okay, okay don't get mad".

He knew when Kitty got in 'nurse mode' he knew not to mess with her.

Finally, he calmed down as much as he could.

Kitty saw that he calmed down a bit so she continued.

"I was in the bedroom when the door broke down. I heard yelling and cussing then a guns going off. I was so scared. After the gunfire ceased I cautiously walked out and saw Bob dead and the policemen. They told me you were alive and I didn't believe them. They finally convinced me and I walked as fast as I could to you. I was so happy when I saw you. I was safe with you and in your arms".

Red felt sick when she told him how Bob hit her and raped her.  
He said "thank you for telling me, I know it wasn't easy".

She nodded and said "hold me"?

He opened his arms and she snuggled as close to him as she could get.

She had to admit she did feel a little better after she told him.

He kissed her lips and they fell asleep.


	64. Chapter 64

Kitty was still terrified to let Red out of her sight.

She wasn't ready to be around anyone but Red.

The kids had gone out for the day.

Kitty wore a tiny bit of makeup but didn't curl her hair.

Red decided to make lunch.

He finally talked her into eating downstairs since the kids were out for the day.

They sat down at the table and Red handed her a plate.

He sat down next to her and they began eating.

He could see that she was looking a bit more rested and was starting to relax.

Red was watching her and she tensed up and said "stop staring at me; you're making me nervous".

He said "I'm sorry, I was just wondering how you are doing"?

She said "not good; every time I close my eyes all I see is Bob and I am still really sore down there and I am really worried about you".

He nodded and placed his hand over hers.

He said "Kitty, Bob is dead he can't hurt you anymore and I don't want you worrying about me I am fine; as for your pain I think I have a solution to that problem".

She crinkled her brow and looked at him.

Last night after doing a lot of thinking Red decided to give Kitty a sensual massage; he just hoped she'd agree to it. Red knew Kitty trusted him but after what Bob had done to her she was a little leery about having anyone touch her…even him. Red knew how sore Kitty was between her legs and he thought he could help.

He said "would you let me give you a massage"?

She said "now"?

He smiled and said "no; besides _this_ massage needs to be in our bedroom".

She looked him with a confused expression on her face.

She swallowed and said "what do you mean"?

He said "I want to give you a full body massage".

She tensed up.

Red said "honey, I know you're scared but you're safe with me".

She said "I know".

He said "I've seen you naked and I've helped you with your shower right"?

She nodded.

He said "if you want me to stop at any time I will".

Her voice cracked and she said "Red".

He said "honey, what is it"?

She said "every time you massage me it usually ends up with us making love and I'm just not ready for that yet".

He smiled and said "Kitty, as hard as it will be I can control myself; I know you're not ready and I respect that".

She thought about it.

He said "I just want to help you relax".

She thought 'well his intentions are to help me'.

She nodded and said "okay".

His whole face lit up.

He said "after dinner I'll give you the massage okay"?

She said "I guess".

He said "Kitty, don't worry I won't hurt you".

She said "I know I'm just nervous".

He picked her hand up and kissed it.

Red said "let's change the subject".

He saw her breathe a sigh of relief.

Eric was with Donna.

Eric knew Donna had to be hurting after all she did lose her father.

Eric said "Donna I know you have to be in pain your father just died".

Donna sternly said "Eric don't….".

He said "Donna, you can't keep it all bottled up despite everything he was still your father and I know you loved him".

She angrily said "Ha! Loved him? The guy was a freak! I can't believe you. He was obsessed with your mother, raped her, kidnapped her, tortured her and you are still sticking up for him? What kind of son are you?!

He threatened my mother's life and made her leave me. For the longest time Kitty was the closest thing I had to a mother and when I realized my so called dad raped Kitty I was heartbroken. In that moment I chose Kitty over my own father and I have never regretted it. He was dead to me the moment he thought about hurting Kitty".

Eric was stunned at Donna's outburst.

He said "I know you are angry but you need to mourn. He was your father"!

Donna said "I don't care about that bastard as far as I am concerned Red is the only father figure I need and I am glad my dad is dead"!

She stormed off.

Eric's jaw dropped.

Kitty and Red were sitting in the living room.

Eric came in the house.

Kitty tensed when she saw him.

Red tightened his hold on her.

Red was about to yell at Eric but he saw the look on his son's face and was actually worried about him.

Red said "Eric, what's wrong"?

Eric hesitated because he didn't want to scare his mom.

Red said "Eric"?

Eric sighed "it's Donna; I'm really worried about her".

Eric said "mom, would you mind if I talk to dad alone for a minute"?

Kitty really didn't want to leave Red's side.

She looked at Red with a scared look on her face.

Red said "why don't you lay down for a little bit and I'll come and get you when were done talking hmm"?

He knew she wanted to stay with him but with Eric wanting to talk about Donna probably meant the conversation would steer towards Bob and that was the last thing Kitty needed to hear.

Finally, she nodded and slowly walked upstairs.

Red made sure Kitty went all the way up and he sat down in his chair.

Red said "how is she doing"?

Eric said "well, she just yelled at me and said she was glad her dad was dead and accused me of sticking up for Bob".

Red said "What"!?

Eric said "I really wasn't sticking up for him but I was trying to get her to mourn for her father".

Red said "Donna is just hurting I'm sure she didn't mean anything she said".

Eric said "that's just it I think she did".

Red said "what do you mean"?

Eric said "Donna said the minute Bob decided to hurt mom Bob was dead to her and she had so much hatred in her eyes when she talked about Bob. Donna said that when Midge left her mom became the only mother figure she had".

Red said "maybe she worse than I thought".

Eric said "I really don't know what to do".

Red said "just be there for her and if it gets worse let me know".

Before anyone could say anything else they heard Kitty yell "Red"!

Red said "I need to go check on your mother".

Eric nodded and said "thanks dad".

Red walked upstairs and went into the bedroom.

Kitty was staring at the hallway.

Her face lit up when she saw him and she practically ran over to him.

He hugged her and said "are you alright"?

She sighed and said "I was getting scared my mind drifted to Bob".

He sighed and hugged her a bit tighter.

They walked upstairs and he had Kitty sit on the chair while he got everything ready.

He lit candles and set them all over the room.

He pulled the pillow out from under the sheets and set it on top of the covers.

Red held out his hand and she took his.

He said "would you mind taking off your clothes"?

She looked scared and he said "you can trust me".

She nodded and got undressed.

She was left standing only in her panties.

He saw the bruises.

He decided to let her panties stay on for a little while.

He said "please lay on your stomach".

She did what he asked.

He grabbed the oil and slowly moved to sit on her back.

He put the oil between his hands and rubbed them together.

He poured some oil down her back and she jerked.

He started at the middle of her back and rubbed in the oil.

He slowly moved up her shoulders.

He gently squeezed her shoulders and massaged them.

She moaned.

He thought he scared her so he stopped.

She said "no, don't stop".

She would moan every once and a while.

He moved down to her legs and back up to her back.

He fingered the waist band of her panties.

He said "may I take off your panties and massage your butt"?

Her eyes popped open and she tried to move but Red was on top of her.

He said "easy honey".

She said "Red I'm not ready for that I thought you promised me just a massage"!

He said "this is part of the massage I won't try anything funny".

She said "okay; if you have to".

That statement made him sad; she used to love his massages.

He took off her panties.

He massaged her butt cheeks.

He could feel her slowly relax.

Red said "I would like to try something but only if you agree".

He got off of her and stood by the bed.

She rolled on her back and said "why did you stop"?

He said "I know you are really sore between your legs and I think I know how to help".

She said "what do you mean"?

Red put his hand on her stomach and slowly slid down to her private area.

She tensed and whimpered.

He said "I can massage your lower lips if you will let me; you can watch me the entire time".

He said "I promise I won't hurt you".

She looked into his eyes and finally agreed.

The only reason Kitty did agree was because it really hurt down there and she really believe Red might be able to help the pain.

Red got between Kitty's legs and he slid her legs up so that her knees pointed up.

She started to shake.

He cupped her and said "it's just me baby".

She nodded.

He moved a finger up and down her lower lips to open her up a bit.

He gently grabbed one labia and massaged it.

He ran his finger up and down her labia.

Kitty moaned she was in heaven; it felt so good.

He switched labia's and ran his finger over her opening.

He separated her labia's and gently blew.

He stopped and said "could I kiss it"?

Her eyes flew open and he could tell she was scared.

He said "if my tongue could massage you I'm sure it would make you feel better; if you want me to stop at anytime I will".

Kitty POV:

Calm down Kitty this is Red your husband, your lover, your best friend; he would never hurt you. Let him do this you know you love it when he does.

End of POV.

She took a deep breath and said "go ahead".

Red began kissing her inner thigh and nuzzling her gently with his nose, meanwhile he still had his arms wrapped around her with his hands strategically placed on her backside. He pulled Kitty's hips forward and pressed his mouth tight to the patch of dark curls at the juncture of her thighs. He kissed and explored her.

He moved his tongue up and down and side to side.

She was moaning with pleasure.

He knew that she wasn't ready to have a orgasm so he didn't go too far.

After a couple of minutes he pulled out his tongue and kissed her thigh.

Her eyes flew open and she said "why did you stop; I need to come Red".

He said "are you sure you want to come I don't want to do anything to hurt you".

She said "I trust you Red".

He kissed her and very gently fingered her and gently ran his finger over her clit.

She came.

She was breathing hard and trying to catch her breath.

She said "Oh Red that was wonderful".

He said "I'm glad you liked it".

He crawled up the bed and took her in his arms.

He covered them both up.

Red said "does it still hurt"?

She thought about it and smiled "no, I feel much better thanks to you".

He smiled.

Red said "glad I could help".

Kitty said "I'm going to take a shower to get the oil off".

She kissed him.

He nodded and watched her go to the bathroom.

He took the sheets off the bed and washed them.

He came back upstairs and put fresh sheets on the bed.

He saw Kitty come out of the bathroom.

She walked over to him and hugged him.

She said "what did Eric want"?

He didn't think she needed to know about Donna right now so he said "it was nothing".

She pulled back and looked in his eyes.

Kitty said "Red Forman tell me the truth".

Red thought 'damn, how does she do that"?

He said "Eric is worried about Donna; she said that she is glad Bob is dead".

Kitty said "well so am I"!

Red raised his voice "Kitty"!

She said "What? You have no idea what I went through when he kidnapped me! He traumatized me! He betrayed our trust Red"!

He yelled "Kitty that was Donna's father"!

She yelled "He raped me Red! He took my sense of safety away because of him I might quit my job and you expect me to feel sorry for Bob"!?

Red said "no, but I would think you of all people should feel sorry for Donna"!

She said "well maybe I'm tired of being the nice, caring one! Donna doesn't care about that bastard and neither do I! I am starting to feel a little safer only because the bastard is dead! I thought you of all people would be on my side. I know you wanted him dead as much as I did. I can't believe you are taking his side. Are you saying that you're okay with the fact that he raped your wife over and over"?

Red got really quiet.

He was clenching his fists.

On the inside Red was fuming.

His heart was beating extremely fast he knew he had to get out of there.

Never in his life had he ever wanted to lay a hand on his wife but having her say that to him well he was afraid of losing it.

Kitty snapped "well"?!

She took his silence wrong her face crumpled and she ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Red couldn't believe this. Is that what she really thought?

Red left the room.

He grabbed his jacket and left the house.

Red just began driving with no destination in mind.

About 2 hours later Red found himself at a lake.

He tried to calm himself down.

He was sweating.

He took out a handkerchief and wiped his face.

He has never been that angry at Kitty.

He scared himself.

If he ever lost it and hit her he would never ever forgive himself.

He got out of the car and walked over to a rock and sat down.

He sat there for quite a while.

He looked down at his watch and saw that it was about 4 p.m.

With a sigh he stood up.

His start was still beating faster than normal but it wasn't as bad as it had been before.

Red was a little dizzy and he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

He grabbed it and massaged it.

Thankfully, the pain went away.

'That was weird' he thought.

He got back in the car and headed home.

Red got home and walked inside.

He saw Laurie making dinner.

She rushed over to him and said "thank god you are home; mom is scared and she has been crying all day. What happened"?

Red sighed and said "we got in a fight".

Red walked upstairs to see his wife.

He went to open the door and found that it was locked.

He knocked and said "Kitty"?

The door flew open and she was in his arms.

She whimpered and said "I'm so sorry Red I didn't mean it".

He hugged her and said "I know; Donna needs us now more than ever".

Kitty pulled back and said "wait, I still meant what I said about Bob but I am sorry about what I said about you".

Red was getting angry again but forced himself to calm down.

He sighed and said "let's just agree to disagree hmm? It's obviously a sore subject for both of us".

She nodded and snuggled up to him.

She said "I hate fighting with you Red".

He smiled and said "I hate when we fight to".

She looked at him and kissed him passionately.

She got quiet and said "Red"?

He said "hmm"?

She took a deep breath and said "I think I am ready".

He didn't want to get to hopeful and said "I thought you were sore".

She smiled and said "well I was but after that massage you gave me it really helped. I'm not sore down there anymore but my body is still a bit sore so you would have to be careful".

He said "I don't want to push you".

She cupped his face with both hands and gently kissed his lips.

"Red I'm ready; I really want this".

Red wanted to make love to Kitty but something was stopping him; he had been feeling weird all day.

He thought 'don't be a pansy Red you know you want to make love".

He kissed her and walked her over to the bed.

Very gently he made love to her.

They came together.

Red collapsed on top of Kitty.

Gathering all of his strength he rolled off of her.

He said "did I hurt you"?

She rolled over and laid her arm across his stomach.

She said "not one bit".

She kissed his chest.

She noticed he got quiet; something was wrong with him.

She looked into his eyes.

She said "Red, are you alright'?

Red thought 'no, I'm not something is wrong but I can't tell her that'.

He said "of course I'm alright I just made love to my beautiful, sexy wife".

She said "are you sure? You look a little pale".

He said "you worry too much I'm fine".

She didn't believe him but grudgingly nodded.

Red said "do you want to eat down stairs"?

She said "but the kids will be home".

He said "I know but I will be right there".

She sighed and after thinking about for a minute she nodded.

Hours later they were downstairs eating with the kids.

Kitty didn't talk unless Red asked her something.

They finished dinner and Red cleaned up the kitchen.

The kids went down to the basement.

Red was putting the dishes in the sink and he stopped.

He got a little dizzy.

He felt a sharp pain go down his arm.

He started sweating.

Kitty turned around when she noticed the noises in the kitchen stopped.

She saw Red leaned over the sink.

She tensed and ran over to him.

She saw him holding his arm.

'Oh God no; not another heart attack' she thought.

She saw how pale he was.

She made him sit at the chair.

She got in 'nurse mode'.

He had shortness of breath.

She put her hand on his forehead and held his wrist to get feel his pulse.

She cupped his face and said "Red Forman don't you dare leave me! I'm going to call an ambulance, I think you are a having a heart attack".

She saw his eyes start to slip shut and she screamed "NO, stay awake dammit"!

Red managed to open his eyes a little bit.

She ran over to the phone and called 911.

The ambulance was on its way.

She turned around and was horrified.

Red had fallen to the floor and had passed out.

She fell to her knees.

She felt for a pulse….she didn't find one.

She was in hysterics "no, no, no, Red Forman don't you do this to me I need you".

She let her head fall on his chest and cried as she waited for the ambulance.

Her husband was dead.


	65. Chapter 65

The next few days had been a blur.

They had Red's funeral.

She saw Red's dead body. 'He looked peaceful' she thought.

She touched his lips.

They were so cold.

She was so numb.

She couldn't even cry.

She couldn't believe her husband was dead.

Eric had to help her in and out of the car.

She felt so weak.

The buried

She was completely heartbroken.

They got home and Kitty locked herself in the bedroom.

She looked around the bedroom that they had shared.

Oh there were so many memories…some good, some bad.

She smiled as she remembered their first fight.

She remembered when she told Red that she was pregnant with Laurie and Eric.

She remembered how Red would hold her and make love to her in their bed.

This wasn't right he should be here with her.

She remembered the last time they made love.

It had been wonderful.

She began thinking how she would never again feel Red's lips against her or his arms around her holding her tight and keeping her safe.

That last thought did it.

Tears started slipping down her cheek.

She saw his shirt lying on the floor.

She rolled her eyes.

He always left his stuff lying on the floor; he was worse than a kid.

She picked it up and sat in the chair.

She brought the shirt up to her nose and smelled it.

It still had his scent.

_This isn't right. _

_He shouldn't be gone. _

_He can't be gone. _

_He can't be gone._

_Someone whispered "Kitty"._

_She stopped crying and looked around but there was no one there._

_She heard it again only louder this time._

_"Kitty"!_

_It was Red but how can that be he is dead._

_'Oh great now I am going crazy' Kitty thought._

She tried to ignore it the voice was so insistent.

She heard it again "Kitty"!

Kitty bolted upright in bead, gasping for air.

It seemed as all air had been forced out of her lungs and she couldn't get enough back quickly enough.

Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead, and the hair around her forehead was wet from it.

Red said "Kitty"?

Red looked at her and saw that she was as white as a sheet and trying to keep from shaking.

Her eyes appeared to have a glassy look to them as if she was still in some kind of sleep induced trance.

At the sound of his voice she turned, and the glassy look seemed to fade from her eyes.

She threw her arms around him in the tightest hug he could.

She wasn't worried if he might hurt him, she wanted to assure herself that he was alive, real, and right there next to her.

"Umph" Red grunted against the sudden weight on him.

He tried to pull off away from him momentarily to find out what exactly had caused this in her, but she was not going to be moved.

He then felt moisture on his chest from where her head lay.

She was crying, he had to know what could have possibly have happened.

He tried again, gently but forcefully trying to pry her off of him enough to be able to talk to her.

He was successful this time.

He held her out, gently wiping the tears away from her face with his thumb.

"Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

Kitty tried very hard to get her breathing under control and get her voice to a manageable level where she could talk. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," he replied gently wiping another stubborn tear from her face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

All she could do was shake her head.

The dream had been so vivid, so real, so raw.

She didn't want to think about, there wasn't any way she could talk about it.

Not now.

She buried her head against him again, enjoying the warmth she got from him.

It felt good against the cold chill the dream had caused.

He hugged her against him and rubbed her back.

He was trying to calm her down.

He said "I came up here to see if you were hungry, lunch is ready".

She said "lunch"?

He nodded.

"How long have I been sleeping"? Kitty asked.

Red smiled and said "you slept through the alarm this morning actually I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to wake up".

Red continued "I actually have been at work this whole time and Laurie stayed with you because she had a day off".

She said "you left me"?

He said "well in my defense I did try to wake you".

She said "I think I want to take a quick shower".

He nodded.

She said "will you join me"?

He said "I already had one but I will stay in the bathroom with you".

She started to panic "Red please I need you"!

He was shocked apparently whatever dream she had was still shaking her up "okay".

They striped and got in.

She practically jumped her husband in the shower.

She had to have in moving deep inside her.

Red certainly didn't mind but he was really worried about her.

They came together.

They finished their shower and went downstairs for some lunch.


	66. Chapter 66

Kitty and Red had lunch.

Red was really worried about Kitty.

She was being extremely quiet.

He thought that the massage had helped her but maybe he was wrong.

She kept staring at him as though she was afraid to let him out of her sight for the fear that he might disappear.

He knew he needed to talk to her and figure out what she had dreamed about.

Red said "why don't you go sit on the couch and relax while I clean up the kitchen".

Kitty said "I'm fine here".

He said "Kitty…".

Kitty snapped and said "I'm not leaving you"!

He jumped when she raised her voice.

'Yeah, something was really bothering her' he thought.

He sighed, sat down in the chair and moved in front of her.

He touched her knees and said "Kit-Kat what's wrong"?

She tensed and said "it's nothing Red".

"Kitty, I know you better than anyone and more importantly I know when something is bothering you. You've been weird ever since I woke you up".

"Red, I just had a nightmare that's all".

"What was it about"?

She sighed "Red please just drop it".

"No Kitty I won't".

She looked deep into his eyes and touched his cheek.

Her voice cracked "are you feeling alright"?

He crinkled his brow and said "I'm fine".

She said "Red, I think you should go for a check up".

Red laughed "a check up? Kitty I had one a few months ago I'm fine".

She begged "please, Red I have to be sure that you're okay it's the only way I will feel better".

He said "but Kitty I hate check-ups".

"I know Red but it's the only way I would feel better".

"Kitty what happened in your dream"?

Her face crumpled as she remembered Red's cold and lifeless body.

She said "you had a heart attack and died".

She broke down crying.

He wrapped his arms tight around her.

'Poor thing, no wonder why she won't let me out of her sight' Red thought.

Red sighed and said "I'll make the appointment but I'm telling you I'm fine".

She whispered "I hope your right".

He pulled back and wiped her tears.

Red kissed her passionately.

"are you feeling better sweetheart"?

She said "I guess".

He said "so tell me did that massage make you feel better"?

Her face lightened up and she said "much better I'm not that sore anymore".

She lowered her voice and said "all thanks to you and your tongue".

Red knew Kitty loved dirty talk.

He said "I love to pleasure you any way I possibly can".

She smiled and kissed him.

She rested her forehead against his and they sat like that just looking in each others eyes.

He said "would you come with me to the hospital"?

She tensed and pulled back "you just had to ruin our nice moment didn't you"!

She stormed off and went up stairs.

A second later he heard the door slam.

He leaned back in the chair and thought 'way to go dumbass'.

He decided to let her cool off she would come to him when she was ready.

He went into the living room and sat in his chair and watched television.

Almost an hour later Kitty finally came back.

She saw Red sitting in his chair.

She walked over and sat in his lap.

He looked at her and waited for her to talk.

She said "I'm sorry Red; I just can't make myself go to the hospital".

He said "I know but maybe if you went with me it would make it easier".

Her eyes started to water. "Red, I don't know if I can do it".

He grabbed both of her hands and kissed them.

"Kitty, I'll be right there with you; if you change your mind you can always wait in the car".

She said "can I think about it"?

He smiled and said "of course".

She said "did you call the doctor yet"?

"No".

She started to get upset "Red, call him"!

He knew there was no getting out of this "okay; you win".

Suddenly, she smiled "I always do ".

He cut his eye at her then started tickling her.

She squealed "Red, stop"!

He decided she had enough; he didn't want to hurt her since she was still sore.

She was catching her breath.

He said "I love you Kit-Kat".

She said "I love you to Reddykins".

She laid her head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

He held her close to him.

She started to nibble his ear which gained a moan from him.

She blew into his ear and nipped at his neck.

Red started running his hands over her body.

She started unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt and played with his chest hairs.

Things were starting to get really hot when she pulled back.

He said "what is it"?

She stood up and said "the kids already got an eyeful once I think they've been traumatized enough".

He said "Kitty"!

She said "you call the doctor and make the appointment…I'll be upstairs waiting for you my darling".

Red watched her go up stairs 'that evil woman' he thought.

Reluctantly, he made the phone call.

Red hoped this would give Kitty the push to get her back to the hospital even if it was just a visit.

They had to take baby steps.

Red hung up the phone and went up stairs.

He opened the bedroom door and didn't see Kitty.

He saw the bathroom light on.

Red entered the bathroom and saw his beautiful wife in the bath tub surrounded by bubbles.

She had her eyes closed and her head tilted back.

He squatted down and kissed her forehead.

Her eyes flew open.

He brushed his fingers across her cheek and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you".

She said "you just surprised me that's all".

"Did you make your appointment"?

"Yes, I did".

She said "thank you; it's the only thing that will convince me".

"Join me"?

He stripped and got in behind her.

She laid her back against his chest and ran her hands over his arms.

He kissed her neck.

She turned around and straddled him.

She kissed him passionately.

Red moved his lips down her neck and to her chest.

He cupped her breasts and took her nipple in his mouth.

She moaned and held his head to her chest.

He switched breasts.

Kitty needed her husband inside of her.

She lifted herself up and carefully took him inside of her.

She was still a little bit sore but she was no longer afraid of her husband.

They both moaned at the connection.

She started moving and after a few minutes they came.

She collapsed against him.

He rubbed her back.

She said "I love you Red".

He said "I love you to Kitty".

The water was cold so they got out.

Red dried her off and looked her over.

Thankfully, the bruises were slowly starting to fade.

Kitty and Red decided to take a nap.

She was a little reluctant for fear of having another nightmare but Red convinced her.

They got in bed and Red wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.


	67. Chapter 67

**Author's Note**

Hello, I am once again have writers block so I am asking my readers to tell me what you would like to see in the story and I will try and put your ideas in my story. Thanks.


	68. Chapter 68

_**AN: so thanks to the guest who keeps leaving those nasty reviews I think I have made it so only people that login can review. So I am sorry to the other people but I'm just tired of dealing with the so called "guest" he just keeps saying the same things over and over so until he can come up with a good complaint then I'm done. Don't worry I won't let the bully stop me from writing my story. Thanks to all the readers who read my story. Feel free to leave me ideas and I will try to incorporate them.**_

Kitty was in the living room staring out the window.

Red was outside talking to Eric.

Kitty was slowly getting better but her mind still drifted to when Bob kidnapped her.

Being kidnapped by Bob has traumatized her.

Kitty was thinking about how Bob took her in the ass.

She really wanted Red to take her that way so she could give him the one thing he'd always wanted from her but she was scared.

It hurts so much when Bob did it.

**Flash Back:**

Bob tore off Kitty's negligee and roughly took her in every way.

He turned her on her side and fingered her anus.

She tensed.

She knew what he was about to do.

Terrified, she tried to move away but he grabbed her breasts hard, held her to him and made sure she couldn't get away.

She whimpered "no".

He shoved his fingers up her anus.

She screamed out in pain.

He used 3 fingers to stretch her.

He grabbed his cock and plunged into her anus.

She had tears pouring down her face.

He shoved his fingers in her vagina.

Bob kept plunging into her over and over.

She grabbed the sheets trying to block out the pain.

**End of Flash Back.**

She felt a hand on her shoulder and screamed.

She turned around quickly with her hand over her heart trying to catch her breath.

Red said "I'm sorry Kitty. Are you alright"?

He wiped the tears off her face.

She didn't even know she had been crying.

She said "I'm fine just a flash back".

He sighed "oh baby".

He took her in his arms and she laid her head on his chest.

She said "will I ever get back to normal Red"?

He said "Honestly, I don't think you will ever be the same. He took something away from you. I think it will take some time but I am sure you will be okay. Maybe you should think about talking to someone".

She pulled back from him and looked at him appalled.

Loudly, she said "you want me to talk to a shrink"?!

He said "it couldn't hurt. You've been through a lot. There is nothing wrong with seeing a shrink baby".

She said "I talk to you. I've told you what happened. You help me not some shrink".

"Kitty, I know you talk to me about it and I'm grateful but I can only do so much. You can't keep it all bottled in".

She said "Red, I can't"!

"Why not"?

"How do you expect me to talk to someone I don't know or trust about what happened to me"?

Red said "Kitty, this is their profession. They know how to help people who have been raped and kidnapped".

Kitty shouted "I'm not ready to talk to anyone else about it yet Red and I'm not ready to be alone with anyone except you!"

Softly, he said "Kit-Kat, I know you're scared and that's normal you've been through so much…."

She cut him off and said with a laugh "Normal?! None, of what I am going through should be normal! I hate what Bob did to me. He hurt me so much. I see his face whenever I close my eyes. I feel so dirty. No, matter how many showers I take I still feel his hands running all over my body. I'm glad the bastard is dead! I don't need to talk about it with some stupid shrink. I don't want to relive it. It happened and I'm over it"!

Red snapped "Kitty, you are not over it! Look at you. You cry yourself to sleep every night…yes I hear you. You're still scared to let me out of your sight. You haven't stayed home alone since Bob raped you. You're incredibly jumpy. You are still nervous to be around our kids. Kitty sweetheart, you know I love you but you need to get help".

Kitty looked at him and got really quiet.

Red was nervous "Kitty"?

Very calmly she said "anything else you want to add"?

He said "no".

She nodded "now I know what you really think about me…you think I am nuts".

He said "Kitty, no…

She put her hand up to stop him from talking.

She said "I never should've told you what he did to me I knew you couldn't handle it. I thought I could trust you…I guess I was wrong".

She continued "so you want me to work on staying by myself? Fine, you can sleep on the couch tonight"!

She turned to go up stairs

He said "Kitty, that came out wrong"!

She stopped half way up the stairs and softly said "but you still meant it".

When he didn't say anything else she slowly shook her head and walked up stairs.

Red was heartbroken.

She didn't trust him.

He jumped as the bedroom door slammed.

It was going to be a long night.

Kitty was true to her word.

She went up to bed early and she would not even let Red in the bedroom.

She set out his pajamas, work clothes, pillow, and blanket in the hallway in front of the door.

Red was still down stairs so he didn't know she locked him out.

He hoped he could apologize to her and she would let him back in the room.

He hated sleeping without her.

He walked upstairs and stopped in the middle of the hallway.

'You've got to be kidding me' Red thought.

When Kitty got like this he knew there was no way he would convince her that he was sorry for hurting her.

Instead of fighting her he grabbed his stuff and went into the bedroom.

He walked down stairs and got the couch ready.

Red laid on the couch and tried to get comfy.

He started thinking about his doctors' appointment.

He would cancel it in the morning.

Red thought the whole thing was stupid any way…he felt fine.

He covered up and closed his eyes.

Red and Kitty's bedroom:

Kitty was wide awake.

She felt horrible about the fight they had and how she treated him.

She was just so hurt that he thought she needed to talk to a shrink.

The more she thought about it she knew Red was right.

Kitty knew deep down she was getting worse.

She really didn't want to quit her job but she didn't know if she could go back there.

She debated on whether or not she should go get Red.

No, he needed to learn his lesson and as hard as this was for her she closed her eyes and somehow managed to fall asleep.

The next morning Kitty woke up and stretched.

She went to snuggle next to Red but remember she kicked him out of the bedroom.

She may have fought with Red but she was very proud of herself for finally sleeping alone.

It was a huge step and she really wanted to tell Red but she didn't want to be the first one to apologize she thought he should be.

They were both very stubborn and they had that stupid pride that kept them from apologizing.

Kitty got ready for the day.

She went down stairs and waited for Red to say something.

He didn't.

She thought 'fine, if he wants to act like a baby so can I'!

The kids were eating breakfast.

They knew something was wrong because they saw the blankets on the couch and their parents were acting strange. Yesterday, they heard the yelling and knew things weren't patched up between their parents.

Red just ate a bowl of cereal and finally said "I'm going to work and I cancelled my appointment".

She froze.

He was just about to open the door when she shouted "what"!?

The kids jumped.

Red looked at her and said "you heard me".

He walked out and shut the door.

Kitty ran after him.

Red was about to open his car door when he saw her move in front of the door.

He sighed "Kitty move I don't have time for this'.

In a soft voice she said "you're leaving me"?

Red really wanted to be mad at her but he couldn't especially when she looks at him certain ways.

He said "yes".

She said "don't go".

"Kitty, I have to go to work".

"No, you don't what happened to your appointment".

"I told you I cancelled it".

Her eyes widened "make another one".

"Kitty, I'm not going I've already had one".

She begged "Red, please"!

He sighed and said "I'll make you a deal".

She looked at him.

"I'll make my appointment if you go see a shrink and go with me to my appointment".

Her mouth dropped open "that's not fair Red".

"I'm sorry Kitty, but that's the deal…I'm worried about you".

She looked torn but slowly shook her head yes.

Red was surprised.

She must really be worried about him if she agreed that quickly.

He kissed her forehead and said "I'll be home for lunch the kids said they will stay with you".

She didn't protest so he took that as a good thing and left for work.

Kitty watched him leave and closed her eyes tightly.

She thought 'what have I done'?

Kitty went back in the house and Laurie was in the living room.

Kitty saw that the kitchen was clean and figured Laurie must've done it.

Laurie looked up when she saw her mom come in the living room.

"Hi mom; what's wrong"?

"Nothing".

"Mom, something is obviously bothering you I know you fought with dad last night…we all do".

Kitty eyes widen "you heard us"?

Laurie kind of laughed and said "you guys were yelling of course we heard you and I saw dad on the couch this morning and he was really grumpy".

Kitty looked guilty.

"Mom, don't worry couples fight".

Kitty said "not us we may bicker but we never fight like that and I feel like ever since Bob kidnapped me I'm a ticking time bomb".

Kitty sat down next to Laurie.

"Mommy, I know what you're going through. Have you considered seeing a psychiatrist"?

Kitty snapped and said "Did your father tell you to say that"?

Laurie jumped and said "no, I just thought since it helped me that maybe it could help you too".

Kitty instantly felt bad.

"I don't know if I can talk about what happened with some stranger".

"I know mom it was hard for me too but they really can help".

"Maybe you and Red are right I think I'm getting worse. I am fine as long as your father is with me or you but I can't be alone. Although, I did sleep alone last night as hard as it was I didn't go back on my word and I'm very proud of myself. I love having your father with me but I find myself snapping at him a lot and I feel guilty".

Laurie said "That's normal…

Kitty snapped "Now your sounding like your father nothing about any of this is normal"!

"Mom, I know you don't want to hear it but it is. Bob took the feeling of safety away from you, and the ability to control your feelings so when you can keep dad close you feel safe and when you snap at other people it makes you feel like you have some control".

Kitty sighed "I still hate the idea of sharing my feelings with other people; it was hard enough to share it with you father".

"I know mom but I would really help you and everything is confidential".

Kitty sighed "I have to think about it but I don't have long your father gave me an ultimatum you know".

Laurie said "what do you mean"?

"He said he would cancel his doctor's appointment if I didn't go with him to the hospital and didn't go see the psychiatrist".

"That doesn't sound like dad".

"He is really worried about me but I don't think I can go back to the hospital and I told him I would go but now I'm regretting it".

"Did you explain it to dad I mean how your really feeling"?

"I tried but we just ended up fighting".

"Why don't you just sit down with him today and try talking calmly about it you know dad wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to".

"I guess your right".

Lunch Time:

Kitty saw Red walk through the door and she hugged him.

"I'm sorry Red".

"I'm sorry to Kit-Kat".

"Can we talk "?

"Sure".

They sat down at the table.

"Red I talked with Laurie today and maybe you were right about me needing to see a psychiatrist but I just don't think I can go to the hospital".

He sighed "I think it's wonderful that you are willing to talk to someone, but I want you there with me at my check up so you can hear everything and know that I am fine".

"But Red…

"Kitty, I know you're scared but I will be right there with you the entire time".

"You're going to make me go aren't you"?

"If I have to; you don't have to talk to anyone".

She whimpered "I'm scared Red".

"I know sweetheart but everything will be just fine".

He hugged her.

"I hope your right".


	69. Chapter 69

It was time for Red's appointment.

Red had talked Kitty into going with him but she was terrified.

They walked out of the house and went to the car.

Suddenly Kitty froze; she was having second thoughts.

Red noticed her stop.

He walked over to her and gently grabbed her arms.

"Kit-Kat"?

She swallowed hard "I don't want to go Red".

"Kitty, I need you there that was the deal".

"Red I'm telling you I can't go".

"Kitty, you're going with me; if it gets to be too much you can wait in the car".

"But Red….

"Kitty stop! I'm leaving and you're coming with me. This is just another step that you have to do but you won't be alone".

She started shaking causing Red to close his eyes and sigh.

Red closed his eyes and sighed.

Gently he said "Kitty, I know you don't want to do this but can you do it for me"?

She looked torn.

"I hate this Red".

"I know you do baby".

"Kitty, I promise if you change your mind I will turn the car around".

Quietly, she said "Okay".

Red kissed her head and smiled "that's my girl".

They got in the car and drove off.

Half way there Kitty's breathing started to change and Red noticed.

He was afraid she would start hyperventilating.

Her eyes were tightly closed and tears were slowly slipping down her face.

He pulled the car over and turned off the engine.

Kitty was too scared to realize what he did.

He made her face him and wrapped his arms around her.

She buried her face in his chest and cried.

Gasping she whimpered "I'm sorry but I can't do this Red if you have to cancel your appointment then do it I don't care anymore; if something happens to you then it does".

He rubbed her back.

He thought 'I can't make her do this she's was right, she wasn't ready'.

"Don't worry baby I can see that this was a bad idea. I'll take you home. I'm actually surprised we made it this far".

She sniffled and said "thank you; I'm sorry Red I really did try".

"I know baby I'm the one whose sorry. You told me you weren't ready and I shouldn't have pushed you".

She pulled back and he wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

He softly kissed her and turned the car on and drove back home.

They got out of the car when they got home.

She stopped "are you going to your appointment Red"?

"No, when you are ready I want you to go with me".

She tensed "but Red you promised me"!

"Kitty I made you a deal and it fell through".

"That's not fair you knew I wasn't ready"!

He sighed "I know that and I apologized".

She switched her tactics.

She walked up to him and ran her fingers up and down his cheek.

She batted her eyelashes.

Very sweetly she begged "please Reddykins…for me"?

She knew that he could never deny her anything when she begged like this.

She had him wrapped around her finger and the only bad part about that was that she knew it.

He thought 'oh no, I hate it when she does this I can never tell her no'.

He huffed.

'Ha! I've got him now; I knew it would work' she thought.

He sighed "fine, dammit you win I'll go"!

She smiled brightly, threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Red thank you thank you thank you"!

Grudgingly, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah, yeah but you owe me"!

She smiled and said "whatever you say".

He rolled his eyes.

"You realize that you will be alone with Laurie here right"?

Her eyes widen she didn't think about that part.

Slowly, she shook her head yes.

"Just go Red; before I change my mind".

He huffed "this really sucks I hate going to the doctors".

She smiled and said "I know but it would mean a lot to me".

She kissed his cheek and watched him leave.

Kitty saw Laurie in the living room.

Laurie looked up and was surprised when she saw her mom.

"You're back already"?

Kitty sat down and sighed.

"I couldn't do it".

Laurie said "oh mom".

"At least you tried that is something".

She smiled and said "your father said something along those lines to".

"Where is dad"?

"He went to his doctor's appointment".

Laurie said "but I thought he wouldn't go unless you went with him"?

Kitty smiled and said "oh honey, that's the beauty part about being the wife…if you have your husband wrapped around your finger you can get him to do anything; and for some reason if that doesn't work you just cry now that works every time".

Laurie laughed and shook her head.

Red's Doctor Appointment:

Red was sitting on the table waiting for the doctor.

The doctor walks in.

"Hello Red weren't you just here a few months ago"?

He huffed and said "yes but Kitty is worried about me so she forced me to come here".

The doctor laughed "the wives always get there way don't they"?

"Don't I know it".

"So is there anything going on that I should know about before I have you do some tests"?

Red sighed "honestly, I don't know if you know or not but Kitty was raped; anyway I've been so angry at Bob for raping my wife and I've been holding all my feelings in. I've just been dealing with a lot and some days I feel like my heart is going to explode because I am so angry. I know my heart rate has been faster than normal some days. One morning I woke up feeling dizzy, pale and sweating. I have never felt like that it actually scared me a little bit".

The doctor said "well I'm sorry to hear about Kitty but I can see why you are stressed so let's see what is going on with you".

The doctor checked his temperature, blood pressure and pulse.

He looked in his eyes, mouth and nose.

He took a blood sample.

He had Red run on the treadmill.

Red thought 'this sucks why in the hell am I doing this again? Oh yeah for Kitty she better love me because she knows how much I hate going to the doctor".

Red waited because he couldn't go home without any information.

The doctor came back with the results.

"Well, Kitty was right to be worried. Your stress levels came back a little too high for my liking. Your blood pressure was a little low. If you don't want to have another heart attack you have to calm down".

Red sighed "I'll do my best".

The doctor said "see that you do".

1hour later Red returned home.

Kitty rushed over to greet him.

"How did it go"?

"It went okay".

Her eyes widen "Just okay? What exactly did the doctor say Red"?!

"The doctor said he was worried about my blood pressure. My stress levels were a little too high for his liking. He told me I have to relax more if not I could have another heart attack".

She gasped and covered her mouth.

"Sweetheart, I will be fine".

Her voice cracked "you don't know that for sure Red"!

He took her in his arms and kissed her head.

"Kitty, it was just a warning all I have to do is calm down".

She said "I was right to worry then wasn't I"?

He nodded.

Her face crumpled.

He rubbed her back as she cried.

She finally calmed down and he wiped the tears from her face.

He said "I got the number for a psychiatrist. I want you to call her"!

She tensed and started shaking her head.

"Kitty, you promised me".

"But Red…"

"Kitty, I know you're scared but everything will be okay. You can take Laurie with you if you want or I can go with you; you won't have to be alone".

She sighed "you won't let this go will you"?

"No, I won't".

"Fine, give me the number"!

She called and made the appointment.

Dinner time:

Kitty had been pretty quiet all day.

The almost-trip to the hospital had taken a lot out of her.

She was emotionally drained and the results from Red's appointment scared her.

Not to mention she was not looking forward to her appointment.

The kids even realized something was amiss with their mother.

Red saw Kitty's eyes start to droop.

Red cleaned up the kitchen.

Red gently squeezed her shoulders.

She looked at him with tired eyes.

Without saying anything he scooped her up and carried to her the bedroom.

He ran her a hot bath and told her to relax.

She sank down in the tub and was completely covered by the bubbles.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Red stayed in the bathroom so he could make sure she wouldn't fall asleep in the tub.

He massaged her shoulders and she moaned.

Once the water got chilly he drained the tub and dried her off.

He put her in his shirt and tucked her in the bed.

He sat down on top of the covers next to her.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips.

She said "aren't you coming to bed"?

"I was going to stay up for a little bit; I'm not that tired".

She looked like she was about to protest.

"I'll leave the door open and the lamp on if it will make you feel better".

She frowned.

"Or I could stay in here with you until you fall asleep"?

Her face lit up.

He smiled and kicked off his shoes.

He climbed over her to the other side and under the covers.

He opened his arms and she snuggled into them.

Within seconds she was asleep.

Red watched her sleep for a little while.

'I hope her psychiatrist appointment helps her and doesn't make her worse'.

He carefully removed his arms and quietly left the room.


	70. Chapter 70

**The day before Kitty's Appointment:**

Red came back home for lunch and saw Kitty sitting at the table.

She looked spaced out.

He walked over to her and kissed her head.

She jumped and gasped.

"I'm sorry Kitty. Are you okay"?

She brushed it off and said "I'm fine"!

He knew she wasn't but he let it go.

He sat down and started eating.

Red noticed Kitty wasn't eating very much so he reached over and touched her forehead.

She looked at him.

"Kitty, are you sure you're feeling okay"?

"I told you I'm fine why do you keep asking me that"?

"You keep spacing out and you're barely touching your food. Does this have anything to do with your appointment"?

She tensed up and looked at Red.

'I knew it' he thought.

"Kitty, it's going to be okay you've already talked to me about it".

"But that's different I trust you and you really wanted to know".

"Kitty, I loved that you told me but talking to me is not helping".

"Yes, it is Red I don't need to see some damn psychiatrist"!

He sighed and moved his chair in front of Kitty.

He covered her hand with his and softly said "baby, I know you're scared but you don't have to go alone".

Her voice cracked "that's not what's bothering me Red".

"Then, what is it sweetheart"?

"I'm scared to relive it. I just want to put it out of my mind and forget it ever happened. Is that too much to ask Red"?

"Oh baby, I know you want to forget about it but you can't. It's a part of you now. I know you don't like it but that's just the way it is. You need to learn how to deal with it".

She sighed "you make it sound so easy but it's not".

"Do you want me to go with you"?

She shrugged.

"What about Laurie would that help"?

Quietly, she said "I guess".

"Okay I will talk to her".

Defeated she said "Whatever".

He picked up her hand and kissed it "It will be alright Kit-Kat".

She just looked at him with sad eyes.

In the evening Red made some phone calls.

He wanted to surprise Kitty since she has been through so much.

With their anniversary coming up within the next couple of days he wanted to do something very special for her.

Red was looking at some papers and heard Kitty walked into the garage so very discreetly he stuffed the papers into the drawer and turned around.

She had her arms wrapped around her because it was a little chilly.

"Red come to bed".

"Okay in a minute sweetheart".

"You've been out here for a while what are you doing"?

"Nothing important".

He walked over to her and hugged her.

She laid her head on his chest.

"Red do you know what's coming up"?

He smiled "Of course I do our anniversary".

She said "I can't wait. Do you have anything special planned"?

'Sly little devil he thought well I'll show her'

He smirked and said "Nope"!

She lifted up her head.

Red said "What? With everything that has happened I haven't had time to plan anything".

She was disappointed.

Red always had something planned.

Quietly she said "Oh".

She looked at him.

Softly she said "can we just go to bed"?

"Sure let's go".

He guided her out of the garage and into the house.

He locked up the back door and they turned off the lights.

He locked the front door and they walked up the stairs and went to the bedroom.

The next morning came too quickly for Kitty and she found herself trying to come up with ideas to get her out of the appointment.

She really didn't want to go and was dreading it.

Kitty was sitting on the couch waiting for the inevitable.

Red walked into the living room.

"Hey sweetheart how are you feeling"?

She cut her eyes at him.

"I changed my mind I'm not going".

"Kitty don't start this you are going".

"But Red"

"No, buts Kitty I know you hate this but I'm sure it will make you feel better".

"Says the one who hates talking about his emotions"!

He had to smile.

He sat down next to her.

"Kitty, it will be over before you know it and I'll be here when you get home".

She teared up "Red I'm scared".

"About what baby"?

"What if I break down in front of the doctor or what it the doctor thinks I'm crazy or what if…".

Red cut her off "Kitty calm down if you break down that's okay the doctor won't think you're crazy".

Before Kitty could say anything Laurie came into the room.

"Mom, are you ready to go"?

Kitty scoffed "No"!

Red said sternly "Kitty"!

Kitty looked at him and said "you better not make me regret this Red Forman"!

They watched as Kitty stormed out of the house.

Red and Laurie looked at each other and heard Kitty yell "Laurie"!

Laurie jumped and ran out to the car.

Red looked up at the ceiling and muttered "lord help us all".

They got to the appointment and Kitty was bouncing her knees up and down.

She was so nervous.

Laurie touched her mom's hand.

"Mom, it's going to be okay".

"No, it won't I can't do this"!

Kitty continued "I need to get out of here".

Before they could say anything they heard the doctor say "Mrs. Forman"?

Gathering all her strength she stood up and she and Laurie walked to the room.

"Hello Mrs. Forman I am Dr. Arlene Reed".

She sat down and quietly said "Hi".

"I know that you're scared Mrs. Forman so I will try and make this as easy as possible".

Softly she said "call me Kitty".

The doctor nodded.

"So what brings you hear today"?

"Nothing"!

Laurie sternly said "Mom"!

Kitty sighed and said "my husband".

Warningly Laurie said "Mom"!

Kitty snapped "What? I don't need to be here I'm fine"!

Laurie looked at Dr. Reed and said "My mom was raped by a trusted family friend; twice. The second time he kidnapped her and tortured her. The bastard nearly killed my dad. She scared to stay by herself and she won't let my dad out of her sight. She refuses to believe that something is wrong with her".

Kitty was shocked that Laurie told a complete stranger all of the information.

She snapped "Laurie"!

"What? You weren't going to tell her anything".

The doctor decided to step in before things got ugly between the mother and daughter.

"Ladies calm down. I deal with this quite a bit. Being scared is normal".

Kitty scoffed and roll her eyes "here we go again nothing about what I am going through is normal and I am sick and tired of everyone saying it is"!

Dr. Reed said "Is that what is bothering you"?

Kitty said "well you're the doctor you tell me"!

"Mom"!

Kitty was not in the mood for this.

Sarcastically, she said "What? She thinks she is so smart and knows what's going on in people's heads so tell me doctor what am I feeling"?

The doctor looked at Kitty and said "You're feeling powerless. Being close to your husband makes you feel safe. You like to snap at your loved ones so you have some sense of control. You feel guilty because you are thinking that you let yourself get raped. You know it wasn't your fault but your mind tells you something else. You keep wondering if you could've prevented. Am I right"?

Kitty's eyes widen and she ran to the bathroom in the office and threw up.

The doctor said "Laurie would you mind giving your mother and I some privacy".

Laurie thought about it and reluctantly nodded.

She left the room.

Kitty sat in the bathroom until the doctor knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Forman"?

She slowly came out of the bathroom.

"Are you alright"?

She shook her head "I don't think I will ever be the same".

They sat down and Kitty took a tissue and dabbed her eyes.

"I hate being scared all the time".

The doctor nodded "I know I hear this more than I'd like to admit but tell me why you are scared exactly".

She took a deep breath and said "I tried staying home after being raped the first time you know".

"How did that go"?

Kitty said "that was when Bob kidnapped me he broke into our house and put a cloth over my mouth and I woke up in his cabin".

"So I am assuming if you're left alone your afraid someone will capture you"?

She nodded.

Kitty said "I'm not just scared for myself but for my family".

"I'm extremely worried about my husband and his health. His stress levels have been off the charts the doctor said he could have a heart attack if he doesn't calm down".

"So it sounds like you have a lot to worry about. How have the kids been taking this".

"Laurie has been great she's helped me more than anyone but I'm worried about my son".

"Why is that"?

Kitty said "My son Eric dates Donna Bob's daughter. I'm thrilled the bastard is dead but Eric is worried about his girlfriend. He says she is happy and he expects me to feel sorry for Donna but for the first time in my life I'm sick and tired of caring for everybody else and I just cannot bring myself to feel bad that Bob is dead. Every time I close my eyes I see his face and feel Bob's hands running all over my body sometimes I even get scared when my husband touches me. Even when I'm asleep I'm scared I will dream about Bob. Some days I just feel trapped. I haven't been to work in a month and I don't know if I want to go back".

They talked for more than an hour.

Kitty's appointment finally ended and as much as she hated to admit it she was feeling a lot better.

She got Laurie and went home.

She really wanted Red.

Laurie drove home because Kitty was too emotionally drained.

The drive home was quiet Kitty just stared out the window.

Finally they pulled into the driveway and Kitty practically ran inside.

She saw Red and ran too him.

He saw her and wrapped his arms around her.

As he rubbed her back he could feel how tense she was.

Softly he asked "how did it go"?

She whimpered "Not now Red please it was too much".

He nodded and guided her upstairs.

They got to the bedroom and Red shut the door.

As soon as the door shut she started to cry.

"That's it baby just let it out".

She pulled back after a few minutes and looked at him with Red puffy eyes.

He wiped away the tears.

"Feel better"?

She sighed "maybe a little".

He kissed her lips and said "good at least it's a start".

"Why don't you take a nice hot bath and I will make dinner. How does that sound"?

She gave him a small smile "that sounds wonderful".

He walked into the bathroom and filled up the bathtub. He poured some bubbles in the tub.

She got undressed and stepped into the tub.

She sank down into the water and closed her eyes.

Red leaned down and kissed her head.

"I'll come check on you when dinner is ready okay"?

With her eyes closed she nodded.

Red walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen.

Laurie was sitting at the table.

"How's mom"?

"I'm not sure. How did it go at the doctors"?

Laurie said "mom was not happy about it and she snapped at the doctor more than once. I had to start explaining what happened because mom wouldn't say anything. Then mom ran to the bathroom and threw up. She locked herself in there and the doctor asked me to leave so she could talk to mom. I didn't want to but I knew it was for the best".

He nodded "Poor thing; I wish I had been there to comfort her".

Laurie smiled "I know dad but she didn't really open up until I left the room so I don't know what was said either but she did make another appointment so it must've helped".

Red smiled "I hope so I'm really worried about her".

"I know but she's worried about you too".

Red sighed "she doesn't need to be I'm fine".

Red said nothing else so Laurie knew to stop talking.

Red cooked dinner and went back to get Kitty.

He saw her sitting on the chair wearing his shirt just staring ahead.

He squatted in front of her.

"Kit-Kat"?

She jumped and looked at him.

"Dinners ready".

She nodded.

Kitty got up and got dressed.

They walked down stairs and ate.

He didn't ask too much about her appointment mainly because he didn't want to push her.

She did manage to eat more today.

Later that evening:

Red knew something was wrong because she was being quiet.

He knew this was the perfect time to give her surpise.

He got up and went to walk off.

Kitty panicked and said "where are you going"?

"To the garage I'll be right back I promise".

She frowned but nodded.

Red grabbed Kitty's anniversary present and came back to the living room to see a scared Kitty.

He sat down next to her and she sighed with relief.

He handed her a small box wrapped in paper.

Her face lit up "what's this for"?

He touched her face and said "Early anniversary present".

She carefully opened the package and pulled out 5 airplane tickets.

She gasped as she saw the location.

"Florida"!?

He smiled and nodded.

She threw her arms around him and said "oh Red I thought you said you didn't have anything planned".

"You should know me better than that I love being able to surprise my girl".

"That's where we went for our honeymoon".

She was truly touched.

"Why are there 5 tickets"?

"The kids are coming with us".

She looked him suspiciously "why"?

"I just thought we could do something as a family especially after everything you have been through".

She still wasn't convinced by his behavior "are you feeling alright"?

She felt his forehead.

He laughed "Kitty I'm fine".

She decided to let it go because she was much too excited to figure out why he was bringing the kids along.

She began telling him all the things she wanted to do.

Red smiled.

He was glad he could make her happy at least for a little while.

She couldn't wait to walk hand in hand on the beach like they did on their wedding night.

Oh yes she was really looking forward to their trip.


	71. Chapter 71

They arrived in Key West Florida a day before their anniversary.

They brought Laurie, Eric and Steven with them.

The kids had their own hotel room while Kitty and Red had the honeymoon suite.

He could tell that Kitty was happy to be back.

She had a smile on her face for most of the day.

She wasn't thrilled to be around so many people and she would get spooked from time to time so she would stay as close to Red as possible.

Red was glad that she did pretty well with the plane ride aside from one incident.

Flash Back:

They sat down in their seats.

Kitty wasn't all that big on the idea of flying.

She had her head titled back and she squeezed her eyes closed.

Red was trying to calm her down.

He was rubbing her hands and arm.

She had taken some Dramamine so she wouldn't get sick.

Behind them they heard Eric messing with Steven.

Hyde had his fists clenched over the arm rests and his eyes were tightly shut.

Who would've thought that big bad Steven was afraid of flying?

Well not Eric of course so naturally he had to scare him.

"Oh Hyde what's the matter afraid of the airplane? There is no need to be afraid I'm sure we won't crash. Of course there could be a storm or the engine could shut off but hey look on the bright side at least we won't be shark bait and we will all die together"!

Before Hyde could punch him Red turned around and said "Dammit Eric shut up you're scaring your mother"!

Red looked at Steven and smirked "now".

Hyde smiled and punched Eric in the arm.

End of Flashback.

Red smirked at the memory.

He really did like Steven and he considered him like a son.

Red and Kitty were in the hotel room.

Kitty was hanging up the clothes and putting her stuff in the bathroom while Red laid on the bed with his eyes closed.

All this traveling made him a little tired.

Kitty came out of the bedroom and saw Red dozing.

She was still incredibly worried about him.

She was determined to use this vacation as a way to start feeling better and trying not to worry about Red as much.

She walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

She brushed her fingers up and down his face.

He opened one eye and pulled her down with him.

She laughed.

She straddled him and said "Red come on let's go do something"!

He sighed and said "Kitty I am doing something".

She scoffed "I don't mean sleep I want to go sight see"!

"So take the kids and go"!

Quietly she said "Not without you besides this trip is for our anniversary. I don't want to let you out of my sight mainly because I am still worried about you".

"Kitty we agreed before we ever left the house to not talk about my health and you're job situation".

She sighed "I know but I can't help but worry I can bear the thought of losing you".

He opened his eyes and saw a tear slip down her cheek.

He carefully wiped it off and sat up.

She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Kitty I'm feeling better and I want you to promise me again that you will not think about anything bad while we are in Florida…okay"?

"I'm sorry Red I can't promise that".

Softly he said "can you at least try to only think good thoughts"?

She sighed and said "I'll try".

He smiled "that's my girl".

Just as they were about to kiss there was a knock on the door.

"Damn! I'll go see who it is".

Red got up and walked to the door.

It was Laurie.

"Dad the boys and I are going sightseeing okay"?

He looked at Kitty and she nodded.

Red said "Okay but stay together and behave! Be back in time for dinner".

Laurie nodded and left.

He turned around and smiled.

Red walked over to Kitty and said "The kids are gone".

He crawled on top of her and kissed her.

She pulled back to catch her breath.

"Red we didn't come to Florida to stay in bed all day we could've done that at home".

"True but we couldn't see or hear the ocean".

He went to kiss her again but she moved out from underneath him and stood up.

Sternly she said "Red I want to go out"!

He sighed.

He knew he wasn't going to win.

"Okay okay".

She smiled and held out her hand.

Red took it and they left.

Kitty wanted to go to the aquarium.

They stayed there for about an hour.

Kitty was fascinated.

Red was watching Kitty and he was thrilled to see that Kitty was not worried for once.

They left and went to the shipwreck museum.

Red really enjoyed that.

He liked all the history.

They walked around and looked at the stores.

They stopped and got some lunch and had a drink.

Red got a beer and Kitty had a fruity drink.

After lunch they went to Mel Fisher MaritimeMuseum.

Kitty was bored but Red loved it.

They went to the turtle museum.

With much protest from Red Kitty talked Red into going into the Butterfly Museum.

Kitty and Red walked to the board walk and just watched ocean.

They stayed there for a good 30 minutes or so.

Red looked at his watch and saw that it was time for dinner.

"Come on Kit-Kat let's go back to the hotel and get the kids".

She nodded.

They made it back to the hotel at the same time kids did.

Laurie was pissed off and the boys were smiling.

Kitty gasped when she saw Laurie.

"Laurie what happened to you"?

"Your stupid sons teamed up and threw me in the water"!

Kitty started to smirk.

"Mom it's not funny"!

"Go get ready and we will go out to dinner".

They all went to their rooms.

Kitty said "I'm going to freshen up".

Red nodded and said "I'm going to lie down; I'm a little tired".

Kitty stopped and turned around.

"Red are you feeling alright you a looking a little pale again"?

Sternly he said "Kitty"!

She sighed "Red seriously. Are you feeling alright"?

"I'm fine Kitty just a little tired".

She wasn't convinced but decided to let it go and get ready for dinner.

A few minutes later Kitty walked out of the bathroom.

She saw that Red had fallen asleep.

She really hopes this trip will relax Red because she was really worried about him.

She sat down and kissed his lips.

He moaned "mmm".

He woke up and smiled.

"Are you ready to go Red"?

"Yeah let's go".

They met the kids in the hallway and went to dinner.

At dinner they caught up with each other about their day.

Laurie said "well until the idiots decided to throw me in the water we had a very productive day how about you guys"?

Kitty told the kids about their day.

The sun was starting to set.

Kitty leaned up against Red and said "can we go take a walk on the beach"?

"You bet".

She smiled and they finished their dinner.

The kids went back to the room and Red and Kitty went for their walk.

Kitty and Red held their shoes in their hands.

They strolled along the beach hand in hand letting the waves rush over their feet.

Kitty was mesmerized by the sunset.

It was purple, red and orange.

"Oh Red it's so beautiful out here".

"Not as beautiful as you".

With a tearful laugh she said "oh Red".

"Thank you for this trip Red".

"Anything for my girl".

She smiled.

They were both quiet and enjoying each other's company.

They took a long walk.

They sun had completely set.

Red looked at Kitty in the moon light.

He thought back to their wedding night as they were walking.

He hated to admit it but the honeymoon was not all it was cracked up to be mainly because he had screwed it up.

**Flash Back-Honeymoon:**

They were walking hand on the beach.

The weather was perfect and the sun was starting to set.

Kitty sighed "Oh Red I can't believe we are finally married".

Red said "I can't believe I finally get to make love to you".

She rolled her eyes "is sex all you think about"?

Red said "Well I have waited all this time and I've never pressured you"!

Kitty said "I'm trying to tell you how happy I am and that's your response"?

"Yes, I am a man after all and besides on a honeymoon sex is a must"!

She stopped in her tracks "So you're saying as your wife I have to have sex with you on our honeymoon"?

He thought 'uh oh not good'.

"No Kitty that's not what I meant"!

"That's what it sounded like to me. Before this conversation goes any farther let me just point out that you do not own me Red Forman and just because you think you can demand sex from me doesn't mean you'll get it"!

Kitty stormed off and went back to the hotel room.

'Nice job Red'! Red thought.

Sadly, Red did not get lucky in fact Kitty made him sleep on the couch that was in the honeymoon suite.

That was definitely not the way to start a marriage.

End of Flash Back.

'She looked stunning; I have to kiss her'.

He stopped and tugged on her hand.

"What is it"?

He stepped closer to her and cupped her face.

He looked deep into her eyes and said "god I love you Kit-Kat".

He kissed her passionately.

She threw her arms around his neck.

Their tongues gently massaged each other.

Needing to catch their breath they pulled apart.

She smiled and said "I love you to Reddykins".

"Why don't we go back to the room and I'll show you just how much I love you".

She smiled brightly and they practically ran back to the room.


	72. Chapter 72

Red woke up first the next morning.

He turned on his side and leaned on his elbow.

He rested his cheek against his hand.

Red laid there just watching Kitty sleep.

She had a smile on her face.

It was so hard not to kiss her because he knew she was naked under the covers.

He couldn't believe that today was their 26th anniversary.

It just seemed liked yesterday that they got married.

She still looked as beautiful as ever.

He managed to pull his self away from his wife and grabbed her present.

He sat it on the nightstand and waited for Kitty to wake up.

He thought about last night.

Flash Back:

After their long walk on the beach they practically ran back to the hotel room.

They got to the room and Red pinned her against the door.

He kissed her passionately and ran his hands all over her body.

She moaned into her mouth.

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down.

He looked into her eyes and gently kissed her.

They undressed each other and made love all night long.

End of Flashback.

Kitty started to wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open.

She smiled when she saw Red watching her.

She moaned "mmphmm".

Kitty said "was I muttering in my sleep?"

He shook his head "You were smiling".

She smiled and said "well you certainly know why".

Red smiled and said "last night was pretty great".

Kitty smiled and turned on her side and snuggled into Red's chest.

She brought his arm over her chest.

"It was better than great. It was all the way into I don't want to get out of bed this morning" Kitty replied.

Red kissed her bare shoulder and whispered "then don't".

She smiled and closed her eyes "okay; we can stay here and savor all the memories of last night".

"I guess we could whip up some new ones" said Red.

She rubbed his arm and turned around.

Kitty said "like this" and kissed him.

Red whispered "or like this" then cover her body with his.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Red had one arm above her head and his hand closed over her shoulder.

He stopped kissing her and smiled.

He said "you know memories are great honey but making them is so much better".

Kitty giggled.

He continued "Especially when you're around".

She smiled and ran her finger over his forehead and down his cheek.

"I like being around".

They started kissing each other again.

Things really started heating up when out of nowhere the phone rang.

The couple sprang apart because it startled them.

Red huffed.

He sat up and answered it.

The kids were on the other line.

They yelled "Happy Anniversary"!

They kids hung up the phone before their parents could say anything.

Red rolled his eyes and muttered "dumbasses".

She got on her knees and wrapped her hands around his neck.

She laid her chest against his back and whispered in his ear.

Kitty smiled and said "I thought it was sweet at least _they_ remembered".

Red turned around.

Red knew that tone "Hey! I remembered they just beat me too it we were kind of busy you know".

Kitty smiled "I'm just messing with you honey".

She kissed him.

She laid down and pulled him with her.

He covered her body with his again.

They kissed passionately.

He ran his hands over her body.

She moaned.

Just as he was about to enter her he stopped.

He looked into her eyes.

Red said "Happy anniversary Kit-Kat".

She smiled "Happy anniversary "Reddykins".

He gently entered her.

Her eyes closed and she sighed.

Every time they made love it felt like the first time.

She could feel him moving inside her.

She could stay like this forever.

She started panting "Oh Red I need to…".

Red moved faster.

Finally, Kitty clung to Red and came.

She felt Red come inside of her and he collapsed on top of her.

She opened her eyes and glided her hands across his back.

Kitty could feel Red's heart beating fast well faster than usual.

He rolled off of her and she looked at him.

"What is it Kitty"?

"Are you feeling alright"?

He sighed "Kitty don't start with me".

She said "Are you sure the doctor said you were okay"?

He looked at her and finally caved.

Quietly, he said "the doctor may have said that I should refrain from sexual activity for a little while or until I felt better with my stress levels being the way are".

She was shocked "What"?!

She started to rant.

"Don't you think you should've told me that before we made love?! How could you lie to me like that Red Forman? I could've killed you! Do you know how that would've made me feel"?

She continued.

Extremely angry she laid back down with her arms crossed.

He kissed her cheek "you know something"?

She cut her eyes "what"?

Red said "I think you're really hot when you're mad".

She couldn't help but smile and kissed him.

She sat up and pulled the covers over her chest.

"I still can't believe you lied to me".

"I didn't lie I told you I was fine and I am".

She started to rant again.

Red rolled his eyes.

"Honey, honey, sweetheart"?

She completely ignored him.

He sighed and sat up.

Sternly, he said "Kitty"!

She stopped and looked at him "What"?

"You know I have kept you informed with my health".

She said "Well that's true".

"Kitty, if something was seriously wrong with me I would follow the doctor's orders and tell you but I am fine I know my body. I'm just a little run down that's all. You trust me right?"

She sighed "yes but…"

"Then trust me okay"?

She looked like she was about to protest but caved in and said "okay".

"Promise me you won't worry about this for the rest of the day".

She said nothing.

"Kitty"?

"I promise".

He gently grabbed her neck and kissed her.

Before things could go too far he pulled back and said "I have something for you".

She smiled.

He brought out rectangle box.

She gasped.

It was a beautiful white gold necklace.

It had a small feminine dog tag engraved with the words 'you hold the key to my heart and the wedding date' and on the back it said Reddykins and Kit-Kat forever. It had a small key and a little heart over the dog tag.

Kitty started to cry.

"Oh Red it's so beautiful".

She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

She pulled back and smiled.

"Put it on me"?

"Sure".

She turned around and lifted her hair.

He clasped the necklace and she touched it.

She turned around and said "I'll never take it off".

He smiled.

She kissed.

"Do you mind if I wait to give you your present tonight I have something very special planned"?

"Not at all".

She smiled.

Red made love to Kitty.

The only thing Kitty wore was her wedding rings and her new necklace.

They finished and caught their breath.

They went to the bathroom and got ready.

It was time for lunch when they left the room.

They stopped and ate.

Kitty really wanted to go snorkeling.

Red thought it would be fun so he agreed.

They listened to the instructor and put on their gear.

They finally got in the water.

Kitty and Red held hands and went underneath the waves.

It was such a magical beautiful moment.

They were both mesmerized.

They were just gliding through the water but not venturing off too far.

They saw all kinds of creatures and plants.

Kitty was in heaven.

She has never seen something so beautiful…well except the birth of her children.

The water was so clear it was like another world.

They saw a huge sea turtle and a school of fish.

Red was even able to pet the turtle.

Kitty was thrilled to see Red so happy and relaxed.

They saw sea stars and beautiful coral.

They heard noises that sounded like bacon being cooked.

It turned out to be the fish eating the corral.

They saw sea horses and a sting ray.

Some of the fish they saw looked alien like.

They saw an eel.

They watched fish camouflaging themselves and attacking their prey.

They saw little fish coming out of holes in the ground.

They even saw a couple of jellyfish.

They could hear the waves crashing above their heads.

Red spotted a sunken ship.

He thought that was really neat.

Some dolphins swam by so Kitty and Red played with them for a while.

Red eyes lit up.

Who would've thought Red loved fish?

Kitty made a mental note to think about getting an aquarium.

She knew that it would be time consuming but if she didn't go back to work then she would have something to occupy her time and she too found herself mesmerized by the fish.

Unfortunately, their time scuba diving was coming to a close but maybe she could talk Red into scuba diving again before they leave.

They swam up to the surface and got on the boat.

They watched the waves as they went back to the shore.

They got off the boat when they got back to land.

She held Red's hand and sighed "Oh Red that was so amazing".

He smiled "yes, it really was".

Kitty said "I'd like to do it again before we leave if you don't mind".

"I don't mind I would like to do it again to".

She said "I was thinking about getting an aquarium for the house. What would you say to that"?

He smiled "I think that would be a great idea but who would clean it"?

"Me of course" Kitty replied.

He smirked and cut his eyes.

She gently smacked his arm and said "I would"!

He laughed "when would you have time for that"?

She said "Since, I don't think I'm going back to work I'd have all the time in the world".

He sighed "Kitty, I thought you were going to think about it some more".

"Red, please can we not talk about work I'm sorry I brought it up".

"Okay baby but this isn't over".

She nodded.

He gently squeezed her hand and she smiled knowing that they were okay.

They made it back to the hotel.

Red was kind of tired so he decided to take a nap.

Kitty and Red laid on the bed.

They set the alarm for an hour.

All that swimming made Red exhausted he fell asleep instantly.

Kitty on the other hand laid awake thinking.

She noticed how quickly Red fell asleep.

He has been getting tired really easy for the last couple of months.

She was scared that Red's health was worse than he led on.

She looked at his face and saw he was starting to look pale again.

She tried to push those bad thoughts out of her head.

Red's Dream:

He saw Kitty walking down the isle.

She looked so beautiful.

He was so lucky.

He knew his mother wasn't thrilled about their wedding but he didn't care.

They said their vows and he was about to kiss her but suddenly she disappeared.

In fact everyone did.

He was left alone when suddenly a bright light appeared.

It seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

He was mesmerized.

He felt so light and peaceful.

Red began walking toward the light.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

He wasn't exactly sure what made him stop but he looked around.

He could hear what he thought was Kitty.

"Red"?

End of Dream.

He woke up and saw Kitty smiling.

"Come on Red let's go out"!

He thought the dream was weird but he pushed it out of his mind.

He smiled and took her hand.

They walked out and hung out for the rest of the day.

Throughout the day Kitty noticed that Red was quiet.

She asked "Red is everything okay"?

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask"?

"You've been quiet".

He smiled "Kitty stop worrying I'm fine".

She smiled and said "okay".

They continued with their day.

Later that evening Red and Kitty were getting ready to leave for dinner.

Red was ready but found himself waiting on Kitty like always.

He sighed and sat down.

After a few more minutes Kitty finally came out of the bathroom.

Red turned his head and his jaw dropped.

Kitty left her hair straight with a slight curl at the end.

She wore a little black dress and black high heels along with Red's necklace.

She smiled and walked over to him.

She put her fingers under his chin and helped him close his mouth.

"Are you ready to go"?

He nodded.

Kitty just laughed.

This was certainly the reaction she was going for.

She took his hand and guided him out of the room.

They went to the restaurant and sat down.

They ordered their food and ate.

All through dinner they just stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

Kitty covered Red's hand and traced a heart on it with her finger.

He smiled at her.

In a low voice Kitty said "go pay the waiter and let's leave".

Red did what she asked.

A few seconds later they got back to the room.

Before Red could kiss her she said "Stop".

He huffed "I thought you wanted to make love".

She smiled "oh I do but I have a surprise for you".

"My present can wait".

He went to grab her waist but she stepped back.

"No, no, no not yet you are going to like this surprise".

He sighed "Fine but hurry"!

She laughed and grabbed her suitcase.

A few minutes later she came out in a lace appliqué satin slip.

He was stunned.

In her hands she held a small box.

She gave him his gift.

He opened it and it was a gorgeous watch.

It was engraved on the back.

It said 'Too many more years, love Kit-Kat".

He said "Oh Kitty it's wonderful".

She smiled "I'm glad you like it".

He sat it down and wrapped his arms around her.

He kissed her.

He slid his hand under her negligee and squeezed her butt.

She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his legs.

He walked over to the bed and gently laid her down.

He instantly covered her body with his.

He slid his hands underneath her negligee and massaged her breast.

Her eyes slid closed.

Red took off her negligee and tossed it across the room.

She laughed.

He leaned his head down and captured her lips.

Kitty started undressing Red.

Red pulled back and helped her.

Finally he was naked.

He slipped off Kitty's panties.

He kissed her long and slow, allowing his hands to explore her body.

He pulled back and looked at his beautiful wife.

He watched her eyes melt with love.

He felt a sudden warmth spread through him that had nothing to do with the immense waves of pleasure he had experienced moments before.

How he ever put her second in his life was still a mystery to him.

She was the most important part of him, she made everything he did worthwhile.

She soothed him when he ached and caused his joy to rise to new levels when he was happy.

His mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss.

Her hands found their way to the back of his head, encouraging him, letting him know how much she was enjoying his attentions.

Her nails scratched his scalp and back lightly as the kiss deepened, creating wonderful sensations within her.

Realizing that with each moan and sigh coming from her lips he was losing control.

He kissed down her body and stopped at her thighs.

He put her legs over her shoulder and covered her sex with his lips.

She moaned "Oh Red".

She could feel his tongue deep inside of her.

He stopped and came back up and kissed her.

She could taste herself on his lips.

He guided himself into her and she gasped.

She flipped them over and began riding Red.

He massaged her breasts and she threw her head back.

They came and Kitty collapsed on top of Red.

He rubbed her back while they caught their breath.

She looked into his eyes.

"Happy anniversary Reddykins".

He smiled and said "Happy anniversary Kit-Kat".

There were not even close to being tired so they made love for most of the night.


	73. Chapter 73

The sun was peaking through the curtains.

Kitty and Red were sound asleep.

**Kitty's Dream:**

Red and Kitty laid in bed kissing.

He was on top of her.

He put his finger under her chin and made her look in his eyes.

She wondered why he stopped

She was confused at his action.

He slid his finger down her throat and back up again.

She still wasn't sure what he was doing but after Bob choked her she was nervous about people getting near her neck.

She tensed.

Suddenly, the look in his eye changed.

She closed her eyes for a moment thinking that her mind was just messing with her.

She went to move but Red stopped her.

She opened her eyes and suddenly saw Bob on top of her.

She thought 'How is he back he was supposed to be dead'!

She was about to scream but felt his hands squeeze her throat.

She tried to fight but he was just too strong.

She had tears slipping down her cheeks.

She thought 'oh god he is going to kill me…I want Red'.

She heard Red's voice coming out of Bob's mouth "Kitty"!

End of Dream.

Her eyes flew open and there sat Red with a worried look on his face.

She was gasping for air.

He wiped the tears off her face.

"Kitty what's wrong"?

Her face crumpled and she threw herself into his arms.

He held her and let her cry.

Something obviously had frightened her.

'She was doing so good' Red thought.

She managed to say "he was back Red he was choking me".

Red closed his eyes "it was just a dream baby; he is dead and he can't hurt you ever again".

She said "But he did Red. I could actually feel his hands around my throat I couldn't breathe".

Red tensed he knew it was a dream but he checked her neck anyway.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw no marks on her neck.

He took her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Kitty, you're okay there are no marks. It was just a really bad dream but I'm here now and you're safe".

She swallowed hard and looked at him.

She closed her eyes and tried to put the dream out of her mind.

Red watched her and touched her cheek.

She jumped.

"Are you going to be okay"?

She nodded.

He decided to change the subject.

He smiled and said "so you were amazing last night".

She looked at him and eventually she cracked a smile.

Her hand moved to her necklace "so were you ".

He gently kissed her.

He said "so I was thinking how would you like to spend the day on the beach with the kids"?

She looked at him and said "you want to spend the day with the kids"?

He smiled and said "I was thinking that it could get your mind off of your nightmare".

She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"I love you Red Forman".

He smiled and kissed the inside of her hand "I love you too Kit-Kat".

He said "why don't you go take a shower and I will call the kids and tell them that we are spending the day together".

She nodded.

He watched her go into the bathroom.

He called the kids and had them come over.

Laurie, Eric, and Steven came into the room.

Eric asked "where's mom"?

Red said "she is taking a shower".

The kids nodded.

Red said "all of us are going to spend the day together".

The kids groaned "but dad".

Red said "quit complaining! You're mother had a nightmare that really shook her up she needs to be with her family today".

They instantly got quiet.

Red said "we are going to spend the day on the beach".

The kid's faces lit up.

Red said "go get ready; we will come and get you when we are ready to leave".

The kids left and went back to their room.

The kids began talking.

Laurie said "when are we going to give mom and dad their anniversary gift"?

Eric said "I say when we get back to the hotel room".

They nodded.

Kitty and Red's room:

Kitty was fixing her hair and Red was in the shower.

She began putting on her makeup.

She heard the shower turn off and grabbed the towel for Red.

He grabbed it and dried off.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and came up behind Kitty.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

She smiled and touched the back of his head.

"I love watching you get ready in the mornings".

She smiled.

"Only problem is it takes longer because you won't leave me alone".

He said "oh you know you love it".

She laughed.

"I don't know why you are getting ready we are just going down to the beach".

She said "because I feel better with make up on".

He rolled his eyes and asked "How are you feeling"?

She looked at him and said "what do you mean"?

"You're nightmare".

She tensed a little bit but said "I'm fine".

"You're sure"?

She smiled and said "yes I'm sure".

They finished getting ready and headed down to the beach.

The Forman's got to the beach and sat everything up.

The kids were heading straight for the water when Kitty hollered at them.

They came back and said "what".

She handed them the sunscreen and they groaned.

Kitty said "now"!

They rolled their eyes and put it on.

Steven protested but Red said "you heard your mother"!

Laurie and Eric laughed and Steven punched Eric.

After putting on the sunscreen the kids ran down to the water.

Kitty looked around and said "I'm glad it's not too crowded".

He smiled "me to baby"

Red and Kitty sat on the chairs and laid down.

Kitty and Red put sunscreen on each other.

Red said "I'm going to close my eyes for little while just wake me up if you need me".

She nodded.

Kitty pulled out her book and began reading.

A few hours later Red woke up and saw that Kitty had finished her book.

She just laid their thinking.

He gently touched her arm and she jumped.

"Don't do that Red"!

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you".

"Don't worry about it I'm fine".

She could tell he was worried "I promise Red I'm fine".

He nodded and said "let's go into the water".

She nodded and they went into the ocean to cool off.

They didn't stay very long in the water.

They walked back up to their chair and laid down.

A few minutes later Eric walked over to them and got a drink then he laid on his back on a towel.

He eventually fell asleep.

Kitty and Red took a little nap as well.

Laurie and Steven came to get a drink and saw Eric sound asleep.

They looked at each other and got an evil look on their face.

Red woke up in the process and saw Laurie and Steven burying Eric.

They froze but as soon as they saw Red smile they continued burying him.

Red fell back asleep.

A few minutes later they looked at their work and went back down to the water.

They decided to play Frisby.

Red and Kitty woke up and saw Eric cover in sand up to his neck.

Red laughed.

She looked at Red.

He said "Steven and Laurie".

She couldn't help but smile.

Eric began waking up and realized he couldn't move.

He looked down and saw that he was covered in sand.

He looked at his parents "a little help here please".

Red said "consider it punishment for scaring your mother a while back and throwing Laurie into the water".

Eric said "hmmp"!

Eric began wiggling as best as he could and finally broke loose.

He ran back to the water to try and get the sand off.

Kitty and Red laughed.

Hours later they got back to the hotel and went back to their rooms and got cleaned up.

Before they went to dinner the kids went over to their parents' room to give them their present.

Red opened the door and let them in.

They saw Kitty sitting at the table.

Red said "what do you want"?

Laurie held out her hand and there was a big box wrapped in wrapping paper.

Red and Kitty smiled.

Red took it and walked over to Kitty.

They opened it and Kitty gasped.

It was a beautiful scrap book made into an anniversary album.

On the cover it said 'Reddykins and Kit- Kat'.

Underneath that it said "An anniversary is a time to celebrate the joys of today, the memories of yesterday, and the hopes of tomorrow."

Kitty opened it and saw their wedding invitation on the first page.

Red and Kitty were truly touched.

Kitty was stunned she said "how did you find the wedding invitation"?

Laurie smiled and said "dad's brother had saved it and gave it to us when we told him our plan".

Kitty flipped through some of the pages.

She froze when she saw pictures of their wedding and the letters she and Red wrote to each other when he was off in the war.

They were incredibly private letters.

Kitty said "how did you find these; they were stashed away"?

Eric wasn't sure if she was mad or not.

He said "when we got locked in the attic we got bored so we just began looking in boxes and found your wedding stuff".

Kitty looked at Red.

She wasn't quite sure if she should get angry or be happy.

Red's face was beat red.

Her eyes widened.

The kids froze.

Steven thought 'uh oh'.

Steven said "Mom, I just want you to know it was all their fault I had nothing to do with it"!

Laurie and Eric's mouth dropped open.

They turned and slapped him on both arms.

Laurie said "you are not sticking this on us! You were in on it to"!

Kitty said "kids why don't you give us a minute".

They nodded and quickly left.

On the way out Kitty could hear Steven say "I told you this was a bad idea…ow!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Red"?

Red said "oh my god they know about our letters".

She sighed when she realized he was just embarrassed.

She smiled "Oh Red I thought you were upset".

"I wasn't upset I was actually really touched by the gift but those letters were supposed to be meant for your eyes and your eyes only and on top of that they know our nick names for each other"!

"Oh Reddykins you are so cute when you are embarrassed".

He said "Hmmp"!

Kitty said "oh Red they didn't mean anything by it they just wanted to do something nice for us".

He still wasn't convinced but he decided to let it go "maybe your right but so help me god if anyone of the those kids make fun of our nick names I'll shove my foot up their ass"!

She smiled and said "Oh you will not".

He said "fine then I will just kick their asses"!

She laughed.

They decided to sit on the bed and look through their scrap book.

_**AN: this chapter will have a second part.**_


	74. Chapter 74

**Part 2**

As they flipped through the book they were flooded with many memories.

Red read the letters they wrote to each other.

She was the only one that he had ever poured his heart out too.

Flash back:

He remembered how excited and anxious he would get waiting for her letters.

He couldn't help but remember fearing that one day it would be a Dear John letter.

He had seen many of his friends get them.

When he had found out Kitty was dating another man his heart broke into a million pieces.

He had often wondered if he should just let her go and get on with his life.

He knew waiting around for him to come home had to be incredibly hard on her.

Little did Kitty know to this day he had a letter stashed away it was a break up letter.

He had never sent it because he thought it would be better coming from him in person.

As much as he loved her if she wanted to be with someone else he would let her.

He had every intention to break it off with her when he got home.

When he finally made it home he was surprised to see that Kitty was still waiting for him.

He remembered how she ran into his arms and kissed him as if there were no tomorrow.

It seemed like she still loved him so he decided he would keep that bit of information to himself and marry the woman of his dreams.

End of flash back.

He looked at Kitty and saw that she had a smile on her face.

He knew she loved the book.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled up against him.

There were so many letters.

It looked like there was a letter on every other page.

He began reading one of the letters.

It read:

My dearest Reddykins,

My heart is over flooding with love for you. I miss you desperately. Red, I care for you with all my heart and soul. I have cherished and adored all that you have shared with me, the gentle touch of your hands, your warm hugs, your loving and sensual kisses, the feel of your soft and smooth skin, the thrill of holding your hand. I am amazed at what you do to my heart. Red I long for you. I long to see your love and adoration in your eyes. I long to feel peace of your loving arms. I long to feel the sensual passion of your kisses. I long to feel the love and desire of your tender touch. I long to swim in the warm, gentle sea of your love, to be surrounded by it, to be enveloped in it, to draw strength from it. I long to hold you close and never let you go.

With all the love of a longing heart,

Kit-Kat.

He smiled.

They continued to flip through the book.

They saw pictures of when they were young.

Then there was their wedding.

There were even a couple of pictures when Kitty had their children.

There were pictures of the kids in different stages of their lives.

There was one picture that melted Kitty's heart.

It was of Red cuddling with the kids when they were little and reading to them.

It was nearing dinner time so Red decided to go get cleaned up.

He leaned to kiss her and walked into the bathroom.

'God she loved him' she thought.

She continued to flip through the pages.

She was about half way when she noticed an interesting sealed envelope addressed to her from Red.

It was one that she had never seen before.

'That's odd' Kitty thought.

She opened it and an old picture of her fell out.

'This was Red's favorite picture of me; why is it in this envelope' she thought.

She began reading the letter.

Kitty,

As I sit here it pains me to write this letter. Before I start I want you to know how much I love and adore you. I recently found out you have been seeing Roger Silverman; keeping your options open is what I have heard you call it. Don't worry; I am not mad at you. I know it must be hard to not know if I am coming home to you. I hate that you have to constantly worry about me and be alone. I want you to live your life. I love you so much Kitty so much in fact that I am willing to let you go so you can be happy and move on with your life. Your happiness is all that matters too me. I wish you had waited for me because you are the woman of my dreams. Being with you was the best time of my life. Your letters touched my heart so deeply. I will never throw them away. I will carry those memories forever. I hope you find someone that treats you right. I wish you nothing but the best.

Sincerely, Red

Kitty had tears pouring down her cheeks she had trouble catching her breath.

Kitty dropped the letter and covered her mouth with both of her hands.

'Oh my god he was going to break up with me; he even had it all planned?' she thought.

Kitty's mind began racing with the what if's.

'I almost lost the man of my dreams because I listened to all my stupid friends telling me I needed to keep my options open and I didn't even know it.'

'I didn't even like Roger he groped me every chance he got. I would let Red play of course because I trusted him and his hands would never stray too far. I hated being alone with Roger I constantly had to fight him off I certainly didn't trust him like I did Red'!

She had to confront Red.

She had to know that he still loved her.

She heard the shower running so she leaned against the counter and waited.

Finally, she heard the water go off.

She handed him his towel.

He was surprised to see her standing there.

"Hey, sweetheart why didn't you join me"?

She didn't answer.

He dried off and looked at her.

He knew something was wrong she looked like she had been crying.

He went to hold her but she moved away from him.

"Honey what is it"?

She held out the letter.

She very calmly said "Explain"!

Red took it and started reading it.

His eyes widened.

He said "I can't believe those dumbasses put the letter in the book"!

She just looked at him and said "that's all you have to say"?

He said "this was never meant for you to see it's not important just forget you ever saw it".

He went to leave the bathroom but Kitty blocked him.

"Kitty move"!

She said her voice cracked "I can't forget it you were going to dump me".

He knew she was about to cry.

He took her hand and moved her toward the counter.

He picked her up and sat her down on the counter.

Red stood in front of her and put his hands on her legs.

Softly, he said "Kitty, listen to me when I found out you were seeing Roger it broke my heart. I figured I would write you a dear Jane letter before you could write me a dear John letter. I thought it would be easiest to write you a letter and let you move on with your life and that way you could forget all about me. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy".

Kitty said "But I was happy…with _you_! I could never forget you Red Forman. You were the man of my dreams. My stupid friends wouldn't shut up. They kept saying that I should keep my options open and date other men. That was when Roger came into the picture. He wouldn't leave me alone. Everywhere I went he was there. I would dance with him so he would quit bugging me. I finally said I would go on a date with him thinking it would make him leave me alone but that made it worse. Every chance Roger got he would try and grope me. I constantly had to fight him off. I hated every second of it Red."

She couldn't say anything else because she was crying.

He was shocked.

Red took her in his arms and held her while she cried.

He was fuming on the inside.

How dare that bastard bother his girl!

Although the more he thought about it everything made perfect sense now.

He remembered how Kitty would become extremely clingy whenever Roger would come around.

He remembered how Kitty kissed him when he got back from the war.

He thought back 'when he saw he had every intention to break it off but she had the biggest smile on her face. She ran too him and jumped in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She held on for dear life'.

At the time he thought it seemed different than all the other ones but he thought she was just happy to see him.

Now, he realized it was of relief and happiness and he knew the reason why.

He said "Oh Kitty I had no idea. Why didn't you ever tell me"?

She was starting to calm down.

She said "I didn't want you to get upset or hate me".

He said "Hate you? Kitty don't you realize I could never hate you".

She looked at him.

He smiled and touched her necklace.

He continued "oh baby you have always been and will always be the love of my life. I always knew you deserved better than me. I don't know how I managed to get you in my life but I thank god every day".

She said "Red Forman don't you ever say that you don't deserve me! You are the only man that does. I have always felt safe and loved with you. I never had to fight you off. I could just relax and enjoy our evening. You were the first man I actually trusted. More importantly, you were the only man I had ever given my heart and virginity too. I love you so much Reddykins".

He smiled "I love you to Kit-Kat more than you will ever possibly know".

She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

She used her feet to knock down his towel and then she wrapped her legs around his waist.

They began kissing passionately and Red started taking off Kitty's clothes.

Before long she was naked.

He picked her up and carried her to bed.

They made love to each other.

Once they were finished they just enjoyed the closeness.

Red said "well I guess I will need another shower".

She laughed "oh good I always did hate to shower alone".

He smiled and they ran into the bathroom.

They were finally ready and went to eat dinner with the kids.

They stayed out fairly late and walked on the beach.

Kitty and Red were holding hands.

Kitty began thinking.

'I want to let Red take me from behind. I don't know if I am ready or not but I need Red to take back what's his. I do trust Red but I am beyond terrified that it will hurt. I don't even know how to ask him'.

Red felt Kitty hand tighten unintentionally in his.

He looked at her and noticed she had a scared look on her face.

He stopped walking.

"Kitty, is something wrong"?

She tried to play it off.

"Of course not Red; why would you think that"?

He said "because you look scared".

"I'm fine Red".

Red didn't buy it so he continued looking at her.

She sighed "okay so I was lying I am scared".

Red softly said "of me"?

"Yes and no".

He had a hurt look on his face "you know I would never do anything to hurt you".

She realized he took it the wrong way.

She quickly took his face in her hands and said "oh Red I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that of course I trust you".

'Then what do you mean"?

"I'm just nervous that's all".

"Nervous about what Kit-Kat"?

She took a deep breath and said "I've been thinking a lot about this Red".

He waited for her to finish.

She tightly closed her eyes and said "Red, I want you to take me from behind".

Red was shocked.

He had wanted this for so long but now he wasn't sure she meant it.

The last time he brought it up she told him how scared she was and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

He didn't want to get his hopes up because he could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

He touched her cheek and her eyes flew open.

"Kitty you and I both know you don't want me to take you from behind. So what is really bothering you"?

She slightly raised her voice "But Red I need you to take me it doesn't matter if I'm ready or not. I know you want it so I'm trying to give it to you. I want you to take me even if I protest"!

"Kitty, that's just it you just said you need me to take you not that you want me to take you and there is no way in hell I'm going to force you".

Her eyes started tearing up and her voice cracked.

She said "but Red you're my husband I shouldn't be scared of you and I'm not really. I am just scared that it is going to hurt. Bob had me that way and I just want you to take back what's yours"!

He cupped her face with both hands.

"Kitty you're not my property you're my wife. I adore making love to you but I love when you are enjoying too. I don't want to feel like you have to do something that you're not ready for to try and please me".

He gently kissed her before she could protest.

He said "come on it's getting late. Let's go back to the room".

She didn't move.

"Kitty"?

She whispered "I don't think I'm ready but can we at least try Red? Please".

He sighed "you're not going to let this go are you"?

She shook her head no.

He took her hands and kissed them.

Red said "okay, okay we can try but if you change your mind or I can tell your having second thoughts were done deal"?

She nodded.

They walked back to the hotel.

Kitty was mentally preparing herself.

She wished she had let Red talk her out of it but she just had to insist.

She was beginning to regret it.

'I can't turn back now I told Red I was ready….but I'm not'.

'I know I trust Red but the idea of it terrifies me. It hurt so much when Bob plunged into me'.

They made it back to the room and Red shut the door.

She said "give me a minute to change".

He nodded.

She was in the bathroom and looked at herself. Even she noticed how scared she looked.

She tried to calm herself down.

Kitty took a deep breath and grabbed the door knob.

She came back out in a short baby doll negligee.

She was so nervous.

Red said "you're beautiful".

She gave a small smile.

Softly, he said "come here".

She slowly walked over to him.

She was more nervous at this very moment then she was on her wedding night.

She didn't know why she was so scared because she trusted Red implicitly.

Red could tell how scared she was of him and it pained him.

'Doesn't she know I would never hurt her'?

He cupped her face in his hands and drew her in for a kiss.

He pulled back and said "Kitty, relax…it's just me".

She looked in his eyes but said nothing.

He sighed "you know I would never do anything to hurt you right"?

She nodded.

He said "then trust me; I've made love to you many, many times and I have ever once hurt you"?

She spoke so quietly he had to strain to hear her.

She said "no".

"Then why on earth would I start hurting you now"?

She shrugged her shoulders.

Red sighed.

Sternly, he said "Kitty do you want to do this or not"?

She jumped when he slightly raised his voice.

She looked torn.

She said "It's complicated".

"Kitty, it's not complicated; yes or no"?

She closed her eyes and said "I'm scared to death but not of you it just brings back the memory of Bob raping me in my ass. It hurt so much and I have know if its hurts as bad as when you do it. I can still feel him and I have never let you take me like that so when Bob did it I felt horrible. I want you to be able to take back what's yours. If anyone had me that way it should've been you not Bob"!

"Kitty, look at me".

She opened her eyes and saw nothing but love for her.

"Kitty what you went through was horrible and I'm angry that Bob had my wife yes but I don't want you to feel pressured to make love like this if you're not ready I understand."

She looked at her husband and knew that he would never hurt her.

She was scared yes but she really did want Red to take her in the ass not to show Bob that she let him win but to give that gift to Red.

She took a deep breath and kissed him passionately.

She pulled back breathless and pulled him toward the bed.

She tore his shirt open and ran her hands down his chest and his stomach.

She covers his chest with kisses.

He was surprised at her actions.

"I want you Red".

He said "are you saying what I think you're saying"?

She slowly nodded "I want you to take me in the ass because I don't want Bob to win".

He softly smiled.

"Kitty if I think you're having seconds thoughts I'm stopping okay"?

She nodded.

They sat on their knees on the bed and kissed each other.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck.

His hands were sliding up her negligee.

He hands rested on her butt and he gave a gentle squeeze.

She moaned into his mouth and closed her eyes.

They both fell onto the mattress.

Settling against him, returning his kiss, she slid her hand over his chest and along his side, delighting in the feel of his skin, his nicely padded muscles, and the heat that emanated from him.

She crawled on top of him wanting to take control.

Red put his arm behind his head and relaxed with a smile on his face.

She kissed his neck and moved her lips down his chest.

She moved her hand to his pants and unbuttoned them.

She unzipped them and pulled the over his hips and legs.

She stuck her hands in his boxers and gently grabbed him.

He moaned and closed his eyes.

He said "Oh Kitty".

She smiled.

She took her hand out and pulled his boxers down.

There he was standing before her and practically begging for her attention.

She smiled.

She started stroking him.

She leaned forward and let just the tip of her tongue run up the length of his shaft.

She could feel the goose bumps rise underneath her hand and she heard him groan.

She leaned forward very slowly and took him swiftly in her mouth until he was pressed against the back of her throat.

Red groaned loudly when he was suddenly engulfed in the warm, wet heat of her mouth.

His hands reached out blindly to grab something but all he got was a fistful of her hair and the blankets.

As her mouth started to slide off of him he moaned deeply and bucked his hips up in urge for more.

"Kitty…." He breathed heavily.

His eyes fell on her, and his gaze was met with her devious brown eyes as she dragged her tongue over the tip.

He dropped his head back against the pillow and groaned again.

Kitty was enjoying, no, she was loving the reaction she was getting from him.

Her small hand wrapped around the base of his cock and squeezed him just hard enough to make him jerk.

He pulsed in her hand, and when she looked back down at his member she saw some of his precum leaking out of the tip.

Electric jolts shot through her veins out of sheer arousal from the sight.

She ran her hand over the head, getting her hand slick with his precum, and then stroking him slowly.

Her mouth closed around him again and let her hand fall back.

As she moved her head up and down him slowly she went back to massaging his inner thigh.

She looked up at him with her mischievous eyes just to see the reaction she was getting from him.

"Oh...Kitty...oh...no teasing," He groaned deeply.

She popped his cock from his mouth and continued to stroke him with her hand.

It was a slow but sure movement and she made sure to throw in a few things just to drive him crazier.

Her fingers grazed the tip, she twisted her hand to the side slightly, and squeezed him lightly here and there.

He began to moan louder and squirm underneath her.

"Mmm...darling, you know I don't play fair."

She closed her mouth around just the head of his cock, her tongue moving over it in lazy, sensual licks.

The whole time her eyes were locked on him and his locked on hers.

Just the look of ecstasy on his face and the look of his raw and naked body writhing in pleasure beneath her had her beyond horny. She could take him right then and there.

She trailed the tip of her tongue down the length of his shaft until she came to his balls that were hot and heavy with his cum.

Soon it would be shooting from his big, hard cock and into her awaiting mouth.

A pleasured shiver ran up her spine at the thought, but it only made her want to get him off more.

She ran her tongue all over his balls, sucking each of them into her mouth briefly before moving up again and taking him all the way into her mouth, moaning as he pressed against the back of her throat.

As she moved off of him her hand snuck its way between their sweaty, aroused bodies so she could get a grip on his balls.

She gave them a small squeeze, flicking her tongue over the tip of his member repeatedly, her eyes locked with his the whole time.

Red knew he wouldn't be able to hold it back much longer if she kept her teasing up.

Using the grip he had on her hair he guided his cock back into her mouth where she obliged in continuing to suck him hard and fast.

He bucked his hips up slightly to meet the movements of her mouth, and her tongue that did glorious things to his body.

She took full advantage of this and began to hum because she knew the vibrations of her mouth would send him over the edge.

And send him over the edge it did.

His whole body went rigid as the heat in his lower stomach seemed to come rushing through his veins and his orgasm overwhelmed him.

"Kittyyyy" Red groaned loudly as he came inside her mouth. He continued to moan her name in an array of dynamics as he shot what seemed to be a never ending amount of cum into her mouth.

Kitty gladly swallowed all of his cum, moaning at how sweet it tasted.

Once his orgasm had finally passed she removed him from her mouth, licking away the bit of his cum that was dripping from the corner of her lips.

His grip on her hair loosened and he untangled his fingers from her now messy hair, moving them down to tug on her arms.

Kitty understood what he meant and slowly crawled up his body to meet him in a kiss.

His lips were slow and gentle against hers, thanking her in the way he kissed her with love and content.

She pulled back and quickly flipped them over.

Kitty squealed "Red"!

Red looks at her and says "you're turn".

He slides his hand down her body and grabs the bottom of her negligee.

He slowly pulls it up and over her head.

He tosses it across the room.

All Kitty is left in is her panties.

He smiles and slides his hands up to her breasts.

He cups them and massages them.

She moans at his gentle touch.

He bends forward, to take one of Kitty's breasts in his mouth.

He sucks one of her nipples while his thumb strokes the other one.

He captured her wrists over her head in one hand while he brushed the fingertips of his other hand in a torturously slow caress over her body.

Kitty moved against him in response, making soft sounds of pleasure as Red teased her, kissing lower and lower, kissing each of her breasts sensuously before exciting the nipples with his tongue then continuing lower, kissing her ribs, her belly button, and a spot just inside her hipbone.

He uses his tongue to please her.

Before long she is holding his head to her and bucking her hips.

"Oh Red…Oh Red"!

She finally comes and collapses on the bed.

She is breathing heavily trying to catch her breath.

He smiles and says "that never gets old".

She finally caught her breath and smiled.

He kisses her lips and she can taste herself.

He pulled back.

He thought 'maybe now would be the perfect time to do anal sex she seems relaxed enough'.

He ran his finger down her cheek.

He softly demanded "turn over".

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was asking.

"Kitty you changed your mind didn't you"?

She said "no, I'm just scared".

He said "don't be it's just me baby".

She nodded and slowly laid on her stomach.

She laid her head against the pillow and tried to relax.

He kissed his way down her back and gently touched her butt.

He massaged her butt cheek and kissed them.

He looked up to see how she was doing and saw that she had her face buried in the pillow and her fists were clenching the sheets.

He sighed.

He moved up to her face quietly laughed.

He whispered in her ear "relax, baby I haven't even done anything yet".

He rubbed her back as she tried to calm down.

He kissed her cheek and said "good girl; I'll tell you everything I do before I do it okay"?

She nodded.

He moved back down to her butt.

He really wanted this and he only hoped he could stop himself if she changes her mind.

"So let's start slowly and we'll go from there."

She nodded.

"Okay so now I'm going to start with my fingers until you're stretched enough and then we'll go bigger".

She nodded.

He lifted her hips so that her butt stuck in the air a bit.

He got her a pillow so it would be more comfortable.

He gently spread her cheek apart and touched her hole.

He leaned down and licked her.

She gasped.

He stopped "are you okay"?

She nodded.

She was still wet from her orgasm so he used that as lubrication.

He made sure to get her hole wet because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

Kitty was moaning and he knew it was from pleasure.

He smiled.

"Okay here we go."

"I'm ready."

He pushed his finger to the first knuckle moving slowly trying to stretch her up. "Are you ready for more?"

She nodded.

He pushed a second finger and started to move both up and down slowly until he was able to push them all the way in and she gasped. "You okay?"

She nodded again.

"Talk to me baby."

"I'm good. It feels good"

He added a third and she moaned, which made him smiled.

"That's what I want to hear," he said as he kept moving his fingers back and forth and smirked when she started to move her hips.

He kept moving his fingers inside her and then he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Are you ready for my cock?"

"Yes please," she pleaded as she moved her hips so she could get some friction on her pussy against the pillow.

"Okay Kitty here I go," he removed his fingers and he positioned on her entrance and pushed a little.

"Oh my God," she moaned.

He instantly stopped thinking he might be hurting her.

"It's okay keep going," she said desperately.

It may have hurt when Bob took her this way but with Red it felt amazing.

She wished she would've let him do this years ago.

After a couple of more thrusts, he was completely in her.

He groaned at the tightness around him.

He started moving back and forth and she moaned as he increased the pace. He leaned in as he kept thrusting and whispered in her ear. "You feel so good baby. I love you so much and I love that you're letting me take you in the ass."

She smiled and said "I love you Red you feel so amazing".

He smiled.

He was so happy she was enjoying this moment just as much as he was.

He caressed her back and moved her hair to the side exposing her neck and he kissed it.

"Come for me sweetheart".

She threw her head down against the other pillow and screamed his name as she came.

He couldn't hold it anymore and he came in her ass.

"I…" she couldn't even speak at the moment.

He collapsed on top of her for a moment and moved so he wouldn't squish her.

He gently pulled out and took her in his arms.

Their bodies were starting to cool.

He softly said "I didn't hurt you did I"?

She smiled and said "no; it felt so good. I'm just sorry it took me so long to let you do that".

He smiled and said "I'm glad you enjoyed it I was afraid you might start thinking of Bob".

"At first I did but you were so different".

He was "How"?

She could tell he really wanted to understand.

She propped herself up on his chest.

She said "well for starters I trust you and I know you would never do anything to hurt me. Bob just took what he wanted and beat me. You made sure I was okay and that I really wanted it. You took your time to make sure I was ready and I love you I didn't love Bob".

He smiled at the last part.

"I'm sorry he put you through that. I wish he was still alive so I could kill him myself".

She smiled at his protective tone.

She put her finger over his lips to make him be quiet.

She said "shh, this is a wonderful moment let's not bring Bob into okay"?

He nodded and sucked her finger in his mouth.

She smiled and pulled it out.

They looked at each other for a minute.

Red could tell Kitty was quiet and rightfully so she had every reason to be.

He said "Why don't we call it a night".

She nodded.

Red turned off the light and took Kitty in his arms.

He kissed her lips and said "I love you Kit-Kat".

"I love you to Reddykins".

They got comfortable and fell asleep.


	75. Chapter 75

Kitty woke up first the next morning.

She noticed that she was sore but it was a wonderful feeling.

She really enjoyed last night.

Now she felt silly for being so scared in the past.

She thought back to when Bob plunged into her.

She had been so scared and it hurt so much.

It felt like he was going to split her in two.

However, with Red it felt amazing; he was so incredibly gentle with her but then again he always was when he made love to her.

She carefully got up and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she got up and saw Red move his hand to her spot.

He woke up when he didn't find her next to him.

He sat up and saw her standing next to the bed smiling.

He held out his hand.

She took it and crawled back on the bed and into his arms.

He gently kissed her and said "are you alright"?

She smiled "absolutely perfect; why do you ask"?

He said "because you weren't in bed when I woke up".

"I just had to use the bathroom that's all".

He nodded.

She said "last night was wonderful Red".

He smiled and said "yes it was thank you for letting me do that".

She said "my pleasure".

He laughed.

Red said "would you like to do it again or is it a onetime thing"?

She thought about it for a second and said "I don't mind doing it again not all the time but every once and awhile".

He smiled and said "deal".

Red said "let's go get ready and we can do whatever you want".

She nodded.

They got out of bed and Red noticed Kitty walking funny.

He stopped her and said "what's wrong"?

She said "nothing".

"Kitty you're walking funny".

She smiled and said "I'm just a little sore that's all".

His eyes widen "why didn't you tell me I hurt you"?

She touched his cheek "you didn't hurt me".

"But Kitty"

She smiled "Red I promise I'm fine just a little sore but who wouldn't be after a night like that"?

He smiled and kissed her.

They walked into the bathroom and got ready.

They hung out all day and had lunch and dinner with the kids.

Red really tried to enjoy their day but all he could think about was a woman in his past Emma Johnson.

Red knew he was such a lucky man to have Kitty in his life but he remembered a time when he almost screwed everything up and if she ever found out she would be incredibly upset.

He saw how guilty Kitty looked when he told her that he knew about Roger Silverman he didn't think that she should feel guilty alone so maybe know would be the right time to tell her about his fling that he had back in the day.

Ever since his fling with a woman named Emma Johnson he felt so damned guilty.

Emma was a beautiful woman; she was tall, skinny, big breasts, black hair and bright emerald green eyes any man would be honored to be with her but his heart had belonged to Kitty.

He thought back to how all the guys were so jealous of Red.

Emma had big crush on Red.

She was so upset that he kept turning her down because no man in their right mind ever turned down Emma Johnson'.

She decided to take matters into her own hands.

Flash back:

Emma walked into Red's room and saw Red reading a letter. It looked like he was about to cry.

She hated seeing a man cry it broke her heart.

Must be a Dear John letter poor baby I have to comfort him she thought with a grin.

She walked in the room and said "Knock knock"?

He jumped and hid the letter.

She said "why the long face solider your girl break with you"?

He said "not yet but she will soon I'm sure so I'm just writing her a dear Jane letter".

She said "that's a first it's usually the men receiving the dear John letters".

He shrugged.

She touched his face forcing him to look at her.

"Who in their right mind would leave you handsome"?

He tried to protest "Emma not now I'm really not in the mood".

"Come on sweet heart you know I like you and your girl is seeing someone else so what's the problem? I want you and I'm pretty sure you want me at least everyone else does. We can make them jealous. What do you say even if it's for one night I can make you forget all about your girl back home and we can make new memories…together. I know I'm ready to settle down and if you'll have me I'm all yours".

Emma kissed him.

His heart was torn so he kissed her back.

Things started heating up.

He laid her on his bed and ran his hands up her dress.

He slipped his fingers under her panties and she moaned into his mouth when he touched her.

He took off her dressed and looked at her.

She really was gorgeous but he wished she was Kitty in the back of his mind.

He massaged one breast and took the other nipple in his mouth.

After a while he switched.

She flipped them over and stripped him.

She took him in her mouth.

She swallowed every last drop.

She let him slip out of her mouth and smiled.

She crawled back up and kissed his lips.

He took control again.

He flipped her over and took off her panties.

He made sure she was ready and entered her.

She groaned.

They finished and Emma was thrilled Red on the other hand felt guilty.

He still loved Kitty.

She got up and got dressed before the men came back.

She smiled at him.

She said "that was wonderful Red it was so different than the other men you were so gentle; so now what? Will you take me up on my offer"?

He said "I really do still love Kitty and I need to talk to her face to face. Then we can go from there"?

She smiled and said "I'll take it; does that mean we are an item? Quite frankly I don't want to sleep with anyone else after you".

He said "for now I guess Kitty never has to know".

She smiled and hugged him.

"I know I can make you happy Red and I think you know that too".

He said "that's what I'm afraid of".

She touched his lips and gently kissed him.

She whispered "I'll see you later soldier".

She continued "be sure to tell your friends so they'll leave me alone okay"?

He said "I will".

When his friends in the war found out he had slept with the green eyed beauty they whistled, hollered and patted him on the back. They said that he was a lucky man but all Red had felt was the guilt eating him alive.

End of flash back.

Kitty noticed that Red was being fairly quiet all day.

She would ask him what was bothering him when they got back to the room.

Red knew he needed to tell Kitty everything but he didn't know how to start.

He was so scared she would hate him but in all fairness she started it.

He just cheated on her because she cheated on him or so he thought.

They had finally gotten back to the room and Kitty went and got ready for bed.

She knew he would come to her when he was ready to talk.

She came back out and saw him sitting in the chair.

"Red"?

He didn't answer.

She called him a little louder this time and still no response.

She walked over to him and touched the top of his head.

It startled him.

"Penny for your thoughts"?

She said "I called you twice you never answered. I know something is bothering you. You've been quiet all day. So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing" he quickly answered.

She gave him a look.

He sighed "we need to talk".

She said "okay about what"?

He said "you know I love you right"?

She looked at him oddly said "of course I do".

He said "do you remember when you told me about Roger"?

She tensed "please don't say his name".

He nodded.

He said "Talking about Rog…him brought back some bad memories. I've been hiding something from you and I need to tell you what it is".

She slowly nodded.

He said "when I was away at war there was a woman named Emma Johnson. She was beautiful. She was tall, skinny, black hair, the brightest emerald green eyes, and the biggest bre…

"Red! I don't need the details" Kitty interrupted.

"Oh sorry; anyway the guys loved her and she would always bother me because she had a huge crush on me. I always turned her down because my heart belonged to you. When I found out you were seeing someone else my heart broke. I was sulking in my room while the other guys partied and that was when Emma came in my room."

Kitty tensed she didn't know want to know where this was headed.

"She had been flirting with me for months. She was siding with me telling me how she didn't know how someone could give me up for another man…."

Kitty interrupted "But Red I didn't"!

"I know that now but I didn't realize then"

"You should've trusted me Red not your so called friends"!

"Kitty"!

She forced herself to shut up so Red could finish.

"Emma caught me at a weak moment hell she along with everyone else probably had it planned".

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say" Kitty whispered.

"She kissed me".

She breathed a sigh of relief "oh I thought you were going to say you slept with her you scared me for a moment". She kissed him and walked over to the bed.

He gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

She turned around and looked at him.

He nodded and said "I did".

Kitty froze tears sprang in her eyes and she shook her head.

"Kitty I'm sorry; if I had known I never would've slept with her I know I said I would live my life with her if things didn't work out but I wanted you. If it's any consolation I felt guilty and hated myself for it".

He tried to hug her but she slapped his face.

It stung a little but didn't hurt like he thought it would.

"Not only have you been lying to me for our whole marriage but you were planning a life with this woman. You already gave up on us. You planned on breaking up with me the entire time. So tell me Red was marrying me what you really wanted or did you just feel obligated"?

He gasped "don't you dare say that! Don't you know I love you more than life it's self"?

"Do I Red"?

He felt all the fight leave him.

The scrap book now seemed like an awful idea.

"How can I ever trust you again? I mean when you're with me do you think about her"?

"Kitty no of course not! You're my dream girl".

She whispered "I wish I could believe that".

She ran to the bathroom crying.

He heard her lock the door.

He knew he screwed everything up.

He decided to take a walk on the beach.

Red found a place and sat down.

He watched the waves go back and forth.

It really was beautiful.

He pulled out his wallet.

He found a picture that Kitty didn't know about.

It was of Emma Johnson.

He would look at it when he and Kitty would fight and wonder how his life would've been if he had married Emma instead of Kitty.

After staring at Emma he put the picture back in his wallet and stayed on the beach for a while longer.

About an hour later Kitty figure Red would be asleep so she came out.

To her surprise Red wasn't there.

She laid on the bed until he decided to come back.

After an hour and still no Red she ended up falling asleep.

Kitty's dream:

She into room and froze when she saw Red making love to Emma in their bed.

She ran over to the bed but they disappeared.

'That's odd'.

She turned around and gasped when she saw Bob.

She tried to scream but someone's hand went over her mouth.

Someone threw her on the bed and when she looked up she saw her worst nightmare; Bob and Roger eyeing her.

They over powered her.

She tried to fight but she could already feel hands roaming her body.

She happened to look up.

She saw Red and she tried to scream for him but found she couldn't.

Red just watched them hurting her.

She thought 'why won't he help me'?

Suddenly, she saw a beautiful woman appear which had to be Emma.

She saw Red smile at her and open his arms.

Emma ran into them and kissed him.

Kitty tried to yell no but still no sound came out. Red, Bob and Roger looked at each other and smiled Red said "have fun".

He turned and left with Emma.

Bob and Roger turned back to Kitty and leaned down.

Kitty finally managed to scream.

End of dream.

Kitty's flew open and she saw Red looking back at her with a worried look on his face.

"Kitty what wrong'?

She tried to catch her breath but she was so scared of her dream and she remembered how Red left her in the dream.

It was too much for her.

Her face crumpled and she broke down.

Red instantly wrapped his arms around her and she clung to him.

The dream had scared her terribly.

Red whispered sweet nothings in her ear and rubbed her back.

She finally calmed down enough to talk.

She said "oh Red I'm so sorry for everything please forgive me don't leave me for Emma".

He looked at her "Kitty, I forgive you and I would never leave you. I knew it would be a lot for you to take in".

She was still shaking and he said "how bad was the dream"?

She managed to say "bad".

"Tell me" he commanded softly.

She told him everything and said at the end "you left me there Red I needed you and you left me there"!

He said "Kitty, you know I would never leave you with anyone that I thought would hurt you especially those two and more importantly I would never leave you for Emma you have always been and will always be my favorite girl".

Her voice cracked.

She was overwhelmed "Oh Red I love you".

She hugged him tightly.

He made love to her to try and rid the memory of her dream and try and help her forget about him and Emma.


	76. Chapter 76

Kitty was pretty shaken up over the dream so she stayed extremely close to Red.

She knew it was there last day in Florida so they wanted to enjoy it.

Most of the day they had family time but for dinner Red and Kitty decided they wanted alone time especially after the fight they had last night.

They took their time eating dinner and decided to take one last stroll on the beach.

She loved every second of it.

Being on the beach brought back so many wonderful memories from their honeymoon.

She thought back to the letter.

She was stunned when she found out he was going to break up with her.

She had always been crazy about him; so to know that he was going to dump her broke her heart.

She was trying not to think about that but it was still so fresh in her mind.

She needed to know he loved her and not Emma.

She tugged on his hand and gently pulled his neck down so she could kiss him.

He loved kissing Kitty but this kiss felt like it was a desperate kiss and not one of love.

He pulled back and said "Kitty what's wrong"?

"Nothing" she went back to kiss him but he stopped her.

"Kitty I know something is bothering you".

She sighed "I can't get the picture of you and that woman out of my mind. I don't even know what she looks like and yet she is taking over my mind and making me self conscious".

He knew this would happen when she found out.

"Oh Kit-Kat, Emma means nothing to me but you well you are my whole entire world…my everything. I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you".

She said "but that's just it Red you did. You were planning a life with that woman a life that didn't include me. I can't get that out of my mind".

He said "Kitty I made a mistake I wish I could take it back but I can't".

She said "I know you feel guilty Red but I still can't help it I'm hurt".

Red didn't know what else to say.

She said "part of me wants to see what she looks like".

He froze and cautiously said "I do still have a picture".

She tilted her head and said "excuse me"?

He said "I just happened to keep it as a reminder".

"You kept it"?

He nodded.

She said "where in the house is it"?

Quietly he said "it's not in the house".

She said "so where is it".

He said "my wallet".

She exploded "you're wallet"!?

She continued "why in the hell is it in your wallet? I thought you said your fling meant nothing"!

"I look at it when we have fights".

She whispered "so you do wish you married Emma".

"Dammit Kitty that's not what I said"!

Her voice cracked "then why keep her picture Red"?

He sighed "I guess I consider it to be a souvenir from the war. You can't tell me you don't have some things hidden away from other relationships that you've had in the past".

She said "that's different I don't keep them in my wallet"!

He said "why do you care"?

She said "because you're my husband not hers!"

He gently touched her cheek.

"Kitty you have nothing to be jealous about".

"I am not jealous! Why would you think I was jealous"?

He had to smile "Kitty".

She knew she was caught so she said "well maybe I am a little jealous after all she did try to steal my man…that bitch".

Red laughed "Kitty"!

"What"?

"She wasn't a bitch…more like a slut".

Kitty smirked 'good he was taking her side' she thought.

She said "The thought of her trying to steal you away from me drives me crazy".

He said "well you have nothing to worry about baby I'm all yours".

She quietly said "promise"?

He cupped both cheeks in his hands and before he leaned down to kiss her he said "I promise Kit-Kat".

She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She loved being in Florida but she had to admit she was ready to go home.

She missed her bed and the familiarity of Wisconsin.

They stopped kissing and walked back to the room.

Kitty wanted t make love but she was really tired since she didn't get much sleep last night.

She really wanted to see what Emma looked like.

She knew she was torching herself but she needed to know.

They got back in the room and Kitty asked Red "may I see the picture of Emma"?

He sighed "Kitty" .

"Please Red I really need to see her".

Reluctantly he pulled out his wallet.

He pulled out the picture and handed it to her.

She thought she's beautiful.

She began thinking why did he not go ahead and marry Emma? She was prettier than her and she was taller.

She slowly handed back the picture.

She looked everywhere but at Red and quietly said "I'm going to get ready for bed".

He nodded.

He thought 'I knew I shouldn't have shown her that picture but what was wrong with her'?

He would talk to her when she was done showering.

Kitty came back out.

She walked over to Red and kissed his cheek.

She whispered "good night".

She went to crawl in bed.

She got under the sheets and went to turn over but Red stopped her.

"Not so fast Kitty".

She was not in the mood for this right now.

"Please Red not now I don't think my heart could take it" she begged.

He sat next to her "we are going to clear this up".

She looked like she was going to cry.

"Kit-Kat what is it? I know something is bothering you".

She said "why didn't you just marry Emma"?

Red gasped "Kitty Forman how could you ask me that"?

She said "I'm serious Red. She's everything I'm not".

He said "what is that supposed to mean"?

She said "she's tall, beautiful, sexy why not stay with her"?

He was appalled.

He would not let Kitty talk about herself that way.

He made her face him.

"First of all you will not talk about my wife that way. She is my dream girl. Is that clear"?

She shrugged.

He sighed "Kitty you may not be tall but I love that you're short. You fit perfectly in my arms…as though you made for me. I happen to think you are so beautiful and incredibly sexy. You are everything I have ever wanted. I told you Emma caught me at a weak moment that was the only reason I slept with her and if it means anything I kept seeing your face when we had sex".

Kitty muttered "good".

He laughed.

She had to admit she was feeling better Red always knew how to make her feel better.

He said "are you feeling better"?

She looked at him and said "much better thanks to you".

He kissed her.

He pulled back "Emma could never kiss like that".

Kitty laughed and gently slapped his stomach.

He could tell she was tired.

"Why don't you go ahead and lay down I'm going to take a shower".

She nodded.

He kissed her and went to the bathroom.

She snuggled into the covers and yawned.

She turned on her side and pulled the covers over her shoulders.

She couldn't wait to go home tomorrow night they would be in their own bed.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

A few minutes later Red came out in his boxers.

He locked the door, sat the alarm, and turned off the lights.

He snuggled up to Kitty and wrapped his arms around his wife.

His last thought was 'god he loved her'.


	77. Chapter 77

Red woke up before the alarm went off.

He turned it off so it wouldn't wake up Kitty.

He went to shower and get ready.

Red finished getting ready and woke Kitty up.

He gently shook her awake.

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

Red said "good morning beautiful".

She sat up and stretched "good morning".

He said "no bad dreams"?

She smiled and said "no bad dreams".

He said "good I'm glad. You need to get ready our flight leaves in 3 hours".

She nodded and got out of bed.

Red said "I'm going to make sure the kids are getting ready and I'm going to run down and get some doughnuts. Will you be alright by yourself"?

She had to think about it for a second and slowly shook her head yes.

He said "do you want me to get Laurie to stay with you"?

She said "you won't be gone long will you"?

He said "no, 15 minutes tops".

She whispered "I'll be fine".

Red kissed her head and said "Lock the door behind me I have my key".

She nodded.

She watched Red leave and tried to calm down.

She still wasn't ready to stay alone but it was only 15 minutes and the kids were right next door.

Kitty took a deep breath and went to the bathroom.

True to his word Red came back about 10 minutes later.

He used his key and sat the doughnuts down.

He heard the shower running.

Red walked into the bathroom and stuck his head in the shower curtain.

"I'm back sweet heart".

She jumped a little but he could tell she was relieved.

She gave him a quick kiss and said "I'll be done in a couple minutes".

Red walked back into the room.

Kitty finished her shower and dried off.

She walked in the bedroom wearing her towel.

Red saw her and hugged her.

She knew what he was trying to do.

She could feel his hand roaming and trying to slip under her towel.

Kitty tried to push away but he held her close.

She smiled "Red stop"!

He removed his hands fast.

She was concerned by his action.

"Red"?

He said "I just didn't want to scare you".

She smiled "Oh Red I do want to make love we just don't have time and you could never scare me".

She kissed him and dropped the towel.

He groaned "you're not making this easy".

She laughed and went to get her clothes.

Red watched her change.

She walked back over to the table and drank some coffee and grabbed a doughnut.

She went back in the bathroom and put on her makeup and fixed her hair.

They packed and went off to the air port.

They got settled on the plane and it took off.

A few hours later they finally arrived in Wisconsin.

They got their luggage and headed home.

About an hour later they pulled in the driveway.

They got the luggage and Kitty went upstairs to unpack.

Before Red could go inside Midge stopped him.

"Red"!

He turned around "Hi Midge".

She said "here is your mail".

"Oh thanks; how's Donna doing by the way"?

"Honestly, I'm not sure. She says she is fine she thinks because her father was a monster that she can't care that her dad was killed".

"Maybe she will be able to talk with Eric being back".

"I hope so because she can't keep bottling her feelings up".

Midge turned to leave and Red went inside.

He looked through the mail.

He thought 'bills, bills, bills, magazine, hey what's this"?

His eyes lit up when he saw the next envelope The Point Place Veterans Association.

He put down the mail and read the letter.

He was so excited it was this weekend no wives allowed and a special surprise.

'Hmmm what is the surprise' he wondered.

He thought 'I can wait to go but I will have to make sure one of the kids could stay with her because I know she is still not ready to stay by herself'.

He knew with the reunion being an hour away he could either stay there or come back home if Kitty needed him to so it worked out perfectly.

"Red!" he heard Kitty holler from upstairs.

He grabbed the letter and ran upstairs.

Her back was turned to him so he walked up behind her and he snuck his arms around her.

She jumped a little but leaned into him.

He said "what's wrong"?

She said "nothing I just wanted you".

He smiled "Oh I got a letter from The Point Place Veterans Association. They are having a reunion again".

She tensed and pulled away from him.

She said in a disgusted tone "is _she_ going to be there"?

He could tell there was still a little bit of jealousy "No Kitty there are no women allowed so don't worry".

"Good"!

She continued "when is this reunion supposed to take place"?

"Saturday in Wausau it's only about an hour away".

"But it's already Thursday and we just got back".

"I know and don't worry I'll get one of the kids' to stay with you so you won't have to stay alone".

She said "don't you think you should rest Red"?

"Kitty I will be fine I can rest today and tomorrow".

She tried to protest "but Red I…."

He put his finger over her lips to shut her up.

He softly said "Kitty you worry too much. Yes, I'm a little tired but I will be fine".

He moved his finger and kissed her lips.

She moaned into his mouth

He slipped his hand under her shirt.

He rubbed her back and moved his hand higher to her bra clasp.

She pulled back before he could go any further.

He was disappointed "Kitty".

"Red we can't".

Red decided to act like a kid he stomped his foot and pouted.

In a whinny voice he said "why not".

She laughed she was certainly not expecting that.

"Because I have to unpack and all the kids are home. Eric and Laurie are in there rooms unpacking and the door is wide open".

His eyes lit up and he ran over and shut the door.

He walked back over to Kitty "well".

She sighed and rolled her eyes "You're not going to give up are you".

He smirked and said "you should know me better that by now".

She laughed and said "fine have your way with me".

He put his hand on her back and roughly pulled her toward him making her stumble a bit.

She laughed when she caught herself.

He kissed her passionately.

He knew they would only have time for a quickie and he was perfectly fine with that.

He took off her clothes while she took off his shirt.

He walked them toward the bed and she felt the back of her knees hit the edge.

She sat down and pulled him with her.

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

She pushed them down his hips along with his underwear.

He slipped his finger inside her to make sure she was wet enough.

He gently entered her.

He kissed her as he moved inside of her.

After a few minutes they both came.

He collapsed on top of her and she sighed as he removed himself.

He stood back up and pulled his pants back up.

He held his hand out to her and started buttoning his shirt.

She got dressed and smiled "will that hold you over for a while"?

He nodded.

She laughed.

She grabbed the dirty laundry and handed it too Red.

"Go wash this".

"But Kitty"

She sternly said "Red"!

"Okay, okay".

"Before you go can you open the attic door I'm going to put our scrap book up".

"Yeah".

Kitty walked into the hallway and up the stairs to the attic.

She put the book in a safe place and in the process she decided to look at her box of things that she had hidden away.

There was a picture of her old boyfriend Chet. He was the guy she dated before Red.

She did keep a few of his love notes because she had to admit they were sweet it reminded her of why she stayed with him.

Flash Back:

Chet was the type of man that every girl wanted to be with so when Kitty got her chance she was thrilled…until she discovered the real Chet.

In the beginning he was a sweet guy but then he was controlling.

She was very scared of him.

He would always get so upset when Kitty wouldn't have sex with him.

She remembered how he hit her once.

She somehow managed to get away from him.

She did recall having to walk in the rain but she didn't care.

She felt safer in the dark than she did with Chet.

The next day she planned on breaking up with him but she was terrified that he would snap.

She went to see Chet.

She was walking home when she saw Chet's car.

'That's odd'.

She looked in and saw another woman with Chet.

Kitty was glad that he found someone else because breaking up would be easier but she was hurt that he slept with someone else because she wanted to wait until she was married.

Chet saw Kitty and thought 'crap'.

Chet got dressed and practically fell out of the car.

Kitty said "how could you"?

"Baby come on it's not what it looks like".

She said "do you think I'm stupid I know what you two were doing the windows were fogged up!"

"Kitty you have to understand she wanted me"!

"Well now she can have you were through"!

She went to leave but he roughly grabbed her arm and squeezed.

She saw the look in his eyes change.

She whimpered "you're hurting me".

"No one leaves me…no one do I make myself clear"!

She said "I don't want to be with you anymore Chet"!

"I don't care what you want you are my girl is that understood"?

She knew her life was over and she was trapped.

Quietly she said "yes".

He let go of her arm and ran his finger down her cheek.

"Good girl".

The next few weeks were awful but one day Chet came to her saying that he had to break up with her because he got another girl pregnant.

She was thrilled and relieved.

End of flash back.

That was one of the reasons she loved Red so much because he never tried to force her.

She heard Red shout "Kitty"!

She jumped at his voice and said "I'm coming".

She put the letters away and hid them.

She thought about Chet one last time and thought 'bastard'.

She walked down the stairs and met Red at the bottom.

She looked at Red and knew how lucky she was to have him in her life.

She cupped his face and said "I love you so much Red Forman you know that right"?

Red looked concerned.

He said "Of course I do. Are you okay"?

She smiled and whispered "I'm fine".

She gently kissed him.

He said "you sure you're all right"?

"I'll be fine Red I was just thinking about the past and some bad memories came up that's all".

"Bad memories? About me"

Kitty gasped "no, of course not"!

Red looked relieved "then what"?

She whimpered "not right now Red please".

Something must've really shaken her up.

He said "all right but you will tell me later"!

She looked torn "Red I can't you can't know about it"!

He was shocked "Kitty honey you're scaring me what is in the attic that you don't want me to see".

She said "Red please just close the door and I might show you later".

She was saying anything at this point to make him drop the subject.

He knew what she was doing so he decided to put a stop to it.

"Okay I will let it go…for now".

She breathed a sigh of relief "thank you".

Red closed the attic door.

He said "Kitty, we need to discuss the reunion. Do you want to try staying by yourself or do you want me to come back that night"?

She said "I don't know. Part of me wants to try but the other part is scared to be without you. I mean what happens if I panic or have a bad dream and you're not there?"

"Kitty you have to try sometime and maybe this is the perfect time to try staying by yourself. If you change your mind you can call me and I can drive home. What do you say?"

"You're going to make me stay by myself whether I am ready or not aren't you"?

"No of course not I'm just strongly suggesting you should try".

She sighed "you promise to come home if I change my mind"?

"I promise".

Reluctantly she agreed "okay I'll try for you but I'm not happy about it"!

He smiled "good girl I'm proud of you".

She said "you better not make me regret this Red Forman".

She walked downstairs and Red thought 'I hope so too'.

The next day Kitty was getting Red ready for his trip so she could spend as much time with him as possible.

She knew Red was really looking forward to this but she was not thrilled with the idea of him staying the night she wanted him with her but she knew he was right.

She really did need to try.

Red was in his garage.

Something was bothering him.

He needed to know what had shaken up Kitty yesterday.

'There is something in the attic she doesn't want him to see but what is it'?

He decided to go find out himself.

He got up and walked in the house and upstairs but his planned was ruined.

Kitty met him at the top of the stairs.

'Crap so much for that' he thought.

She smiled "just the man I was hoping to see".

"Why's that"?

"Because you are all packed and I wanted to spend some time with you".

He smiled "one condition".

She looked at him with a weird expression "condition"?

"You have to tell me what is in the attic that you don't want me to see. I showed you my past now I want you to show me yours".

She tensed "Red it's not important just let it go please!" she begged.

"I can't Kitty something scared you and I need to know what it was".

"Red you'll get upset and I don't want you to lose your temper".

"I won't I promise; it can't be that bad".

She whispered "but it is".

He couldn't figure out what she could've down that was so bad so he laughed "what did you do kill someone"?

She looked appalled "of course not"!

"Kitty relax I know you would never hurt anyone".

She closed her eyes and tried not to cry.

She hated thinking about Chet because all she could think about was if he hadn't gotten someone else pregnant she would probably had been his wife no wait his slave.

Red felt like a jerk.

"Kit-Kat I'm sorry".

She said "don't be. I just don't like thinking about it".

She said "alright I'll show you. Can you open the door"?

Red grabbed the string and pulled down the door.

Kitty took a deep breath and walked upstairs.

Red knew Kitty was sad but he couldn't help but stare at her butt.

He followed her upstairs.

She walked over to the area she had her box hidden.

She said "you have to understand that this isn't easy for me. I've never told anyone what really happened".

Red was really nervous.

She pulled out the box and opened it.

She pulled out an old picture her and Chet.

Kitty slowly handed Red the picture.

He looked at it and couldn't help but feel jealous.

That bastard had his arms around his wife.

She whispered "that is my boyfriend Chet or as I like to think the worst mistake of my life".

Red looked up.

She slid down the wall and patted the seat next to her.

Red followed her and handed her the picture.

She handed him the box and let him look through it for a moment before she told him anything else.

Red was fuming when he read the love notes. Some of them were very explicit. He couldn't continue to look at the box so he shut the lid and handed it to her.

He went to storm off but she grabbed his hand and desperately said "no, wait please I have to tell you everything".

Seeing the desperate look on her face and hearing the desperation in her voice he sat back down.

I never had the best luck with guys or relationships.

She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

"Chet was the guy that every girl wanted to be with myself included".

"One day he finally asked me out. I was so excited I said yes right on the spot. We really hit it off. As the weeks went by I began to find out why he couldn't keep a girl friend. Unfortunately, I go to know the real Chet and it was pretty. He was very controlling. He became obsessed with me. No matter where I went or what I did he was there watching my every move. He was afraid I would cheat on him I guess. He would always get upset when I wouldn't have sex with him. One time he actually hit me when I didn't sleep with him".

Red exploded "he what"!?

Kitty jumped "Red calm down".

Before he could leave Kitty forced him to calm down.

"Red relax it wasn't a big deal I got used to it after a while".

"Wasn't a big deal Kitty he hit you"!

She quietly said "I know but I was trapped so I just learned to live with it because if I cried it made it worse. That's just how some men are at least back then they were".

"No that is not an excuse".

She smiled at how protective he was of her but she knew this wasn't good for his heart.

Sternly, she said "Red you have to calm down"!

"But Kitty I…"

Softly she said "Reddykins I know your upset and you have every reason to be but I am alright. I need you to calm down it gets better I promise".

She gently kissed him.

Red took a couple deep breaths and finally managed to calm down.

One day I decided to break up with him so I was walking home and saw his car parked.

I walked over to it and saw that the windows were fogged up.

I was curious so I peaked and I saw Chet with another woman.

She saw me and panicked.

He got out of the car and tried to convince me that nothing was going on.

I told him we were through and he snapped.

I knew I was trapped with no hope of getting free.

Thankfully, a few weeks later he found out that the woman was pregnant and he dumped me because he had to marry her.

I was so thrilled and relieved.

For the longest time I really thought I would be stuck with him as my husband but then I met you.

The moment I saw you I knew you were the man I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

The more I got to know you the more I fell in love with you.

You were so different than Chet.

I actually felt safe with you. I loved how protective of me but more importantly I trusted you. You renewed my faith that there were decent men out in the world".

Red was truly touched.

He leaned in to kiss her.

They kissed passionately.

They pulled back when air was necessary.

Red cupped her cheeks and said "how could anyone hurt you"?

She smiled at the tone of his voice.

She said "it's not important Red".

"But it is; I wish I could find that bastard and kick his ass".

"Oh Red if it makes you feel any better so do I".

He smiled "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that but thank you for telling me I know it wasn't easy".

She nodded.

"There still one thing I don't understand"

"What's that"?

"Why keep anything from him if he hurt you"?

She said "same reason you do it's just a part of my past it reminds me how close I was to losing everything".

"I guess I understand but I still don't like it".

She smiled "now you know how I feel about Emma".

"Yeah I do".

She said "can we just try and forget the people of our past and enjoy our future"?

He said "I'd like that and I'll try".

She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly.

"Let's go down stairs".


	78. Chapter 78

Thursday evening:

After dinner Kitty and Red spent as much time together as possible.

They watched a movie in the living room.

Kitty and Red cuddled on the couch under a blanket.

The movie was finally over and Red noticed it was getting kind of late.

He hated to admit it but he was a little tired but he wanted to stay up as late as possible.

He needed to her keep thinking good thoughts and not worrying about staying alone.

He was leaving tomorrow night and he could tell Kitty was nervous.

He said "so tell me what do you have planned for us tonight"?

"Why Reddykins whatever do you mean"?

"Come on Kit-Kat whenever I have to leave you always have something special planned".

"Well I might have something planned".

"I knew it"!

She laughed.

"Why don't you go lock up and meet me upstairs"?

"Yes ma'am but first I need to talk to the kids okay"?

She nodded and kissed his cheek.

Red watched Kitty go upstairs.

He walked down to the basement where he saw Eric, Laurie and Steven.

"Listen up! I'm leaving tomorrow to go to my reunion. Your mother will be staying here. She is not thrilled with me going and her being left behind so I expect you all to do whatever she says and be on your best behaviors. She is still scared so she will probably be very jumpy. I want you all to lock up while I am gone and I don't want your little friends over. I'm trusting you with my wife so if I find out that you left her alone or scared her I will have your asses! Do I make myself clear?"

They all said "yes".

"Good now that we have that cleared up your mother and I are going up for the night".

Kitty was upstairs in the bedroom getting ready for Red's going away present.

She had on a very sexy black negligee.

Red needed to remember that he loved her not Emma.

Even to this day she was still a little worried about Red finding another woman to spend his life with because let's face it she was no spring chicken.

Red could have anyone he wanted.

'But he chose you' she reminded herself.

She smiled at that thought.

She still couldn't get Emma out of her mind and on top of everything else she was still thinking about Chet from time to time. She loved Red so very much and to think if Chet hadn't dumped her she might not have ever met Red. That thought just killed her.

Tears sprang in her eyes.

She really didn't want Red to go but she knew he was so excited and she wanted him to be happy.

She wanted this to be a memorable night.

"Kitty"? She heard Red shout.

"I'll be out in a minute".

She dried her eyes and walked into the bedroom.

Red moaned "Oh Kitty you look beautiful".

She smiled and walked over to him.

She snuck her arms around his neck and she gently kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and slid his hands over her but and squeezed.

Before things went to far Red pulled back and moaned in protest.

"Red why did you stop"?

He smiled and walked over the record player.

The song she heard made her blood run cold.

It was We Belong Together by Robert and Johnny.

She tried to put on a brave face for Red.

Chet decided to make this their song. When they first danced to it his hands went under her dress and groped her. He held her so tightly and she couldn't move.

On the outside Kitty looked okay but on the inside she was panicking.

Red walked over to her and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance beautiful"?

She found that she couldn't speak so she just nodded.

She tried to relax.

She told herself 'this is Red he won't hurt you'.

Red brought her to him and she laid her head on his chest.

Red felt Kitty tense and thought 'that was weird'.

He rubbed her back and let his hands slide over her butt.

He moved his hands under her negligee and Kitty practically pushed him off of her.

She started having a panic attack.

"Kitty what wrong"?

She gasped "I can't Red I'm sorry".

He made her sit on the chair.

Softly he said "Kitty relax".

She said "turn off the music"!

He nodded and quickly turned off the music.

Red watched her and she immediately calmed down.

He squatted in front of her and touched her knees.

"Kit-Kat I'm sorry I scared you".

She said "but you didn't".

"Then what happened"?

She tried to play it off "Nothing I'm fine".

She went to kiss him but he moved his head.

"Kitty something obviously scared you because you never react like that when we dance".

She snapped "I just had a flash back okay"!

"Of what"?

She really didn't want to talk about this.

"Chet okay"!

Red's first reaction was to feel jealous but when he remembered how scared Kitty looked he was concerned.

Red stood up and moved Kitty so that she was sitting on his lap.

He took her left hand and kissed her ring.

He knew that always calmed her down.

"Tell me what did that bastard do"!

She looked down and said "that was our song fits perfectly don't you think considering the fact that he thought he owned me; I'm sorry Red I've ruined our evening".

He rubbed her leg "Kitty you haven't ruined anything".

"But Red I…"

He put his fingers over her lips.

"Kitty as long as I am with you my evening is perfect".

She couldn't help but smile.

She got serious "Red that was the first time he groped me".

It suddenly dawned on him "so when I grabbed your butt and slipped my hands under your negligee it brought back that memory didn't it"?

She nodded.

"I should've realized".

"There was no possible way you could've known".

"Red can we not talk about this? I would like to finish our dance".

He looked at her and said "no".

Her face crumpled "I knew you were upset with me".

She went to get up but he stopped her.

She looked at him confused.

He smiled "I have an idea if you will go for it".

She looked at him.

"You say that was your and Chet's song well how about starting tonight that becomes our song because like it or not you are mine and we belong together".

Tears sprang in her eyes.

"You are so sweet Red".

He smiled and just had to say this "I bet Chet was never like this with you was he"?

Warningly she said "Red I thought we agreed no more talking about Chet".

He ignored her "Well"?

She rolled her eyes, cupped his cheek and in a sad voice said "no".

"You deserved better Kit-Kat".

She whispered "I know but I have you now and I couldn't be happier. For the record you treat me better than Chet ever did".

He smiled and said "I certainly hope so".

She didn't like that he was joking about that "I'm serious Red you're the only man that has ever cared about what I wanted or needed".

He didn't realize that her boyfriends had been that bad.

He looked deep into her eyes and said "I love you Kitty Forman with all my heart and soul."

He kissed her not with lust but with all the love he felt for his wife.

The kiss brought tears to her eyes.

He pulled back and smiled.

She smiled back and said "make love to me".

He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and gently sat her down.

They undressed each other and before things got to steamy he pulled back.

She looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Just go with me on this sweetheart okay"?

She slowly nodded.

He went to the record player and started the song 'We Belong Together'.

He watched her eyes widen and she whimpered "no Red".

He ignored and walked over to her and laid on top of her trapping her to the bed and between his body.

He could see the scared look in her eyes.

He said "Kitty I want to make this our new song or at least a song we can dance to without you being scared".

"But Red I…"

"Kitty relax its just me look into my eyes focus on my touch".

She took a deep breath and did what he asked.

He gently kissed her and she forgot everything except the two of them.

Before she knew it he slipped a finger in her and a second one.

Then he slipped a third finger to stretch her.

He knew she was wet enough so he gently entered her.

Her eyes rolled back into her head.

Her legs went around his hips and her arms around his back.

She moaned into his mouth as he began moving.

Before long he began pounding into her.

They both came at the same time.

He collapsed on top of her.

He moved off of her and rolled to the side of the bed.

She immediately curled into his side.

"Thank you Red".

He smiled "my pleasure".

She laughed.

He said "so are you feeling any better"?

She nodded "Much".

"Good let me turn off the record player".

She watched him get out of bed.

He hopped back in bed and kissed her.

He looked at her and said "Kitty, are you sure you will be alright while I'm gone"?

She said "honestly, I don't know I'll do my best Red that's all I can promise".

He said "that's all I ask".

Sliding her leg across his thighs, she lays her head in the crook of his shoulder, burrows her hand into the soft hair on his chest and sighs deeply.

She begins moving her finger over his chest and plays with his chest hairs.

She quietly asks "what time will you be leaving tomorrow"?

"Not until after dinner".

She nodded.

Feeling a sudden need to kiss her, he turns on his side, pulls her up and lowers his lips to hers in a tender kiss that tells her of the love he feels for her.

Kitty whimpers softly as the kiss grows, her hands move to the back of his head, her fingers twining in his hair.

The kiss ends and lips part only to meet again and again, tongues imitating what their bodies crave.

Moving his hand to cup her buttocks, his other arm still around her waist, Red pulls Kitty's body up against his own, letting her feel his need.

A soft moan escapes her as she reaches down to cup the soft velvety sac nestled between his thighs, then wrap her hand gently around his warm hard shaft, stroking him lightly.

With her leg between his, her hips soon begin to undulate against his leg, her hips matching the rhythm of her hand, his breaths now coming in short gasps as she brings him close to orgasm.

Rolling her onto her back, he removes her hand from around him, ending her sweet torture. Grasping his steel hard shaft, he probes the opening of her moist feminine treasure, finding the small bud of pleasure, stroking it, bringing soft cries from her lips.

Her breathing comes faster as she feels her climax begin as a tingle in her toes and she stiffens in the throes of ecstasy, crying out, as it swiftly moves up her legs to burst forth.

It is when her climax bursts forth, that Red thrusts into her, riding the electric contractions of her orgasm as she arches her back, her cries louder.

He slows his pace as her climax wanes and she opens heavy lidded eyes to gaze at him.

Smiling a soft sensual smile she runs her hands up and down his back, and licking her lips, wraps her legs around his waist, thrusting upward to take him deeper.

His control is shattered.

Gripping her buttocks in his hand, he brings her hips up to meet each thrust, quickening the pace.

Her hands grip his muscular arms as the closer and deeper contact brings the onset of her second climax.

With a loud moan, Red thrusts deep one last time, spilling his hot seed deep within her trembling body.

Utterly spent and satiated, Red collapses heavily onto Kitty's body, his racing heartbeat matching hers.

Several minutes later, he slips free and she turns in his arms, snuggling back against his body.

She said "Red promise me something".

"Anything".

She moved out of Red's arms and leaned over the bed and opened the draw to her night stand.

She handed him the picture that fell out of the letter back in Florida.

"Please keep this".

He smiled "Oh I've missed this it's one of my favorite's you know".

She smiled "Keep it over Emma's picture".

He rolled his eyes "After everything I've told you and done to you your still jealous"?

"I'm not jealous"!

He laughed and said "I'm only joking it would be my pleasure to keep it over hers".

"Good".

He put the picture on his night stand and turned off the light.

With her head tucked under his chin, he wraps his arm around her, cupping her breast in his hands, and in seconds both are asleep.


	79. Chapter 79

Kitty woke up first the next morning an hour before her alarm was supposed to go off.

She was still naked under the sheet with Red's arm wrapped around her.

Kitty snuggled up against him.

She began rethinking this whole reunion thing.

She didn't know if she could let Red go.

She really didn't think she could stay by herself yes the kids would be there but it wasn't same.

She thought what it she had a nightmare or what if she had a panic attack while he was away or what if Red had a heart attack.

That last thought brought tears to her eyes.

She started to cry.

Red felt wetness on his hand and that woke him up.

He brought her closer to him and kissed her neck.

He whispered "Kit-Kat what's wrong"?

She was crying so much she couldn't answer so she turned around and buried her face in his neck.

Her whole body was shaking.

Red was really worried.

She finally stopped crying but continued to cling to Red.

He tried to pull back but she wasn't having it.

"Kitty I'm not going anywhere but I need to know what is going on"?

"I don't know if I can stay by myself".

He knew this might happen and he was prepared for it.

"Kitty you won't be alone the kids' will be here".

"You know what I mean Red I want you".

"You have me baby".

"Dammit Red you know what I mean I don't want you to go"!

Red was crushed he really was looking forward to his reunion but he didn't want to disappoint Kitty either.

He was torn.

"Kitty, I really want to go I know you're not happy about it but what about a compromise"?

She sniffled "I'm listening".

"'What if I call you every time I go in my room and before you go to bed"?

"No deal".

He huffed.

"Okay if it gets to be too much I can have one of the kids drive you to me"?

She still wasn't thrilled but she knew how much Red wanted to go so she agreed.

She whispered "Okay".

He smiled and he kissed her head.

"I'm still not happy about this Red".

"I know baby but I love the fact that you're trying".

He kissed her neck and sucked at her neck until he left a mark.

She moaned while he kissed her.

He moved his lips down her body.

He massaged her breasts and slipped a finger inside her to make sure she was ready.

He flipped them over so Kitty was on top.

She gently took him in and began riding him.

'He was hers not Emma's this was one thing she would never be able to do' she reminded herself.

She leaned down and kissed his neck making sure to mark her as his.

She knew he would be upset but she didn't care.

Finally they both came and she collapsed on top of him.

They got out of bed and got ready.

Red was shaving and he happened to see the mark Kitty left.

He shouted "Kitty"!

She came running "what, what is it"?

He pointed to his neck and she smirked.

"Now Emma will know your mine".

"I told you she won't be there but when the guys see this I'll never hear the end of it".

She cocked her head and walked over to him.

She moved her hands up his chest and around his neck.

Kitty said "Hear the end of what? How you have a wife who loves and adores you? What's so bad about that"?

He smiled and said "nothing but the guys will rag on me all night".

"They are just jealous I bet their wives don't know most of the moves I know".

"Kitty"!

Innocently she said "what"?

He rolled his eyes and said "you're terrible".

She smiled and as she walked off she said "but you love me".

He said to himself "yes I do".

Red finished shaving and getting ready.

He walked down stairs and saw Kitty cooking breakfast.

He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

Steven noticed the hickey on Red's neck and just started smiling.

Red looked at Steven and said "why are you so happy"?

"No reason".

Red continued reading his paper and felt like someone was watching him.

He looked up and saw that Steven still had a stupid grin.

"What the hell is wrong with you"?

"Nothing; how was your night"?

Red looked at Steven and said "fine".

Kitty started to smile she knew what Steven was doing.

"I see that you and Mom had a very productive night".

Red choked on his coffee.

"Dammit Kitty I told you they would notice"!

She laughed "Be nice to your father and for your information it was this morning"!

Red shouted "Kitty they don't need to know that"!

She looked at Red and saw that he was embarrassed and it wasn't very often that happens so she decided that was enough punishment for him going to his reunion.

She kissed his head and said "I'm sorry but that's what you get for leaving me here".

Warningly he said "Kitty…"

"Okay okay I'll drop it".

They sat down to eat and Red got up to go to the room and pulled Kitty with him.

She managed to pull her arm away and continued to follow him.

"What is wrong with you"?

"You have to find a way to cover this up I'm not making a fool out of myself at the reunion".

She smiled at him and he said "it's not funny.

"So you can give me hickeys but I can't give you one"?

"Right! I mean I don't mind that you give them to me it's just bad timing".

Kitty was a little hurt.

She thought he didn't want people to know how in love they were.

She got really quiet.

She grabbed an extra concealer stick that she had and handed it to him.

Softly she said "Just rub this on the spot and it will cover it up no one will ever know and believe me it won't ever happen again".

She turned around to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"Kitty wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I was just embarrassed that's all".

Quietly she said "of me"?

Shocked he said "no of course not. I'm crazy about you and I would shout it from any mountain I just know how my friends react to these kinds of things. I didn't mean to hurt you and for the record I love it when you give me hickeys and mark me as yours. See I get it that is why I do it too you."

She started smiling "I'm sorry I just overreacted".

"That's alright so did I".

They kissed.

She opened the tube and rubbed some concealer on his neck.

He looked in the mirror.

"My god that stuff is amazing; just don't tell anyone I'm wearing makeup".

She laughed.

"So that's how yours always seem to disappear during the day"?

She could tell he was fascinated "yes Red that's how".

"So wait you would do that when we were dating"?

"Always ".

Red nodded and they left the room.

The closer it got to Red leaving the more antsy Kitty got.

Red noticed this.

Her body begins to tingle and she knows Red has come into the kitchen, and a few seconds later, his arms slide around her waist. She sighs deeply and leans back against his chest.

Nuzzling against her neck, his arm sliding around her waist pulling her back against his hard body.

She feels a hard ridge against her bottom and feels a stirring deep inside her. With her knees trembling, she tries to turn, but his arms are firm but gentle, "No," he whispers against her neck, "you watch out … for our kids."

His hands moved under her shirt and he touched her stomach.

He slid his hands even further and unbuttoned her jeans.

She tried to pull away and protest "someone could come in at any minute".

"Relax" he ordered.

He unzipped her jeans and slipped his hand inside her underwear.

Her head falls back against Red's chest, her entire body is on fire as his fingers dip inside her, stroking, teasing, working their magic on her.

His other hand slides up around in front of her to cup her breast, his gentle fingers kneading her swelling flesh, his thumbs brushing across her nipple, teasing it to hardness, even through the thin fabric of her tank top.

His breath raspy as he says, "How are … our kids … doing?"

"Huh … ah … still … in the basement," she murmurs, as her body gyrates against his hand. "Red… please … I need you."

"I know," he lifts his head "but … not here. Come on, Kitty."

"But Red the food".

"You just put it in the oven it will be fine".

He practically had to pull her up stairs.

They finally got to their bedroom.

They shut the door and pulled off each other's clothes.

They fell on to the bed and made love.

After they finished they got dressed and repeatedly kissed each other and said "I love you" as they left the room.

They went back to the kitchen and Kitty finished dinner.

The kids came up to eat with their parents.

Red watched Kitty and saw that she was picking at her food and not really eating.

"Kitty you need to eat".

She said "I'm not very hungry".

The kids knew something was up with their mother so they decided to give them some privacy.

Red and Kitty were left alone in the kitchen.

He stood up and walked behind her where he began rubbing her shoulders.

"Kit-Kat it will be fine I promise I will be back Sunday night".

She whispered "I know but I'm still scared".

He made her stand up and he hugged her tight.

She snuggled up against him.

"I'll call you as much as possible okay".

She nodded.

They sat back down "will you please try and eat something I know you have to be hungry after our play date this evening".

She laughed.

They finished dinner.

Red went to get his suitcase and Kitty cleaned up the kitchen.

Red walked to the basement and warned the kids again.

Before long he and Kitty were saying good bye.

He put his suitcase in the trunk and turned around to see Kitty crying.

His heart broke.

He said "come here baby".

She instantly went into his arms.

He let her cry.

"It's going to be alright and you have the number to the hotel right"?

She nodded.

"Good, call me anytime you need me day or night".

She nodded.

"I mean it Kitty no matter what time".

"Okay".

He kissed her passionately and cupped her face "I love you Kitty Forman".

She smiled "I love you to Red Forman".

He walked around and got in the car.

He started the engine and rolled the window down.

She leaned down and kissed him again and again and again.

He smiled.

She said "this reminds me of when I would send you off to the war".

He smiled "I know but this time it's only for one day".

He took her hand and kissed her wedding ring.

"I need to go now so why don't you go back inside"?

She took a deep breath kissed him again and slowly walked back inside.

As he pulled out of the drive way he waved and she waved back.

Laurie was in the kitchen when Kitty turned around.

"Mom, are you okay"?

She shrugged her shoulders and said "I think I'm going to take a bath".

Kitty walked in the bathroom and shut the door.

She turned on the water and let the tub fill up.

She got undressed and sank into the tub.

She wished Red was here holding her.

Kitty stayed in the water until it got cold.

She picked up Red's shirt and brought it to her nose and inhaled deeply.

His scent lingered.

She dried off and put on Red's shirt.

She finished drying her hair and the phone rang.

She practically threw down the hair dryer and frantically answered the phone.

"Hello"?

"Hi Kit-Kat".

Her face lit up "Oh Red I miss you".

"I miss you too baby'.

"Did you just get there"?

"Yes a couple of minutes ago".

"Have you seen any of your buddies"?

"Just Tom and Jim so far".

"So no Emma"?

He laughed "Kitty I told you she is not going to be here".

"Just checking".

He laughed again.

Red got serious "how are you doing"?

She sighed she wanted to tell him the truth but she didn't want to ruin his reunion.

So she lied "I'm fine Red".

Red immediately knew she was lying he knew his wife well enough to know if she was telling the truth.

Sternly he said "Kitty don't lie"!

She said "I don't know if I am ready for this but I know I need to try".

"That's my girl. I know this isn't easy for you but I appreciate you trying for me".

"You're welcome".

They continued to talk and finally Red said "I need to go honey Tom and Jim are knocking at the door".

"Okay".

"I love you Kitty".

"I love you too Red".

"Good night sweetheart".

She heart the dial tone and was about to start panicking but was distracted.

There was a knock at the door.

She said "come in".

There stood Laurie, Eric, and Steven.

They were dressed in their pajamas and the boys had sleeping bags.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh "what's all this"?

In unison they said "sleep over".

Skeptically she said "did your father put you up to this"?

Laurie said "of course not".

Eric said "but dad did tell us to be on our best behaviors because if weren't he'd have our asses"!

Laurie and Steven hit Eric.

"Ow! Well he did"!

Kitty smiled at them "don't worry I'm not mad I think it's sweet".

Kitty said "Laurie get in bed you guys just make yourself comfortable".

She watched the kids get comfortable and she was truly touched that they would go through all this trouble just for her and because of Red's threat.

She knew Red was crazy about her and protective of her but to know other people knew it made her heart fill with joy.

She crawled under the sheets and turned off the light.

It was a little hard for her to fall asleep without Red but with the kids next her she did feel somewhat safe.


	80. Chapter 80

Red hung up the phone and met Tom and Jim at the door.

He was a little worried that Kitty was going to bed so early but he tried to push that out of his mind so he could have fun.

They went down stairs to the lobby and saw a lot more of his old pals.

They hung out and got caught up with each other.

Red didn't tell them about Kitty being raped.

Red actually found himself missing Kitty.

This was the first time they had been apart since the rape.

He decided to sneak off and go back to the room for a little while and clear his head.

Forman House:

Kitty was asleep and was dreaming about Red.

They were laying on the couch kissing.

She was on top of him.

She felt Red's arm tighten around her.

She could feel his buldge pressing against her.

She tried to get comfortable but his grip was too tight.

"Red, honey your arm is too tight".

His other hand squeezed her butt really hard making her whimper in pain.

'Why is he hurting me' she thought.

"Red stop"!

She managed to pull away and to her surprise she saw Chet.

He smiled devilishly and said "You're all mine now".

Her eyes flew open and thankfully she didn't scream.

She tried to catch her breath.

She needed Red.

She managed to get out of the bedroom without the kids knowing.

She walked down stairs and into the kitchen.

She pulled up a chair and called her husband.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello".

"Oh Red".

"Kitty what's wrong"?

"Nightmare" she croaked.

She explained her nightmare too him.

He sighed "Oh baby I'm sorry you dreamt about him. I hate that I'm not there but you know I would never hurt you".

She whimpered and said "I know".

"Will you be alright"?

"Well I don't have much choice do I "?

"Kitty"!

"I'll be fine I just miss you".

"I miss you too baby".

They talked for a while longer.

They hung up and she went to sleep.

Red heard a knock on the door.

It was Tom.

Tom asked "are you okay you've been up here for a while"?

He decided to tell Tom what happened to Kitty.

"I'm just worried about my wife. She was recently raped, kidnapped, and torchered by the same man. Thankfully the guy is dead but the damage is already done".

Tom was in shock.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Red. Kitty is the sweetest lady I don't know who would ever want to hurt her".

"I know she is the best. It's the first time we've been apart since the attack and she is really scared so I'm trying to stay close to the phone".

"Do you want to stay here or do you feel like coming down to the lobby"?

"I'm just going to stay here I'm a little tired".

Tom smiled and said "okay well rest up because there is a surprise for you tomorrow".

"What is the surprise"?

"You'll find out tomorrow" he left the room.

Red rolled his eyes muttered "dumbass"!

The next day:

Kitty woke up and the kids were nowhere in sight.

She looked at the clock and saw it was 11:00 a.m.

She threw back the covers 'I never sleep that late' she thought.

She got up and got ready.

She went down stairs and breathed a sigh of relief 'oh good Laurie is still here'.

Laurie looked up and smiled when she saw her mom.

"I'm glad you're awake by the way dad called and sounded a little freaked out he said he would call later".

She was heartbroken "I missed his phone call"?

"Don't worry mom he said he was feeling fine and he will try and call back soon".

She sighed.

"I made lunch if you're hungry".

"Thank you".

The Reunion/Lunch time:

Red was in the lobby and Tom walked over and said "are you ready for your surprise"?

He rolled his eyes and said "I guess".

They blindfolded him and waited.

Suddenly he heard a familiar song playing.

He started panicking on the inside 'oh shit' he thought.

It was him and Emma's song.

He felt arms go around his head and take the blindfold off.

He looked into Emma's eyes.

She whispered "hello soldier".

Before he could react she kissed him passionately.

The men hooped and hollered.

Red pushed Emma off of him and shouted "what the hell"!

Emma jumped.

He felt bad for scaring her but he was upset that his so called friends put him in that situation.

Suddenly they stopped cheering and went about their business.

Emma said "what's wrong? I'd thought you would be happy to see me? I've know missed you".

Red said "Emma you know I'm married".

She scoffed "yeah I know to the woman who cheated on you"!

Red snapped "she didn't cheat on me it was a misunderstanding. If anyone cheated it was me and I felt awful when she found out and her name is Kitty".

The bartenders' eyes lit up at Kitty's name.

He wondered if it was the Kitty he went out with so he decided to get as much information as he could out of Red after he was done talking to Emma.

She could see how much Red loved Kitty so she knew she could get nowhere with him.

"May I see a picture of this woman who has your heart"?

Red looked at her and finally pulled out a picture.

The bartender caught a glance and thought 'yes it is her'!

He continued to listen to their conversation.

"She's pretty" Emma said.

"I know" Red said.

"So I have no chance with you"?

"None; I thought you would be married why are you so interested in me?"

She smiled "you were the one that got away so I settled for a man that I thought I loved until I him caught cheating on me in our bed and divorced him".

Red couldn't help but feel bad "I'm sorry you didn't deserve that".

She smiled "thanks".

She decided to change the subject to make him comfortable.

"So do you have any kids"?

He smiled and said "One girl and one boy and now an adopted son".

"Wow never thought you would have kids I thought you hated them".

"I do but Kitty wanted them and I loved the thought of sharing kids with Kitty and surprisingly I loved them when I found out she was pregnant".

The bartender was fuming on the inside 'that was supposed to be me'!

"What about you do you have any kids"?

She smiled "I do as a matter of fact; four children 2 girls and 2 boys".

He smiled "glad to hear it aside from the cheating ex it sounds like you have a nice life".

She smiled and said "I guess I do but it would be better with you in it. If your marriage to Kitty doesn't work out you look me up okay"?

He smirked and rolled his eyes "my marriage is going to be just fine but thanks for the offer I'm flattered".

She smiled and said "how about one last kiss for old times sake hmm"?

Red looked at her and decided since she was leaving it would be okay.

"Alright but make it quick".

She leaned in and softly kissed him.

"Thank you Red Kitty is a lucky woman I hope she knows that".

He smiled.

She walked off and thought 'I'll get him back one way or another no one dumps me no one'!

The bartender said "forgive me for saying but I can't believe you let her go"!

Red smiled and said "Kitty is my dream girl not Emma speaking of I need to go call her".

The bartender remembered when he dated Kitty he decided to follow Red to his house when he left tonight and pay his Kitty a visit.

Red walked to his bedroom and opened the door.

He was shocked when he saw Emma completely naked lying on his bed.

He shouted "what the hell"!?

"Put your clothes back on I'm a happily married man".

She walked over to him and hugged him tight.

"Oh come on Red no one will ever know. I know you want me".

She reached down to grab him but he stopped her and gently pushed her off of him.

"Emma stop"!

"Dammit Red I may have lost you once but all be damned if I let it happen again. You really didn't think I would let you go that easily did you"?

He was shocked at her outburst.

He grabbed his shirt that he left lying around "Here please put this on".

Emma was stunned "are you serious I'm throwing myself at you and you are turning me down"?

He sighed "Emma I want you to listen to me because I will only say this once. I love Kitty she is my wife and the mother of my children. A few months ago she was raped, kidnapped, raped again and beaten. She needs me right now and it was so hard for her to let me come here I would never do anything to betray her trust not now not ever! Do you understand?"

She closed her eyes in shame.

She grabbed the shirt and put it on.

"I'm sorry Red I had no idea; please forgive me".

He nodded "I think it's best if you leave now".

She quickly got dressed and before she left she said "I do still love you I guess I always will but I won't bother you anymore. My offer still stands though. Goodbye Red".

She left the room.

As soon as the door shut he ran and locked the door.

"What the hell is wrong with people"?

He packed his stuff and ran to his car and threw his stuff in the trunk.

He ran back in to check out.

His friends saw him leaving.

"Hey Red why are you leaving"?

"Because you're all dumbasses; don't bother sending me another invite"!

Red left without another word.

The bartender was already sitting in his car because his shift ended but he decided to wait on Red so he could follow him.

Red pulled out of the parking lot and never looked back so he didn't realize that someone was following him.


	81. Chapter 81

Kitty was waiting in the kitchen in case the phone rang.

She had tried to call earlier but the line was busy so she hung up.

She sat at the table eyeing the phone and drumming her fingers against the table.

She knew he was coming home in the morning.

The car was still following Red.

Chet parked in the street and took down the address.

He checked out the area.

'Nice house; this is supposed to be my life instead I'm alone because my stupid wife left me and my kids hate me' he thought.

He watched Red run into the house.

He decided to leave and pay Kitty a visit later.

Red pulled into the driveway and got his stuff out of the trunk.

He ran through the door and Kitty jumped.

Her face lit up and she ran to him and jumped in his arms.

They kissed each other passionately.

He sat her back on the floor and she cupped his face.

"Oh Red I'm so happy you're home I missed you so much but wait why are you home so early"?

He thought 'I will tell her later but right now I want my wife'.

"I just missed you".

She didn't think he was telling the whole truth but she knew whatever happened at the reunion he would tell her later.

She smiled and took his hand.

She guided him upstairs.

They went into the bedroom and shut the door.

Kitty and Red tore each other clothes off.

He moved her toward the bed and laid her down.

He covered her body with his and entered her.

She moaned and closed her eyes.

The first time was rushed since they had been apart.

He called out her name and collapsed on top of her.

She rubbed her hands over his back and he rolled off of her taking her with him.

Kitty snuggled up next to Red.

She laid her hand over his heart and sighed.

She softly said "what happened"?

"What do you mean"?

"Red you were so excited to see your old buddies why are you home so early…not that I mind of course".

'Damn just tell her now and get it over with' he thought.

He sighed "don't get mad but Emma was there".

Kitty tensed and sat up pulling the sheet with her "Excuse me"?

"Baby I swear I didn't think she would be there. They surprised me with her. Those dumbasses blindfolded me and then I heard the song we used to dance to. Before I could do anything I felt arms go around my neck and take the blindfold off then she kissed me".

"She what"? Kitty shouted.

"I pulled away as soon as she kissed me".

Kitty leaned against the head board and said nothing.

He sat up and nuzzled her neck "Kit-Kat please say something; her kiss meant nothing".

"She was trying to steal you away from me".

"Exactly she tried and failed I told her I was happily married and she didn't have a chance".

She sniffled "Really"?

He smiled "Really; why would I want her when I have the perfect woman".

She laughed "now you're sucking up".

"No I am not its true".

She smiled "I love you Red Forman".

"I love you too Mrs. Forman".

She smiled and kissed him but before things could go too far she stopped "did anything else happen that I should know about"?

He paused but he knew he had to tell her "honestly yes; I found Emma in my room naked".

Now that pissed her off "what"?!

"I told her to get dressed and leave eventually she did".

"What do you mean eventually after you had sex" Kitty snapped.

Red was hurt "you really think I would cheat on you"?

She rolled her eyes "Red you're naked ex girl friend was in your room naked any normal man would've jumped at the chance".

"Not me; I told you I never wanted her".

She felt bad for not trusting Red "I'm sorry Red. It's just the thought of the two of you together drives me crazy. I know you would never cheat on me I'm just not myself".

He nuzzled her neck and she sighed.

"I take it you didn't get much sleep"?

"Not really. After that nightmare I was scared I would have more and I tossed and turned all night; Laurie may have been in bed with me but it wasn't the same".

He stopped kissing her neck "I would certainly hope not".

She laughed.

Red said "So you missed me huh"?

She looked at him and said "yes Red I missed you".

"Good because I missed you too and you will be happy to know that I told them not to send me anymore invites".

Her eyes lit up "you mean it? But Red they are still your friends".

"No they aren't. I told Tom what happened to you and he still set me up with Emma. I ended up telling her too that was the only way she would leave".

Quietly she said "you told them"!?

"Kitty we've been over this it's nothing to be ashamed of".

"I know that"!

"Then what's the problem"?

Kitty said "I don't want them feeling sorry for me I already feel like damaged goods I don't need them thinking it too".

"Kitty you are not damaged goods. You have been through so much this year but you are doing so well. I'm very proud at how far you've come and you should be too. I know it wasn't easy".

"I guess but I still don't like everyone knowing".

He knew he wouldn't win this one so he caved "I know baby; I'm sorry I told I was just desperate to get rid of Emma I mean for God sakes she tried to grab me".

"That bitch!" Kitty exclaimed.

He nodded "I was just trying to get away from her".

Kitty was incredibly angry at Emma but she couldn't help but smile at Red.

"It wasn't funny Kitty".

"Oh I know I was just thinking about your reaction".

He huffed "so you're okay with her trying to grab me"?

She looked appalled "of course not"!

She slid closer and reached between his legs and touched him.

Her hand gently closed around him "you're mine not hers and now she knows that".

He moaned.

She said "and I will show you how much I missed you".

She crawled on top of him and slid down his body.

She disappeared under the sheets and wrapped her mouth around his member.

"Oh Kitty" he moaned.

She reaches out to circle it with her hand, feeling the soft warm skin encasing the steel shaft, pulsing, waiting.

Holding his shaft in both hands, one atop the other, she leans over and touches her tongue quickly to the end, licking away the few pearly drops gathered there.

She then swirls her tongue around and over the head, much like licking an ice cream cone, before lowering her head, taking him into her mouth, sucking gently.

When her mouth closes over him, his breath explodes out of his mouth in a rush, his hips drive up.

She moves her hands away from him and sucks him deeper, her head bobbing as she moves up and down on him.

Red grips hands full of straw as she moves over him, his eyes just slits in his face as he watches, unable to take his eyes off of her head as she works over him.

Feeling the eruption beginning deep inside him, he wants to stop her, but his body is already in the throes of the orgasm and it's to late to try and pull away.

When it bursts forth from him, he screams out Kitty's name, his hips thrust up as his hands clamp around her head, pulling her away from him.

Moving up his body, she straddles him and guides him inside of her while he is still hard.

Lying down, her breasts flattening against his chest, it's her turn to watch his face, serene, placid but his eyes are still glazed with passion.

Sensing her over him, he turns his head to find her.

He raises his hand to the back of her head and pulls her down, licks her lips and kisses her softly, tasting himself on her lips, then wraps his arms around her holding her gently.

Kitty lies still, feeling him grow soft inside her, his breathing slowly returns to normal, and as his arms regain their strength they tighten around her.

His mouth moves seeking hers, his tongue probing, finding hers waiting, dips inside, tasting, then playfully nudging hers awake.

They twine together, the touch gentle, then she begins to suckle his, and then she in turn lets hers move into his mouth where he returns the pleasure.

She tightens then releases her inner muscles around him, then again.

She feels a small jerk.

She continues to tighten around him as she begins to move lightly in an ebb and flow manner.

As she feels him respond she lengthens the motion.

Rising higher on him until his body begins to move with hers.

It doesn't take long for fresh needs to awaken in both of them and their hips work together in that age-old rhythm of lovers.

Then with screams of rapture, he feels it coming, it surges within her, then bursts forth in that final overwhelming rush of energy and pleasure and release.

Pulling her up and off of him he snuggles her into his side.

"That was amazing Kitty".

She smiled and said "I bet Emma never made you feel like that".

He rolled his eyes and said "I told you what I had with Emma meant nothing. I always thought about you even when I was with her".

She smiled and said "good".

He rubbed her back and said "are you feeling better now"?

She looked at him and said "much better now that you're home but now I can barely keep my eyes open".

He smiled and said "why don't you close your eyes and take a nap; I'm here now".

She nodded and said "you won't leave right?"

"Right" he said.

She buried her face in his neck and sighed.

Before long they were both asleep.


	82. Chapter 82

Red woke up a few hours later and saw Kitty still sleeping.

He was no longer tired and didn't feel like staying in bed so he carefully moved out of bed.

He got dressed and went to the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came out.

He saw Kitty stir.

He walked over to her, sat down on the bed and waited for her to wake up.

She moaned "Red"?

"I'm right here baby."

She turned over, saw him sitting on the bed and dressed.

She sat up and pulled the sheet with her.

"Where are you going? You just got back."

"I'm not going anywhere I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep".

She nodded.

Red said "do you want to stay here or go downstairs"?

"What time is it"?

He looked and saw that it was lunch time.

"About noon".

She said "I'll get up I need to make lunch anyway".

He said "I don't think so I will".

She smiled "thank you".

He nodded and said "why don't you get dressed and I will meet you downstairs".

She said "okay".

He kissed her and left the room.

He went downstairs and made lunch.

Kitty came downstairs and walked behind Red and hugged him.

She laid her head on his back and said "I'm so glad you're home".

He took her and kissed it "me too".

She sat down at the table and waited.

The kids came up when it was ready and ate with their parents.

They left and Red cleaned up the kitchen.

Red went out to the garage because he had to fix something.

Kitty decided to bake a cake.

Kitty let the cake bake and she gathered up the trash.

She took the trash outside and Red saw that she was about to take it to the street.

He said "I'll get it sweetheart".

She smiled and said "thank you".

She watched him.

She noticed a car parked across the street.

She saw a man in it and he looked directly at her.

She froze he looked so familiar.

'Crap, she saw me' Chet thought.

The car suddenly drove away.

Red came back up the driveway and noticed Kitty had a strange look on her face.

He touched her arm and she jumped.

"Kitty, are you okay"?

She nodded "I'm fine".

He said "are you sure"?

She gave a tight smile and said "I'm sure, let's go back inside".

He nodded.

They walked back to the house and Red opened the door.

Kitty walked in and Red followed.

She said "sit down and I'll get you a piece of cake".

He nodded and washed up.

He sat down and noticed Kitty's hands shake as she cut the cake.

Kitty sat down with Red and they ate.

Red said "Kitty what's the matter"?

She looked at Red and thought about lying but knew better.

She sighed "you're going to think I'm crazy but I think I saw Chet".

He looked at her like she lost her mind.

"You're old boyfriend Chet"?

She nodded.

"He looked right at me Red".

"Wait, when did this happen"?

"When we were outside there was a car parked. Didn't you see it"?

He said "no, but I wasn't paying attention either"?

She was on the border line of hysterical she said "I'd know those eyes anywhere he looked right at me"!

"Kitty you're overreacting. We have been dabbing in the past maybe it's just taking its toll".

"But Red" she tried to protest.

"Kitty it was just a coincidence; I'm sure your mind is playing tricks on you".

She was a little upset that Red brushed it off.

She sighed.

She didn't feel like fighting so she just agreed.

She quietly said "I guess you're right".

"That's my girl".

He kissed her head and left the room.

She looked down at the cake and thought 'I really hope Red is right'.

She stood up and walked over to the back door.

She slid the door open and decided to take another look.

Kitty walked outside to take a look and thankfully she didn't see the car this time.

She sighed with relief.

'Maybe it was all in my head' she thought.

She walked back inside and shut the door.

She decided to lock the door just in case.

Kitty was still feeling paranoid so she went to go find Red.

She saw him in the living room sitting on his chair.

He looked up and saw her.

She sat on his lap and snuggled up against him.

Red wrapped his arms around her.

She sighed and tried to put Chet out of her mind.


	83. Chapter 83

The next day:

Kitty was fixing dinner.

She had tried to forget that she had thought she had seen Chet.

She was hurt that Red had brushed her off.

She didn't like that Red was at work.

Thankfully, Laurie was still here.

The boy's came back in the house.

Eric said "hey mom did you know there is a car parked across the street; it's been there for a while".

Kitty spun around quickly still holding a knife.

She said "wait you mean you really saw it too?"

Eric gave her a weird look "Put the knife down slowly."

She looked down and noticed she still had the knife.

She rolled her eyes and sat the knife down on the counter.

Eric said "yes, I really saw it".

Before Kitty could say anything Red walked through the door.

She said "Red the car was back the boys saw it too".

Red sighed "I think you are all losing it. There is no car out there now. I'm going to go change".

He kissed her head and walked upstairs.

Kitty ran after him.

She walked into the room just as he was coming out of the bathroom.

"Red I'm not losing it there really was a car parked outside. I wish you would believe me because it's really starting to make me nervous."

"Kitty listen to me I'm sure that you believe there was a car outside but it probably wasn't the same one the boys' saw. You are just paranoid but you can relax I'm here now".

"Red please I need you to take me seriously what if this is another Bob situation? I'm telling you something is not right about that car!"

Red was taken aback by her outburst he realized she was scared.

He immediately opened his arms and she went into them.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't realize this was scaring you".

She shrugged "maybe it's nothing but I don't want to take that chance but those eyes looked so damned familiar".

He rubbed her back.

"Tell you what how about we go take a look outside and see if its there and I'll look again before we turn in for the night okay?"

She nodded at least he was taking her seriously now.

She pulled back and said "I need to check on dinner".

He nodded and followed her downstairs.

She checked on dinner and they walked outside and down the driveway.

They did not see the car.

She pointed to where the car had been.

She sighed "Red I swear the car was right there".

He said "I believe you sweetheart the important thing it's not there now".

Red said "how about we set out here tonight and watch the sun set"?

She smiled and said "I'd like that".

They walked back inside.

Kitty and Red set the dining room table and called the kids to come and eat.

Red pulled out Kitty's chair and she looked at him lovingly.

He kissed her and she smiled.

Little did they know Chet was looking through the window the entire time.

He got angry when he looked at the happy family.

He saw the way Kitty looked at her husband and thought 'I remember when she used to look at me that way'.

He would make her pay for destroying his life or win her back.

He hasn't decided yet.

Chet left because he couldn't stomach the happiness.

They finished desert and they did the dishes.

They went outside and sat on the porch.

Thankfully the car was still gone.

She said "I hope the car doesn't come back".

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Me too, but if it does and it really is Chet I won't let him hurt you again. If he even comes near you I will kick his ass"!

She smiled.

Kitty loved how protective Red was of her.

He said "you're my girl now not his".

She said "I love you Red".

He smiled and said "I love you too".

Kitty noticed Red get quiet.

She knew there was something on his mind.

"Red what wrong"?

He looked at her and said "If things had been different would you have stayed with Chet"?

She was caught off guard by his question.

She didn't like talking about Chet but she could see it was really bothering him.

She sighed and said "I don't know.

At first things were great.

He was really sweet and I felt safe with him.

Then things started to change.

He would get jealous over the smallest things.

He would get upset with me when other men talked to me or looked at me.

He was constantly trying to get me to sleep with him.

It got to the point where I couldn't even relax on our dates because he was always trying to grope me and I had to fight him off.

One day he had had enough and hit me.

I decided it was time to break it off but I was scared. I kept trying to find the right time to break up with him but he was always so angry with me it never seemed like the right time.

If he hadn't gotten another woman pregnant I probably would have never gotten away from him.

The worst part would have been I would never have met you and my life would have been miserable".

Kitty couldn't talk anymore because she was crying.

He stood up and pulled her with him.

He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back.

She clung to him.

The thought of being Chet's wife killed her.

She eventually calmed down.

He felt bad that he made her go through her past and made her cry.

He cupped her face and wiped her tears.

He said "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to upset you".

She rubbed her cheek against his hand.

She said "you didn't; just thinking about Chet brings up all the bad memories".

She said "Red I love being married to you; never doubt that.

When I was with Chet I never thought I would have a marriage as wonderful as ours.

I can't imagine being with anyone else but you.

You were the first man I actually ever trusted.

I thought I died and gone to heaven when I met you.

I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you.

You are the man of my dreams."

Red kissed Kitty passionately.

Her knees buckled and she fell against him.

He had to hold her up not that he minded of course.

He pulled back and looked at her.

Her eyes fluttered open and she said "he certainly never kissed me like that".

He smiled "good"!

The sun had set and it was dark outside.

He knew Kitty didn't like being outside at night so he decided it was time to go in.

He slid his hands down over her butt and said "why don't we go inside and make you forget about Chet".

She smiled and said "I'd like that".

He slid the door open and he locked up.

She waited at the stairs for him.

Kitty saw the look he gave her and ran upstairs.

He chased after her and she laughed.

They got in the bedroom and Red shut the door.

He immediately took her in his arms and kissed her.

They took each other's clothes off.

They walked over to the bed and he laid her down.

He climbed on top of her.

With a low growl he rolls them over and takes her in a passionate kiss.

Their tongues battle for control.

Red kissed her neck and ran his hands up her ribcage to cup her breasts.

Red loved the way her breasts perfectly filled his hands.

It was as if they were made just for this purpose.

They almost spilled over, but not quite.

He massaged her breasts.

He then pinched her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers and had her arching back and moaning.

Red captured her swollen nipples in his mouth and suckled.

He kissed the valley of her breasts and moved down her stomach.

He laid his hand over her stomach and slid his hand down to her mound.

He rubbed his palm over it slowly.

Red buries his head in Kitty's neck proceeding to give her a hickey.

He strokes her long legs gently, raising them straight up and over his shoulders.

Kitty is starting to get warm as Red continues to stroke her legs, letting his hands slip gently inside her thighs.

She gasps as he lets his tongue lap slowly across her mound.

His tongue is flickering in and out.

Red's tongue goes deeper, gently pulling at the sides of her vagina, she groans.

He caresses it lightly with his tongue, letting it flicker in and out slowly, while he rotates his index finger deeper inside her.

She moans as he increases the motion with both his tongue and finger, she tries to rise up, but he pulls her down with his left hand.

He takes another finger and inserts it slowly, then builds up the tempo.

He can feel her getting warmer, her juices are starting to flow, he stops and moves up to her lips, slowly licking and biting her belly, and her breasts.

She kisses him long and tender, tasting her fluids.

She suddenly flips them over and slides down his body.

She smiled devilishly at him.

She bends her head down to his penis and taking it all the way into her mouth, and then lets it slide back out.

Red reaches back for something to hold onto, he grips the sheet tightly, exhaling a long sigh.

She smiles taking his manhood into her right hand and strokes up and down.

She strokes his penis harder, letting it rest up against her mouth, she teases it with her tongue, all the time-watching the look on her husband's face turn from delight to sheer ecstasy.

His eyes are starting to roll back as she commences to stroke harder, he sighs.

"Kitty, I need you come up here".

She climbs up his body and straddles his hips.

She places his tip at her entrance and gently takes him in.

She moans at the feeling of him.

She leans down to kiss him and starts riding him.

Red decides to take control.

He flips them over causing Kitty to gasp

He leans down and kisses her passionately.

He gently pounds into her.

She wraps her legs around his waist pulling him even closer.

She arches her back and grips the sheets.

Red covers her hands with his and intertwines their fingers.

She can feel herself about to come.

She closes her eyes tightly and they both come at the same time.

He collapses on top of her for a moment and then rolls off of her.

She immediately snuggles into him.

He wraps his arms around her and she sighed.

She rubs her face against his chest.

Red is finally able to speak.

"I bet Chet never made you feel like that did he"?

She rolled her eyes "I told you I never let him have sex with me".

Smugly he said "I know".

"I thought you were trying to make me forget about him".

"I am but I just had to check".

She smiled "you have no reason to be jealous Red especially after a performance like that".

He smiled and then got serious "are you feeling better"?

She sighed and looked in his eyes "yes Red I'm feeling better. I just hope the car doesn't come back".

He rubbed her back "I know baby".

He said "do you think you can go to sleep now"?

She nodded.

He reached over and turned off the light.


	84. Chapter 84

A few days had past and the car unfortunately had come back.

It stayed parked outside most of the day but would leave before Red would come home.

Kitty knew that it had been parked outside so she kept the doors locked.

Red would call her regularly just to check up on her but she didn't tell him about the car because she knew that he still didn't completely believe her.

That night Kitty was laying in bed while Red locked up.

She was lost in her own little world so she didn't hear Red come in the room.

Kitty was touching her necklace that Red gave her.

She really did love it.

Red saw her staring at the wall; he knew something had been bothering her for the last couple of days.

He smiled when he saw her touch her necklace.

He sat down by her and she jumped.

She waited for him to say something.

"Kitty what's the matter"?

She gave a tight smile and said "nothing I'm fine; why do you ask?"

He smiled.

"Kitty, I know when something is bothering you and you have been really quite the last few days and let's face it you are never quiet. That's one of the things I love about you my little chatter box".

She sighed and said "the car has been coming back and it's just making me jumpy that's all; it's nothing to worry about".

She kissed his cheek and went to lay down.

He stopped her "why didn't you tell me it came back"?

She snapped at him "I didn't think you would care it's not like you believe me anyway".

He was a little hurt.

"Kitty, I'm sorry but you have to see it from my point. The car is never there when I go out to look".

She sighed "can we just drop it. I've been scared all day and I just want to cuddle".

He looked at her and thought 'maybe there is something to this car situation after all'.

He said "I'm sorry I haven't been taking you seriously sweetheart I didn't realize it was scaring you. Tell you what let me go take a quick shower and then I'm all yours. Tonight there will be no thinking about the car or Chet do I make myself clear?"

She nodded "hurry".

He kissed her and went into the bathroom.

A few minutes later he came into the room.

He could see how tired she looked.

He took her in his arms and felt how tense she was.

'Poor thing' he thought.

He said "turn over and I will give you a massage".

She smiled and did what he asked.

He straddled her back.

She felt his hands massage her shoulders and moaned.

He continued his massage until she was relaxed.

He saw that she had fallen asleep.

He smiled and turned off the light.

Red threw his arm around Kitty and fell asleep.

Kitty woke up the next morning and saw that she had slept in.

She got ready for the day.

She went downstairs and saw that Red was still here.

She was pleasantly surprised.

"Red what are you doing here"?

He said "hello sleeping beauty did you sleep okay"?

She nodded and hugged him.

She said "you still didn't answer my question".

He said "I closed the shop today I'm spending the day with my best girl".

She smiled and hugged him tight.

They sat down to breakfast.

Red cleaned up the kitchen and she went to the front door and stepped outside.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see the car.

Maybe today she could relax.

She felt a hand on her should and just about jumped out of her skin.

She saw Red behind her and said "don't do that".

He kissed her head and said "Kitty you can relax the car hasn't been out there all morning. I don't think it's coming back today".

Red gently pulled her back inside and closed the door.

She took one last look out the window and tried to calm down.

She knew that she was safe with Red.

Later in the evening Red decided to cook dinner.

He got out his ingredients and realized he was missing something.

He sighed.

"Kitty, I'm going to the store I'll be right back".

She came in the kitchen and said "I'm coming with you".

He said "Kitty I won't be gone but a minute; baby steps remember. I'll check and make sure the car is gone; we have the gun if you need it".

She sighed and nodded.

He kissed her head and left.

She locked the door and went into the living room.

A couple of minutes later she heard a knock at the door smiled.

'What did Red forget' she thought.

She opened the door without looking first and came face to face with Chet.

She gasped and tried to shut the door but he was too quick he pushed his way in.

She froze.

Chet smiled "oh it's so good to see you again. I've missed you so much".

She finally found her voice and said "get out"!

He stepped closer to her and she stepped back.

Chet said "don't be like that. I drove all this way for you. I won't leave empty handed. I want to catch up".

In a shaky voice she said "My husband is downstairs he will be back up any second".

He laughed and said "no he won't I saw him leave; I still can't believe you married him when you could've had me. You were mine first".

She got brave and said "dammit, Chet I'm not an object I'm a human being. You don't own me!"

He said "don't raise your voice at me I thought I taught you better than that. You remember what happens when I get upset don't you?"

He stepped closer to Kitty.

She couldn't help it.

She whimpered and said "stay away from me!"

He smiled when he realized she was scared of him.

"I love seeing that scared look in your eyes. It always made me feel superior".

She said "you're a sick man Chet".

He said "I'm not sick I just know what women want".

She said "what woman in their right mind would want you? Women want a man who treats them right, who loves them unconditionally, and someone they can trust. I never felt the way with you".

He was getting mad.

"All I wanted was to make love with you and you always turned me down. You have this wonderful life and mine sucks. You were the one I wanted to spend my life with but you ruined it".

She said "I ruined it? You were the one who treated me horribly. I may have liked you once but that was before I knew the real you. I never felt safe with you or loved by you and for the record you cheated on me and got someone else pregnant. I was relieved because I wanted to break up all along".

Chet said "At one time you loved me and you will again. I can take you away from your husband and you can become my wife. I've changed. We can start over".

She gave a sarcastic laugh. "Would you listen to yourself? I told you. I am a happily married woman with three great kids. I love and adore my husband. He is the most amazing lover. He makes me feel so incredibly safe and loved. He would never do anything to hurt or scare me. Whatever we had in the past is over and you need to forget about me. I would never leave my family"!

He still thought he could convince her.

He reached out and ran his finger down her cheek.

She flinched and tried to pull away.

He pinched her chin between his fingers so she couldn't pull away.

"Forget about your responsibilities as a wife and mother. I will show you the life you could've had with me".

She was terrified.

He had that look in his eye that he used to get a long time ago.

He grabbed her arms roughly and squeezed.

She cried out in pain and he forced a kiss on her.

After a minute she managed to pull away and she slapped him hard across the face.

Red came in the back door and heard a commotion.

He saw man kiss his wife.

He was so angry but before he could go out there he saw Kitty break free and slap the man hard across the face.

He smiled 'that's my girl Kit-Kat'.

Red decided Kitty could handle it for now but he stayed close unless things got out of hand.

"Chet I don't love you. You ruined whatever we had a long time ago. I'm with Red now. I would never leave him for you. I trust Red completely and I never trusted you. He is the kind of man you will never be".

Chet laughed "he doesn't love you hell he was kissing another woman at the reunion".

Red tensed.

Kitty got angry.

"Red explained everything. She kissed him".

He said "well Red didn't pull away for a whole minute and then he let her kiss him one more time".

Kitty knew Emma kissed Red but to hear that hurt a little.

Kitty said "Red loves me not Emma".

"You keep telling yourself that".

Kitty said "leave me alone and get out of my house"!

Chet never noticed Red.

Chet said "I'm afraid I can't do that".

He kissed her again and Red came out and threw him off of Kitty.

Red punched Chet and tossed his ass outside.

He said "stay away from my wife. If you ever come here again I will kill you!"

Red slammed the door.

Red turned and saw Kitty.

She looked like she was about to cry.

He took her in his arms.

She whimpered "it was Chet Red".

He sighed "I know baby. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you".

She tried to calm herself down.

He said "I can see why you were scared of him. The look in his eye was making me uncomfortable".

Eventually she pulled herself together.

She looked at Red and smiled.

"I love you so much Red".

She cupped his face and kissed him passionately.

They came back up for air and she said "thank you for letting me handle it. I have to admit I was scared but knowing you were there calmed me down. I wish you had been there a long time ago to protect me".

He smiled sadly and said "so do I baby; thank you for taking my side and wait you knew I was there"?

She smiled "of course I knew; I always know when you enter a room because my body gets all warm and tingly".

He smiled.

He said "You finally stood up for yourself against him. You must feel very proud I know am".

She looked at him confused but it dawned on her and she blushed.

"You saw me slap him".

He smiled and nodded "I was very impressed and I thought thank god I'm on your good side".

She laughed.

Red locked the door and walked back over to Kitty.

"So dinner first or….."?

She smiled and ran upstairs.

Red followed her.

A few minutes later Red and Kitty came back downstairs.

She was feeling much better.

Red finally finished making dinner.

Kitty and Red sat down and ate.

Red noticed that Kitty was not jumpy anymore and for that he was grateful.

Kitty and Red enjoyed the rest of the night and took advantage of the house being empty.


	85. Chapter 85

The next day:

Red woke up and saw Kitty sleeping next to him.

He noticed that she had his shirt on.

'Damn, she must've got cold' he thought.

He smiled as he remembered yesterday.

He was so proud of the way she stood up to Chet.

Hopefully Chet got the picture because he didn't want to kill him but if Chet kept coming around something bad would happen.

Red thought about how amazing Kitty was last night and how vocal.

He decided to wake her up.

He leaned down and kissed her lips.

Her lips started moving against his and her eye lids fluttered open.

She moaned into his mouth.

When the need for air came to be too much they pulled back.

She smiled and said "I love it when you wake me up like that".

He smiled "so do I. How are you feeling"?

She smiled "wonderful".

He smiled and got serious. "I mean after dealing with Chet".

She tensed but then said "I think I'm alright I just hope he got the message and leaves me alone. I still can't believe I finally stood up to him".

He smiled "I'm glad you did".

She smiled sadly and said "I should've done it a long time ago but I was too scared I knew he would hurt me if I did".

The thought of someone hurting his Kit-Kat made his blood boil.

He cupped her cheek "I think you did the right thing. I'm afraid he would've really hurt you if you had."

She said "I know he would have; you know there were times I honestly thought he would kill if he wanted to. He would get this crazy look in his eyes then he would blow up at me".

Red's heart broke for Kitty.

He said "I think I saw some of that yesterday".

She shook her head and said "oh no that was nothing. I mean yes it was scary but it used to be worse".

Red was shocked "worse than yesterday"?

She nodded.

"My god, no wonder you were scared of him. So when we would fight did I ever scare you"?

She looked stunned "no, never. I have always trusted you. One of the things I loved about you was how protective you were of me. I know that you would rather cut your arm off than hurt me".

He smiled he was so happy that she trusted him implicitly.

She cupped his cheek and said "you are the man of my dreams. When Chet said that he could show me the life I could've had I thought there was no way because I already have the perfect life that I had always dreamed of".

His heart burst with love for her.

She leaned up and kissed him passionately.

He ran his hands up her shirt.

He was pleased to find that she did not put on her panties in the middle of the night.

He massaged her breasts.

She moaned.

He moved his lips down to her neck.

She felt him nibble on her neck.

She ran her hands up and down his back.

He slid his hand between her legs to see if she was ready for him.

He smiled when he realized how wet and ready she was.

He gently entered her.

She groaned and closed her eyes.

She wrapped her legs around him and they found their rhythm.

After a few minutes they both came at the same time.

He collapsed on top of her.

She ran her hands over his head.

He gently pulled out of her and rolled off of her.

She snuggled into him and sighed.

Red smiled and said "I bet Chet never made you feel like that did he"?

She rolled her eyes "you just can't help yourself can you"?

He looked at her and said "well"?

She smiled and said "no he didn't you are the only one that can make me feel this way".

He smirked "good"!

She playfully slapped his chest.

Her shirt slid up her arms and Red noticed a bruise.

He took the shirt off to get a better look.

She laughed at him because she wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Red if you want me to take off the shirt just ask".

He got it off and looked at her arms.

She noticed the bruises the same time Red did.

He said "Why didn't you tell me he hurt you"?

She looked at him and said "I didn't know I had them".

She thought about it for a moment "It must've been when he grabbed my arms".

Red said "that bastard".

She smiled "Red that's just how he is I'm used to it".

He looked angrily at her.

"No one should be used to it"!

She cupped his cheek and said "Red it's over now I think he got the message".

Red's blood was boiling "if he comes near you again I will kill him"!

Kitty was worried about Red "Honey you need to calm down this isn't good for your heart".

Red took a few deep breaths and eventually calmed down.

They got up and got ready for the day.

Before Red got dressed in his uniform he asked Kitty "will you be alright with me going to work or do you want to come with me"?

She said "I think Chet is gone for good and I think I'm ready to try staying by myself".

Red wasn't feeling great about the idea.

"Are you sure Kitty"?

She nodded "I have to do this eventually Red".

He sighed "alright but I will continue my phone calls and I will come home for lunch".

"Sounds good" she said.

She kissed him and went downstairs to make breakfast.

A few minutes later Red came back downstairs and saw Kitty in the kitchen.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned against him as he kissed her neck.

He held her for a moment and sat down at the table.

Red and Kitty ate breakfast.

Red helped Kitty clean up the kitchen.

He leaned against the counter and said "are you sure you are ready for this"?

She nodded.

He sighed "okay, but if you need me call me"!

She said "I will".

"I mean it Kitty"!

She cupped his cheek and said "I promise; now go"!

She had to practically push him out of the house.

She locked the door and kept herself busy.

Red was at work.

He heard the door chime.

Red looked up and swore to himself.

The woman smiled.

"Emma what are you doing here"?

She said "I found out where you worked and decided to come and visit you again".

He said "I thought I told you to leave me alone".

She said "you didn't think I would let you go that easily now did you"?

He said "Emma I'm a happily married man I don't want you"!

She walked closer to the counter and said "of course you do every man wants me".

"Not this one"!

"At one time you did and you will again".

She pulled him too her and she forced a kiss on him.

"Mmph" Red grunted.

He gently pushed her away and said "Emma stop it you're making a fool out of yourself"!

She "Red I know you want me I told you before your wife never has to know."

"Emma what we had was in the past and it never should've happened. I'm sorry I used you and led you on".

She said "Red I you might be over us but I'm not. You are my Kitty so to speak. I can't let you go".

He said "well I'm afraid you have to".

She sighed "I'll leave for now but this isn't over; not by a long shot".

He watched her leave and muttered "she is such a bitch; what the hell did I ever see in her"?

Red went back to work.

Back at the Forman house:

Kitty was baking a desert.

She heard the door bell.

She froze.

'Please don't let it be Chet' she thought.

She walked over to the door and looked through the window.

She saw an older, pretty woman.

She decided to open the door.

She came face to face with a woman who looked very familiar.

"Can I help you"?

Emma said "Does Red Forman live here"?

Kitty said "yes he does".

Emma said "is he here? I have something I'd like to return to him".

Kitty looked at her and said "he is not here at the moment but I'm his wife I can give it to him".

Emma smiled "Oh so you're the famous Kitty that I have heard so much about"?

Kitty gave Emma a weird look "I'm sorry but do I know you"?

Emma said "no, but I have heard a lot about you".

Kitty tensed "excuse me"?

She smiled and said "I'm Emma, Red's old girlfriend".

Kitty's eyes widen that's why she looked so familiar.

"Oh" Kitty said in a disgusted tone.

Emma said "so I see you've heard about me".

Kitty nodded and said "unfortunately".

Emma cut her eyes at Kitty and then suddenly smiled.

Emma said "did Red tell you I was at the reunion"?

Kitty said "he did".

Emma continued "Did he tell you we danced and kissed"?

Kitty tensed "yes, we don't hide things from each other".

Emma said "really? I'm impressed. He actually told you we slept together"?

Kitty was pissed "now that's enough I think it's time you left. Red would never cheat on me"!

Emma smiled when she knew that she got to Kitty.

"Well I can't leave yet I haven't returned Red's shirt".

Emma held it out to Kitty and Kitty eyes widened.

Emma smiled "he forgot it after we made love".

Kitty thought 'Red didn't tell me Emma had his shirt'.

Kitty said "why do you have his shirt? He told me he made you leave when he found you in his room".

Emma smirked "he did but then I convinced him and we made love and it was just like old times. He forgot his shirt because I was wearing it. I guess he left that last part out"?

Kitty was so hurt 'Red would never cheat on me; would he?'

Emma had Kitty right where she wanted her.

Emma said "well I guess I'll be leaving now. Tell Red I will see him around"?

Emma let herself out.

Kitty sat on the couch looking at Red's shirt.

She saw the lipstick on the collar.

Her heart broke.

She couldn't believe that Red would cheat on her but she wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

She ran upstairs.

She laid on her bed and cried.

'What was wrong with her? Red cheated on her like Chet did. She had trouble trusting men in the past but not Red. Now everything has changed'.

She got up and wiped her eyes.

She would confront Red when he got home.

She looked down at the necklace Red gave to her.

With a sigh she took it off and laid it on the dresser.

She hoped and prayed this was all a mistake but she didn't know what to think anymore.

She laid his shirt on the bed and went back downstairs.

A couple of hours later Red came home for lunch.

He smiled when he saw her in the kitchen.

He went to kiss her but she flinched and pulled away.

He looked at her funny.

He said "what's wrong"?

She said "nothing".

He noticed her necklace was missing.

He said "Kitty where is your necklace"?

"I took it off".

"I can see that. Why; I thought you loved it?"

She said "that was before I realized you were like every other man I dated".

He was so hurt and confused by her statement.

"Kitty what the hell are you talking about"?

She said "I had a visitor today".

He said "was it Chet"?

She said "no".

"Well who was it"?

Kitty started walking to the swinging door.

Before she walked through it she said "your precious Emma".

His eyes widened.

He chased after her and saw her running up the stairs.

She ran to the bedroom and tried to close the door but he was quicker.

Kitty said "get out"!

"Not until you tell me what's wrong".

She grabbed the shirt and threw it at him.

"Emma returned that and said you two made love".

He said "Kitty we didn't have sex I made her leave"!

"No you didn't. She said that you told her to leave and she convinced you to make love that was why she had the shirt. I thought I could trust you but I can't".

Kitty went to run into the bathroom but Red grabbed her arm.

"Dammit Kitty! Would you listen to me for a minute"?

In a panicked voice Kitty cried "Let go of me!"

As soon as he realized he was scaring her he let go of her arm.

She ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

He thought 'way to go dumbass'.

'Red was so incredibly hurt that he was in the category that all the other men were in. After everything they had been through these last couple of years; first his heart attack and then with Bob. He thought she trusted him so how could she believe that he would cheat on her. Yes he may have in the past but that was because he thought she cheated on him'.

He softly knocked on the door.

"Kitty? Open up baby".

"No"!

He sighed 'well that went well'.

"Kitty if you come out I can explain everything".

"No"!

He rolled his eyes.

"Listen to me sweetheart. I'm sorry I scared you but you need to know the truth. Emma came into my room she kissed me I told her to leave she wouldn't. I gave her my shirt to put on. I told her that I was happily married and what happened in the past should never have happened. I told her what happened to you and I told her to leave. She did and she apologized for coming into my room and she dressed and left. She must've taken my shirt and I just didn't realize it. That's all that happened. I promise".

It was still quiet on the other side of the door.

"Kitty"?

Finally he heard the door unlock and he saw Kitty come out of the bathroom.

She looked like she had been crying.

He said "Kitty she was lying to you. I need you to believe me. You can trust me you know that right"?

Kitty felt awful for not trusting Red and comparing him to Chet.

He didn't know what else to do so he just opened his arms.

She ran into his arms and cried.

She clung to him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. Of courses I know I can trust you".

He was relieved.

He waited for her to calm down.

He looked at her and said "Kit-Kat if you trust me why didn't you believe me"?

She sighed and said "I just started thinking about how my other boyfriends used to lie to me and cheat on me. I guess I just lost my head for a moment. To think that you cheated on me killed me".

He said "I know I cheated on you in the past but I couldn't even fathom the idea of cheating on you again. You are the love of my life; my dream girl".

She smiled and threw her arms around him.

She kissed him passionately.

She pulled back and grabbed her necklace.

"Put it on me" she commanded.

She turned around and lifted her hair up.

He put the necklace back on her.

They both looked up and caught each other's glance in the mirror.

They smiled at each other.

Kitty touched her necklace and Red covered her hand with his.

He said "there it's back where it belongs".

She smiled and said "I'll never take it off'

He kissed her head and said "let's go back down stairs".

Before they could leave the room Kitty stopped and grabbed the shirt.

She handed it to Red and said "Red, burn the shirt"!

He laughed "yes ma'am".

They walked downstairs and Kitty checked her desert.

Red grabbed the matches and he said "do you want to watch"?

She said "hell yes"!

Red looked shocked.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him out the door.

He smiled and walked over to the trash can.

He lit the match and held it against the shirt.

It caught on fire and he threw it in the trash can.

He made sure the fire went out and looked back at Kitty.

She had a smug look on her face.

She said "how did we manage to fall in love with such creeps"?

He said "I don't know but I'm just glad we have each other".

She smiled "me too. I never thought I'd end up with such a wonderful man but I thank god everyday".

He smiled and kissed her.

He could feel her shaking.

"Come on Kit-Kat let's go back inside".

She nodded and let him guide her in the house.


	86. Chapter 86

Later in the evening:

Kitty had been quiet for most of the night.

She and Red were sitting on the couch.

Red said "Kitty are you okay? You've been awfully quiet".

She said "I'm fine".

Red wasn't convinced but let it go.

After Chet and Emma had showed up it really shook her up more than she led on.

She thought about how Chet was still the same person he had always been.

'Maybe it's time that I burn all of Chet's things. I realize now that most of the memories with him are bad ones. Every time I look at the things Chet gave me I get sad and scared. That's it I'm burning them!'

She got up and pulled him with her.

Red laughed "what"?

"Come with me".

She led him upstairs and stopped by the attic.

"Open it" she commanded.

He looked at her but did what she asked.

She climbed up the steps and he followed her.

She went over to her hiding place.

"Kitty what are you doing"?

She said "something I should've done a long time ago".

She got her stuff from Chet.

She said "I'm going to destroy this stuff".

Red didn't know whether to be pleased or worried.

"Why"?

She thought it would make him happy.

"What do you mean why? I thought you'd be thrilled".

He sighed and made her sit down beside him.

"Kitty like it or not he is a part of your past. You kept those things for a reason. Am I mad and jealous that he dated you? Absolutely but everything worked out. Eventually we found each other and the important thing is that your mine now and I know that. If you want to keep those things that Chet gave you I don't mind."

She smiled.

"Red, it's not that I don't want to keep them. It's just that seeing Chet again brought back all those bad memories. Every time I look at them I just think about how close I came to being his wife. It scares me to no end. I never thought I would be happy so I didn't even dream of what life would be like if I wasn't with him. I don't know why I still have his stuff."

He felt awful.

"Kitty I don't know what to say".

She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to say anything just having you next to me is more than enough."

He smiled and couldn't stop himself.

He kissed her passionately.

They pulled back after a couple of minutes.

She smiled then said "I still want to burn them I'm ready now".

He sighed "I wish you would rethink this".

"What is there to rethink? I have the man I want right here".

He said "so does this mean I have to burn Emma's stuff"?

"Of course not."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just out of curiosity why don't you want to burn it"?

Red started to stammer.

"Well you see, I just, I mean".

She smiled "relax I'm just messing with you. Like you said it's a part of our past".

He breathed a sigh of relief.

They stood up and she gathered the box of stuff from Chet.

Red took the box and walked downstairs.

Kitty followed Red and when she got downstairs she took the box back.

"Will you help me do this"?

He said "of course".

They walked down to the kitchen and he grabbed the matches.

They walked outside to the trashcan.

Together Kitty and Red burned everything that Chet ever gave her; all the letters, pictures, and momentous.

She pulled out a necklace.

She said "he gave this to me after he hit me the first time he said it was an I'm sorry gift in fact that is what most of these are".

Red couldn't believe that Chet could hurt a woman as wonderful as his Kitty.

She grabbed a letter "he could be really sweet when he wanted to be but it usually came at a price. Most of these letters are very graphic about what he wanted to do to me. Some of them are romantic he was very poetic".

She burned all of the letters.

She grabbed a picture and sarcastically said "don't I look happy? Earlier that night he continuously groped me I was so tired from fighting him off. I remember when I got home I took a hot shower and went straight to bed".

She grabbed the promise ring "he gave this too me when he thought he was going to lose me".

Once the last item was destroyed Kitty couldn't help but cry; not tears of sadness but tears of joy.

It was as though a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders; she finally felt free of Chet.

Red took her in his arms and let her cry.

After a few minutes she calmed down.

"Are you alright Kit-Kat"?

She smiled brightly "never better".

He smiled and said "you're all mine now".

She said "Oh Red I've always been yours and I always will be".

She kissed him.

"Let's go back inside sweetheart".

She nodded.

They cooked dinner and relaxed on the couch.

He noticed Kitty was nodding off.

It was nearing 9:30 p.m.

Red got an idea.

He stood up and Kitty asked "where are you going"?

"Taking you upstairs. I want you to take a warm bath and relax".

She smiled.

Red said "you go on and I'll lock up".

She nodded.

Kitty went upstairs and Red locked up and went into the attic.

He grabbed the scrapbook and went back into the bedroom.

Kitty heard a noise and jumped.

She shouted from the bathroom "Red is that you"?

"Yes sweetheart".

She relaxed.

He sat the book on the bed and went into the bathroom.

He saw Kitty in the bathtub.

He squatted down next to her.

She cupped his cheek and he kissed her palm.

She smiled.

He stayed with her for a little while and then the water started getting cold so she drained the tub.

She got out and Red dried her off.

He put her in his shirt and he got ready for bed.

She saw the book and looked at him.

"I thought we could reminisce about old times and give you happy thoughts before you go to sleep".

She was so touched by his thoughtfulness.

They crawled into bed and she snuggled up against him.

They looked at all the pictures.

"At least you weren't faking happiness in this photo".

She smiled and said "why would I? I was truly happy and in love".

He smiled and kissed her head.

They came across the pictures of the kids when they were babies.

"I'm so glad I had your children and not his".

"Me too baby".

Red closed the book and laid it on the table.

He leaned over and kissed her passionately.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

She slid down on the bed and he covered his body with hers.

She flipped him over and slid down his body.

She quietly wrapped her hand around the base of his shaft and lead him into her mouth.

Moans of delight passed Reds' lips as she sensually slid her mouth down the length of him.

She didn't appear to have any issues enveloping the whole of him in her throat without gagging.

She held him like that for a bit, before moving her head upward again and repeating.

Reds' fingers caught into her damp hair, intuitively pushing her head farther down onto him.

Kitty obeyed and eagerly sucked onto him while moving her head up again, before looking at him questioningly.

She quietly rose to her feet again and gazed into his eyes, asking if she had giving him any delight doing that just with her eyes and without actually opening her mouth.

Red fleetingly kissed Kitty's lips, before moving on to the hollow of her neck and the area below her ear.

Kitty whimpered, eyes inevitably falling shut in delight, and she intuitively threw her head backward at feeling her spouse's soft lips there.

She moaned, as Reds' eager mouth continued puckering kisses on her neck on the way to her throat.

He quietly sucked on the skin at Kitty's collarbone, massaging it between his lips, before letting go to see a rosy love bite. It would have turned blue in the morning.

His lips quietly wandered further down to the swells of her bosom, running his tongue over it, vaguely tasting the sweat that was forming onto Kitty's skin.

One of his hands came to cup her breast and lovingly kneaded it, settling on the nipple of her other with his mouth, eagerly suckling.

As Red again squeezed her bosom, lips surrounding Kitty's nipple, momentarily sucking, Kitty's mouth released another moan of delight.

She intuitively arched her back farther into the touch.

His teeth suddenly grazed her nipple, and he eagerly pinched the other roughly.

She groaned.

Red turned Kitty on her side.

She immediately knew what he wanted.

They hadn't done it in a while so she silently agreed.

He knew she was still nervous about the anal sex so he went slowly.

He lubed her up.

He gently stuck a finger in her anus and added another one.

She cried out and buried her face in a pillow.

He stopped for a second to give her time to adjust then he added a third finger.

She whimpered.

"Are you okay?" Red asked.

She nodded.

Red took his fingers out of her and entered her.

She cried out and clenched the sheets.

He paused and let her catch her breath.

Her eyes were closed tightly.

"Do you want me to pull out?"

"No just go slow."

He kissed her neck and grabbed her hips.

He moved his hand between her legs and played with her clit.

She moaned.

She laid her head against his shoulder and kissed him.

He added a finger in her slit.

She whimpered.

Red began moving faster.

"Oh….Oh…Red please" she begged.

After a couple of minutes Red came and then Kitty followed.

He collapsed on Kitty.

He carefully pulled out of her and she slowly turned on her back.

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, it just takes some getting used to."

He got a second wind and realized he needed Kitty again.

He kissed her passionately.

He gently squeezed her breast.

Red reached down to see if she was ready.

Pleased to find her still wet he gently entered her.

"Oh Red…" she begged and panted, holding onto his shoulders hard.

Red, hearing the need in her voice, eased his painfully erect member into her sheath.

Both of them released a moan of relief, he pulled out a moment before pounding hard into her.

Kitty's nails dug into his shoulders, and she cried for more.

"Oh Red! Red!"

He of course obeyed and began pumping into her hard, gaining pace.

Both of them could hear the sound of him moving into her, but neither really cared.

Cries of pure delight joined, and Red panted, "Kitty I can't…"

"Oh Red…" she panted.

"Please…"

She encouragingly tightened her muscles around him, which was all he needed to give into the feeling of satisfaction and to let it consume him.

The feel of his hotness filling her was enough for Kitty to follow after him, contracting around his length and shuddering in satisfaction.

Red rolled off of her.

She snuggled against him.

Red held her until she fell asleep.

**2:15 a.m.**

Kitty woke up to Red groping her.

She tensed.

She wrinkled her brow because something felt different.

She doesn't move as his hand roughly grabs and squeezes her breast.

"Don't pretend you're asleep, I know you're not," he says.

It sounded like Red but something was seriously wrong.

She turned around and came face to face with Bob.

She tried to scream but found that she couldn't.

"Don't even think about fighting it. You're husband is not here to protect you!"

She lies as still as she can as she endures his touch.

He forces himself into her dry tight body.

She bites her lip in pain to prevent herself from crying out.

He doesn't even try to pleasure her and she's almost grateful.

She cries out in pain.

Suddenly her eyes fly open and she gasps for air.

She wakes up to the dark room with the moonlight shining through.

She looks over to the other side of the bed and sighs with relief when she sees Red.

He was sound asleep.

She was grateful that she didn't wake him up.

She really wanted Red but she knew he needed his sleep.

She carefully climbed out bed and went in to the bathroom to take a shower.

She had to get Bob's touch off of her.

She stepped under the hot water and scrubbed her body.

Finally, she felt somewhat clean.

She dried off and dressed in Red's shirt.

She opened the door to go back to the room and almost screamed.

Her hand flew to her chest.

She came face to face with a tired and worried Red.

Kitty said "what are you doing up? I tried not to wake you."

He cupped her cheek.

She looked so pale.

"You not being beside me woke me up."

She gave him a small smile but the dream was still fresh in her mind.

She was disappointed in herself; she had been doing so well with handling her nightmares when she had them.

She hugged him as tight as she could.

She needed to feel him against her.

She rubbed her cheek against his bare chest.

She sighed and tried to calm down.

Red was really worried.

"Kitty, are you sick?"

"No."

"Then what woke you up?"

She whimpered and said "I had a nightmare; it was about Bob."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Kitty you should've woken me up."

"I know for what it's worth I really thought about it; I really wanted you."

He felt awful for her.

He tightened his hold around her and rubbed her back.

She cried and said "why am I having the nightmares again I was doing so good".

"I don't know baby. Maybe with our past coming up again it decided to make a reappearance."

She said "great; that's just what I need right now."

He smiled.

"I know what you need."

She pulled back and said "what?"

"Me; moving inside you."

She smiled "that does always make me feel better."

He took her hand and guided her to the bed.

He made love to her again.

She felt so special.

After they came he took her in his arms again.

"Do you think you can sleep now?"

She tensed "what if I have another nightmare?"

"If you do I'll be right here to comfort you."

She still wasn't convinced.

He got an idea.

"Do you want me to sing to you?"

Her face lit up.

She nodded.

"Get comfortable."

He turned off the light.

He tightened his arms around her.

Red sang to her until she fell asleep.

Once he was sure she was asleep he closed his eyes and was out like a light.


	87. Chapter 87

It was a couple of weeks later.

They had not seen or heard from Emma or Chet which made them grateful.

Kitty was slowly staying home by herself more and more; she still didn't like it but she was getting used to it.

Red was at work.

It was almost quitting time much to his relief.

He was not feeling all that great.

When he woke up he noticed his neck felt sore.

He felt a little weak, and he noticed he would get dizzy from time to time but he didn't think anything of it and he most certainly didn't tell Kitty.

There was no reason to worry her because he was sure it was nothing.

He noticed from time to time he felt nauseous but brushed it off.

He closed the shop and went home.

Red pulled in the driveway.

He felt a sharp pain in his arm.

He rubbed it and the pain went away.

He waited a minute before he stepped out of the car.

Red walked in the house and saw Kitty.

She smiled and hugged him.

She noticed something was off with him.

She cupped his cheek and said "are you feeling alright?"

He said "I'm fine. Where are the kids?"

"Upstairs."

He nodded "Good; you might want to get them".

She furrowed her brow.

"Why?"

He looked at her and said "I lied; I'm not feeling well".

Scared she asked "Red?"

"Get the kids."

She made him sit down and she felt his pulse.

She said "what's going on?"

"I've been feeling weird all day; I think I might be having another heart attack."

Kitty was terrified but instead she snapped at him.

"Why in the hell didn't you tell me you were feeling odd? I'm a nurse for gods' sake!"

The kids came down when they heard the shouting.

He looked at her without batting an eye "no, you used to be a nurse."

She looked at him with a hurt expression.

She whispered "you know why I stopped being a nurse".

Red went to say something but he felt a sharp pain in his chest and he hunched over and grabbed his chest.

Kitty panicked and turned around.

She went to use the phone but saw the kids.

She completely ignored them because she was hurt by what Red said and she was beyond terrified that she could lose her husband.

She knew she wasted time by fighting but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

Kitty hung up the phone and told the kids to drive them at the hospital.

Laurie said "mom what's going on?"

"You're father thinks he might be having a heart attack".

The kids gasped and ran out the door; they took two separate cars.

Kitty and Red were in the back seat.

She could tell he was scared but trying to put on a brave face for her.

She said "you're going to be fine Red".

She was trying to reassure him and herself.

She may have seemed like she was strong but on the inside she was terrified.

"Kitty I just want you to know whatever happens being married to you has been…."

She covered his mouth with her hand.

Tearfully she said "don't; you can tell me that when you see me later."

"But Kitty I just want you to know in case I die that…"

She cut him off again "No; you are not going to die!"

He nodded and managed to say "I love you."

She choked back tears and said "I love you too. Just stay with me okay; you promised me we would grow old together remember? I want you to be there when the kids get married and have babies."

He tried to smile.

Kitty couldn't think straight her mind was solely focused on Red so she didn't see them pull up to the hospital.

"Mom we are here!"

Kitty looked up and froze.

They got to the hospital and the kids checked Red in.

Kitty got scared so Laurie stayed behind.

Kitty froze "I can't go in there!"

Laurie rubbed her mom's back and said "mom we will be right there with you."

She shook her head and said "I can't do it!"

Laurie sighed "Mom, dad needs you right now."

She whimpered and said "I know but Red wouldn't force me to go in there if I wasn't ready."

"Mom, this is just another step you have to take. Don't you want to be there when they tell us that dad will be okay?"

"But what if he isn't? I can't handle that; I can lose him!"

Laurie felt awful.

It just dawned on her that Red is father but he is her mom's husband.

Kitty wouldn't be able to go on without Red and Laurie knew it.

"Mom, I know you're scared but dad will be just fine; I'm sure of it."

"How can you know that?"

Laurie smiled "Because dad is stubborn and we all know that there is no way that he would willing leave you he loves you too much!"

Kitty smiled.

Laurie could tell her mom still wasn't too thrilled with the idea of going into the hospital so she said "mom if you want I will walk you back to the car and you can wait there".

Kitty thought about it but she needed to see Red for herself and know that he was okay.

She took a deep breath "okay; I think I'm ready."

Laurie nodded and held out her hand.

Kitty took it and they walked in the hospital and went to find the kids.

They found the kids.

"Where is your father?"

"They took him back to the emergency room to check him over; they said it could be a while."

Kitty sighed and sat down and waited.

Kitty started thinking about Red.

She remembered how she literally bumped into him the first time she saw him. She remembered how embarrassed she was but she immediately fell in love with him. She remembered how he asked her out and on the spot she said yes. That first date was incredible; he took her out to a dinner and a movie and up to a spot on the hill. At the time she thought he was going to try and force her just like Chet had tried but he completely caught her off guard. He parked the car and got out; Red laid a blanket on the ground and they laid on the blanket just gazing at the stars. By the time they left she was cuddled in his arms. She was so touched. He won her heart right then and there. After that first date they spent all their free time together. Red had always been a gentleman. She thought back to when he proposed. He brought her back up to the hill and had everything sat up. She cried when he pulled out the ring.

'God she hoped she got a chance to apologize for being upset with him before his heart attack' she thought.

About an hour later the doctor came out.

Kitty was the first to stand up.

"How is he?"

The doctor said "he is going to be just fine."

Kitty gave a teary laugh "oh thank god. What was wrong with him?"

The doctor said "your husband had a mild heart attack."

They all gasped.

"I would like to keep him for a few more hours and if he seems okay I see no reason why he couldn't go home tonight."

She smiled "thank you. Can I see him now?"

He nodded "yes but one at a time."

Kitty walked back to the room.

She saw Red sitting up in the bed hooked up to a bunch of machines; he also had IV's in his arms.

He had his color back.

He looked up and saw Kitty.

He was shocked.

She came in and shut the door.

She leaned against the door and took a couple of breaths.

He smiled at her "I can't believe you're actually in the hospital. I'm very proud of you."

She just looked at him.

He knew she was about to cry; he wasn't sure if it was because of him or the fact that she was scared to be in the hospital.

He held out his arm and said "come here baby."

She couldn't stand it anymore she practically ran to him.

She carefully sat on the bed and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck.

She cried.

He rubbed her back and whispered "it's okay, I'm here".

"I was so scared Red. I thought I was going to lose you. You were so pale and clammy."

"I'm sorry I scared you baby but I'm right here and I will never willingly leave you."

She rubbed her face on his neck.

She was slowly starting to calm down but she wasn't ready to let go.

She whimpered "I'm sorry I yelled at you before."

Red smiled "don't worry about that I just didn't want you to you worry".

"Next time tell me when you're feeling odd even if you think it's nothing!"

The nurse tone was coming back and Red was happy; maybe this would give her the push to go back to work even though she said she wouldn't go back.

He gently pushed her back and cupped her face.

He wiped her tears and gently kissed her.

They pulled back "I love you Kit-Kat".

She smiled "I love you too Reddykins."

She looked down in shame.

"What's wrong Kitty?"

"I feel so guilty; you shouldn't be proud of me for coming here I almost didn't."

He furrowed his brow "what do you mean?"

"I almost waited in the car. I started to panic. Laurie talked me into coming."

He smiled "I'm glad she was able to convince you. You were the one I wanted to see and for the record I'm still proud of you; it was a big step no matter how you look at it."

She smiled and thought 'Red could always make her feel special'.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

She kissed him again.

The kids came to see him.

About an hour later the doctor came back and gave him the all clear.

They left the hospital and headed back home.


	88. Chapter 88

The Forman's pulled into the driveway and Kitty opened the door.

She got out and started to fuss over Red.

He started to get out of the car and she said "slowly, Red you don't want to overdo it!"

Red rolled his eyes "Kitty, relax I'm fine."

Kitty ignored him and helped him inside.

Red thought 'this is going to get old fast'.

They walked inside the house and there stood Midge, Donna, Kelso, Fez and Jackie.

'Oh no what are they doing here; he doesn't need this stress right now' Kitty thought.

Fez said "Mr. Red, I'm so glad you're okay and I didn't cause your heart attack this time."

He went to hug him but Kitty stepped in front of Red.

"I think it's time you all go home; Red needs his rest."

They all started to complain but Kitty interrupted them "now!"

Midge took control "Come on guys we can go to my house."

Midge led them out.

Kitty gave a grateful look and mouthed thank you.

Midge nodded.

Before she left she touched Red's arm and said "I'm glad you're okay feel better."

He actually smiled and she left.

Kitty switched to nurse mode "Red you need to lay down let's get you upstairs."

"But Kitty…"

"Red don't start with me!"

When Kitty got like this he knew it was in his best interest to do whatever she wanted and if he was honest with himself he was exhausted.

She guided him upstairs.

She made him change into his pajamas.

She pulled back the covers and surprisingly he laid down with no argument.

He must be tired she thought.

She sat down next to him and ran her finger down his cheek "close your eyes sweetheart I'll wake you up when dinners ready."

He got comfortable and fell asleep within seconds.

She smiled.

This was the part she loved about being a nurse.

It was nice to have someone to take care of.

She had to admit she did miss taking care of people.

She was just so thankful that he was still here with her.

She got up and went downstairs.

She was surprised to see Laurie cooking dinner.

"I thought I sent all of you out of the house?"

"I came back; I wanted to be with you and I wanted to help."

Kitty smiled "I'm glad you're here; thank you for being so helpful."

She nodded "how's dad really doing?"

Kitty sat at the table "I think he's okay just tired; he's asleep right now."

"How are you doing?"

Kitty tensed she wasn't ready to talk about this especially not with her daughter.

She was forcing herself not to breakdown as it was.

"Not now Laurie please" she begged.

Laurie could see how tired she was "why don't you go lie down and I'll take care of dinner."

Kitty started to protest "I can't Red might need me…"

Laurie said "mom let me help. I can see how tired you are. Why don't you go lie down with dad and I'll wake you up when dinners ready."

Kitty sighed and agreed.

Kitty got to her bedroom and saw Red sleeping.

She decided to change into comfortable clothing.

She grabbed Red's shirt and put it on.

She crawled into bed and snuggled next to Red.

She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her.

Soon she fell asleep.

She felt someone shaking her.

She woke up to someone shaking her.

"What time is it?"

"7:00".

"Oh it feels like I just fell asleep."

She sat up and stretched "I'll wake him up."

Laurie left.

Kitty turned over and woke him up.

He was groggy but alert.

"Dinners ready; are you hungry?"

He thought about it then nodded.

Kitty started to get up but Red stopped her.

She looked back "Kitty is everything alright?"

She tried to play it off.

She lied "I'm fine."

Red knew she was lying but he didn't push her he would ask her before they went to bed.

They got dressed and went downstairs.

Red sat down and Kitty sat next to him.

They started eating dinner and Laurie asked him "How are you feeling daddy?"

"Tired, but I think I'm okay."

She nodded.

Red and Laurie both noticed that Kitty was lost in her own little world and picking at her food.

Laurie asked "mom is the food okay?"

She didn't answer.

Laurie looked at her dad with a worried expression.

Red said "Kitty?"

Still no response.

Laurie decided to mess with her mom.

"Mom, Eric and Donna eloped."

"Good for them".

Laurie's mouth dropped open.

She decided a different tactic.

"Eric got Donna pregnant! You're going to be a grandma!"

She muttered "that's nice."

Laurie gave up and looked at her dad.

Red got an idea he grinned and looked at Laurie.

He knew how to get her attention.

Red decided they all needed a laugh even if it was at her expense.

"It's a good thing I didn't die because I can divorce you and run away with Emma and finally give myself to her."

Laurie's eyes widen until she realized it was a joke.

Kitty muttered "that sounds nice dear have fun."

Red was trying hard not to laugh and succeeded.

He put his food away and acted like he was leaving; that got her attention.

Her head snapped up "Where the hell do you think you're going? You just had a heart attack!"

He smiled "I'm going to find Emma."

Horrified she said "excuse me?"

"You said I could."

"I would never give you permission to hang out with her!"

Laurie decided to butt in and help her dad out "but you did."

Kitty shot daggers at Laurie.

Laurie decided to take that as a hint to shut up.

Kitty looked at Red and waited for an explanation.

He started laughing "I said it's a good thing I didn't die because I can divorce you and run away with Emma and finally give myself to her and you said that's nice dear have fun."

She said "I did?"

He nodded and grinned.

Kitty looked at him and quietly asked "you wouldn't really do that would you?"

After everything that happened tonight she wasn't thinking clearly.

He thought 'damn maybe that was a bad joke I forgot how insecure she was when Emma came up'.

Laurie decided they needed some privacy so she quietly left the room.

He cupped her cheek "no of course not. I was just trying to get your attention."

She looked down and whispered "well it worked."

He felt horrible.

He brought her close to him "I'm sorry baby it was a bad joke; forgive me?"

She looked at him.

He knew she wasn't going to make this easy.

He nuzzled her neck and kissed it.

Next, he moved to a spot behind her ear that always drove her crazy.

He whispered "please baby forgive me?"

She could never deny him anything when he was doing this to her.

She nodded.

He smiled and kissed her.

Things started heating up.

She remembered they couldn't have sex because of his heart attack.

She pushed him off of her.

"Kitty, what the hell was that for?"

She was still trying to catch her breath "we can't have sex".

He stomped his foot like a child "why not?"

"Doctor's orders remember?"

He sighed "dammit I forgot."

She smiled.

She tried to get her mind off of sex so she cleaned up the kitchen.

Red's mind on the other hand couldn't think of anything else but sex.

He eyed Kitty.

Kitty could feel Red's stare and it made her uneasy.

She knew he would never hurt her but she didn't like the feeling of someone leering at her even if it was her husband.

She turned around and saw her husband looking right at her.

"Red stop."

"Stop what?"

"Undressing me with your eyes."

"I will stop…if I can see the real thing."

She sighed "Red this isn't easy on me either but I'm not taking any chances".

He stood up and walked over to her.

He pinned her against the counter and grabbed her hips so she couldn't move.

She was not comfortable with this and the look in his eye made her nervous.

Red said "come on baby you know you want to. Just let me make love to you and prove that I'll be fine."

"Red what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, but I was hoping I could get into you."

He grabbed the back of her neck and brought her close; he forced a kiss on her and slipped his hand under her shirt.

"Mmhp…!"

She pushed him off of her.

"Red I said no!"

She ran upstairs.

She got into the bedroom.

She thought 'what the hell is wrong with him? He's never acted that way toward me before. I hope the heart attack didn't change him. He was actually starting to scare me.'

She decided to take a shower and hopefully she would have her husband back.

Red was in the kitchen with his head in his hands.

He couldn't believe what he did; she was actually scared of him.

The heart attack just scared him; he wants to feel alive and make love to his wife that's all.

He didn't mean to scare her.

He needed to apologize and he would later he decided to give her some space.

A few hours later Red decided to go to bed.

Kitty never came back down stairs.

He locked up and went to find his wife.

He saw her in the bed.

She was asleep.

He sighed and decided to take a shower.

He came out of the bathroom and changed in his pajamas.

He crawled in bed and snuggled against Kitty.

She was wearing his shirt and no pants.

He slowly slipped his hands under her shirt and over her hip.

He groaned.

She said "I'm awake".

He jumped "sorry" he removed his hand.

"Don't be I love it when you touch me."

She turned around to face him and just looked at him.

He sighed "I'm sorry Kit-Kat; I didn't mean to scare you."

Her husband was back.

She smiled and cupped his cheek "I know" she kissed him.

He couldn't help himself he ran his hands under her shirt and over her butt.

She tried to pull back but couldn't.

"Red we can't."

He said "just relax you know you want it as much as I do."

She panicked that's what Chet used to say.

Red wasn't like him.

He slid his hand down between her legs.

She tensed and closed her eyes tightly.

She was scared.

"Honey?"

She whimpered in fear.

"Please don't hurt me" she begged.

Red let go of Kitty like she was on fire.

The last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

Red moved away from her.

Kitty calmed down.

He whispered "Kitty?"

She looked at him.

"You scared me."

"Scared you?"

"You reminded me of Chet."

He was hurt that she compared him to Chet.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a flashback. You were trying to force me and when you said relax you know you want it I panicked because that's what he used to say. Red I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't think I like the new Red very much."

He felt awful; he really didn't mean to scare her.

"I'm so sorry Kitty. I didn't mean to scare you. The heart attack just freaked me out and I just want to feel alive. Now that I can't be with you I want you even more. I guess I just lost my head for a minute."

She sighed "I know you want to make love Red I want that too but we just can't. I would never forgive myself if you died while we were making love."

He smiled "what a way to go!"

Kitty did not find that funny.

"You're making jokes?"

"No I didn't mean…"

"I'm pouring my heart out to you and all you can think about is sex? You're just like Chet!"

She went to get up but he grabbed her waist.

Red got angry "Now wait just a damn minute. I'm nothing like that bastard. I would never hurt you and you know that!"

She got quiet and whispered "do I? After tonight I'm not so sure."

Red said "you don't trust me?"

She just looked at him.

The look in her eyes said everything.

He let go of her "I see."

He got up and she said "where are you going? You need your rest."

"I'm going to sleep downstairs."

"But Red"

"I'm not sleeping with someone who doesn't trust me."

He left the room before she could explain her side.

She buried her face in the pillow and cried.

Red walked downstairs and got comfortable on the couch.

Red so hurt by Kitty.

He sighed and turned over.

He started dreaming.

Red saw young Emma in his dream.

He smiled as she ran to him.

"Oh Red have you decided about us yet?"

He gave her a questionable look.

"Who is it going to be; me or Kitty?"

He looked at her and said "I choose you."

Her eyes lit up and she kissed him passionately.

Even though it was a dream he didn't feel guilty.

The next morning he woke up with a smile on his face.

Despite having that fight with Kitty he was in a great mood and it was all because of his dream.

Red walked upstairs and saw Kitty getting ready.

He just walked into the bathroom without acknowledging her.

She closed her eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling.

He was still upset with her; she felt so bad for hurting him like that. Of course she trusted him. She was just jumpy because Red's heart attack caught her completely off guard. She would make it up to him.

Red came out of the bathroom and got dressed.

"Red, can we talk?"

He still said nothing.

She said his name a little louder "Red!"

This time he looked at her with a blank look on his face.

She sighed and walked over to him "I'm so sorry. Of course I trust you. It was just too much for me. I mean you having another heart attack it scared me terribly and then saying the same thing Chet used to I just couldn't handle it. It was too much"

She couldn't talk anymore because the tears she had been holding back came forth.

She hid her face in her hands.

Red tried to ignore her but he could never stand to see her cry; it broke his heart.

He gathered her in his arms and rubbed her back.

She buried her face in his chest.

He whispered sweet nothings in her ear until she calmed down.

"It's okay baby I'm not going anywhere. You heard the doctor it was just a mild heart attack; I'll be fine. I won't try and force you anymore."

She eventually calmed down but continued to cling to her husband.

"I love you Kit-Kat."

She smiled and said "I love you too Reddykins."

She kissed him and pulled back.

"I want to Red really I do but we can't."

He sighed and said "I know, I know."

"I promise as soon as we can make love I'll make it worth your while."

He smiled and said "you better."

She laughed.

Lunch time:

Kitty cleaned up the kitchen and insisted that Red lay down.

"I'm not tired."

She just gave him a dirty look.

"Well maybe I'm a little tired."

She smiled.

He said "but I'm lying on the couch!"

"That's fine; I'll bring you a blanket."

He rolled his eyes.

He laid down and Kitty came back with a blanket like she promised.

She covered him up and kissed him.

He fell asleep.

A few hours later Kitty heard Red mumbling in his sleep.

Kitty walked over to him.

She was about to wake him up but saw him smile.

She smiled 'must be a good dream; it's probably us having sex'.

She was about to leave the room when she heard him mumble "Emma".

She stopped in her tracks and cut her eyes at him.

She sat back down with her arms crossed and listened.

"Oh Emma"

She gave him a dirty look.

"Don't stop."

'That's it' Kitty thought.

"Wake up" Kitty shouted.

Red started laughing.

She knew she had just been played.

Red looked at her with a stupid grin on his face.

She said "you knew I was here?"

"Of course that's why I decided to mess with you."

She gave him another dirty look "dumbass!"

He laughed and watched her walk off.

'Totally worth it; but there was no way in hell he would tell her that he really dreamt about Emma the other day' he thought.

He got up and followed Kitty in the kitchen.

4:30 p.m.

Kitty was fixing dinner and Red was sitting in the kitchen.

All day he had been trying to make love to Kitty but she turned him down every time and quite frankly he was getting tired of it.

He knew they had to wait a while before they could have sex but hopefully Kitty would give in.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He nuzzled her neck and she couldn't help but smile.

She leaned against him.

He tightened his hold and attempted to slid his hand under her shirt but she stopped him.

Warningly she said "Red!"

He sighed "Kitty I want to make love!"

"Red we've been over this we can't you heard the doctor."

"Screw what the doctor says!"

She was shocked "Red; the doctor knows what he is talking about!"

"Kitty I know what I can and can't handle; I want to make love!"

She sighed "Red calm down; we can't make love right now just drop it!"

Red was furious "fine!"

He went to the back door but her voice stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out!"

Before she could say anything he left.

She sighed and went back to cooking dinner.

A little while later Red came back and sat down.

Kitty looked at him and said "are we okay?"

Sarcastically "Never better".

"Red…"

"Kitty just drop it. If you don't us to have sex we won't have sex."

"Red it's not that I don't want to…"

"Kitty don't worry I won't try and have sex with you anymore."

"But Red"

Red got up and walked into the living room.

Kitty was upset.

She wanted to make love just as much as he did, she was just scared.

When dinner was ready Kitty called Red and the kids to the table.

They ate in silence until Laurie asked "dad, are you feeling better today?"

He looked at Kitty and said "I'm just fine."

Kitty shook her head and continued eating.

The kids could sense the tension between their parents.

They ate quickly and then left the room.

Red finished his dinner and walked out the door.

She saw him walk into the garage.

She sighed and cleaned up the kitchen.

Kitty let Red cool off she knew he would come back in the house when he was ready.

She decided to go upstairs and take a bath.

Kitty got the bedroom and stripped.

She went into the bathroom and filled the tub up.

She sank into the hot water.

Red was sitting in the garage just thinking.

He pulled out a picture of Emma that he had saved in the garage.

'Maybe I should look Emma up. After that dream he remembered how wonderful he felt. Sleeping with her is sounding more and more like a good idea. He remembered how beautiful she looked for a woman of her age. Hopefully she would still have me.'

He remembered he still had her number he grinned.

He went back inside and looked around the house.

All was clear.

He picked up the phone and dialed Emma's number.

A sexy voice came on the line "Hello?"

"Emma?"

"Yes this is she."

"It's Red Forman I was wondering if you're offer was still up?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Absolutely, I would love to have you deep inside of me again."

He smiled "when?"

"As soon as possible."

"Tomorrow sound good?"

"It sounds great. At the hotel?"

"See you there."

He hung up the phone and had a big grin on his face. In the back of his mind he knew this was wrong but he needed to feel alive and if Kitty wouldn't let him make love to her then he would get it from someone who really wanted him.

He locked up the house and went upstairs.

He saw the light on in the bathroom.

Red walked in the bathroom and saw Kitty.

He squatted down and touched her cheek.

She gasped "You startled me".

"I'm sorry I thought you heard me come in."

"What were you doing in the garage?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

He couldn't tell her about Emma.

"Nothing really I just needed to clear my head."

She nodded.

"Listen, I think I'm just going to bed."

She nodded.

He got up to leave but she grabbed his wrist.

He looked back at her.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"My goodnight kiss."

"Kitty I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"If I kiss you I'll want to do more and as you plainly put it we can't."

"So you won't kiss me at all?"

"I think that's best."

"But Red"

"Kitty you can't have it both ways; I'll see you in the morning."

Her face crumpled.

Red left Kitty in the bathroom and changed into his pajamas.

He climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.

Kitty stayed in the tub until the water got cold.

Finally, she got in her pajamas and climbed in bed.

She saw that Red was asleep.

She kissed his head and eventually fell asleep.

Red was the first to wake up.

He saw Kitty sleeping.

He was still upset with her for not letting them have sex.

He quickly got ready for the day; he wanted to be out of the house before anyone noticed that he was missing.

He saw that Kitty was still in bed and he whispered "I'm sorry Kitty but I really need sex; if you won't give it to me then I'll get it from Emma."

He walked downstairs and out the door.

Later, Kitty woke up and didn't feel Red's weight on the bed.

She shot up.

She threw on her robe and ran downstairs.

Laurie was sitting at the table.

Kitty said "where's your father?"

"I don't know. I thought he was with you."

Kitty ran out into the back yard and saw Red's car was gone.

Her eyes widen 'where the hell is he?'

Kitty told Laurie to go see if he went to work.

A little while later Laurie came back from Red's shop.

Kitty said "well?"

Laurie was worried "he wasn't there."

Kitty began to panic 'where could he be? He just had a heart attack he needs to be at home with me so I can take care of him.'

Red finally got to the hotel.

He parked his car and got out.

He began thinking 'this is a bad idea; no if Kitty didn't want him he'd go to someone who did!'

He walked up to the room.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

He came face to face with a naked Emma.

She smiled "I knew you'd come to me eventually; they always do."

She pulled him into the room and kissed him passionately.

He kicked the door shut and wrapped his arms around her.

He grabbed her butt and she moaned when she felt his buldge pressing against her.

Red noticed she was much taller than Kitty.

She didn't fit comfortably in his arms like Kitty did.

She took off his shirt and ran her hands up and down his chest.

Next, she took off his pants.

All he had left on was his boxers.

She pulled him onto the bed with her so that he was covering her body.

He looked into her eyes and she cupped his face with both hands.

Softly, she said "oh Red, I've missed you so much; I'm so glad you're here it's just like old times."

He gave a small smile and she kissed him.

She slid her hands between them and tried to grab him through his boxers but he shot of the bed.

She was breathing heavily "Red what's wrong?"

"I can't do this?"

"What? I thought you wanted me?"

"I do. I mean I did. I just don't want to hurt Kitty."

"Red, you're obviously here for a reason. She must've done something to tick you off. What did she do to drive you to me?"

Red sighed and sat down on the bed.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

She nuzzled his neck while he talked.

"I had a mild heart attack a few days ago and Kitty won't let me touch her because she's scared she will lose me."

"I didn't know you had a heart attack."

"It's actually the second one I've had."

"Really, well for someone that has had 2 heart attacks you look like you're in great shape".

He rolled his eyes and thought 'Kitty would take the time to listen to me Emma is just concerned about sex'.

She ran her hands down his chest and nibbled on his ear.

"Come on Red you came here for a reason."

She pulled him back on the bed with her and again he shot up off the bed.

"Dammit! Red make up your mind either you want me or you don't!"

He said "I'm sorry I just can't do this to Kitty. It wouldn't be right. I love her and she loves me."

He got dressed and just as he was about to leave she said "Red?"

"Don't ever call me again. Oh and by the way be sure to tell your wife about this because I promise you I will tell her!"

He sighed and looked at her "you are such a bitch! No wonder you're husband left you."

He left just as a shoe was being thrown at him.

He rolled his eyes and drove back home to Kitty.

All he could think about was how she would be worried and how to tell her that he met up with Emma again.

About an hour later Red pulled in the driveway.

Kitty ran outside and hugged him tightly.

She shouted "where the hell have you been Red Forman? I've been worried sick! You could've at least left a note. For god sakes you just had a heart attack you can't be running all over town! Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

He just looked at her and said "damn you are sexy when you are mad."

Kitty was furious but before she could respond he forced a kiss on her.

"Mhhp!"

She soon relaxed in the kiss.

Their tongues massaged each other.

She had been so worried about him that she was just glad to be back in his arms.

He pulled back and saw that she had her eyes closed and he was practically holding her up.

He smiled and said "I'm so sorry I left. I love you so much you know that right?"

She smiled "Of course I do. I love you too."

"God I'm so sorry."

"Red its okay you don't have to keep apologizing. I know it's a lot to deal with and I know I smother you too much…"

He interrupted her by shouting "No! Don't you dare say that. You are wonderful and I love that you're a nurture. That's what made you such a great nurse and an amazing mother. I can't imagine being with anyone but you…"

"Red you're rambling. Are you feeling alright?"

"I just love you so much. I know I don't tell you that enough and I'm sorry."

He was feeling so damn guilty about being with Emma that he was starting to sound like an idiot but he didn't care she needed to know how he felt about her.

"Red you need to calm down. I don't think I've ever seen you like this before. You're scaring me. Where exactly did you go?'

He tensed.

"Uh later okay I'll tell you later. Right now I need to be with you. I don't care what the doctor says."

She sighed "okay."

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"What do you mean okay?"

She gave a small smile.

"I called the doctor while you were gone because I knew how hard this was on you and he said as long as you're feeling alright we can resume sexual intercourse".

His eyes lit up "Really?"

She nodded.

"You don't seem too happy about this. What's wrong Kitty?"

"I'm scared. I meant what I said before I don't want to lose you."

"Kitty I promise I will tell you if I'm feeling any pain or if something feels different. Okay?"

She just looked at him.

"I thought you wanted to make love?"

"I do I'm just scared."

"If it makes you feel any better so am I."

"You are?"

He nodded.

She kissed him and said "let's go upstairs."

His eyes lit up again.

Laurie stuck her head outside and shouted "Mom, there is some woman on the phone for you she says it's urgent."

Red's eyes widen 'oh shit!'

He knew it was Emma.

They walked inside and Red managed to grab the phone and hung it up.

Kitty was shocked "Red! That was rude."

"I didn't want us to be interrupted. If it's important they will call back."

He practically pushed her into the living room.

She laughed at his antics.

They went upstairs and into the bedroom.

Red shut the door and pressed Kitty against it.

He looked into her eyes "I've missed you so much."

He gently kissed her.

He pulled back and she had tears in her eyes "I've missed you too. It has been torcher not being able to touch you or feel you inside of me."

"Well that ends right now."

She smiled as he pulled her toward the bed.

He turned around so that her legs touched the edge of the bed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and fell on the bed with him.

They kissed passionately he was perfectly content just kissing for the moment.

He moved down her neck and took off her shirt and bra.

"God I've missed seeing those."

She giggled and then moaned as he massaged her breast and kissed them.

He suckled her nipples.

He let the nipple fall out of his mouth with an audible pop.

He kissed down her stomach and stuck his tongue in her belly button.

He slipped his hand between them and unbuttoned her jeans.

Red slid them off along with her panties.

He slid his hands back up her legs.

He spread her legs apart and buried his face between her legs.

She moaned and grabbed his head to keep him there.

All that could be heard in the room was Kitty whimpering.

He stuck a finger inside of her slit.

He added another one and touched her clit.

He added a third finger and twisted his fingers inside of her.

Her butt came off the bed and she wrapped her legs around his shoulders.

She whimpered.

He licked and sucked her clit until she came.

She collapsed against the bed, breathing heavily.

Red looked at her he saw how sweaty she looked and how tired.

He smiled because she looked like a satisfied woman should and he wasn't even done yet.

Red was so hard.

She managed to say "why am I the only one that's naked?"

He smiled and quickly undressed.

"Red please I need you".

She licked her lips at the sight of him.

He pressed his tip at her entrance.

She begged "please" and bucked her hips.

He took the hint and gently entered her.

She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He began moving in and out of her.

She began moving her hips up and down.

Soon they found their rhythm.

It didn't take them long to come since they hadn't been together in quite a while.

He collapsed on top of her "I'm sorry".

"For what?"

"It was too quick."

She smiled "it was perfect; worth the wait."

He rolled off of her and she snuggled into him.

She said "are you feeling alright?"

"I feel great."

"Red I'm serious."

"Kitty, I'm fine I promise."

She nodded and kissed his chest.

He was so tired.

"Close your eyes sweetheart."

"But you're still awake."

She smiled "I'm going to sleep don't worry."

Within seconds they were both asleep.

Sometime later Kitty felt someone shaking her.

She saw Laurie with a worried expression.

Kitty thought thank god she was covered up by the blanket.

Red woke up when he felt Kitty move.

He said "What's wrong?"

Laurie said "I'm sorry to wake you but the woman's been calling asking for you and she sounds really pissed; I've tried to stall her but she won't take no for an answer."

Kitty was about to get up but Red stopped her "let me".

"But Red it's for me".

'No it's not' he thought.

"I'm not letting some stranger yell at you I'm your husband I'll take care of it."

She smiled and nodded.

He said "Stay with your mother."

Laurie nodded.

Laurie felt really bad for waking them up.

"Sorry mom I tried to get rid of her."

"That's alright sweetheart can you hand me my robe."

Laurie gave it to her and turned around.

Kitty was covered and said "do you know who was on the phone?"

Laurie said "no I'm sorry she wouldn't say."

Red was down in the kitchen.

He grabbed the phone "hello?"

"I said I wanted to talk to your wife".

"I know that's why I grabbed the phone. Why the hell are you calling my house?"

"I want your wife to know where you were today."

"She will but not from you!"

"Oh come on Red let me tell her it will be fun. It might be better coming from me."

"Calling you was a mistake that's why I stopped myself from making love to you! It never should've happened."

"Either you tell your wife or I will even if I have to come to your house again!"

Emma hung up the phone.

Red sighed and turned around.

He walked back up to the room.

He saw Kitty talk to Laurie.

Kitty looked up "Red who was it?"

He sighed "Laurie will you give your mother and I some privacy I need to talk to her about something."

She nodded and left.

"Red?"

"Something happened today and you need to know about it."

"What?"

He sat down in the chair.

"That was Emma on the phone."

Kitty tensed and got angry "why in the hell was she calling the house?"

"I'm sorry Kitty".

"For what?"

"When you wouldn't make love to me I got angry and called Emma. I told her I wanted to meet up and have sex since I couldn't have you."

She shouted "You what"?

"She opened the door naked and kissed me. We fell on the bed and she took my clothes off. I only had my boxers left on. Then she went to grab me that was when I pushed her away. I told her it was a mistake. I got dressed and left. She threw a shoe at me but thankfully it hit the door instead of me."

He looked at Kitty and saw that she was crying.

He tried to console her.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. If it makes you feel any better I hate myself for it and I knew it was a bad idea when I arrived at the hotel."

She managed to say "then why didn't you turn around and come home?"

He shrugged "I wasn't thinking clearly."

"You came home and we had sex were you using me to fulfill a fantasy with Emma?"

"Absolutely not Kitty. I felt so damn guilty that I just wanted to forget I was ever with her. I just wanted you."

She just looked at him. She was so hurt that he called Emma but she understood why he did it. 'At least he didn't have sex with her' she thought.

"Kitty please forgive me? It won't happen again. If it makes you feel any better I called her a bitch as I was leaving."

She looked at him and actually smirked "that does help but I'm still upset; you have a lot of groveling to do mister."

He smiled and got on his knees.

He grabbed her legs and said "oh my beautiful, gorgeous, sexy wife please find it in your heart to forgive your loving husband."

"You have to do better than that."

"You're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Nope, but why should I?"

He sighed and grabbed her hand.

He kissed it and kissed up her arm.

He nibbled at her neck and kissed her cheeks, nose, eyes and finally her lips.

She opened her eyes and cupped his cheek.

Her voice cracked as she said "please don't ever talk to her again; I don't think my heart could take it."

He felt like an ass.

He knew what he needed to do to really make it up to her.

"Wait here for a minute I'll be right back."

She looked hurt 'he didn't promise me'.

He came back with a box.

"What's that?"

"Come with me."

She followed him.

They stopped in the kitchen and he grabbed the matches.

"I know how to make it up to you."

They walked outside "Red it's freezing out here."

He ran back inside and gave Kitty his jacket.

She smiled and put it on.

"What are you doing Red?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago."

He opened the box and Kitty saw a bunch of pictures of Red and Emma.

"You're burning them for me?"

"Kitty you're the only woman I have ever truly wanted. Emma means nothing to me. Would you like to do the honors?"

She smiled and lit the match.

Together they burned everything from his past that involved Emma.

Finally, the last picture was destroyed and Kitty smiled.

He said "are we okay?"

"Were better than okay."

He breathed a sigh of relief "I love you Mrs. Forman."

She smiled and kissed him "I love you too Mr. Forman."

"Let's get you inside that robe is much to flimsy for you to be out here."

They put out the fire and went inside.

They went back up to the bedroom.

Kitty wanted Red.

She kissed him passionately and ripped his shirt open.

She slid her hands up and down his chest and stopped to kiss his nipples.

She moved her hands down to his pants and unbuttoned them.

Kitty slid his pants and boxers over his hips.

She licked her lips at the sight of him.

He was already hard and standing at attention.

She had him sit on the chair.

She ran her hands up and down his legs.

She wrapped her hands around his member.

He groaned at the feel of her lips encircling the head of his shaft_._

"Please…" Red pleaded with his wife as she ran her tongue down and up the length of his shaft.

"Shh, my love… I want to taste you…" Kitty told him and once again took the head of his member into her mouth.

Kitty wrapped her hand around his length, and began to slowly stroke him as she sucked gently on plumy head.

She swirled her tongue around him, finding pleasure in the moans she could hear coming from her husband's mouth.

She took as much of his length into her mouth as she could, alternating between sucking hard and sucking gently.

One hand stroked what she couldn't hold in her lips while the other cupped and massaged his heavy sacs.

Kitty moaned as her tongue licked away the small milky drop from the head of Reds' member before she once again took him completely in her mouth.

She stroked him with her hand… up and down… twisting her hand with each down stroke.

"Kit…ty… I… oh, God…"

"Come, Red…" Kitty murmured around him as she pulled harder with her mouth. "Come…"

"Kit… I…"

"Give it to me…" Kitty told him as she put a little more pressure on his balls. "Kitty wants your cream…"

"Oh… sh… Kitty!" Red shouted as he came, and his juices flew from his staff in pearly ropes.

Red stood up and moved Kitty to the bed.

Before she sat down he took off her robe and saw that she was still naked underneath.

He cupped her breasts in his hands.

"Such beautiful breasts" Red told her as he rubbed his thumb over her nipple.

He bent to place a chaste kiss to each rosy tip before completely covering each mound with light airy kisses.

Kitty's breath caught in her throat as her husband followed through with his words and bent to take her right nipple between his lips.

She arched into him as his tongue swirled over the hard tip before he nipped it with his teeth.

Red smiled around the stiff peak as he suckled forcefully, pulling as much of her breast into his mouth as he could before he abandoned the right nipple for the left.

He drew hard on the tip, pressing it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue then swirling his tongue around the distended point.

Kitty closed her eyes then quickly opened them again when Red released her nipple only to lift and push her breasts together then take both nipples between his lips.

"Mmm…" she moaned as Red played his tongue over both aching tips.

"You are… mmm… definitely too talented with that tongue…"

Red chuckled as he released both nipples with an audible pop then straightened up.

He was pleased to note that her eyes had darkened, and that her breathing had grown laboured.

"This is only the beginning for what I have planned for you," he told her in a husky voice.

"I am going to love you… like this… until you are hoarse from screaming your pleasure."

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes," Red replied as his fingers began a slow journey down her stomach.

He stopped just above the line of dark curls then moved to her sides and trailed back up.

He once again moved his fingers down over her stomach, drawing undefined patterns over her silky flesh.

She moaned his name when his fingers brushed through her quickly dampening curls.

"Would you like me to love you with my mouth?"

His hand slipped further between her thighs, his middle finger slipping up into her folds.

"You're already so wet, Kit-Kat…" he whispered in her ear as he moved the now wet digit up to circle the swollen nub.

"I love how wet I can make you…"

"…oooh…" She whimpered and clenched her thighs around his hand when Red once again slid his finger up into her sheath.

"Re…" he thrust his finger in and out of her, "…d…"

Red caught her lips in an ardent kiss and mimicked the moves of his finger with his tongue; both driving in and out of Kitty's body and pushing her closer to the edge.

After several teasing minutes, Red pulled his finger out of her and removed his hand from between Kitty's thighs, despite her mewed protest.

"Patience, my dear…" Red murmured as he broke off the kiss and brought his hand up.

With a finger wet with her juices, Red painted Kitty's lips.

"Don't…" he whispered when he saw the tip of her tongue dart out. "This is my treat… both your flavours…"

Kitty nodded slowly as he continued to coat her lips, the scent of her arousal wafting up her nostrils.

"My favorite flavour…" Red murmured as he swooped down and caught her lips once again in a hungry kiss.

He groaned at the commingled flavours and kissed her harder as his hand once more returned to the juncture of her thighs.

Several long minutes passed as Red kissed his wife with total abandon.

His fingers began to stroke her core, the long digits once again moving in time with the thrusting of his tongue.

He smiled against her mouth when he felt her inner muscles clench at his fingers and chuckled as he withdrew his fingers.

"Red… don't tease…" Kitty pulled her mouth away from his.

He circled her nipples with the fingers that were just inside her body.

He dipped his head and flicked his tongue against her glistening nipple.

She gasped as he caught her nipple between his fingers and began to roll the hard point.

He lowered his head to her breast as he raised it to his mouth.

He suckled the sensitive nub for only a second before his lips began to travel down her stomach.

His eyes focused on the apex of her thighs. A rush of moisture flowed to her centre when she watched his tongue dart out to lick his lips.

She gasped when she felt his teeth on her inner thigh.

He nibbled on the creamy flesh, leaving small marks on each thigh before he shifted closer and rubbed his crooked nose against her curls.

He inhaled deeply, letting the scent of her arousal permeate his entire being then flicked his tongue out against her curls, catching a hint of her flavour on the tip of his tongue.

He shifted closer and maneuvered Kitty's legs up so that they were draped over his upper arms and shoulders; his arms curled around her thighs.

He caressed her swollen folds.

His fingers pulled her open. He couldn't stop the appreciative moan at the sight of her glistening pink flesh

She felt his tongue run up the length of her sex.

Red thrust his tongue into his wife's sheath, he focused his thoughts on her pearl.

In his mind, his tongue and lips played over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

His teeth nipped gently at the hard nub.

"Oh yes".

Red circled the entrance to her centre with his tongue before he gave her sex another long lick from bottom to top, stopping to take her clit between his lips.

As he sucked and twirled his tongue around the sensitive flesh.

"Please… I…" Kitty shook her head, overwhelmed with the sensations. I can't… love, please…"

"Mmm…" Red murmured as he slowly kissed his way down, and once again began to plunge his tongue into her.

"Come for me, love…" he said in between thrusts. "Come… let go…"

She cried out her husbands' name "Red!"

He groaned as her juices flowed into his mouth.

They were both surprised when Kitty's body suddenly went taut, and a loud keen tore from her throat as another strong orgasm rushed over her.

Her legs locked around Reds' head as her hips bucked against his face.

Red hungrily lapped as another deluge of Kitty's juices surged forth, drenching the lower half of his face.

His hands tightened around her legs, holding her in place while he continued to feast on her.

When Kitty's body finally relaxed, Red gave her sex one last lingering kiss then released her legs and sat back on his haunches.

"Oh, God… Red…" Kitty gasped as she panted hard for breath. "That was… oooh… that was incredible."

"Thank you, my dear." Red grinned up at his wife as he knelt before her, his lips and the hair around his mouth glistening.

He licked his lips and moaned.

"Mmm… you were incredible as well."

He let his eyes drift up his wife's naked body.

He smiled at the half dozen love bites he could see marring the perfect flesh of her inner thighs, and the dark curls glistening with the evidence of her recent release.

Red licked his lips, once again tasting his wife as he continued his visual journey.

In one smooth stroke, Red sheathed his arousal within her slick heat.

Kitty moaned, her inner walls immediately clenching around his thick shaft. S

he wrapped her legs around his hips.

His hands onto her hips held her as he plunged into her again and again; drawing almost completely out of her then driving back deep inside.

"Mmm… oh yes…" Kitty moaned and tightened her inner muscles around his thrusting member in time with each of his strokes.

He leaned down to kiss her.

His hands tightened their grip on Kitty's hips as he began plunge with more determination into her.

He alternated between long, deep, penetrating thrusts, and short, shallow, fast strokes.

Red buried his face in his wife's neck as he continued to thrust into her, grinding his pelvis against hers in an effort to prolong her orgasm.

He was shocked when, with the clutch and pull of her inner muscles, he peaked again.

A low groan sounded in the back of his throat as he released more of his juices into Kitty's body.

Kitty moaned at the feel of Reds' seed once more pounding her womb, and locked her legs around his erratically thrusting hips.

Red returned her smile then brushed a gentle kiss over her lips before he shifted and withdrew from her body.

Kitty whimpered softly when she felt Red slip out of her, and shivered at the loss of warmth as he pushed his body up off of hers.

She immediately snuggled up against him.

She threw her leg over his hip and sighed.

She was fighting to keep her eyes opened.

Red kissed her head and said "take a nap baby."

She protested "But Red…"

"I'm going to take a nap too don't worry."

She looked up at him "are you feeling alright?"

He smiled "never better."

"Worth the wait?"

"Absolutely."

They both fell asleep.

Later that evening:

Red was sitting at the kitchen watching Kitty and Laurie make dinner.

He loved how they bonded.

"Mom, who was the woman that called earlier?"

Red looked up wondering what Kitty would say.

"She had the wrong number."

Laurie looked at her mom "do you think I'm stupid?"

Kitty said "of course not!"

"Then who was it?"

Kitty looked desperately at Red and then she said "it's important."

"But Mom…"

Kitty slammed down the spoon she was holding because she was getting upset "Laurie I said it's not important you're father took care of it! All that matters is she won't be calling again so just let it go."

Laurie was shocked at her mom's outburst. She decided to leave the kitchen.

"I'm going upstairs."

Kitty snapped "I think that's best."

Red walked up behind Kitty when Laurie left the room.

"What was that all about?"

She sighed "I don't know just talking about Emma gets me all riled up I guess I just took it out on Laurie."

"I agree. I think you were a little too hard on her; she is just worried."

Kitty leaned against Red "I know; I'll apologize later."

"That's my girl."

A little while later Kitty and Red sat the table.

Kitty said "I'll go get Laurie."

Red panicked "you're not going to tell her why Emma called are you?"

"Of course not! I'll think of something."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

Kitty knocked on Laurie's door.

"What?" Laurie answered.

Kitty walked in the room "dinner's ready."

Laurie said "I'm not hungry."

Kitty sat on the bed and took Laurie's book from her.

"Hey!"

"Laurie, I'm sorry about earlier."

Laurie looked at her and eventually said "it's okay."

Kitty was glad Laurie forgave her.

"Are you ever going to tell me who that woman was on the phone?"

Kitty sighed "it was your father's old girl friend trying to start problems between your father and I. She just makes me crazy and I took it out on you. I really am sorry."

"Dad's old girl friend?!"

Kitty nodded.

"Why is she looking him up?"

"She saw him at the reunion and is jealous that he married me. She can't take no for an answer."

Laurie smirked.

Kitty said "Laurie it's not funny!"

Laurie said "I'm sorry but it kind of is. Think about it dad's got a crazy ex-girlfriend."

Kitty couldn't help but smirk at the way Laurie said it.

"So what's her name?"

"Emma" Kitty said in a disgusted tone.

"Pretty name".

Kitty looked pissed.

Laurie decided to change the subject "are you hungry? I'm know I'm starved. Let's go eat."

Laurie managed to get out of the room safely and Kitty rolled her eyes and followed her.

They walked downstairs and sat down at the table.

Red looked at Kitty and she smiled back.

He knew that everything was okay.


	89. Chapter 89

The kids were in the basement talking when Laurie decided to come down.

Eric said "what do you want?"

Laurie smirked and said "I know something you don't know!"

Eric looked at her funny "what?"

"Dad's got a crazy ex-girlfriend!"

All the kids were shocked "what?!"

Laurie shook her head enthusiastically "yep it's true mom told me. Her name is Emma. Mom said Emma saw dad at his reunion and is trying to stir up trouble between her and dad."

Kelso said "wow didn't know Mr. Forman had it in him. He's got two women fighting over him that's an awesome feeling."

Laurie and Jackie gave him a dirty look and he shut up real quick.

"Why did mom tell you and not me?"

"Mom had snapped at me and felt bad I guess. I asked her about it and she told me."

Eric nodded "so is this woman gone for good?"

Laurie shrugged "I don't know. All I know is when the name Emma is mentioned mom gets pissed. I think she's jealous."

Donna said "why is she jealous? Everyone can see how much Red loves Kitty."

Laurie smiled "I know that but I think this woman is just throwing mom off. I think there is more to it than she told me."

Donna nodded.

Donna said "do you want me to try and get it out of her? She might open up to me."

Laurie looked at her "why you?"

Donna shrugged "you know the whole Bob situation. Whether we like it or not were bonded by it and were both glad he's dead. She might be more comfortable opening up to me since we are not related."

Laurie said "I guess you have a point."

Donna nodded "I'll try later today."

Donna could feel Eric's eyes on her and she was aggravated "what?!"

Eric sighed "you are not glad Bob is dead."

Donna tensed "Eric we've been over this; I'm glad he's dead and you should be too! Unless you forgot he raped your mom and kidnapped her!"

Kelso, Jackie, Fez, Laurie and Steven took this as a cue to leave.

They decided to go outside and play basketball.

Eric said "I know that but he is still your father."

Donna stood up "That monster is not my father and I'm done talking about this!"

Donna went upstairs and Eric sighed.

Kitty was in the kitchen when she saw Donna come out of the basement.

Kitty could see that Donna was upset and she was concerned about her.

"Donna?"

Donna was startled "Hi Mrs. Forman."

Kitty smiled "I told you call me Kitty or mom."

Donna sighed "Kitty."

Kitty smiled and patted the seat next to her at the table.

Donna sat down "where's Mr. Forman?"

Kitty said "he's upstairs resting. He still tires easily."

Donna nodded "I'm really glad he's okay."

Kitty smiled "so am I. Are you alright?"

Donna said "you're son is a jerk!'

Kitty was shocked at her outburst "what do you mean?"

"He doesn't know when to shut up. He said that I shouldn't be glad that Bob is dead."

Kitty tensed at the mention of Bob's name.

Donna noticed that Kitty got quiet.

Donna realized her mistake "oh no. Kitty I'm sorry I shouldn't have said his name."

Kitty tried to brush it off "don't worry about it I'm fine."

Donna quickly said "we can change the subject."

Kitty said "Donna if you need to talk about him we can you just caught me off guard that's all."

Donna said "No! I don't want to talk about him I just want to forget about him."

Kitty gave a small smile "Me too but it's not that easy is it?"

Donna shook her head in a negative motion and begged "Kitty please I really don't want to talk about him."

Kitty understood that better than anyone "Okay."

Donna breathed a sigh of relief and changed the subject.

"There is actually something I wanted to talk to you about if that's okay?"

Kitty said "you can talk to me about anything."

Donna smirked and said "so what's this I hear about Mr. Forman having a crazy ex-girlfriend?"

Kitty was shocked "how did you…"

Then it dawned on her "Laurie told you?"

Donna nodded.

Kitty looked at Donna and said "that bitch is trying to steal my husband away from me!"

Donna was shocked "Kitty that's crazy."

Kitty said "no its not. She was at the reunion and she kissed him. Then as if that wasn't bad enough she snuck into his hotel room and tried to seduce him while she was naked!"

Donna practically shouted "what?"

Kitty scoffed "oh it's gets worse. She kept his shirt and returned it to me."

Donna was shocked "she came to your house?"

She nodded "she even convinced me that Red had cheated on me. I still can't believe was able to convince me like that."

"Kitty, you of all people should know that he would never cheat on you. He's crazy about you; everyone can see the way he looks at you."

Kitty smiled at the thought of her husband "I know. I just my lost head and she had a very good story. I felt really bad when he told me what happened."

Donna nodded "so is this Emma chick gone?"

Kitty said "I doubt it; she's very persistent. She always gets what she wants."

Donna smirked and said "not Mr. Forman."

Kitty wanted to smile but she remembered how Emma almost got him when he went to see her.

Donna noticed Kitty clam up "what's wrong?"

Kitty wanted to tell her but she didn't want Donna to know what happened and she promised Red she wouldn't tell anyone.

Kitty gave a small smile and lied "nothing's wrong. I just don't like talking about Emma that's all."

Donna nodded and took the hint.

Donna said "well I think I'm going outside with the others. Thanks for confiding in me."

Kitty smiled and nodded.

"If you ever want to talk about Bob you can talk to me."

Donna was stunned "I thought you were terrified of him?"

"I am but I also know that you can't keep everything bottled up; Red taught me that. He's a good listener too. I'm sure he would listen if you need to talk."

Donna thought about it and nodded "I'll think about it.'

Kitty watched Donna leave and decided to check on Red.

She walked into the bedroom and saw that Red was awake.

He smiled and said "there's my girl."

She smiled.

She sat down on the bed "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay; stop worrying so much."

"I can't."

He made room and got her to lay down with him.

He said "what did I miss?"

"Nothing."

Red just looked at her.

Kitty sighed "Donna and I talked."

He was intrigued "really; about what?"

"Well, we talked about Bob."

Red was worried "you what? Are you alright?"

She smiled at his protectiveness "I think so we didn't stay on the subject too long."

"Good."

"Don't get too relieved the kids know about Emma!"

Red shouted "what?"

She smiled at his reaction "I guess it was my fault for telling Laurie; I should've know she would tell the others."

Red smirked "well she does have a big mouth; I wonder where she gets it from?"

Kitty cut her eyes at him and gently elbowed him "watch it."

He laughed "oh come on I'm just messing with you. You know I love that you can't keep secrets."

She huffed.

The driveway:

The kids were outside playing basketball when a car parked in front of the house.

They stopped their game and watched an older, beautiful woman step out of the car.

The guys were in awe.

She said "hello, I'm sorry to drop by unannounced but I was hoping to talk to Kitty. Is she home? I have something important I need to discuss with her."

The boys were so mesmerized by her beauty that they couldn't talk so the girls stepped up.

Laurie said "I'm sorry but who are you?"

The woman decided to beat around the bush "I'm an old friend."

Laurie and Donna looked at each other.

Laurie said "not good enough. Who are you?"

The woman sighed "I'm an old friend of Red's."

It dawned on both girls who this woman was.

Donna said "old is right!"

The woman was appalled "excuse me?!"

Laurie said "you're Emma right?"

Emma realized she was caught so she smiled and said "the one and only. Look I don't have time for this I need to speak with Kitty!"

Laurie said "she's busy."

Emma decided to talk to the boys.

She walked over to them and said "which one of you are Red's kids?"

Eric and Steven managed to raise their hands.

In a sweet voice she said "Would one of you get your mother for me?"'

They both nodded and were about to take off when Laurie and Donna stepped in front of them.

"Don't!"

They froze.

Laurie said "what the hell do you want?"

Emma smirked "I'm glad you asked. You see your father came to see me after the reunion and we had sex. I just wanted to let you mother know that he cheated on her."

Laurie said "you're lying! My father would never cheat on my mother!"

Emma said "you obviously don't know me very well. No man ever turns me down!"

Donna said "he did but then again that's why you're here; you want to cause trouble."

Emma said "what do you mean?"

"Kitty told me everything. Red told her what happened and she believes him."

Emma said "well I'll determine that myself."

She shouted "Let me talk to Kitty!"

Red and Kitty were still in the bedroom when they heard the commotion outside.

Red muttered "what the hell are those kids doing?"

They looked out the window and were in disbelief.

They looked at each other and went outside.

They saw Laurie and Donna standing their ground with Emma.

Red said "Emma, what the hell are you doing here?"

She smiled "Finally; just the couple I was hoping to see."

Kitty said "what do you want; haven't you caused enough trouble?"

Emma said "I wanted to tell you personally that you're husband called me after the reunion and we met up and had sex."

Red said "we did not!"

Emma smiled "come on Red there is no need to lie. You were the one who told me you wanted someone who wasn't damaged goods and that you couldn't look at Kitty the same way. Hell she probably wanted it!"

Red heard Kitty gasp.

He shouted "that's a damn lie! I never said any of that!"

"You know that we belong together. Kitty is the one that cheated on you all thoseyears ago. I remember how hurt you were when you found out."

She turned to Kitty "you know he planned on breaking up with you right?"

Red tensed.

Kitty ignored that and said "I didn't want to be raped and I never cheated on Red!"

"You went out with another man right?"

That caught Kitty off guard "well yes I did but…"

Emma said "but nothing the bottom line is you cheated on Red. How can anyone believe that you didn't want Bob? Maybe you've wanted Bob for years. Red should've broken up with you like we planned. We were supposed to start a life together but he got back together with you and I had to raise our child alone!"

Everyone shouted "what?!"

Emma smiled "that's right our child. You left before I had a chance to tell you. His name is David. He looks just like you."

Kitty was stunned.

Her thoughts were running wild. 'Red has a child with this woman? No, no it can't be true! Not with this crazy bitch. Red only has 3 Laurie, Eric and Steven. This can't be happening.'

The kids didn't know what to think and poor Red's heart felt like it was going to fly out of his chest.

Red said "you're lying I only have 3 kids and Kitty is there mother!"

Emma smirked "actually you have 4."

Kitty couldn't stomach this any longer she ran inside to throw up.

She was gone before Red could stop her.

The girls followed her.

Red said "I hope you're happy!"

Emma smiled "I'm thrilled. I'm glad you finally know about David."

He looked at her and said "go to hell! I told you I only have 3 children. You would do anything to get me back!"

She smiled "I think I have succeeded. I'm sure your wife won't want you anymore but I'll welcome you with arms wide open."

Red was so hurt at the thought of Kitty not wanting him "you're insane. Why tell me now?"

Then she smirked "I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me all those years ago and to see the expression on your face when I told you I lied. We don't have a child together but on the bright side you're wife will probably never trust you again. That's what you get for turning me down! I'll be leaving now. Have a nice life Red."

Red and the boys' were stunned.

Emma drove off.

Red came to his senses and ran after Kitty.

Laurie and Donna were trying to talk Kitty out of the bathroom.

Red could hear her crying.

The girls heard Red come in the room.

Red said "how is she?"

The girls gave him a dirty look "How do you think? You broke her heart!"

Red said "but you don't understand…"

The girls walked out before he could explain.

He sighed and knocked on the door "Kitty? Open the door baby."

"No!"

He sighed "Kitty that stupid bitch was lying we don't have a child together. She was just trying to get back at me for turning her down."

Kitty stopped crying "what?"

"I swear Kitty, Emma and I don't have a child together. She just wanted to ruin my marriage."

Kitty said "well it worked!"

Red froze "what?"

"I don't believe you. You're just saying that so I'll forgive you but I won't! How can I ever trust you again?"

Red was so hurt "Kitty she was lying."

Kitty said "I wish I could believe that but I can't."

Red's heart completely shattered.

He couldn't believe it; Emma won.

He grabbed his coat and left the room.

The kids saw him come downstairs "dad, where are you going?"

"Out."

He grabbed his keys and left the house.

They looked at each other and ran upstairs.

"Mom, what happened?"

"You're father has a child with another woman that's what happened."

Eric said "but mom dad was telling the truth Emma lied. She just wanted to break up your marriage."

Kitty opened the door "what do you mean she lied?"

Eric told her everything.

Kitty said "oh my god what have I done?"

She ran after Red.

She went outside and was heartbroken to see his car gone.

She dropped down to her knees and cried.

Red was just driving.

He had no destination in mind.

He couldn't believe he thought another child with that bitch. He should've known she was lying. Emma got her wish; she wrecked his marriage. Kitty not being able to trust him killed him.

He just continued to drive and clear his head.

Kitty was sitting on the couch worried sick about her husband.

How could she have thought that he had another child?

Her mind was still racing.

She thought 'he shouldn't be out like this he just had a heart attack for crying out loud; he needs to be home'.

She somehow managed to fall into a restless sleep on the couch.

3:45 a.m.

Red finally returned home.

He walked in and saw Laurie sitting at the table.

He said "what are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you."

"Well I'm home."

"Dad, mom knows the truth. Eric told her everything."

"You're point?"

"Dad, mom feels awful for not believing you. She collapsed in the driveway and cried."

Red couldn't stand the thought of her crying.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow."

"But dad…"

"Stay out of it Laurie!"

She sighed "fine."

Red went to get a beer but remembered he couldn't have one because of his heart attack.

He slammed the fridge and walked back outside for some air.

He sat on the porch.

The wind was starting to pick up and it smelled like it was going to storm.

He leaned back and stretched.

Kitty heard a noise.

She got up and went to the kitchen.

She was so happy to see Red outside.

She walked over to the door and went outside.

He never looked up.

She sat down next to him and gently touched his hand.

She whispered "Red? The kid's told me that Emma lied. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. You have to see my point of view. I wasn't expecting that; just the thought of you having a child with her killed me."

"Red please say something" she begged.

"What?"

"Anything. I don't care."

Red said "how could you not believe me?"

She closed her eyes "I don't know. I don't like being around her Red. She scares me."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it "she scares me to."

She couldn't help but smile "I'm so sorry Red".

He made her stand up and moved her to sit on his lap.

"I know."

She buried her face in his neck.

He rubbed her back "it's okay baby I'm not upset anymore. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Quietly she said "Red, you didn't really say that I'm damaged goods did you?"

He looked at her "Kitty I thought you didn't believe her."

She sighed "I don't but I can't help but wonder if you might think that."

"Kitty look at me."

She lifted her head.

"Sweetheart, what you went through was traumatic and I think you were incredibly brave. I'm still angry at Bob for forcing you and taking something that was supposed to be mine but I don't think of you as damaged goods. When I look at you all I see is my beautiful wife, my best friend, my lover, and the mother of my children. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

She was speechless and he leaned into kiss her.

He pulled back and said "okay?"

She nodded.

"So you really made plans to marry her?"

He nodded.

Her bottom lip quivered.

"Don't cry baby. I'm all yours now."

He leaned into kiss her again.

They kissed passionately.

Suddenly, there was a loud clap of thunder and Kitty jerked against Red.

He smiled.

Out of nowhere the rain started to pour.

He carried her inside and locked up.

He got to their bedroom and laid her on the bed.

He lied down next to her and slid his hand up her shirt and under her bra.

Her eyes slipped shut and she sighed.

He removed his hand and took off her shirt.

He took off her bra and tossed it across the room which caused her to giggle.

He kissed his way down her stomach.

He slid her pants and underwear down her legs.

Red crawled back up and just stared at her.

She frowned "why did you stop?"

"I'm just admiring the view."

She smiled "why admire when you can touch?"

He thought about it and said "good point."

She watched him move over her and lean his head down to kiss her breasts.

She moaned as he massaged her breasts.

She held his head to her chest.

He moved his lips up her neck and began nibbling.

She sighed as his lips moved against her neck.

He moved down between her legs.

He put her legs over his shoulders and looked at her.

She saw the look of desire in his eyes and knew what he was going to do.

She smiled and laid her head on the pillow.

He licked his lips and licked her slit.

She gasped.

He gently opened her up and stuck his tongue deep inside her.

Her hips came off the bed.

He pulled back "relax."

She nodded.

He licked and sucked at her clit.

She whimpered and put her hands on his head.

She tightened her legs around his head when he added a finger.

"Oh Red" she moaned.

He smiled.

She was incredibly wet.

He gently added 3 fingers to stretch her.

She clenched her walls.

"Red please"

He moved and crawled up the bed.

He positioned himself over her and placed his penis at her entrance.

She nodded.

He gently entered her.

Her eyes slipped shut and she groaned.

He gave her a minute to adjust and began moving.

All that could be heard was the rain pouring outside, skin slapping against each other, moans and the occasional scream.

She tightened her legs around his hips and bucked her hips against his.

"Oh Red I need to..."

Red moved faster and they both came.

He collapsed on top of her and she sighed.

Lightening lit up the room which was followed by thunder.

Kitty jerked and whimpered.

He smiled and pulled out of her.

Almost immediately she curled up next to him.

She muttered "I hate thunder storms."

He grinned "I know baby."

He tried calming her down.

She buried her face in his neck and tried to tune out the thunder.

He rubbed her back and eventually she fell asleep.

He turned off the light and fell asleep.


	90. Chapter 90

Red was sitting outside when Kitty found him.

She sat down in the chair next to him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Looking at the stars" he replied.

Red asked "Are you alright?"

Kitty covered his hand with hers and drew small circles on it.

Kitty seductively said "I'm just a little tired. I was going to take a bath and turn in. I wanted to see if you would like to join me?"

"It's a little early don't you think?"

She shrugged and said "before you ask again I promise I'm fine. So are you going to join me or not?"

"As tempting as that sounds it's just a beautiful night and I want some fresh air."

She frowned "alright."

She knew he had to be going stir crazy being at home and cooped up all the time but she was still disappointed.

She stood up and turned to leave but he grabbed her hand "don't be upset."

"I'm not. I understand; you need you're space. Promise me you won't stay out here too late."

He kissed her hand "I promise."

She nodded and walked into the house.

Red watched her leave.

He knew he was being an idiot for turning her down but to be honest she was getting on his nerves. He understood that she was worried about him after all he was recovering from a heart attack but lately she was on his case about every little thing. He knew she meant well but it was annoying!

He leaned back and relaxed.

The bedroom:

Kitty sunk down in the hot water and sighed.

She started thinking about how she was taking care of Red.

She was beginning to miss the hospital, all the action, the patients, her friends but the doctors not so much. She knew they could be a pain in the ass and sometime creepy.

She flashed back to when Red punched the doctor. At first, she had been angry because he put jeopardized her job but once she cooled down she thought it was incredibly sweet that he would stand up for her like that.

In the back of her mind she began wondering if it was time to call the hospital and see if they had filled her job or if there was another slot open. She didn't know if she was ready but she certainly wanted to try. She just had to try and convince Red…not that that would be a problem.

The water was starting to get cold so she got out of the tub.

She grabbed her towel, dried off and wrapped it around her body.

She went into the bed and stopped by the window.

She saw Red sitting outside.

Kitty went into the closet to grab Red's shirt.

She opened the closet door and saw her nurse uniform in the back.

It was bittersweet for her; it's been so long since she has worn it.

She walked over and touched her uniform.

She missed being a nurse so much.

She choked back tears and grabbed Red's shirt.

'Maybe it was time that nurse Kitty made an appearance' she thought with a devious smile.

She dropped the towel and slipped into Red's t-shirt.

She looked down and smiled.

The shirt stopped at her knees; they always did.

She opted for no panties tonight.

She turned around and screamed.

It was Red.

He smiled sheepishly "sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

She tried to calm herself down "I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting you."

He eyed her and said "wearing my shirt again hmm?"

She smiled and nodded "mmhmm."

He smirked "I'm beginning to think you don't have pajamas and that's why you're stealing my clothes."

She walked over to him.

She slid her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes.

"I thought you liked seeing me in you're shirts? You're the one that always says they look better on me anyway although I beg to differ."

She kissed the corner of his mouth.

He slid his hand around her hips and pulled her closer.

"You're right; I do love seeing you in them. It reinforces the idea that you're mine and no one else's."

"Reddykins, I'm all yours; with or without the shirt."

He smiled "without?"

She realized her mistake and moaned as he ran his hands up her/his shirt.

He stopped when he reached his destination "My naughty little wife no panties?"

She groaned as he brushed his hand against her center.

"Why bother they are just going to come off right?"

He smiled "I like the way you think."

She furrowed her brow "Like?"

"Love, absolutely love the way you think."

"That's better."

He kissed her lips, cheek, jaw and down her neck.

He began to give her a hickey on her neck but she gently pushed him away.

"What? What's wrong?"

She said "Red I need to talk to you about something."

He went to take her in his arms "can't it wait?"

She stepped back "no, Red it can't. If I don't talk about it now I might change my mind."

He knew what ever was bothering her was serious.

"Okay."

He sat down on the chair and Kitty sat on his lap.

She tightened his arms around her body and snuggled into him.

She took a deep breath and began.

"Red, taking care of you these last few days has brought back wonderful memories of me being a nurse. You know I love helping people. I miss all the action the hospital has to offer and the last couple of days all I have been thinking about is how much I miss my job. I've been debating whether or not I should call and see if they have my position available but I need your opinion. I'm really scared about going back and I need to know if you think I can handle it or not."

Red was pleasantly surprised.

"Kitty this is wonderful news. I'm so glad you're going back to work!"

She quickly protested "But Red, I don't know if I'm going back. I'm just thinking about it."

"I know but for you to think about it is a step in the right direction."

"So you think it's time for me to go back?"

"Kitty, I can't make that decision for you. That's a decision you will have to make on your own; only you will know when you're ready."

"But that's just it Red! I don't know if I am ready. I think I want to try but what happens if I get there and change my mind or freeze. I don't want to feel like a failure!"

"Failure? Is that what you think?"

She got quiet and nodded.

"Sweetheart, listen to me. I know this is a lot for you to handle but for you to even consider it is a huge step and I'm so proud of you. If you want to try and go back to work go for it. I'll be right by your side and if you change your mind at any time you can tell me or call me and I'll come and get you. If you end up not being able to do it it's not the end of the world; I'll still be here."

"Red you don't understand! If I don't go back or if I choke I let Bob win. I'll feel like a failure and I don't think I could take that. I worked so hard to get back to normal or at least somewhat back to normal I don't want to take a step back and ruin all my hard work!"

"Then don't do it!"

She was stunned "what?"

Red sternly said "I don't want you feeling like a failure! You have worked far too hard to get where you are now and I don't want you to mess that up. You're obviously having second thoughts and I want you to be 100% sure before you decide to take this next step. Don't worry about what I think. No, matter what you decide it won't make me change the way I feel about you."

She gave a small smile "you really mean that?"

"Absolutely!"

She smiled brightly and cupped his face with both hands "you always know how to make me feel better and I love you for it."

She kissed him passionately.

She pulled back "I don't know if I am ready but I think I want to call and see if it's even a possibility."

He didn't know if this was a good idea or not.

Kitty noticed that Red got quiet "Red?"

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She frowned.

She knew he was bothered by the idea of her going back to work; she knew she needed to get his mind off of it.

She leaned in and kissed a spot behind his ear.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

She smiled 'it was working'.

She continued to his him and moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt.

She got the last one unbuttoned and ran her hands through his chest hair.

She ran her hands over his nipples and slid her hand down to his jeans.

She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

Kitty stopped kissing him and grinned.

She stuck her hands in his jeans and grabbed him.

He groaned "Oh Kitty."

He looked at her and slid his hand up her leg.

He watched her eyes darken as he slid his hand even further.

She whimpered and closed her eyes when he brushed against her special spot.

He removed his hand and her eyes flew open.

He smiled at her reaction.

Red took Kitty shirt off and tossed it across the room.

She was completely naked and he groaned at the site of his beautiful wife sitting on his lap.

She quickly pushed his pants and underwear over his hips.

She straddled him and gently took him in.

They both moaned at the connection.

She looked at him and began riding him.

He massaged her breasts and tasted them.

He grabbed her hips and gently pounded into her.

She cried out.

She grabbed onto his shoulders and kissed him.

Their tongues fought for dominance.

She broke the kiss and gasped.

"Oh Red I need to come."

The pressure was almost too much to bare.

He nodded.

He reached in between them and played with her clit.

She screamed and threw her head back.

They came at the same time.

She laid her head on Red's shoulder as she tried to calm herself down.

She was panting.

He rubbed her back.

In a drowsy tone she said "Oh Red I love you."

He smiled "I love you too."

He stood up with her and she gasped at the sudden movement.

She tightened her arms around his neck.

He said "Relax, I've got you."

She knew he was taking her to the bed.

"I know it's fairly early but I believe its time for my Kit-Kat to go to bed. Am I right?"

She nodded.

She was fighting to keep her eyes open.

He pulled back the covers and laid her down.

He crawled into bed and she snuggled into his side.

He turned off the light and took her into his arms.

She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Red soon followed.


	91. Chapter 91

The next day:

While Red was at work Kitty decided to call the hospital.

Red didn't know she was doing this but it was her decision and if she didn't do it now she might never do it.

She was talking to one of the doctors.

"Hello this is Dr. Ashburn how can I help you?"

"Dr. Ashburn this is Kitty Forman."

He was pleasantly surprised to be hearing from her; he was always hoping she would call.

"It's so good to hear from you. What can I do for you?"

She took a deep breath "I was wondering if you still had a spot for me. I think I've changed my mind about retirement and I wanted to know if there was any chance I could come back."

"That's wonderful news! I was always hoping you would change your mind. In fact, I have not filled up your spot. Just so you know we have security at every corner of the hospital and in every hallway. After I heard what happened I was devastated. I didn't want this ever happening again."

She smiled even though she knew he couldn't see her "thank you. That means a lot."

"Can I ask how you are doing?"

She froze but knew he was just concerned "I'm doing much better but I still get scared from time to time. I just want to see if I can handle being back in the hospital. I am really starting to miss all the action."

"When you would like to start?"

She thought about it and said "Monday?"

"That will be fine. I will see you then be sure to stop by my office."

"Yes sir."

They hung up and Kitty sat at the table.

She hid her face in her hands and said "what have I done?"

After a few minutes Kitty got up and started to cook lunch.

She wanted to get her mind off of work.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Laurie come in.

"That smells good."

Kitty jumped "Don't do that!"

"Sorry mom I thought you heard me come in. What's with all the food; is something wrong?"

Kitty gave Laurie a funny look and tried to play it off "what do you mean? Of course nothing is wrong."

Laurie smirked "Mom, the only time you cook like this is when something is wrong or you have news that you're not quite sure how to share."

Kitty froze then she gave a nervous laugh "that's absurd you know I love to cook."

"I know but there is a difference between cooking and going all out like this."

"Laurie, I'm fine okay!"

Laurie decided to leave her mom alone "Okay, okay."

Laurie left the room.

Kitty was still trying to decide how to tell Red.

She decided not to tell him right away she would tell him tonight.

Maybe set the mood with an appearance from nurse Kitty.

She smiled and thought 'Red would like that'.

She could ease him into the idea and pray that he wouldn't be upset.

The timer went off so she went to the oven.

She bent down to get the food.

Red came in at the exact moment she was bent over.

He grinned and leaned against the counter.

She put the food on the counter and smiled when she saw him.

Kitty took off her gloves and walked over to him.

She kissed him "Hi, have a seat lunch will be ready in a second."

Red grabbed a drink and sat down.

He looked around the kitchen and saw all the food.

He said "what's with all the food?"

She looked at him "what's with the third degree can't a wife just cook for her family without having a motive?!"

"I just asked a question. Why are you biting my head off?"

She instantly felt bad "I'm sorry. Laurie just asked me the same thing."

"That's okay."

Kitty put the food on the table and called the kids.

After lunch Kitty started cleaning up the kitchen.

Red was getting ready to leave but he asked her "are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Kitty said "I'm fine Red."

He said "are you sure it has nothing to do with our discussion last night?"

She froze but managed to say "Of course not!"

"Kitty if it's going to make you this scared then don't do it!"

"Red, it's not that. I'm fine. I'm just having an off day."

He sighed "are you sure that all? I can stay home if you need me too."

"Yes, Red I'm sure I don't you need to stay with me."

He nodded and kissed her on the head.

He left.

She thought 'maybe she will have a harder time convincing him then she realized.'

Hours later Kitty was fixing dinner.

Red pulled in the driveway and walked inside.

He saw Kitty in the kitchen.

He walked over to her and kissed her head "hey babe."

She smiled and said "Hi. Dinner will be ready soon. Why don't you go wash up?"

He nodded and went upstairs.

A little while later Red came back in the kitchen.

They sat down at the table.

Red said "this looks good."

She smiled at him.

Red noticed that she was quiet "are you okay?"

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

He reached over and ran his finger down her cheek "you look a little pale and your awfully quiet."

"Red, I'm fine. I think I'm just a little tired."

"When we finish dinner why don't you go take a nap and I'll clean up."

She smiled and said "if you insist."

They continued small talk.

Once dinner was finished Red cleaned up the kitchen and Kitty went upstairs.

Instead of taking a nap like Red ordered she put her plan in action.

She loved the door and pulled out her uniform.

She smiled and undressed.

She put on her uniform, stocking and hat.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

'Red will love this' she thought.

Red went to open the bedroom door but found that it was locked.

He knocked "Kitty? Open the door!"

"Just a second!"

He said "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" she hollered.

He waited.

He heard the door unlock.

The room was dark except for all the candles that were lit up.

He cautiously entered the room.

Kitty was nowhere in sight.

"Kitty?"

Hands covered his eyes.

He smiled as he heard Kitty whisper in a sexy voice "it's nurse Kitty."

She walked in front of him and his mouth dropped open.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "do you like what you see?"

He nodded.

"Do you want to touch me?"

He nodded again and went to touch her.

Quickly, she moved back "No, no, no Red Forman not just yet."

He huffed "But you said I could."

She smiled and pulled him over to the bed and gently made him sit down.

He was in a trance.

She started taking off her clothes.

Very slowly she took off her shirt, then her skirt.

She was left wearing her bra, panties and stockings.

He swallowed hard.

She peeled off her bra and tossed it to Red.

She walked over to him and brought his hands up to gently squeeze her breasts.

He leaned his head forward to taste them and she pulled back.

She was teasing him.

She unhooked her stockings and took them off.

Red quickly leaned forward and ran his hand up her leg.

She gently slapped his hand.

He sighed and sat back down.

He realized she wanted to be in charge.

She hooked her thumbs inside her panties and slowly slid them down her hips and over her legs.

She stepped out of them and tossed them to Red.

He caught them and smelled them.

She smiled.

She stepped in front of him and finally let him touch her.

He cupped her breast and tasted them.

He moved his hand down and cupped her heat.

He could feel how wet she was.

He gently slipped a finger in her slit.

She whimpered.

He took the finger out but kept his arm between her legs.

He stretched his hand until it was over her butt.

He quickly pulled her forward and sat her on his lap.

"Ooof!"

She fell forward as Red caught her.

She grabbed onto his shoulders to steady herself.

He smiled.

"Red!"

He laughed.

She pouted "that wasn't very nice!"

He said "neither was teasing me."

"You didn't like it?"

"I loved it but I like being able to touch you better."

"Speaking of that…why am I the only one that is naked?"

He shrugged "I'm sure you can fix that."

She smiled and nodded.

She gently pushed him back until he was laying flat on the bed.

"Scoot up" she commanded.

He did what she asked.

He watched her unbutton his shirt.

She slid it off his shoulders

Kitty ran her hands over his chest.

She kissed down his body.

Red put his hands behind his head and relaxed.

She unbuttoned his jeans and stuck her hand in his pants.

She grabbed his dick and gently squeezed her hand.

He moaned.

She took her hand out and took his pants off along with his boxers.

She licked her lips when she saw him standing at attention.

She leaned down and took him in her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around him.

She bobbed her head up and down.

Red grabbed Kitty's hair to hold her in place.

He moaned.

Red was getting a little restless so he managed to move Kitty around so that she was sitting on his face.

He immediately stuck his tongue deep inside her.

She let Red pop out of her mouth and gave a strangled cry.

He stopped and grinned.

She was panting "Red you've got to give a girl some warning!"

He laughed "sorry baby."

She gave him a dirty look and rolled her eyes "no, you're not."

She went to turn around but Red held her in place "nope it's my turn."

Kitty whined "Red I want to be in control."

He sighed "Fine."

He let go of her hips and let her do her thing.

She moved and straddled him.

She took him inside of her.

They both moaned at the connection.

She began moving.

Red grabbed her hips and helped her move.

She leaned forward and kissed him.

She clenched her walls around him.

She began moving faster.

"Oh Red!"

She could feel herself about to come.

She whimpered "Red I need to…"

He quickly flipped them over and pounded into her.

She grabbed the sheets until her knuckles turned white.

He covered her hands and intertwined their fingers.

He kissed her passionately.

She came and he soon followed.

She was panting and he collapsed on top of her.

He pulled out of Kitty and rolled onto the other side of the bed.

She snuggled into him.

He was still trying to get his heart rate under control but managed to say "that was incredible."

She smiled "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

He tightened his arms around her.

She decided it was time to tell him about how she was going back to work.

She took a deep breath and said "Reddykins?"

Drowsily, he said "hmm?"

"I've made a decision."

He opened one eye and said "about what?"

She used her finger to draw little circles on his chest.

"I've decided to go back to work. It's time Red."

He sat up quickly knocking her off his chest.

"What!"

She jumped and said "Before you get mad or say anything I've already called the hospital and asked for my job back. It turns out they haven't filled my spot because they were hoping I would come back. Isn't it great Red?"

Red got very quiet.

Kitty was nervous "Red? Please say something" she begged.

He looked at her and sighed "Are you sure about this?"

She was relieved when she realized that he wasn't mad at her.

"Honestly, no I'm not but I'd like to try."

He ran his finger down her cheek "I wish you would've talked to me about it first."

She grabbed his hand and held it against her cheek.

"I just didn't want you to try and talk me out of it that's all."

Red said "Why would I do that?"

She shrugged "I don't know; maybe you wouldn't have thought I was ready."

"You're probably right. I just don't want you to be scared or have all your hard work go down the drain."

She looked at him "so you're okay with this?"

"Kitty, if you want to try to go back to the hospital then I'm okay with it."

She smiled and hugged him tight.

She pulled back and said "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He smiled "so when do you start?"

She got quiet and said "Monday."

He nodded and she laid against him.


	92. Chapter 92

Sunday Morning:

Red had been keeping a close eye on Kitty the last few days.

She had been extremely jumpy; even the kids could tell so they were extra cautious around there mother.

Kitty was washing dishes when Red came in the kitchen.

He said "Kitty?"

She gasped and dropped the plastic bowl into the sink.

She spun around and brought her hand to her chest "Don't do that!"

He sighed "Kitty if the idea of you going back is making you this jumpy call them and tell hospital that you changed your mind."

Kitty was hurt "I can't believe you would even suggest this. You know how important it is to me!"

Red said "Kitty, you're obviously not ready and that's okay they will understand."

"Red I may not be ready but I have to do this for me! You were right I can't let Bob win!"

"Oh Kitty, I didn't mean that I was just frustrated. If you're not ready don't go don't punish yourself to get even with me or Bob."

She sighed and walked over to Red.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest.

"Red, I'm not doing this to prove a point to you or Bob. I'm doing this to prove a point to myself. I wish you could understand that."

Red said "I guess I understand but I don't like it. In fact, I have an idea if you will go for it?"

She sighed "what?"

He quickly picked her up and sat her on the counter.

She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You could forget going to work and I can stay home and we can make love all day. How does that sound?"

She wrapped her arms around her neck and softly said "Why Mr. Forman are you trying to convince me to stay home.

"That's the plan."

She said "Well that's sounds wonderful and I would love to….but Red I have to do this. Please don't be mad."

He knew he wasn't going to win so he said "I'm not mad. I don't like you're decision but I'll support you."

Her face lit up and she squeezed her arms around him "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" she exclaimed.

He smiled.

Noon:

They walked in the house after going to church.

Kitty was about to make lunch but Red stopped her.

He touched her hands and brought them to his lips.

"No, let me make lunch. I want you to go upstairs and take a nice hot bath."

"Red, I'm okay I can make lunch."

"I insist!"

She sighed "alright."

She turned to walk out of the kitchen and 'slap'.

She whirled around fast with her hand on her butt cheek "hey!"

Red stood there with a grin and a towel in his hand.

She rolled her eyes and muttered "you're going to pay for that!"

She walked off and heard Red's laughter.

He started making lunch and Kitty went upstairs.

A little while later Red went up to get Kitty.

He walked in the bathroom and saw her soaking in the bathtub.

"Kit-Kat? Lunch is ready."

She nodded and drained the tub.

She stood up and let Red dry her off.

She got dressed and they went down stairs.

They ate and Laurie asked Kitty "So mom are you ready to go back to work?"

Red gave Laurie a dirty look and Kitty said "I am. I can hardly wait but I am nervous."

Laurie nodded "well I think it's great that you're going back!

"Thank you."

They finished lunch and Red cleaned up.

Kitty went into the living room to clear her head and watch television.

She saw the door swing open and saw Red come into the living room.

Her face lit up she patted the seat next to her and he sat down.

She snuggled up against him.

They were both quiet just enjoying each other's presence.

Out of nowhere Red blurted out "marry me!"

She was startled and started laughing "what? We are already married."

"Marry me again! We can renew our vows. After everything that has happened I think it would be a good idea."

She looked at him "you're really serious about this aren't you?"

He nodded "yes, I am."

She smiled "why not. It could be fun."

"Really?"

She nodded "I'm still going to work though!"

He frowned "I know, I know but I figured this could at least keep your mind off of work for a little bit."

She smiled "So when do we start planning this thing?"

"Today?"

"Sounds good to me. When would you like us to renew our vows?"

He shrugged "Next Friday maybe?"

Her eyes widened "that soon?"

He nodded.

She looked at him like he lost his mind "and are you planning on helping me? If I remember correctly and I do for our wedding you complained every time I had you come with me to help plan our wedding."

He looked down then smiled "I helped and of course I'll help you this time."

"Red Forman! You are lying. You and I both know I had to beg you to help me I even had to bribe you."

He smirked "well it's not my fault you were the one who wanted the wedding I just wanted to marry my dream girl."

She was so touched that tears sprung in her eyes "Red Forman you are the sweetest man alive."

He smiled "don't let anyone know that. You'll ruin my image."

Kitty laughed and kissed him.

Red said "so where do we start?"

"Well, I have to call the flouriest, find someone to make the cake, wedding invitations, and find a reception place."

His mouth dropped open "all that for a vow renewal?"

"Red planning a wedding is hard work and you would know that if you had helped me the first time."

He rolled his eyes. He knew he wasn't winning this one.

"Get the kids to do it."

"No, Red this is our thing."

He sighed "alright. Let's get started."

They made phone calls the majority of the day.

They only stopped planning the vow renewal to make dinner.

Red was exhausted and Kitty grinned.

Red sat at the table while Kitty cooked dinner.

"I told you wedding planning was hard work didn't I?"

He gave her a dirty look and she laughed.

Kitty sat the table and called the kids up.

They ate desert and Red cleaned up the kitchen.

Before she sat down red walked over to her.

"Come with me."

She smiled and let him drag her to the porch.

She sat down next to him and they watched the sunset.

Red said "So how are you really feeling?"

She looked at him and said "I'm excited but I'll admit I'm scared."

He nodded "well I think I might know how to help."

She smiled "how's that?"

He stood up and pulled her with him "come with me and I'll show you."

They walked to the bedroom and Red made her take off her clothes.

He said "lay down."

She laid on her stomach and he straddled her.

He gave her a massage.

He looked down at her face half way through the massage and she was asleep.

He moved off of her and covered her up.

Red got dress in his pajamas and turned off the light.

The next morning Red woke up and found that Kitty was not next to him.

He sat up quickly and put his robe on.

He looked for her and saw her getting ready in the bathroom.

He sighed "are you okay?"

She jumped but then smiled "I'm fine. I just woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep. I think I was just excited."

He nodded "so you're not having second thoughts?"

She smiled at his protectiveness "No, Red I'm not having second thoughts."

He nodded "good."

She said "get ready and I'm going to make breakfast."

He nodded and kissed her.

Kitty went downstairs.

After breakfast Kitty and Red headed out the door.

During the drive there Kitty started getting antsy.

Red noticed and pulled over.

"Kitty, are you absolutely sure about this?"

She took a deep breath "yes I'm sure."

He started driving again.

They pulled into the hospital parking lot.

She tensed.

"Kitty you don't have to do this."

She nodded "yes I do."

"Do you want me to walk you in?"

She shook her head "No, this is something I have to do by myself."

He sighed "alright but I'm going to wait here for a few minutes if you change your mind."

She nodded.

She turned to Red and leaned in to kiss him.

She pulled back and smiled "Don't worry; I'll be fine."

He knew she was trying to convince herself rather than him.

He smiled and nodded "I know you will be baby but if you need me for anything don't hesitate to call. I mean it Kitty!"

She nodded.

Slowly, she got out of the car and walked to the entrance without looking back at Red.

She froze at the doors.

'Come on Kitty you made it this far. You can do it. Just put one foot in front of the other. Don't let Bob win!' she told herself.

She took a deep breath and slowly walked in the hospital.

Red could see her from the parking lot.

He was thrilled that she managed to walk inside.

He waited 30 minutes and she never showed up.

He decided it was safe to leave he knew she would call him if she changed her mind.

Inside the hospital:

Kitty walked onto her floor and ran into her nurse friends.

They walked up to her and cautiously greeted her.

After talking to them for a few minutes she went to see the doctor.

She let him know she was there and he gave her everything she needed.

Even though she was there for a few minutes she began to feel comfortable and was able to get back into her routine.

It was like she never left.

Red would be so proud of her she couldn't wait to tell her how her day went.


	93. Chapter 93

Kitty's shift was about to end.

Red pulled in the hospital parking lot.

He was so incredibly worried about her.

He happened to look up and saw Kitty opening the door.

She had a big smile on her face.

Red said "so how did it go?"

She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"Oh Red it was wonderful. It was like I never left. Everyone was so happy to see me and I got to see all of my friends!"

He smiled "I'm so glad it went well. I was so worried for you."

"I know you were and I love you for it."

He smiled.

"Red, take me home."

He nodded "yes, ma'am."

They pulled in the driveway and Kitty went inside.

She kissed his cheek "I'm going to change."

He nodded and checked on dinner.

Red had the table set when Kitty came back.

She sat down and he called the kids.

Eric asked "so mom, how was your first day back?"

"It was great."

Eric smiled.

Steven said "I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Me too" Kitty replied.

They continued dinner and ate desert.

Red said "should we tell them?"

Laurie said "tell us what?"

Kitty smiled "we've decided to renew our vows."

Laurie said "that's great!"

They finished desert and cleaned up the kitchen.

They sat down on the couch and continued to talk about the vow renewal.

Kitty was sitting on Red's lap.

She was jotting things down and found it very hard to concentrate with Red nibbling on her neck.

Unconsciously, she moved her head giving him better access.

"Red stop. We have to get this done."

"For someone who is telling me to stop you're not putting up much of a fight."

She sighed and closed her eyes.

He continued kissing her and said "you've had a hard day let me make it up to you."

He took away her notepad and tossed it on the coffee table.

She opened her eyes "Red…"

"Relax; we can do it later."

She knew she was losing this battle so she gave in.

She felt his hand move up her shirt.

He rubbed her stomach and moved higher.

He slid his hand under her bra and massaged her breast.

She held his arm and moaned "Red the kids could come in at any minute."

He ignored her protests.

He gently pinched her nipple and sucked on her neck.

She was lost in her own little world.

All she could think about was Red.

"Oh my god not again!" Laurie shouted and turned around quickly and left the room.

Kitty's eyes popped open and she hit Red's shoulder "I told you! Would you stop laughing it isn't funny!"

Red was still laughing "you know you enjoyed it."

She rolled her eyes and stood up.

He quickly pulled her back down "Red stop! If you won't let me plan the vow renewal I will go somewhere else."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Come back. I'll be good I promise."

She cut her eyes at him "uh huh."

"I promise."

Still, she didn't believe him so she quickly scooted over the other side of the couch.

"Kitty!"

She pointed at him "you stay over there and I will stay here."

"But…"

She smiled sweetly at him "You had your chance."

He pouted and crossed his arms.

She rolled her eyes.

Every time she asked him a question all she was received was a grunt.

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Red, would you stop that! I need a yes or no."

He cut his eyes at her and moved to his chair.

She instantly missed him.

He turned on the tv.

She got up and walked in front of him.

"Move!"

She smiled and sat on his lap.

She wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Reddykins, I'm sorry."

He just looked at her.

"Reddykins, you know I love you and your attention but I really have to get this done. I'll tell you what if you be a good boy now I will let you play with me later. How does that say?"

He said "you promise?"

She nodded.

He sighed and slapped her butt "okay."

She smiled and moved off of him.

He sat back on the couch with her and they continued their planning.

8:45 p.m.

Kitty threw down the notepad.

She rubbed her eyes like a child would when they are tired "My eyes hurt."

"Mine too. Let's go to bed."

She nodded and stood up.

She stretched "at least we got a lot accomplished."

He smiled "I'm going to lock up; I'll be up in a second."

She nodded.

Red got to the bedroom and saw Kitty already in bed.

"So are we going to play?"

She smiled "of course."

He crawled under the sheets and turned off the light.

He could see her face by the moon light shining through.

He leaned down to kiss her but paused "I am so incredibly proud of you."

She smiled and kissed him.

He ran his hand under her nightgown and cupped her heat.

He gently slipped a finger inside her.

She moaned and closed her eyes.

He grabbed his member and placed the tip at her entrance.

He slowly entered her.

"Ohhhh Red. I love you."

"I love you to."

He began pounding into her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist.

She cried out as she came.

He came deep inside her and then collapsed against her.

He rolled off of her and she snuggled into him.

She yawned and closed her eyes.

He rubbed her back and as soon as he was asleep he soon followed.

The next few days were a blur.

The ceremony was set up between the Forman's backyard and the Pinciotti's backyard.

It was decorated beautifully.

Kitty was upstairs with Laurie and Donna.

They were her bridesmaids.

Eric and Steven were Red's best men.

The girls were making sure that Kitty was perfect.

There was a knock at the door.

"Mom!" Eric shouted.

"Yes?"

"Dad's waiting; everyone is ready."

She smiled "we will be right down."

The girls left the bedroom and the music started playing.

Red saw Laurie come down the stairs first then followed Donna.

Finally, Kitty came down the stairs.

Red smiled and his heart beat went wild….for a good reason.

Kitty smiled and had eyes only for each other.

She had on a beautiful, simple dress that came down to her knees and she was wearing the necklace Red had given her.

She finally got down to Red and took his hand.

She handed Laurie her bouquet.

The preacher smiled and said "the couple would like to recite their own vows."

"Red many years ago, from the moment I first saw you I knew you were the one for me.

You've made me the woman I am today.

You've given me 2 wonderful children and because you said yes we were able to add another child to our family.

I pledged my love and commitment to you, but it seems like only yesterday.

I promised to love you, honor you, comfort and keep you.

I pledged to be by your side in sickness and in health, in times of want, and times of plenty, for better or worse, for the rest of our lives.

We have had all of those things, and you have been by my side as we created a family, a home, and a life together.

Today as husband and wife, in the presence of God, and our family and friends, I renew my vows to you, pledging my eternal love for you, and eagerly awaiting what life may bring us".

Red was incredibly touched.

The preacher said "Red?"

He cleared his throat "Kitty, I too knew you were the one for me the moment you literally bumped into me."

Kitty giggled.

He continued "this past year we have been through so much but I feel like it has made our relationship even stronger.

With great joy I pledged my love and commitment to you.

But a loving relationship does not exist in a vacuum.

Our family and friends first showed us how to love, helped us grow, and supported us when we found each other.

I hope they will continue to love and support us as we love and support them.

Therefore, I am delighted today, in the presence of these witnesses, to reaffirm my commitment to you, and once again, to promise to love you, honor you, and comfort you, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better and for worse, as long as we both shall live."

Kitty had tears well up in her eyes. After everything they have been through this past year that had meant so much to her. She knew how close both of them had come to death and how they both had to deal with people from their past trying to break up their marriage. She finally realized that together they could overcome anything no matter how big or small.

The preacher said "you may now kiss you're bride."

Red leaned into Kitty and kissed her passionately.

All that could be heard were cheers.

AN: Well that's all folks. I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to keep the story going as long as I could but I have school starting so I had to finish it and i was getting bored with this story. i will try and make and epilogue or a sequel if i have time but no promises. I like to thank nanny girl for throwing ideas my way and thank my readers for all positive reviews because I am sure a lot of you noticed i had one particular 'guest' continually bash my story. I will try and write some one shots about Red and Kitty in the future.


End file.
